Draco ou la cité des anges ?
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Draco se suicide pour sauver l'âme d'Harry. Il part en enfer. Harry se suicide pour sauver l'âme de Draco. Dieu le maintient au Paradis. Pourquoi ? Il a une mission, être la lumière et protéger la cité des anges. Mais le cœur d'Harry balance. Il est amoureux. Et ce choix le détruit : Draco ou la cité des anges ? Slash DMHP.
1. Le pont

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, la fiction est en cours d'écriture, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle possède, la fiction se passe à la fin des 7 tomes d'Harry Potter, HPDM. Publication toutes les deux semaines.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Draco ou la cité des anges ?**

* * *

 **Prologue :** Le pont.

* * *

Il se réveilla douloureusement. C'était bien le mot. Il avait mal… Chaque partie de son corps le démangeait comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le marquer de fer rouge un peu partout. C'était étrange… Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Une grimace apparut sur son visage. C'était tellement étrange. La peur remplit son estomac d'une bile remontant peu à peu jusqu'à sa bouche. La peur fit battre son cœur de plus en plus vite.

La peur figea tous ses membres, le faisant trembler…

Et pourtant il ne faisait vraiment pas froid ici. Au contraire, une chaleur épouvantable l'entourait. A travers ses paupières, il pouvait remarquer qu'il faisait sombre. Sous lui, le sol se révélait plus dur qu'à l'habitude. Comme si des blocs de béton avaient remplacé l'herbe et la terre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il allongé sur le sol ? Que faisait-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Et ces questions l'amenèrent à une principale. Qui était-il ?

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla de stupeur. Le ciel était rouge et les nuages noirs. Dans sa tête, c'était le noir absolu. Il ne se souvenait de rien, de rien de ce qu'il avait été. Et pourtant, il se souvenait bien que le ciel était bleu et que les nuages étaient blancs ou gris quand le froid ou la pluie venaient à tomber. Mais pas là. Là, le ciel était rouge et les nuages noirs. La peur revint encore.

De plus en plus fort, comme si ses oreilles elles aussi se réveillaient, des bruits, des cris, de longs râles de détresse vinrent à lui. Ils n'étaient pas loin, à proximité de lui car il pouvait les entendre. Il se releva lentement… mais pas assez pour que sa tête ne tourne pas. Mais c'était trop tard. Il se retourna vivement et pencha la tête, prêt à vomir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Mais apparemment il n'avait rien du tout puisque rien ne sorti.

Il ne fit que tousser bruyamment.

Il comprit pourquoi le sol était si dur, il était sur du goudron qui formait un grand pont, brisé en deux. Derrière lui, il y avait une dizaine de voiture en très mauvais état, comme si elles avaient brûlé puis qu'on les avait laissé pourrir ici. Devant lui, le vide… Le vide d'où venaient les cris. Il allait pour se lever quand une douleur lancinante l'en empêcha. Ses jambes avaient du mal à lui obéir, ses bras étaient couverts de bleus et de déchirure. Il avait mal à la tête aussi. En se mettant à quatre pattes, il vit quelques gouttes de sang tomber de sa tête au sol. Il passa alors ses doigts sur son visage avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La blessure se trouvait pile poil au niveau de sa tempe. Un petit trou, un trou de la taille d'une balle de pistolet. Il pouvait presque y glisser son doigt. Son regard s'attarda sur le tout et son esprit, complètement vide mais vivace, fonctionna à cent à l'heure. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il était mort… Son regard perçut quelque chose d'étrange. Il tourna la tête et remarqua un os pendouillant dans le vide, du sang, de la chair et des plumes l'entouraient. Non… Il n'était pas dans le vide. Il était rattaché à son dos. Alors que la sensation revint, il se mit à hurler de douleur.

C'était impossible. Il ne se rappelait de rien, mais il savait bien que les humains n'avaient pas d'ailes. Les oiseaux, oui… Mais sûrement pas les humains. Il tenta de toucher mais s'arrêta au premier contact. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un bras ou une jambe. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux, la douleur était horriblement forte.

Il serra les dents et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Pas d'ailes. Il n'en avait qu'une ? Où l'autre avait-elle était complètement arrachée ? Si seulement il savait. Pourtant il n'avait pas de douleur de l'autre côté. Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une aile ?

Les cris retentirent encore, il ne put s'empêcher d'assouvir sa curiosité et se traîna jusqu'au bord, tenta de penser à autre chose que la douleur. Allongé sur le ventre, il tira une dernière fois et juste ses yeux dépassèrent. Ce fut suffisant pour l'effrayer une bonne fois pour toute. Il recula rapidement, restant allongé. Son souffle erratique vint balayer la poussière de l'endroit. Comment était-ce possible ? Juste en bas se trouvait des milliers de corps, dessiné seulement par des ombres, qui ne possédait que de grands yeux blancs sans orbites et une grande bouche pour hurler. Il cherchait à remonter le long du précipice sans succès. C'était affreux. Il fallait qu'il fuie.

Il se remit à quatre pattes, se rua sur la première voiture, chercha à s'appuyer dessus pour remonter mais échoua lamentablement. Il retomba sur les fesses. Il allait recommencer quand deux cris stridents l'obligèrent à se boucher les oreilles. Il leva les yeux pour voir arriver deux horribles créatures. Elles étaient faites d'un corps osseux humain, de mains longues et griffues, d'un crâne humain, de longues ailes de chaire sans plume.

Son corps se stoppa net, tant la peur l'empêchait de bouger. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il vit les deux bêtes se poser lourdement au sol, à quatre pattes, en position d'attaque. L'une d'elles hurla à nouveau. Il vit sa fin arriver. Ou peut-être son autre fin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien, jusqu'à son nom ? Il ne le saurait jamais. La première créature de l'enfer attaqua et il hurla de terreur, se protégeant avec son bras. Elle ne fit que le taillader, le repoussant au sol si violement que sa tête se fracassa dessus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors qu'il sentit le liquide chaud se répandre tout autour de sa tête. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun usage de son corps. Ses pensées et sa vue commencèrent à se faire floues. Il eut juste le temps de sentir la deuxième bête s'arrêter au-dessus de lui et le prendre par la taille. Ils s'envolèrent. C'était bizarre. Cette sensation lui était familière. Il se rappela son aile brisée dans le dos. Oui… C'était vrai, il avait des ailes autrefois.

La bête s'arrêta au-dessus du gouffre et immédiatement, les corps en bas levèrent les bras vers eux. Il n'eut même pas la force de se débattre. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Tout était fini… C'était peut-être ce qu'il souhaitait… Sûrement… Il regarda le pont. De là, il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas de fin, de l'autre côté. C'était un pont qui n'avait qu'une route, qui ne menait qu'à un seul endroit… Ici. Peu importe qui il était autrefois, il put enfin répondre à une question existentielle que tous se posent…

Voilà donc ce qu'il se passe après la mort.

Il sourit.

La bête le lâcha, et commença sa longue descente en enfer…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. La lettre

**_Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :_**

 ** _Guest : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te mettras encore plus l'eau à la bouche. :) Merci pour ta review._**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** La lettre.

* * *

Le combat final. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il s'appelait le combat « final ». A quelle fin s'attendait le monde ? Quelle fin voulait-il ? C'est vrai, si le monde voulait réellement une fin particulière, pourquoi ne se bougeait-il pas pour l'avoir ? Pourquoi lui demander à lui, de lui donner une fin ? A ce moment, il se posait la question. Il lui avait donné le choix. Celui de choisir une fin. S'il le voulait, il pouvait s'arrêter là. Et tout serait fini. Pas de combat « final » pour lui. Mais alors… aurait-il fait le bon choix ?

Voldemort se tenait là, devant lui, baguette à la main, attendant un geste de sa part. Il pouvait juste attendre… attendre la fin… Mais non, son instinct de survie était maintenant beaucoup trop développé… Les baguettes se levèrent, les sorts se crièrent. Le combat final commença et se termina plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Voldemort s'en alla en un nuage de poussière, sans un cri, sans un mot. Fini. C'était fini… Il avait trouvé une fin à ce combat de dix-sept ans… Et plus encore. Etait-ce la bonne fin ? Il ne savait pas.

Des hurlements retentirent. Des cris de joies, des pleurs de bonheur. C'était complètement sourd dans sa tête et pourtant, il arrivait à les entendre.

\- Harry, hurla-t-on. Harry !

Un corps se jeta sur le sien et l'enserra si fort qu'il lui fit mal. Il finit à terre, sur ses deux genoux et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

Il reconnut enfin sa voix.

\- C'est fini, c'est fini !

Oui c'était fini, c'était sa fin. La fin qu'il avait choisie.

\- Ron, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

\- Je crois, oui.

Il ne le savait pas réellement mais il avait choisi la réponse qu'il espérait la plus facile à entendre. Ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent lentement, passèrent devant des gens qui le remercièrent et le saluèrent bruyamment. A l'infirmerie, les corps s'entassaient, les pleurs et les cris n'étaient plus dus à l'exaltation… Ron lâcha enfin Harry pour pleurer son frère avec le reste de sa famille. Harry fit le tour avec sa tête.

Il s'assit sur un lit et passa une main contre sa bouche. Finalement, son corps lui dicta de se coucher et il obéit. Et il s'endormit.

* * *

 _Voldemort était là, devant lui, et son sourire gigantesque le narguait comme à son habitude avec ses dents pointues. Sa baguette tourna vers lui et c'est lui qui s'envola en poussière. Il hurla, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de bouche. Il hurla encore et encore…_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son lit. Il expira bruyamment, les draps du rideau à baldaquin se tirèrent brusquement. Ron apparut.

\- Eh…

Harry sourit vaguement.

\- Salut.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Trois jours de suite.

\- Oh… Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais accumulé autant de fatigue.

\- C'est cool que tu te sois réveillé. On attendait plus que toi.

\- Pour… ?

\- On rentre au Terrier.

\- Ah. Super.

Ron hocha la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit alors qu'Harry relevait ses jambes pour les plaquer contre son torse.

\- Où est-ce qu'on en est ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hocha négativement la tête et murmura :

\- Georges, Remus, Tonks… Ted est orphelin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça mais…

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer.

\- Tu as reçu une lettre aussi.

\- De qui ?

\- On ne sait pas. Personne n'a voulu l'ouvrir jusqu'à maintenant. On s'est dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle est juste là !

Il désigna d'un coup de tête sa table de chevet et Harry vit du coin de l'œil l'enveloppe cachetée marron.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est passée à tous les tests. Juste au cas où… cela viendrait d'un mangemort en colère.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser si tu souhaites te reposer encore un peu. Mais il est pratiquement midi et tu devrais descendre venir manger quelque chose. Et t'aérer la tête.

Harry hocha et Ron s'enfuit après avoir posé sa main sur son épaule. Harry attendit plusieurs minutes avant de prendre l'enveloppe dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il la retourna lentement et son cœur rata un battement en voyant toutes les lettres manuscrites qui formaient son nom et son prénom. Il plissa les yeux, sans comprendre. Il connaissait cette écriture. Mais où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il finit par reposer la lettre à ses côtés et se remettre sur son oreiller. Il referma les yeux et se rendormit.

* * *

 _Harry était en salle de cours. La salle de potion, où les Griffondors et les Serpentards avaient le même cours commun. Ron était là, Hermione aussi. Tous étaient là devant Severus Rogue. Rogue ? Non c'était impossible ! Il était mort… devant ses yeux ! Tous étaient là, le silence régnait dans la classe, tous avaient la tête penchée sur leur parchemin et grattaient comme des fous. Harry se leva et regarda Ron. Il tapota sur son épaule._

 _\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _\- Potter, silence et deux heures de colle pour avoir interrompu mon cours !_

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rogues se retourner à nouveau sur son tableau. Il vit la craie se déplacer toute seule et commencer à écrire. Il se tourna vers Hermione et tenta de la redresser mais celle-ci se rassit en toute douceur et continua comme-ci de rien était._

 _\- Hermione !_

 _\- Potter, silence et deux heures de colle pour avoir interrompu mon cours !_

 _Le brun regarda son professeur, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il se retournait vers son tableau. Harry se tourna et fit le tour de la pièce. Il vit Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna… Tous semblaient ne pas le voir. Son regard se stoppa net sur une personne. Lui n'écrivait pas. Sa main qui portait son stylo tenait sa tête et ses yeux divaguaient vers le tableau. Son visage était terne, froid et sans expression… Comme à son habitude. Sans le vouloir, Harry le regarda longuement. Il avait compris qu'il était dans un rêve mais justement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi arrivait-il à se souvenir d'autant de détails de lui. Surtout lui. Il le regarda encore et encore ne sachant pas combien de minutes, voire d'heures il était resté là, devant lui… à le regarder. Puis ses yeux se détournèrent vers son parchemin. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne. Il le prit et écarquilla les yeux._

Lis la lettre…

 _Harry sursauta et la feuille glissa de ses doigts, vite rattrapée par une main blanchâtre. Le brun recula en voyant ses yeux croiser les siens avec une telle assurance. Son cœur s'accéléra._

 _\- Mais… Tu… ne peux… pas._

 _Il se releva brusquement et l'attrapa par le bras. Harry sursauta à nouveau._

 _\- Lis la lettre, Harry… Lis la lettre !_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Potter…_

 _\- Taisez-vous ! Hurla Harry en se retournant à demi._

 _Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur le tableau. Celui-ci était couvert d'un seul et même mot : Meurtrier._

 _\- Non, murmura Harry._

 _La main de l'autre posée sur son bras commença lentement à le brûler. Il la regarda et ne comprit pas. Des ongles longs comme des griffes de chat ornés maintenant ses longs doigts, devenus presque osseux. Harry tourna lentement sa tête et remonta vers son visage. D'abord de longues canines sur ses lèvres roses, fines. Tellement belles… ses joues étaient plus creusées que d'habitudes, relevant son nez aquilin. Sa peau plus blanche que jamais, ses yeux gris orageux voyaient ses pupilles fendues tel un chat. Deux cornes ornaient son crâne de part et d'autre juste au-dessus de ses oreilles devenues pointues et l'encadraient jusqu'au milieu de sa tête. Et enfin, de longues marques noires commencèrent à cisailler son visage d'une calligraphie magnifique. Un tatouage tribal qui partait de son oreille gauche jusqu'en dessous de son œil._

 _\- Harry, murmura-t-il._

 _Un démon, il n'y avait pas d'autre nom à lui donner. Un démon, magnifique, d'une splendeur inégalable, qui aurait su se confondre à un ange si on lui ôtait les cornes. Un démon…_

 _\- Lis-la…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, ne put que dire Harry sans comprendre._

 _\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Harry, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Non, non ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et quel est cet accoutrement ?_

 _Il le lâcha lentement et hocha la tête de droite à gauche._

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _Le brun écarquilla les yeux._

 _\- Pour… ?_

 _\- Adieu. Harry !_

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Attends !_

 _\- Potter ! Hurla Rogue et le brun se retourna à nouveau._

 _Cette fois-ci Rogue le regardait bien dans les yeux. Il se mit brusquement à sourire. Un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son visage se transforma et Voldemort prit sa place._

« Ce n'est pas lui » _,_ _murmura une voix dans sa tête. Sa voix._ « Ce n'est pas lui. »

 _\- Si… C'est Voldemort…_

 _Harry se retourna mais il avait disparu. La chaise était vide. Et pourtant, il l'entendait encore._

Il a juste pris son apparence mais lui n'existe plus. Il n'est pas au Paradis, ni même ici…

 _\- Mais… qui a pris sa place !? Ah… mais… que veux-tu dire par ici ? Où ça… ici ? Où !_

 _Voldemort s'approcha et d'un seul pas ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage._

 _\- En Enfer !_

* * *

\- Harry !

Le brun se réveilla brusquement. Ron était penché au-dessus de lui et le secouer comme un pommier. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se débattit jusqu'à ce que son ami arrive à le calmer.

\- Ron…

\- Excuse-moi. Tu te débattais… tu hurlais.

\- Ron… Ron ! Mal… foy…

Son ami roux fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Malfoy ? Malfoy, où est-il ?

\- Harry, calme-toi !

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort, aussi ?

\- Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il est parti avec sa mère avant que tout ne commence, juste après que nous l'ayons sauvé des flammes, comme le lâche qu'il est et qu'il sera toujours.

\- Non ! Non… murmura Harry.

Ça avait l'air tellement vrai pourtant. Harry poussa Ron et chercha la lettre mais celle-ci avait disparu.

\- Non ! Où est-elle !?

\- Quoi donc Harry ?

\- L'enveloppe ! Où est-elle ?

\- Harry, calme-toi ! Que disait-elle ?

Le brun se calma et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il faut que je la retrouve.

\- Tu penses qu'elle vient de Draco Malfoy ?

Harry le regarda et hocha à nouveau lentement la tête.

\- Alors tant mieux si tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ! Scanda Ron en se levant. Lèves-toi maintenant ! Il est tard mais on peut encore aller manger ! Il faut que tu manges !

\- Rends-la moi… murmura Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ron… Rends-la moi…cette lettre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

\- Tu as remarqué comme moi que c'était son écriture… Soit tu sais déjà qu'elle vient de lui, sois tu l'as lu…

\- Harry, ce n'est pas…

\- Dans tous les cas… Rends-la moi !

Ron sortit délicatement l'enveloppe dans sa veste. Harry tendit le bras immédiatement. Sa main se fit complètement tremblante.

\- Donnes-la moi !

\- Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas…

Qu'avait-il lu à l'intérieur ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait que l'avoir lu s'il était autant effrayé par elle. Harry jura. Il aurait dû la lire à la seconde même où il l'avait touché. Mais pourquoi ? Comme avait-il fait pour entrer dans son rêve. Comme savait-il que cette lettre était importante pour lui ? Alors que Ron hésitait encore, Harry se leva d'un bond et s'approcha. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper Ron la cacha à nouveau avant de s'approcher dangereusement du feu et de la tendre vers lui.

\- Tu ne dois pas la lire ! Dit-il fortement.

Puis il la lâcha.

\- Non ! hurla Harry en se jetant en avant.

Mais trop tard, le feu emporta la malheureuse enveloppe et la détruisit en quelques secondes. Ron fit le tour du brun et rejoint la porte rapidement.

\- Désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien. Ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ce ne sont que des conneries.

Et il s'enfuit. Harry resta là devant la lettre, le regard vide. Comment avait-il pu ? Il ne saurait jamais... Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Et pourtant cela avait l'air tellement important. Son regard le hanta à nouveau, comme à son habitude, froid, distant... sans aucune once de sentiment. Et sa voix, quelque peu changée… plus ou moins grave qu'elle fut autrefois… Du moins ce qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. _Lis la lettre, Harry..._ Il ne pourrait jamais la lire…

Lui appartenait-elle vraiment ?

Harry, à genoux devant la cheminée, regarda les restes de l'enveloppe s'envoler en poussière. Si elle était réellement à lui… Peut-être qu'il lui restait un brouillon. Oui, il avait toujours voulu que tout soit parfait. Il avait dû gratter plusieurs parchemins avant… Encore une fois, il s'hébéta de connaître aussi bien son pire ennemi. Mais peu longtemps.

Le brun se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur son manteau et ses chaussures. Il courut vers la sortie de son dortoir et prit rapidement l'escalier. En bas, dans la salle de Griffondor régnait un silence morbide. Hermione se tenait sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur elle, le regard vide absorbé par les flammes de la cheminée. Ron était assis sur la table au côté de Ginny et caressait sa longue chevelure rousse. Celle-ci, la tête posée sur la table, se redressa sur sa chaise au moment même où Harry entra dans la pièce et un sombre sourire vint éclairer légèrement son visage.

Il aurait voulu lui sourire à son tour. Il était tellement heureux de la savoir en bonne santé et cette sensation émit quelques papillons dans son ventre. Mais son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit Ron. Peu importe savait-il qu'il ne faisait que le protéger, il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment… Il ne pouvait pas… Bizarrement le reste des personnes présentes se redressèrent aussi en le voyant. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Et Harry se demanda si cela serait toujours ainsi. Si ces amis attendraient toujours que ce soit lui qui commande, qui les guide et les conseille. Il pria tous les dieux des planètes et galaxies que non.

\- Harry ? Appela Ron avec un demi-sourire. Tu es réveillé ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Se fichait-il de lui ? Ou faisait-il semblant pour être sûr qu'ils n'en reparleront plus ? Il hocha la tête lentement. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione qui fut la seule à ne pas avoir bougé. Il s'approcha. S'assit à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules d'un bras qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Eh ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas en premier lieu, se contentant de renfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- Harry… Tu crois qu'il existe réellement le paradis ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

\- Oui… chuchota-t-il plus pour la réconforter que parce qu'il y croyait réellement.

\- Et… penses-tu que… tout ce qui sont morts… Tu crois qu'ils iront là-bas ?

Harry entendit une personne pleurer derrière eux. Puis une deuxième. Non, les larmes n'allaient pas se tarir aujourd'hui. Et encore moins dans une semaine. Peut-être cela prendrait-il un mois ?

\- Je pensais franchement… que je serais plus forte que ça, rit-elle sans joie.

Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Harry regarda Ron qui comprit immédiatement et vint prendre sa place à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche puis sur le front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il. Ils sont en paix… J'en suis certain. Le brune s'effondra dans ses bras et pleura plus fort. Ginny mit une main devant sa bouche et ses larmes glissèrent aussi. Non… rien ne s'arrêtera tout de suite. Les larmes continueront de glisser encore longtemps. Et ses amis continueront de l'attendre… D'attendre ses mots et ses gestes encore longtemps avant qu'ils ne puissent oublier. Ron caressa les cheveux de sa petite amie en la berçant lentement.

Harry se releva lentement et se dirigea vers Ginny. Celle-ci entoura ses bras autour de son corps et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le brun l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il aurait réellement voulu restait avec elle. La réconforter et l'embrasser. Lui rappeler que tout était fini, qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux ensembles… comme tous. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie, qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle devienne sa femme et qu'elle lui fasse des enfants magnifiques. Qu'il voyait l'avenir à ses côtés plus que radieux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose d'autre l'attendait. Qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa quête sans fin. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sur ses lèvres cette fois. Et lui sourit. Mais elle sut qu'il n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas son sourire. Celui qui le rendait si beau, celui qui le rendait si fort. Ce n'était qu'un banal sourire sans sentiments. Un sourire vide de mots. Puis il la laissa et elle resta là, sans comprendre.

\- Harry ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je reviens... J'ai... un dernier truc à faire.

Ron le regarda. Il sentit qu'il voulait le suivre mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, l'autre posé sur la porte/tableau de la salle.

\- Ça ira. Je n'en ai que pour très peu de temps.

\- Très bien, dit le roux. C'est en rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçu ? Que disait-elle ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non… Il ne semblait… vraiment pas savoir. Car il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait quand il mentait ou faisait semblant. Ron était un Griffondor. Il ne savait pas manipuler les gens… Ou alors la guerre l'avait changé plus que de raison. Mais s'il ne savait réellement pas… Qui était l'homme qui avait brûlé sa lettre ? A moins que ce fût lui qu'on avait manipulé. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. La lettre n'était rien. Juste des remerciements. Je crois que c'est la première d'une longue liste.

Harry se voulait drôle. Il ne fit que les troubler plus. Avant de se trahir, il fit demi-tour et les quitta. Il se jeta rapidement dans les escaliers et les dévala trois par trois. Il rejoignit le dortoir des Serpentards en un rien de temps et écarquilla les yeux. L'endroit était dévasté. Une partie du château s'était effondré et il pouvait voir l'herbe du terrain. C'était dangereux. Le dortoir étant en sous-sol, certaines grosses pierres des fondations de Poudlard faisaient des bruits horribles. Le brun leva un peu plus les yeux et regarda le soleil chargé de nuage. Etrange… En été, c'était rare.

Le ciel pleurait pour eux aussi. Cette douce sensation le perturba un peu plus.

Il revint sur le dortoir et jeta un coup d'œil. C'était dangereux mais il devait aller voir. Harry se glissa dans un interstice. La pierre déchira son vêtement et le blessa mais il ne fit pas attention. Il réussit à pénétrer le vaste endroit ressemblant à un champ de bataille. Tout Poudlard ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Il était passé devant la grande salle sans s'arrêter car les bruits des voix et des pleurs l'avaient un peu plus traumatisé.

Harry regarda les différentes portes et escaliers qui pourraient le mener vers sa chambre. Et finalement l'une d'entre elles l'accapara. _Préfets en chef_. Oui... Cela devait être là. Il regarda la porte. Elle était en lambeau, penchée dangereusement sur le côté et le petit escalier de trois marches avait été détruit par une pierre du plafond. Il grimpa dessus poussa légèrement la porte et sursauta durement quand celle-ci s'écrasa au sol dans un grand vacarme. Là, un long couloir le mena à deux portes intactes et il regarda chacune d'entre elles.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Il tendit une main tremblante sur la poignée et la tourna. En vain bien sûr. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour l'ouvrir mais cela ne marcha pas. Alors il recula et fit exploser la porte. Il lui pardonnera. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas hanter ses rêves. Non ? Harry alluma sa baguette. Les morceaux de portes tombèrent dans la chambre et vint compléter le bazar qu'il y régnait. Harry écarquilla les yeux. La chambre ne semblait pas avoir été touchée par l'effondrement. Il y avait juste des affaires de partout. Le brun se serait sans doute moqué à un autre moment. Il le croyait plus soigneux que ça.

D'un mouvement, il fit allumer toutes les bougies afin d'éclairer entièrement l'endroit. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bureau et il se rua dessus. Il fouilla tous les tiroirs pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rien trouver. Il y avait tellement de parchemins mais rien qui correspondait à une lettre pour lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise et prit son visage entre ses mains. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Comme s'il était possible que Malfoy est pu lui envoyer une lettre... Il devenait complètement fou. Il leva les yeux au plafond, la tête contre le dossier.

Pourquoi s'être inventé une telle histoire… Avait-il peur ? Peur que ce soit réellement la fin, qu'il n'y ait plus rien après ? Si ! Il avait quelque chose. Ses amis… Ginny… Il devrait remonter et se faire pardonner correctement. Il était stupide ! Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand soudain il se fixa. Son regard s'était arrêté près de la cheminée éteinte. Juste à côté, il y avait un petit tas de parchemins froissés en boule, dont un avait un bout brûlé. Il les rejoignit lentement alors que son cœur fit quelques bonds dans sa poitrine.

Harry ramassa les parchemins un par un et les ouvrit en allant se rassoir sur le siège. Du plat de la main, il tenta de les lisser et commença par le parchemin brûlé. Le gros trou au milieu ne l'empêcha pas de lire correctement puisqu'il ne possédait un seul et unique mot raturé de façon grossier. _Potter._

Harry passa à la suivante. Et la troisième puis la quatrième toutes presque les mêmes. _Cher Potter. Cher Harry. Harry Potter._ Puis la cinquième fut vraisemblablement la bonne puisque la moitié du parchemin était écrit. Et le reste emplit de ratures. Il put tout de même lire clairement certaines choses, des bouts de paragraphes écrits à la vite, en désordre, comme si Malfoy ne savait pas où commencer.

 _Harry._

 _Au jour d'aujourd'hui. Au moment où je t'écris ses mots, je ne sais encore si je te donnerais réellement cette lettre. J'aimerais voir l'ombre de ton visage quand tu la liras et que tu comprendras que c'est moi qui te l'ai écrite. A quel point me mépriseras-tu pour ne pas la finir ? Et pourtant il faudra que tu la termine. Car sache qu'à chaque instant de notre vie, tu as du le remarquer toi aussi, nous nous sommes croisés autant de fois qu'un homme et son ombre._

 _C'est ce que nous sommes Harry… Un homme et son ombre… son miroir, son contraire. Sa Némésis, comme il me plait tant de fois de t'appeler. Ma Némésis. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir plus de temps pour tout te dire de vive voix mais cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Tu dois te demander pourquoi cette lettre, et surement croire que tout ceci ne pourrait être vrai et pourtant… ça l'est._

 _Pourquoi cette lettre ? J'en viens. Sache que cela sera dur à encaisser Harry, après tout ce que tu as vécu mais je dois t'apprendre que ta vie court un grave danger. Encore…_

 _Quand j'étais enfant, je ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans…_

 _Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis. Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Et plus j'avançais… plus je grandissais… plus je comprenais que je tenais réellement à être…_

 _Harry, cette lettre est un adieu. D'un vieil ennemi. Je suis parti avec lui. C'était mon choix. Je pouvais refuser. J'aurais pu disparaître et vivre ma vie comme si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré. J'aurais pu… mais je ne le voulais pas. Car j'ai compris combien tu es important pour eux, important pour moi. Et puis je suis certain que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, après tout._

 _Je serais toujours ta Némésis. Je te haïrais toujours. Je te hanterais toute ta vie. Et quand tu viendras me rejoindre, sache que nous continuerons à vivre en nous battant l'un contre…_

 _Le contrat était simple. Au moment où tu devais tuer Voldemort, je devais mourir. Pour rejoindre les enfers. Assurant ainsi ton salut au paradis. Cette solution…_

 _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je fais ça. Toi qui me connais par cœur, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre courageux. Ou alors c'était peut-être ma manière d'être lâche. Après tout, j'ai fait tellement chose que je regrette sachant ce qui m'attendait. Je savais que je n'aurais que peu de temps à vivre. J'espérais du fond du cœur que tu mettrais peut-être beaucoup plus de temps à le vaincre. Mais quand je t'ai vu… Dans cette salle… Quand les flammes l'ont ravagé, quand je me suis retrouvé derrière toi sur ce balai. Tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai souri… C'était le moment. Pour toi comme pour moi. Et cette dernière fois avec toi était juste…_

 _Comme je suis désolé… J'aurais tant voulu te protéger de ce qu'il s'en vient. Mais je ne pourrais pas. Harry. Il ne respectera pas le contrat. Il va venir te chercher. Tu l'as peut-être déjà croisé sans le savoir depuis le moment où tu as tué Voldemort. Il se cache dans toute sorte de forme… Il viendra et te prendra et je ne pourrais rien faire. Alors Harry, j'espère que mon sacrifice te fera comprendre qu'il faut que tu le combattes. Ce sera un vice, tout au long de ta vie. Il cherchera à t'abuser, t'esseuler et certaines choses que tu croiras avoir vu ne le seront peut-être pas. Il faudra que tu restes celui que tu as toujours été jusqu'à maintenant. Un ange… Ma némésis._

 _Quand il sera l'heure pour toi, une place t'attendra chaudement au paradis. Alors en attendant, combat-le et vis paisiblement…_

 _Bonne chance, Harry._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Adieu._

Cela se voyait qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver une fin à sa lettre vu le nombre de phrases raturées. Mais Harry n'était plus en état de penser à quoi que ce soit. La main plus que tremblante, il leva le parchemin et ralluma sa baguette. Il tenta, en vain, de lire le texte qui parlait de son enfance. Il avait été trop noirci. La plume avait même fait un petit trou dedans. Le brun resta choqué une dizaine de minutes, sans comprendre un traitre mot de cette maudite feuille.

Qu'était-ce… que cette blague ? Le brun tenta de se lever mais ses jambes faillirent et il s'effondra. Il hoqueta et ses yeux cherchèrent une quelconque accroche. _Le contrat était simple. Au moment où tu devais tuer Voldemort, je devais mourir. Pour rejoindre les enfers. Assurant ainsi ton salut au paradis._ Mais… Pourquoi ? _J'espère que mon sacrifice te fera comprendre qu'il faut que tu le combattes._ Non… ça ne pouvait être vrai.

Le brun mit plus d'une demi-heure à se calmer et retrouver ses esprits, les phrases de Malfoy s'entrechoquant en lui. Il se leva une bonne fois pour toutes et se rua hors de cette chambre qu'il haïssait plus que tout, le poing serrant le parchemin. Il grimpa sur une pierre puis une autre et s'extirpa du château par le trou des éboulements. Là, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put dans l'herbe. Ses pensées ressemblaient aux chaos qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et pensa au Manoir Malfoy, tourna trois fois et transplana.

L'endroit était tel qu'il l'avait laissé quand il l'avait quitté il y a peu. Certain l'aurait traité d'idiot, d'autre de fou. Se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, puisque les mangemorts qui avaient peut-être réussi à s'enfuir ne connaissaient qu'un seul refuge. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Et ce ne fut pas un problème. L'endroit était désert. La lumière se reflétait sur les murs du manoir comme si un sort l'empêchait d'entrer. Aucun ne l'empêcha lui, en tout cas. Il ouvrit les portes et rejoint l'immense hall gardant encore des traces de leur combat.

Un frisson le prit quand les images de Dobby lui revinrent en mémoire mais elles furent vite effacées quand le bruit plissure de la page entre ses doigts résonna en écho dans l'endroit. Harry se concentra et chercha n'importe qu'elle âme qui vive. Il s'approcha d'un des murs et remarqua des traces inhabituelles. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait attention quand il était venu ici la première fois, trop occupé à essayer de sortir ses amis et lui-même du pétrin. C'était des barres horizontales mesurant ainsi une taille. Et là en l'occurrence, cela devait être celle de Draco. Car la dernière s'arrêta juste au-dessus de lui. Oui… Il avait toujours du lever les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Vous savez… Nous sommes humains. Et malgré ce que nous avons pu montrer… Nous avons un cœur…

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Narcissa Malfoy tout en haut de l'escalier, vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'un voile qui barrait son visage. Elle était en deuil…

\- Et moi… Mon cœur appartenait entièrement à Draco. Je ne me levais et ne vivais que pour lui. Pourquoi… Monsieur Potter. Pourquoi me l'avoir pris ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sorti. Ses larmes pouvaient être aperçues derrière le voile, comme des millions de joyaux brillants se reflétant aux traits de lumière qui parvenaient à la pièce. L'Elu écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

\- Que faîtes-vous là, Monsieur Potter ? Si vous venez dire merci, vous savez combien nous n'en voulons pas. Est-ce Dumbledore qui vous a demandé de nous accorder votre pitié ? Nous n'en voulons pas !

\- Madame... Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit.

\- Alors que faîtes-vous là ? N'en avez-vous pas eu assez ? Des larmes ? Pourquoi être venu chercher les miennes ?

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Vous vous imaginiez que je ne pourrais pas pleurer pour mon fils ! S'écria-t-elle en perdant complètement son sang-froid.

Elle partit alors dans un rire hystérique qui fit froid dans le dos au brun.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est une Malfoy voyons. Elle et son cœur de pierre ne tiqueront même pas face à sa mort. Puisqu'il le méritait de toute façon !

\- Arrêtez… Chuchota Harry, complètement épris de peur, d'horreur et tristesse.

\- Bien sûr ! De toute façon c'était son destin, il devait finir ainsi ! Après tout, vous vous en connaissez bien en destin, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS, MONSIEUR POTTER ?

\- ARRETEZ ! Hurla Harry en se bouchant les oreilles et en s'effondrant à genoux à terre.

Toute son angoisse éclata... Ainsi que les lustres et les vitres de l'endroit. Ce fut ces toutes premières larmes qui glissèrent. Les siennes. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer et pourtant là, devant cette femme détruite, il lui montra sa faiblesse et pleura si fort, qu'elle fut choquée à son tour.

Tellement de gens s'était sacrifié pour lui. Tellement… Et pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça… Il ne l'avait pas demandé, ça ! C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Narcissa descendit lentement les marches et le rejoint. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Shhht… Ne pleure pas cher enfant. Il a choisi. Je l'ai senti à l'instant même où il m'a regardé quand nous sommes rentrés… Qu'il vous avait choisi. Vous l'avez sauvé tant de fois… qu'il ne pouvait ne pas vous rendre la pareille.

\- Je ne savais pas… suffoqua Harry. Je ne savais rien. J'ai… reçu cette lettre. Cette lettre horrible et je n'en comprends pas le sens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il mourir ?

Narcissa le repoussa comme s'il l'avait électrocuté, les yeux amplis d'effrois.

\- Il… ne vous a donc rien dit ?

\- Malfoy ?

\- Non… Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il avait tellement honte. Honte d'être celui qu'il était, honte d'être cette chose que même ces ennemis avaient envie de protéger. Regardez-le ce héros, cet élu… A être instruit et réconforter par des Malfoy. Mais toutes ses pensées se dissipèrent quand la pauvre mère se releva et lui tendit la main.

\- Venez avec moi… Je vais vous dire.

Harry sécha lentement ses larmes et prit sa main. Ils rejoignirent l'escalier et la dame les monta avec une telle lenteur que le brun pensa qu'elle l'emmenait tout droit en enfer. Ironique…

\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire malheureusement. Mais il fut dit un jour par quelqu'un : « Qu'arrivera-t-il au sauveur de l'humanité quand il tuera de sa propre main ? Est-ce le paradis ou l'enfer qui l'attendra ? » Et bien sûr, tous surent que c'était l'enfer. Comme tous ceux qui auront tué à leur tour.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Alors tous ces amis qui avaient été contraint d'ôter la vie pour sauver la leur… C'est là-bas qu'ils étaient… Il pensa à Hermione. Jamais il ne lui dirait. C'était certain.

\- Mais vous savez il y a deux sortes de paradis, et deux sortes d'enfer. Le paradis où dorment les âmes attendant d'être renvoyé. Et le paradis où les anges règnent et maintiennent l'équilibre du monde. Et à contrario, l'enfer où les âmes pourrissent en attendant d'être englouti, en hurlant à la mort toute leur douleur. Et l'enfer où les démons règnent et cherchent à détruire l'équilibre du monde.

Jusque-là, Harry était sûr d'avoir tout saisi. Ils avançaient lentement dans ce gigantesque endroit et avait passé plus de pièces qu'il ne pouvait en compter.

\- Il est dit que quand un ange né, sa deuxième âme, sa Némésis, devient un démon. Conservant ainsi l'équilibre du monde.

\- Alors j'ai une âme… d'ange ?

\- Tu ne suis pas… Harry. Murmura Narcissa en le regardant sévèrement. Non… Un ange est né et sa Némésis. C'est toi, Harry. Son démon. Mais comme je l'ai énoncé, je ne pourrais te dire qui, quelqu'un dans le monde ou bien plus haut, fut contre le fait que toi, petit sauveur devait naître démon. Ils passèrent alors un contrat avec le diable, Lucifer, le maître de l'enfer, appelle le comme tu le souhaiteras pour échanger les âmes, à la seule condition que cette âme accepte d'offrir sa vie au moment même où le destin fera de toi un démon. Et ils acceptèrent… sachant parfaitement les conséquences sur l'équilibre du monde.

\- Avec un démon en plus pendant plusieurs années, l'enfer régnera dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Harry, estomaqué que ce qu'il disait puisse être vrai.

Narcissa hocha. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et les yeux de la mère s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- Le contrat avait été passé… Il fut écrit et dit alors que les âmes respectives avaient seulement six ans. Nous fûmes mis au courant et de ton côté se fut Dumbledore qui prit le parrainage de tout t'apprendre quand il serait temps. Il n'en a sûrement pas eu le temps… Ou le courage de te dire que tu seras sauvé par celui que tu détestes tant. Et qu'il te faudra encore sacrifier quelqu'un pour ne pas devenir… un démon.

La blonde ouvrit la porte et montra d'une main tremblante l'embrasure. Harry pénétra la chambre, puisqu'il en s'agissait d'une et resta horrifié. Sur le lit, il était là. Plus beau que jamais. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait attention… Cet homme était magnifique.

\- Mal... foy ?

Harry s'approcha, il toucha sa peau laiteuse, froide comme le cristal. Il était mort. Mais cela ne se voyait tellement pas. Aucune marque. On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait que dormir. D'un profond coma.

\- Malfoy ! S'il te plaît réveille-toi ! Je me fiche d'être un démon ! C'est toi qui… C'est toi qui ressemble à un ange… Tu l'as toujours été…

Harry replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je me fous… de devenir un démon… tu n'avais pas le droit…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas.

Harry releva la tête et regarda Narcissa qui était resté dehors, ne semblant pas pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pourquoi… Peut-être vous le diront-vous quand vous partirez là-bas. Mais vous ne pouviez pas…

Les larmes du brun glissa sur ses joues à nouveau.

\- Du poison, murmura Narcissa Malfoy. Il aura été lui-même jusqu'à la fin. Il n'aurait pas voulu que n'importe quoi abîme son corps.

Harry ne put même pas en rire. Il continuait de pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait choisi les ténèbres à la lumière. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé d'un destin qui lui aurait été infligé sûrement des années plus tard, quand il serait vieux, après une vie bien remplie… Une vie qu'il aurait pu tout aussi avoir. Qu'importe qu'il soit devenu un démon ? Ne l'avait-il pas dit lui-même ? Cela ne devait pas être aussi pénible que ça. Pourquoi, lui, ne pouvait-il pas ?

Toutes ses questions tournoyèrent dans sa tête. S'il n'avait pas été déjà à terre, il se serait effondré un peu plus…

* * *

 _ **3 mois plus tard.**_

* * *

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était tellement beau, bleu magnifique. Le soleil brillait comme jamais et l'herbe n'avait jamais été aussi verte. Et pourtant, devant lui, tout était gris. Il se retourna pour regarder Ginny dormir encore au fond de son lit. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser… Tout avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Sa beauté lui paraissait chaque jour plus fade que le précèdent. Lui qui l'aimait tant autrefois ne ressentait maintenant pour elle qu'une immense tristesse. Il avait pris la vie de ses frères et avait joué avec comme des pantins. Il avait même fini par en casser plusieurs… dont un définitivement.

Tout devenait fade. La bonne humeur de Molly, les délires de Ron, la sagesse d'Hermione… l'amour de Ginny. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux le soir et les ouvrait le matin, il ne voyait qu'une chose. Le visage de Draco Malfoy. L'unique lumière de ce monde gris. Trois mois depuis sa mort… Depuis qu'il avait échangé leurs âmes pour lui permettre de devenir un ange. Trois mois qu'il souffrait la nuit entre les insomnies et les cauchemars. Il se voyait lui courir après, l'empêcher de faire cela… Il avait dormi. Tout le long où Malfoy commettait cet acte impardonnable, lui dormait paisiblement…

Comme pouvait-il se pardonner ? Oublier ? C'était impossible.

Harry attrapa son sac où dépassaient une dizaine de roses noires et le mit à l'épaule. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit jusqu'au salon. Comme d'habitude, Hermione s'agitait derrière les fourneaux avec Molly et Ron parlait avec son père en souriant gaiment. Le temps des larmes avait passé. Maintenant, chacun voulut reprendre le cours de sa vie avec joie. Eux quatre en attendant sagement que Poudlard rouvrent ses portes et les parents… Eh bien, en continuant à travailler et à espérer que chaque jour soit plus beau que celui d'avant.

Harry savait que Molly avait peur. Quand ils seraient partis et qu'Arthur partirait travailler… Il ne lui resterait que le vide de sa maison et des souvenirs douloureux. C'est pourquoi elle profitait de chaque instant. Elle avait de la chance. Cet espoir… Harry l'avait perdu quand il avait lu cette lettre. Et des fois, quand il regardait le visage de Ron, il continuait à se demander si c'était réellement lui qui avait brûlé sa première lettre ou pas. Dans tous les cas, il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Et Harry gardait jalousement le visage de Malfoy pour lui et tout ce qui avait à apprendre sur lui.

Cet ange qui se retrouvait en enfer par sa faute. Il n'avait rien à faire là-bas… Vraiment rien.

\- Oh ! Harry ! Salut. Déjà debout ? Demanda Ron avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui. Ginny dort encore.

Arthur regarda longuement les fleurs à son dos et sourit tristement.

\- Bonjour Harry. C'est déjà aujourd'hui ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Ron écarquilla les yeux et se leva subitement.

\- Laisse-moi…

\- Pas cette fois, mon pote. Fit Harry. Je n'en aurais que pour deux minutes. Je fais un saut et je reviens. Vous n'avez pas à venir.

Ils n'aimaient pas ça. Le premier mois, tout le monde était là et Harry avait eu une rage noire. Il avait eu envie de tous les détruire, pour le regard de dégoût, les remarques odieuses... Il avait dû transplaner loin d'eux et revenir plus tard une fois calmé. La deuxième fois, il n'eut que lui, Hermione et la famille Weasley qui accompagna les Malfoy devant sa tombe. Et là encore, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une haine monstrueuse envers ses amis. Il avait tout de même réussi à se calmer. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris ce que Malfoy disait par « _tester »_. Il sut que c'était lui qui le tester à recommencer… Afin de mourir une bonne fois pour toute dans le pêché.

Alors cette fois-ci, il irait seul afin de pouvoir se recueillir sur sa tombe sans qu'il n'interfère. Ron se rassit, surpris et embêté.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'y vais tout de suite. Avant que ses parents n'arrivent. Je ne voudrais pas les perturber moi aussi.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils doivent se demander ce que tu vas faire sur sa tombe, franchement. Rit Ron. Même nous, nous le demandons.

\- Hum…

Il baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard inquiet et surpris de tous.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant de partir ?

\- Je serais vite rentrer, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Il sortit de la maison et transplana. Le cimetière se dessina petit à petit devant ses yeux. Harry avança dans les allées, son corps connaissant le chemin par cœur. C'est pourquoi il laissa son esprit divaguer. Il pensa à la pierre de résurrection. Il s'était dit une fois qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour faire revenir un semblant de lui et parler un peu. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la pierre, perdue quelque part dans la forêt interdite. De plus, il eut peur que cela ne fonctionne pas... Puisque Malfoy était maintenant un démon et donc que son âme était attaché autre part et ne « dormait » pas.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant sa tombe et ses yeux glissèrent sur la pierre lisse comme de l'eau. Harry posa son sac au sol et sortit les roses qu'il disposa devant elle avec une délicatesse incontrôlable. C'était le seul endroit qu'il trouvait magnifique… Où le ciel, le soleil et l'herbe retrouvaient de son éclat. Où il vivait. Il s'assit devant sa tombe et la regarda pendant longtemps. Comme il l'avait imaginé, aucune pensée négative ne lui traversa l'esprit. C'était le calme absolu. Alors il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment. Il resta bien plus de deux minutes. Il étendit ensuite ses jambes et posa ses mains en arrière. La tête dans les nuages, regardant le ciel redevenu si beau, il lui parla comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Je voulais tant savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi tu avais fait ça… Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu tu sais ? Des fois, j'imagine que tu arrives à me voir de là où tu es et que toi aussi tu demandes pourquoi je viens aussi souvent. Est-ce que tu te la poses, cette question ? Oui, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu. Je me suis attelé à trouver un moyen pour échapper à ce contrat injuste… J'ai cherché… partout. Et j'ai enfin trouvé !

Harry se redressa et attrapa son sac. Il en sortit une fiole qu'il ouvrit sans trembler. Le regard sûr, les couleurs de son visage reprirent un tant soit peu leur place.

\- Je vais aller lui demander directement ! Car tu n'y as pas ta place, mon ange en enfer ! A ta santé, ajouta-t-il en brandissant la vasque comme un verre.

Il but ensuite le breuvage d'une traite. Il reboucha délicatement le flacon et le rangea dans son sac. Puis, il s'allongea à côté de sa tombe et ferma les yeux. Pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Enfin… Pas dans ce monde-là.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaît.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. La cité des anges

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** La cité des anges.

* * *

Des murmures le réveillèrent. Une discussion entre une voix douce et une voix froide, glacée même… et si Harry n'avait pas été Harry Potter, sûrement qu'il aurait tout fait pour passer comme mort. Il était sûr et certain qu'il l'était. Mort. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie n'avait pas été juste dans son imagination.

\- Un contrat est un contrat. Scanda la voix douce.

\- Je pensais sincèrement que tu ne sortirais pas de ton trou. Grésilla celle froide. J'avais tort.

\- Penses-tu qu'il t'aurait laissé faire ?

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même, alors ?

\- Il est ici en ce moment, comme il est ailleurs… Il est partout.

\- Arrête ton baratin d'homme d'église. Qui crois-tu berner !? Peu importe. Tu peux le prendre, mais sache qu'un jour, il sera à moi. Tôt ou tard… Il lui reste tellement d'année à vivre… Ou pas.

Et la chaleur revint en même temps que la voix s'éteint dans la nature. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui parlait. Il les avait quittés. Harry se demanda qui il pouvait bien être. Finalement, il s'attarda sur l'endroit où il était. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un parc. Il était allongé sur un banc. Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe verte, les arbres marrons… Bref, tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Tellement qu'Harry fut un peu déçu. Il pensait réellement que ce serait mieux. Mieux que sur sa tombe. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme toujours à ses côtés. Il avait des cheveux longs et noirs comme l'ébène. Ces yeux étaient bleus et clairs comme sa peau. Il portait un simple débardeur bleu et un jean de la même couleur. Il finit par le regarder.

\- Tu es réveillé.

Harry hocha bêtement la tête puisque c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il se releva en position assise. C'est fou comme il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Il ne ressentait d'ailleurs pratiquement pas son corps. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Tout comme le poids qu'il gardait constamment sur ses épaules. Il se sentait léger comme une plume. Un peu comme s'il était dans l'eau.

\- C'est bien.

\- L'autre… Qui était-ce ? Demanda Harry, impatient de savoir ce qui pouvait bien attirer cet homme à lui.

Impatient de tout savoir d'ailleurs. De tout connaître. Et surtout d'apprendre comment il arriverait à échanger son âme avec celle de Malfoy. L'excitation était revenue, la joie, le bonheur. C'est comme s'il renaissait. Toutes les pensées négatives, tout ce qui lui semblait si fade avant avait disparu. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas surpris… Sais-tu où tu es ?

\- Eh bien… je dirais… le Paradis, ou peut-être un passage vers celui-ci non ?

\- Oui, en effet. Suis-moi.

Après un dernier regard sur le parc qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, Harry se leva et suivi l'homme.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Je me suis suicidé…

L'autre le dévisagea longuement, surpris et déconcerté par tant d'insouciance.

\- Quelqu'un a échangé son âme avec la mienne pour que j'aille au Paradis en tant qu'ange parce que j'ai tué. Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Ne devrais-je pas être en enfer ? Je me suis suicidé !

\- Alors tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je veux dire, se reprit l'autre, pourquoi t'être suicidé ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas saisi la chance que Draco te donnait ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il les baissa et tritura ses doigts.

\- Tu sais…

\- Oui.

\- Tu es Dieu ?

L'ange le regarda et éclata d'un rire soyeux et doux.

\- Non, heureusement, non ! Appelles-moi juste Raphaël. Je suis un archange, émissaire de Dieu. Je suis le protecteur des voyageurs. On m'appelle aussi le cœur de Dieu. Et répond à ma question s'il te plait.

\- Je suis venu l'aider.

\- Qui ?

\- Draco. Il s'est donné à l'enfer pour moi. Il a sacrifié son âme contre la mienne. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il aurait dû m'en parler avant. Je veux le retrouver… Et échanger nos places. Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait. Et lui ne doit pas être là-bas.

\- C'est impossible.

Harry ne dit rien. Oui. Impossible. C'est ce que lui disait Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en enfer car il avait encore des choses à faire même après la mort. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire de retour en arrière. Il y arriverait peu importe ce qu'il devait faire et combien de temps ça prendrait. Il avait déjà franchi le cap de la mort. Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'arrêter. Il y arriverait…

\- Tu es vraiment stupide, Harry.

\- Tu connais mon nom ? S'étonna-t-il avant de se rappeler que s'il connaissait Malfoy, automatiquement il savait qui il était.

\- Oui, je sais qui tu es. Tout le monde sait qui tu es. Tous les archanges, les anges ou les simples passagers. Même les âmes qui dorment connaissent ton nom et le ronronnent dans leur sommeil. Des fois, c'est lassant de les entendre le murmurer une bonne centaine de fois par minute. Les autres et moi, nous t'attendons depuis déjà très longtemps. Mais nous pensions t'attendre encore plusieurs années.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Enfin, il y arrivait. Il allait savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? S'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Pourquoi, toi, as-tu écourté ton séjour sur Terre ? Eluda-t-il d'un geste. Pourquoi la mort plutôt que la vie ? Pour un homme que tu n'aimais même pas, pire que tu détestais ? Quel importance de savoir qu'il est en enfer ? L'enfer n'est désagréable qu'aux âmes. Pas aux démons.

\- Tu te trompes. Personne ne mérite de mourir pour moi. Peu importe qui est-ce… Et surtout pas lui. Excuse-moi de ne pas savoir mais il n'y aucun guide du paradis et de l'enfer, je te signale. Si vous étiez moins cachottiers aussi. Qu'importe. Draco est un ange. Il était destiné à être un ange… Et il le sera.

Raphaël soupira. Il le transcenda de ses yeux si clairs pendant quelques secondes. Harry voulut se faire tout petit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi familier avec lui. Il l'avait tutoyé sans se poser de question. Peut-être que c'était ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de conséquences. Après tout, de quoi pourrait-il le punir ? Sa nature l'y aida, têtu et impulsif, il ne se chargea pas de remords.

\- Les humains sont parfois plus qu'étrange. Et dire que nous avions prévu pour toi tellement de choses. Et toi tu t'entêtes à vouloir sauver une âme insignifiante. Tu ne comprends pas que s'il te prend… ce sera la fin…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? La fin de quoi ?

Raphaël haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe. Tu auras tout le temps pour le découvrir. Enfin, passons. Bienvenu, Harry. Au paradis.

Sans même qu'il ne le remarque, Raphaël l'avait amené devant une falaise et juste en contrebas, une énorme cité blanche se présentait sous ses yeux. Il n'arrivait même pas à en voir tous les contours. En plein milieu de celle-ci, une gigantesque tour prônait sur le reste. Des bâtiments, tous blancs aussi, des maisons, des routes… Il pouvait voir, ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des machines volantes, des anges se déplacer rapidement en dépliant de longues ailes. Harry se retourna vers Raphaël et sursauta quand il vit ses gigantesques ailes blanches sortir de son dos. Il ne pouvait le nier, c'était magnifique.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est comme si… tu tirais la langue. Sourit l'ange.

\- Oh !

\- Vas-y, toi aussi.

\- Non… non… je… je n'ai pas d'ailes. Je ne les sens pas.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

\- Tant pis, même si je suis sûr et certain que tu les as. Tu les sortiras quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Harry hocha la tête. Tirer la langue… N'importe quoi. Raphaël lui tendit une main qu'Harry prit, peu assuré. L'ange s'envola, le tenant avec un seul bras. Harry écarquilla les yeux et retint un cri. Il vit juste en dessous de lui la grande cité défiler. Raphaël le déposa avec douceur juste en bas des escaliers qui menaient à la grande tour. A côté de lui, se tenait un grand homme, jeune avec de longs cheveux noir qui lui allait jusqu'au bas du dos, derrière un pupitre avec un cahier et un stylo posés dessus. A première vue, c'était une sorte de registre.

\- Bonjour… Nom, prénom, âge de la mort, famille ou ami morts ?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il pourrait revoir ses parents ? Ou Sirius Black, son parrain ?

\- Euh… Potter Harry, 17 ans…

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'air atterré de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Dix-sept ans ? Notre lumière est morte à dix-sept ans !? C'est totalement… inadmissible !

\- Uriel… calme-toi…

\- Que je me calme ? Il n'a rien vu de la vie… Il ne sait rien. Qui a osé faire une telle chose ?

\- Lui-même…

L'ange nommé Uriel s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas. Si celui-ci avait pu se mettre dans un trou de souris, il le ferait immédiatement. Ses joues rosirent. Il ne pensait pas que les conséquences de son geste seraient bien vues, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait d'une telle ampleur.

\- Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Il l'a fait pour sauver son âme jumelle. Celle qui a donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre puis nous rejoindre. Quelle ironie.

\- Mauvais choix de gardien, Raphaël ?

\- Demande ça à Gabriel… C'est lui, le messager.

Uriel le regarda encore et soupira.

\- C'est déjà vraiment étrange qu'il est décidé de te choisir. Mais si en plus, tu ne veux pas suivre le cours de ton destin, il va y avoir un problème.

\- Mon destin ? Me choisir ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit. Bref. Où on étions-nous ? Ah oui. Famille ou amis morts ?

\- James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. James Potter : 2387; 6; 5635. Lily Potter: 6387; 3; 650. Sirius Black… Perdu dans le voile.

Harry grimaça. Sirius était alors encore dans le voile, toujours pas ici. Comme faire pour l'en sortir alors ?

\- Les personnes dans le voile sortent aléatoirement. Regarde Joshua de Villiam, perdu dans le voile en 302 Av. Jésus Chris, sortit il y a douze ans. C'est ainsi, ton parrain pourrait sortir aujourd'hui comme dans cent ans ou mille ans. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, il rejoindra les âmes sauvées. Tu ne le reverras jamais.

Harry s'attrista. Bien, comme ça il était fixé…

\- Nous autorisons les anges à aller se recueillir sur les coffres des âmes sauvées de leurs familles et amis comme ils le feraient sur une tombe, murmura Raphaël. Je te montrerais où ta famille se situent. Viens…

L'ange posa une main sur son épaule et ils montèrent une à une les marches du grand escalier. Harry put constater qu'à aucun moment, il ne fut essoufflé ou fatigué. Il le suivit comme si des ailes le portaient jusqu'en au haut. Cela le fit sourire, sachant qu'il devait réellement en posséder. Mais son sourire se fana quand ils se rapprochèrent du haut. Cette sensation de bien-être, cette chaleur intense qu'il ressentait… Ce n'était pas à lui de la ressentir. C'était à Draco. C'était lui qui devait se retrouver ici et non lui.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici, murmura-t-il pendant leur ascension. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je voudrais tellement…

\- Ce que tu veux est impossible Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne pourras pas le sauver. Il est coincé là-bas… pour toujours. Et toi, tu dois être ici. C'est comme ça. Tu vas devoir t'y faire et l'oublier.

Non… Il n'en était pas question. Harry ne les laisserait pas faire. Draco reviendrait au paradis, quoiqu'il l'en coûte. Il trouverait un moyen, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. Il espéra juste une chose. Pouvoir lui reparler au moins une fois. Lui demander pourquoi ? Alors qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout, au contraire, se haïssaient comme jamais personne ne s'est haï… Pourquoi avoir choisi la mort pour lui, plutôt que d'en avoir ri.

Ils arrivèrent tout en haut, et Raphaël le conduit à l'intérieur. Harry s'émerveilla un instant de la beauté de l'endroit. Illuminé, les vitraux donnés de la couleur au sol et du brillant dans toute la salle. A quelques vingtaines de mètres plus loin, une autre porte menait sur l'extérieur et au milieu, les quelques anges présents se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Laisse-leur le temps de mettre un nom à ta tête, chuchota Raphaël à son oreille.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il m'appelle encore l'élu ? Non, plutôt m… re-mourir !

Raphaël sourit légèrement. Ils passèrent devant eux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il faisait puis de poser la question.

\- Ce sont des anges gardes. Il garde la cité des présumées attaques de démon. En vrai, ils sont là et se baladent parfois des années avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit ici. Mais je sens que ton arrivée risque de faire bouger les choses.

\- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas… je ne sais pas moi, armés ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour des gardes, ils avaient l'air peu aguerri. Il ne changeait pas de n'importe quels autres anges. Habillés de manières quelconques. Certain portait des jeans t-shirts, d'autre des toges sorcières. Il était sûr d'en avoir vu un en short claquette. Et personne n'avait d'arme, ou une baguette ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait prétendre à défendre un quelconque royaume.

\- Tu veux dire, fit Raphaël, comme ça ?

Harry cligna des yeux et Raphaël se changea immédiatement. Ses cheveux s'étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Il portait un haut noir à manches longues et un plastron dur comme la roche entourait son torse. Deux épées style katana étaient accrochées dans son dos. A sa taille il portait une ceinture pleine de lames tranchantes, une autre épée beaucoup plus grosse dans son fourreau, et d'autres armes dont Harry connaissait la moitié. Il portait un pantalon élastane noir doublé par des protections en ferraille qui lui faisait comme une jupe et de grosses bottes montantes noires.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il était vraiment magnifique ainsi. Un vrai combattant de l'apocalypse. Mais bientôt il changea à nouveau de tenue.

\- Ou comme ça ?

Cette fois-ci, il avait un treillis à taches vertes, marrons et noires et un gilet pare-balles. Une casquette sur la tête, un long fusil de chasse sur le dos. Un fusil d'assaut dans les mains, un nombre incalculables de grenades sur la ceinture, une arme de poing sur la hanche et une sur la jambe gauche. Une machette sur la jambe droite.

\- Ou tu préfères le style futuriste ?

\- Non, c'est bon… Je crois que j'ai compris.

Raphaël rit et reprit son habit d'antan.

\- Non… Je doute que tu aies encore compris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir.

Ils reprirent leur route et Raphaël lui dit :

\- Ici, tu auras des cours, tu connaîtras tout de a à z. Du petit ange guérisseur à celui du combattant. D'habitude, chacun choisit sa spécialité et s'attèle à être parfait dans celle-ci. S'il est vraiment puissant, il lui arrive d'en avoir deux. Mais, toi… Disons que tu es vraiment, vraiment puissant, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure rêveur.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Tu les auras toutes.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de savoir. Alors même dans la mort, il ne pourrait être tranquille ? A croire que quelqu'un là-haut l'avait maudit. Quelqu'un là-haut… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Quelqu'un ici, plutôt. Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

Ils arrivèrent dehors et le brun parcourut des yeux l'endroit. C'était immense. Des tours s'élevaient un peu partout et les premières portes se trouvaient à une distance trop grande du sol pour qu'il puisse les atteindre sur ses deux jambes. Il comprit qu'il devrait déployer ses ailes plus vite qu'il ne le voulait. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je vais te montrer où tu vivras pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi pour l'instant ?

\- Eh bien… Jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes la fin de ton apprentissage, cadet. Viens.

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs avec, pour le jeune ange, un certain pincement au cœur. Tout allait si vite… Raphaël prit quelques virages serrés, faisant sursauter son passager, avant de ralentir et de descendre petit à petit sur une plateforme qui donnait à un immeuble fait de centaine de vitres. Puis ils marchèrent jusque l'ouverture. C'est là qu'Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune porte. Ni ici, ni autre part dans la cité. Juste de grande ouverture. Il regarda à l'intérieur et découvrit un hall d'entrée fait d'un escalier de marbre qui se coupait en deux en haut et de quatre colonnes en plein milieu.

Les deux anges montèrent les marches, pour reprendre un autre escalier un peu plus loin.

\- Nous sommes en train d'équiper les immeubles d'ascenseurs en ce moment. Les anges bâtisseurs si mettent depuis plusieurs années. Mais la cité est grande, il leur faut du temps. Ils arriveront bientôt jusqu'ici.

\- Pourquoi des ascenseurs ?

Raphaël rit légèrement.

\- Eh bien… On essaye de vivre avec notre temps ! Disons que nous en avions marre de voler partout et prendre les escaliers… C'est long. Alors voilà ! Des ascenseurs.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, il comprenait encore moins. Mais après tout, ils pouvaient tout faire ici alors pourquoi pas ça non plus. Après quatre étages plus haut, les deux anges parcoururent un long couloir blanc. Tout était blanc ici, de toute manière, à part les vitraux qui donnaient quelques couleurs au mur parfois. Et Harry trouvait ça joli. Il se demanda si la nuit existait ? Il le saurait tôt ou tard de toute manière. Raphaël l'arrêta devant une jolie porte bleue et le brun sourit. Ah, quand même. Ils avaient des portes… Il la regarda et vit qu'elle portait son nom en jolis calligraphes dorées.

\- Voilà ta chambre. J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût, et si ce n'est pas le cas tu pourras toujours l'arranger comme tu le souhaites quand tu sauras le faire. Il n'y a ni clé ni verrou, car nous n'avons aucun secret les uns pour les autres. Après tout… nous sommes des anges, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Installe-toi bien, je reviendrais demain pour t'emmener à ton premier cours. Si ça te tente d'aller faire un tour… déploie tes ailes, petit ange…

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en riant puis fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Harry mit la main sur la poignée et inspira profondément. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas son nom qui devait être écrit sur cette porte… C'est sur cette pensée négative qu'il entra dans la pièce. Malgré tout, il ne put que s'extasier devant la beauté de l'endroit. Un grand salon s'offrait à lui avec un canapé noir, une table de chêne, des chaises magnifiquement sculptées, des rideaux bleus, une décoration minimaliste qui solennisait la pièce. Comme il le pensait, il n'y avait pas de cuisine, juste deux autres pièces qui donnaient sur une chambre tout aussi jolie et une salle de bain.

Dans la chambre, il y avait un lit à baldaquin qui lui fit penser à Poudlard et un bureau. C'était petit, mais suffisant pour lui. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps et retourna dans le salon pour franchir la porte de la salle de bain. Il fut choqué par la grande baignoire où il pouvait facilement se baigner à quatre dedans. Il passa devant le miroir de pied posé à côté du lavabo et s'arrêta un instant. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais il semblait que quelque chose avait changé. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait les mêmes vêtements qu'en arrivant ici, ses cheveux était toujours brun, il avait toujours les yeux émeraudes magnifiques de sa mère…

Il pinça ses joues et se trouva un peu plus blême que d'habitude. Peut-être le déséquilibre de sa mort l'avait fragilisé, et pourtant il ne le sentait pas. Et puis finalement il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes. Elles avaient disparu et pourtant il voyait tellement bien. La magie du paradis sûrement. Après tout, son corps avait l'air d'être en parfait état. Normal qu'il ne soit plus myope du tout. Il se tourna vers la baignoire et alluma l'eau à la bonne température avant de mettre le bouchon. Il se tourna vers son armoire et l'ouvrit, il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'un savon et une serviette pliée correctement.

Le brun pensa immédiatement qu'il devrait trouver un magasin pour s'acheter des affaires avant de bloquer… Acheter ? Les anges… avaient-ils de l'argent ? Il était sûr que non. Et puis il repensa à la façon dont Raphaël avait déployé ses ailes ou fait apparaître toutes ses choses sur lui. Il regarda son armoire et pensa aussi fort qu'il put à d'autres choses qui pourraient lui être utile… Mais rien à faire, cela ne voulait pas venir. Raphaël devait se tromper. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le pensait. Même pas du tout ! Le brun finit par se déshabiller et pénétrer dans l'eau.

Cela lui fit tellement du bien qu'il poussa un soupir de bonheur. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que les anges dormaient ? Arriverait-il à s'endormir ?

Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent. Il se posait des millions de questions. Combien de temps avait passé ? Ron et Hermione avaient-ils trouvés son corps ? Ginny pleurait-elle ? Il se sentait tellement mal de la faire pleurer. Draco l'attendait-il ? Savait-il qu'il s'était donné la mort ? Le haïssait-il un peu plus maintenant ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il espérait que non, mais il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait plus qu'il le haïsse… C'était presque douloureux, si jamais il devait le regarder à nouveau avec cette expression, sans sentiment… Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Il ne le savait pas… Peut-être parce qu'il avait appris qu'il était lié à lui. Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Harry se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour pouvoir échanger leurs âmes. Pourquoi il n'était pas allé en enfer alors qu'il s'était suicidé. Pourquoi tout le monde le protégeait ainsi… Qui était-il pour être aussi important que d'autres doivent mourir à sa place. Des gens qui pourtant ne l'aimaient pas. Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy n'avaient pas eu envie de le tuer quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Et pourtant, ils en avaient eu des dizaines. Il se demanda si les Malfoy avaient trouvé la lettre qu'il avait laissée dans son sac à dos. Une lettre qui leur disait qu'il partait pour le sauver dans l'autre monde. Il espéra. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit les Weasley qui la trouvent. Il avait trop peur que par jalousie, il ne la lui remette pas…

Pour essayer d'effacer toutes ses pensées, il s'engouffra entièrement dans l'eau mais rien n'y fit. Il resta quelques minutes en dessous, les yeux ouverts, regardant le plafond troublé par les petites vagues. Bien sûr… Il pensait à quoi ? Se noyer ? Comme si un ange pouvait mourir. Il fut tellement bien en dessous. Il ferma les yeux, écouta le son des choses amplifiées par l'eau. Les gouttes qui tombaient du robinet dans l'eau. Les anges qui passaient et repassaient dehors. Le vent qui soufflait fort à cette hauteur.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau devint froide qu'il décida de sortir après s'être savonné partout. Il s'essuya et regarda avec dégoût ses habits sales. Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir complètement nu et serra les dents. Il essaya d'abord de faire de la magie mais ici, cela ne semblait pas fonctionner comme ça. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et visualisa un débardeur rouge et un jogging noir. Il inspira, expira. Il se tapa les joues. Il fredonna… Rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas. Vraiment puissant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que Raphaël se trompe… Draco aurait été un ange puissant. Pas moi ! Puisque je ne suis même pas un ange. Je ne suis qu'un démon au paradis. Et l'ange… Il est en enfer…

La colère monta tout doucement. Un ange ne pouvait pas être en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Il le savait, il n'était pas à sa place ici. Et soudain, alors qu'il allait se détourner du miroir, ses vêtements apparurent. Il se regarda, se toucha. Ils étaient bien réels. Il tira sur le jogging et remarqua même qu'il avait pensé au boxer. Cela le fit sourire et toute colère disparut. Il regarda ses chaussettes noires et pensa fortement au basket… il voulait aussi des noires. Il fronça les sourcils, et cette fois-ci commença à penser à des choses… bien négatives. Et ses baskets apparurent…

Un vrai petit démon. Il puisait sa force du mal. Quel étrange "élu".

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte et il sursauta. Il alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva devant un jeune de son âge, brun, les yeux marron et un sourire trois fois trop large. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean serré avec une boucle à l'oreille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était d'une incroyable beauté. En même temps, c'est peu dur pour un ange. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry ne put que ressentir une pointe de jalousie face à ses muscles qui tiraient sa chemise alors que lui était resté le même gringalet qu'il était avant.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Marc. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour. Fit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas qu'on continuait à poser cette question ici… Pourquoi ça irait mal ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit gaiment l'ange sans sourciller. Tu viens juste de mourir après tout. Nous sommes tous un peu nostalgique au début. On pense énormément à ceux qui sont encore en bas. Moi-même avec mes presque cent années, dés fois, j'y pense encore.

Cent ans ? Il était bien conservé pour cent ans !

\- Moi, c'est Harry, fit le brun. Entre, je t'en prie.

\- Cool, merci.

Harry le laissa passer, et referma derrière lui. Marc lui sourit et alla s'asseoir sans gêne sur le canapé. Le brun resta contre la porte, les mains dans les poches.

\- Joli… Alors tu as réussi à te changer ? Tu sais que peu d'anges y arrivent le premier jour.

Bah tient… Comme personne ne parle le Fourchelangue, ne survit au sort de la mort, n'arrive à contrer l'Imperium… Harry haussa juste les épaules. Il en avait assez d'être plus puissant que les autres… D'être différent.

\- Bon. Moi je suis un combattant. Tu l'as sûrement deviné. Mais j'aime bien le dire, ça fait cent ans que je fais ça, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser. Et toi ? Tu as choisi quelle catégorie ? Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de choisir ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas choisi.

\- Ah ok… Et bien Raphaël t'en parlera sûrement, mais les combattants, ce sont les meilleurs. Y a aucun doute la dessus. A la différence des gardiens, nous, nous allons directement sur le front.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous combattez ?

Pour la première fois, Marc parut surpris.

\- Et bien… Les démons pardi !

Cette fois-ci, Harry fut intéressé. Il se décolla de la porte et se rapprocha.

\- Et ça vous arrive de tomber sur un démon plusieurs fois. De les connaître ou… De discuter avec eux ?

\- Et bien, réfléchit Marc, oui, bien sûr. Nous connaissons quelques noms. Le pire d'entre eux, c'est Méphisto… On dit qu'il est le fils de Lucifer… Mais j'en doute. Je pense juste que c'est son bras droit ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Que font les démons en particulier ?

\- Eh bien, à ton avis ? Ils apportent le mal sur Terre, ils essayent de changer des gens… Quand nous arrivons trop tard, ils y parviennent… Ils tuent… Se nourrissent de l'angoisse, la peur et la colère. Le pire, c'est les faucheurs. Des démons horribles, des bêtes gigantesques. Dépourvu d'état d'âme. On dit que Lucifer garde leurs mémoires cachées quelque part pour qu'ils n'aient jamais aucun remord.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Marc le regarda bêtement puis éclata de rire.

\- Parce que ce sont des démons, rit-il un peu plus en haussant les épaules. Quand la Terre ne sera plus qu'un désert de feu et de sang, ils pourront y régner tels les maîtres du monde. Harry… Harry, c'est ça ? Je sais que c'est ton premier jour mais aies un peu de jugeote. Les démons ne sont qu'horreur et désopilance… Ils sont à gerber…

\- Non… Murmura le brun en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Pas tous…

Marc se leva et rit.

\- Désolé de te contrarier mais je crois bien n'avoir jamais rencontré un démon qui nous voulaient du bien, à nous, ou quiconque d'autres.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas dû voir assez démon alors… Répliqua le brun sur le même ton las.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Comment ce jeune ange d'un jour pouvait lui dire ça, à lui, ange de presque cent ans. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré de démon jusqu'à maintenant, c'était impossible. Il haussa les épaules, il verra bien un jour, quand il en aura un en face de lui.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Au fait, je suis venu pour t'accueillir mais aussi pour te dire que je suis ton voisin de droite. Alors si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu as juste envie de te promener quelque part ou de découvrir la cité des anges, fais le moi savoir. Je te montrerais tout en un battement d'ailes. Et si tu le souhaites aussi, je fais beaucoup de sport… Parce que voler tout le temps, ce n'est pas bon pour la ligne ! D'accord ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, les pensées troublées. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il pouvait le revoir s'il allait à sa rencontre. Mais le reconnaîtrait-il ? Oui… Il se rappela son rêve. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il était sûr que c'était sa forme de démon qu'il avait vu… Et il n'avait jamais vu plus belle chose que lui. Un démon ne pouvait pas être aussi dégoutant que le décrivait Marc s'il était tous comme Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était étrange… Depuis quand aimait-il tant s'épandre sur sa beauté ? Sûrement depuis qu'il l'avait vu tel l'ange qu'il était sur son lit de mort.

\- Je te ramènerais… Promit-il dans un murmure. Je te ramènerais et tu vivras ici, à ma place dans la cité des anges.

* * *

Harry marchaient dans les rues espacées de la cité. Quand les anges ne volaient pas, ils faisaient de même. C'est pourquoi il passa devant des dizaines d'entre eux et chaque fois c'était le même cinéma. Ils se retournaient, le contemplaient ou murmuraient des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Cela l'agaçait un peu. A part Marc, personne n'avait encore osé l'approcher. Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Un petit ange le contredit en s'arrêtant devant lui. Il lui sourit. Harry ne lui donna pas plus de dix ans. Il eut une pointe de tristesse en pensant qu'il devait être mort à cet âge-là.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous êtes la lumière ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je… ne sais pas ?

\- Si vous l'êtes. Vous brillez comme elle. Vous pouvez exhausser mon souhait s'il vous plait ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il brillait ? Il se regarda de long en large, il ne voyait pas une once de lumière sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'enfant.

\- Il ne peut pas, scanda fortement une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir arriver un ange plus grand que lui, plus vieux aussi. De courts cheveux blonds, des yeux verts. Il rangea ses ailes et sourit à Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu rentreras le jour voulu, cadet.

\- Mais Dieu m'a dit que la lumière me ferait rentrer. Il a dit que je n'aurais qu'à lui demander.

\- Quand il sera formé, il te fera rentrer. Je te le promets.

L'ange hocha la tête et partit en courant. Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour le voir.

\- Le faire rentrer ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Dans le pont. Pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre les âmes sauvées et un jour regagner la Terre.

\- On peut ?

\- Oui, sourit l'ange en s'écartant d'Harry. Toute âme au paradis a le droit de rédemption, mêmes celles des anges.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il devait y avoir un équilibre parfait avec les démons ? Si une âme rejoint le pont…

\- C'est la seule condition pour rejoindre le pont justement. Détruire son âme jumelle. Mais Willy est trop jeune pour cela. C'est pourquoi Dieu lui a demandé de t'attendre. Il veut que ce soit toi qui retrouve son âme.

\- Il ne vieillira jamais ?

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Ça doit être si dur pour un enfant de cet âge.

Il comprenait pourquoi il voulait rejoindre le pont des âmes sauvées. Il se tourna vers l'ange et lui demanda :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Gabriel, à ton service, petite lumière.

\- Lumière ?

\- Raphaël ne t'a donc rien dit ? Pourquoi souhaites-t-il toujours que je fasse tout le travail !? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Et Mickaël alors ! Ces combattants alors, beaucoup de muscles, peu de cerveau ! Bien, viens avec moi.

Il l'accompagna en marchant tranquillement, les bras dans son dos.

\- Je suis Gabriel, un archange, émissaire de Dieu. Je suis le messager. On m'appelle aussi la parole de Dieu. Il a pour habitude de me transmettre ce qui doit être dit… Mais aussi ce qui ne le doit pas. Tu ne me verras pas souvent, je parcours la Terre à la recherche des âmes, des anges et des gardiens de la Terre. Quand je le pourrais, je t'emmènerais avec moi. Tu verras par toi-même mon travail.

\- Combien d'émissaires y a-t-il ?

\- Sept. Nous sommes sept. Tu en connais déjà trois n'est-ce pas ? Raphaël, le protecteur des voyageurs et Uriel, l'ambassadeur en plus de moi. J'aime aussi l'appeler le réceptionniste, mais je crois que cela ne lui plaît pas beaucoup. Il y a Mickaël, le combattant de la lumière, Azazel, la vision du futur et du passé, Ramiel, le soigneur des ressuscités et Sariel, juge des pécheurs contre l'esprit. Nous avons chacun une tâche à accomplir pour que l'équilibre du monde reste tel qu'il est.

\- Et moi ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- Rejoindre la lumière… Dit-il en souriant.

Il s'arrêta devant une immense arche et se retourna vers lui.

\- Quand j'aurais rejoint la lumière, je pourrais sauver Draco ?

Gabriel fut à son tour plus que surpris.

\- Ton âme jumelle ? Harry s'est impossible. Il faut que tu rejoignes la lumière pour sauver la Terre, pas lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas sauver la Terre. Il l'avait déjà fait une première fois. Il n'allait pas recommencer tous le temps ! Non, il était venu ici pour sauver Draco.

\- Alors vous vous êtes trompé. Je ne suis pas votre lumière. Je vais ramener Draco ici et faire de lui un ange ou une âme sauvée. Pas question de le laisser en enfer par ma faute.

\- Tu ne peux…

\- Arrêtez, hurla-t-il, de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire !

La colère monta d'un coup et soudain l'arche se mit à trembler. A l'intérieur, des voix crièrent. Des râles, des pleurs, Harry se calma et regarda longuement le bâtiment devant lui. C'était le pont. Il poussa Gabriel sur le côté et entra dans l'arche. A l'intérieur, des immenses étagères étaient alignées comme une immense bibliothèque. Mais au lieu de livres, il y avait des millions de petites boîtes dorées. Et c'est de là que sortaient les voix attristées. Elles criaient son prénom ou le surnommaient la lumière. Il fut stupéfait l'espace d'un instant.

\- Harry, elles ont besoin de toi, souffla l'archange. Tu es la lumière. Il faut que tu l'accepte et que tu passes à autre chose.

\- Vous auriez dû y penser, avant de demander à Draco de se suicider pour moi !

Il le laissa là et avança dans les couloirs étroits. Sous chaque cage il y avait des numéros. Il se rappela de ceux de ses parents et arriva devant celle de son père. Il s'accroupit et la prit avec beaucoup d'attention entre ses mains. Harry l'approcha de son oreille et entendit ses faibles baragouins. Il scandait aussi son nom, mais comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Harry fut triste. Il n'était plus rien pour lui que la lumière. Et quand il fit de même avec sa mère, il n'eut plus le cœur à sourire. Harry s'enfuit.

Loin de tout ça. C'était trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'être la lumière, il ne voulait pas sauver la Terre. Draco était maintenant son seul point d'encrage. Le seul pour qui il continuerait à se battre. Il devait le retrouver et lui dire combien il aurait voulu que tout ceci n'arrive jamais.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être une simple âme sauvée ?

\- Parce que c'est ainsi… Murmura Raphaël en se posant à côté de lui.

\- Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais ? Grimaça Harry.

\- Malheureusement… Mais j'ai compris que tu ne feras rien de ce que nous attendons de toi tant que Draco ne sera pas ici. Alors je suis venu t'apporter mon aide.

Le brun reprit légèrement espoir.

\- Accepte de débuter ton entraînement auprès de nous. Pendant ce temps, j'enverrai des anges espionner un peu partout pour retrouver ton âme jumelle. Quand cela sera fait, nous irons le voir. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Mais je ne te promets rien. Les démons peuvent être imprévisibles. Cela fait des mois qu'il en est un. Il a dû apprendre à faire le mal. Et il ne reviendra peut-être pas vers toi.

\- Je le convaincrais.

Raphaël fit la moue mais ne dit rien de plus. Il avait compris que ce sujet sensible ne pourrait pas être évité, ni contredit. Il finit par le laisser et lui demander d'aller se coucher. Il devait être épuisé. Harry obtempéra sans faire attention à ce qu'il puisse dormir ou pas.

\- Veux-tu que je te ramène ?

\- Non… Je marcherais.

\- Et tes ailes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. Pas ici… Mes ailes n'apparaîtront que quand je serais en enfer. Là où est vraiment ma place.

Il partit sans que Raphaël ne puisse dire autre chose. L'archange était vraiment déçu. Leur lumière n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle avait perdu toute sa pureté. Elle n'était plus que tristesse et colère. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il ne savait pas. Il fallait qu'il prévienne tout le monde.

* * *

\- Il est arrivé beaucoup trop tôt… Mais il est là maintenant, nous ne pouvons que l'enseigner et lui faire passer les épreuves.

Raphaël leva les yeux sur Mickaël qui venait de parler. Du quoi de l'œil, il put apercevoir Gabriel qui le regardait aussi. Mais pas du tout de la même façon. Raphaël sourit légèrement. Ces deux-là alors… Jamais n'arrêteront-ils de trouver des choses plus importantes qu'eux-mêmes ? Ramiel posa une main douce sur Uriel et hocha la tête.

\- Nous avons failli, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas important.

\- Si c'est important, Murmura Sariel, puisqu'Harry n'a pu retrouver le calme dans son cœur avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Maintenant, à qui réellement avons-nous à faire ? Notre sauveur… Ou la chute du monde ?

\- Tu n'exagères pas un petit peu, Sariel ? S'exclama Raphaël. J'ai regardé ce garçon et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien d'un danger pour nous. Il ne cherche qu'une chose.

\- Une chose impossible, chuchota Azazel.

L'ange était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait les nuages d'un air absent. Beaucoup disait qu'elle vivait dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Et pourtant, elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se disait.

\- Il ne le retrouvera jamais. Il ne peut pas le retrouver. S'il va là-bas… Tout est perdu. S'il va là-bas et qu'il se laisse corrompre, c'est la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous voiler la face ne sert à rien, dit Uriel. A votre avis, quel homme censé se donnerait la mort pour sauver un démon ?

\- Un homme amoureux, fit Ramiel. Et tant qu'il le sera, il ne pourra jamais arrêter d'espérer. Il tentera par tous les moyens de le retrouver et d'échanger leur place. Il fera le sourd à nos discours, puisera dans sa patience pour nous adoucir et un beau jour, alors que nous aurons enfin confiance en lui, il détruira le monde.

\- Qui est l'imbécile qui a cru bon de mettre sa Némésis auprès de lui ? Fit Mickaël en serrant les dents.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse un jour s'aimer ? Répliqua Gabriel en sentant que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Cela ne s'est jamais vu. Un démon et un ange ? C'est impossible… impensable.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas, ajouta Azazel, la voix encore plus rêveuse que d'habitude. Lui… Peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas. Ils pourraient… se rencontrer finalement, et il le repousserait. Et Harry arrêterait d'espérer.

\- Tu voudrais que l'on envoie Harry le voir à sa prochaine sortie sur terre afin qu'il discute ? Demanda Sariel. Ils n'auront jamais le temps de se parler.

\- Si… Ils l'auront, sourit Gabriel. Avec un coup de pouce. Il ne restera plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que Draco Malfoy soit devenu ce qu'il devrait devenir… Un démon assoiffé de sang.

\- D'accord, mais une petite question. Que fait-on s'il se trouve que Draco s'avoue être amoureux, ou si juste il demande à être sauvé ? Dit Raphaël.

\- Impossible, murmura Uriel.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Raphaël.

Azazel se tourna vers eux avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- C'est un faucheur…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Que de suspens, Harry est un ange ou un démon ? Un peu des deux ? Arrivera-t-il a retrouvé Draco ? Les sept l'aideront-ils ou lui mettront-ils des bâtons dans les roues ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	4. Raphaël, le cœur de Dieu

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**_

 ** _J'avais décidé d'abandonner cette fiction, par manque d'envie et d'imagination. Mais finalement, mon syndrome de la page blanche s'est plus ou moins envolé et j'ai enfin réussi à trouver une suite, plus ou moins cohérente à mon idée de départ. Je décide de la reprendre, doucement, doucement. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, bien sûr. Tout commentaire constructif est une leçon de plus à apprendre, bon comme mauvais. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai progressé. Merci..._**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Raphaël, le cœur de Dieu.

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Les anges dormaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il devait être mort. En tout cas, il se sentait bien plus reposé. Le stress et la tension de la veille avait évacué. Il se sentait comme un homme nouveau. Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Avait-il le droit de sortir de la cité ? Il en doutait. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas comment faire. Et puis il n'avait pas d'ailes. Ou irait-il ? Il se voyait mal retourner devant ses portes et trouver un chemin avec un panneau « vers les enfers ». C'était possible… Après tout, les anges voulaient des ascenseurs.

C'eut le don de le faire sourire. Un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis qu'il était ici. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il fallait qu'il tienne sa promesse. Quand Draco serait ici, en tant qu'ange, il pourrait être ce que veulent les archanges. Ou même un démon. Il s'en fichait. Draco était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. La guerre lui avait pris beaucoup de personne. Ses parents, ses amis… Et même des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Et chaque fois, il avait juste acquiescé. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, en plus de le toucher personnellement, il avait l'occasion de pouvoir sauver une vie. Il avait l'occasion de se racheter auprès de tout ce qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait.

\- Si je pouvais juste le revoir.

On frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour ouvrir. Raphaël lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Harry ! Tu es prêt ? Ton entraînement va commencer.

Le brun hocha la tête et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce que l'archange pouvait bien lui apprendre mais ne dit rien. Il fallait qu'il soit plus fort très rapidement pour pouvoir aller sur Terre et retrouver Draco. La Terre était si grande et vaste, comment arriverait-il à être au même endroit, au même moment. Il se dit déjà qu'il lui faudrait des années avant d'arriver à ne serait-ce que l'entrapercevoir.

Raphaël le guida hors de la tour des anges avec patience. Il marchait à côté de lui, respectant son souhait de ne pas voler. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas pressés.

\- Bien, dit-il. Chacun de nous sept t'offrira un entraînement plus ou moins corsé.

\- Suis-je le seul ? Demanda le brun. A recevoir l'entraînement des émissaires de Dieu eux-mêmes.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es la lumière.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par « lumière ». Mais en même temps, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de tester. Ni de l'être d'ailleurs. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une autre tour et Raphaël le mena dans une immense salle tout en haut.

\- Ce serait vraiment plus facile si tu volais. Dit-il en riant.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était essoufflé ? Mais Raphaël se contenta de rire et lui montra une porte.

\- Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas du beaucoup étudié la religion depuis que tu es enfant. Et même si certains écrits ont été détourné, elle n'en reste pas moins correcte. Juste là, tu as une bibliothèque. Si jamais tu veux t'instruire un peu plus.

\- Que vas-tu m'apprendre ?

\- Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir sur les protecteurs et leur tâche. Je t'apprendrais à utiliser correctement tes pouvoirs et, avec un peu de chance, à sortir tes ailes. Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais que tu essayes de comprendre un peu plus ce qui fait de toi la lumière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si tu ne te maîtrise pas, tu pourrais détruire une tour sans le vouloir.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry hésita avant de la prendre. Puis finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il la prit. Raphaël le colla à lui et s'envola pour plus haut encore. Il passa par une fenêtre, monta dans les nuages, plus haut qu'il ne l'avait encore fait. Quand ils eurent traversé la barrière de fumée, Harry put voir une grande lumière jaune-orangé. Ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour le soleil était en fait la pointe d'une tour d'où une lumière éclairait comme un phare. C'était tellement puissant que Raphaël détournait les yeux. Mais pour Harry, il n'avait rien vu d'aussi magnifique et cela ne le dérangeait pas pour un sou.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est notre ancienne lumière. Mais son pouvoir s'éteint. Elle meurt.

\- Elle ?

\- Elle nous protège. Tant qu'elle brillera, rien ni personne ne pourra atteindre la cité des anges. Nous ne savons même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Elle fut mise en place bien avant notre naissance. Avant, elle brillait tellement plus. Maintenant, elle est comme un soleil qui se meure. Tu es la prochaine lumière.

Raphaël redescendit dans la tour et se posa rapidement. Harry s'éloigna un peu avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'instruire alors que je vais finir dans cette tour pour le reste de mon existence ?

\- Harry, la lumière ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a encore quelques centaines d'années devant elle. Tu dois apprendre à vivre ici, à t'occuper des âmes sauvées et des anges qui demanderont ton aide. Tu dois apprendre à délivrer les humains des démons et à détruire les créatures de la nuit. Pour offrir à la Terre un monde meilleur.

\- Et quand la lumière s'éteindra ?

\- Tu prendras sa place dans la tour des horizons.

* * *

Harry avait beau travailler, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer plus de dix minutes. Raphaël l'avait épuisé magiquement et physiquement. Il était assis dans la bibliothèque, un bouquin posé sur son pupitre mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague, perdus entre les étagères de livres. Il s'imaginait, encore et toujours redonner à Draco ce qui devait être sien. Sa place au sein du paradis.

\- Harry ?

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers l'ange qui lui sourit.

\- Marc…

Comment l'avait-il retrouvé celui-là ? Il le suivait ou quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas sur Terre ?

\- Non, s'extasia-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais les démons se tiennent tranquilles en ce moment. Ce n'est pas bon signe si tu veux mon avis. Habituellement, c'est à peu près la même chose, chaque fois que Lucifer s'apprête à envoyer une grosse vague. Nous devons nous y préparer.

Harry hocha juste la tête et referma son livre. Il avait cherché plus que d'étudier, un moyen de ramener un démon. Il n'avait trouvé que des textes qui parlaient de rédemption des humains. Mais pas les démons… C'était de plus en plus dur de croire qu'il allait y arriver.

\- Excuse-moi… chuchota subitement l'ange.

\- De quoi ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais la lumière, je t'ai mal traité. A ma défense, tu ne brillais pas quand je t'ai parlé ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en se grattant la tête.

\- Comment me vois-tu ? demanda le brun, intéressé. Parce que moi je trouve que je n'ai pas changé. Et puis je ne me vois pas briller.

\- Oh… C'est comme une faible lumière qui se trouve autour de toi. Je pourrais dire que tu… rayonnes. Tu ne peux vraiment pas le voir ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, son corps était le même que quand il était mort. La fatigue le prit et il posa sa tête sur la table. Il n'avait que quelques minutes avant que Raphaël ne revienne le chercher. Il allait juste fermer les yeux.

\- Marc ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand les démons frapperont à nouveau, pourras-tu m'emmener avec toi ?

\- Non, je suis désolé. Les cadets ne peuvent pas sortir d'ici.

\- Et si je te l'ordonne ?

\- Tu es notre lumière, rit l'ange. Pas un archange. Je ne suis pas nécessairement obligé de t'obéir. Je ne le ferais que par respect pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu nous protèges tous rien que par ta présence.

Il avait prononcé ses mots comme si c'était une évidence. Mais pour Harry, rien n'était évident. Il ne voulait pas être la lumière. Il ne voulait pas que Draco soit un démon. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'adule comme les mayas le font avec le soleil. Parce qu'à cet instant, c'est exactement ce à quoi il ressemblait le plus.

\- Et si je mourrais… Est-ce qu'une autre lumière viendrait à la vie ?

\- Euh… Je crois oui. Mais comment veux-tu mourir ? Tu ne peux te mettre tout seul dans le pont.

Harry se releva et ancra son regard dans le sien. Son visage était tellement fermé que l'ange eut presque peur de tant de sérieux.

\- Si je devenais un démon ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Puis il s'exclama, quelques peu inquiet.

\- Et bien… Non. Tu ne serais pas mort, alors. Tu serais toujours la lumière. Enfin…

\- Oui, en effet, s'éleva la voix de Raphaël.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, ennuyé et reposa sa tête sur la table.

\- Tu serais la lumière prisonnière dans le monde des enfers. Le ciel deviendrait rouge et les nuages noirs. L'aube de l'apocalypse se lèverait. Les démons auront un portail plus grand pour entrer sur Terre. Nous nous battrons, nuit et jour pour sauver la Terre. Et quand notre lumière mourra, la cité des anges périra. Est-ce cela que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi votre Dieu m'a-t-il choisi sachant que je devais devenir un démon ? Eluda Harry, la tête cachée dans ses bras.

Raphaël plissa les yeux. La colère commençait à monter en lui. Il savait que l'homme était brisé mais tant d'insouciance… Il était à la limite du l'insubordination.

\- Il n'est pas à l'origine de cela. La lumière est choisie par la lumière, comme elle choisit chaque âme sauvée et chaque ange.

\- Alors à quoi sert-il ton dieu ? Sourit malicieusement Harry.

Raphaël frappa du poing la table et celle-ci trembla tellement qu'il eut cru qu'elle allait se briser en deux. Il ne laissa seulement qu'un renfoncement. Le brun souriait encore même devant le regard outré de Marc. Il se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça s'appelle la colère… Murmura Harry. Tu as déjà connu ça avant ou c'est la première fois ?

Le visage de l'archange se ferma tout aussi vite qu'il s'était exprimé. Il sourit enfin et murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas fait ta rédemption…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si froid. Après tout, tu n'as pas encore demandé pardon pour avoir tué. Tu portes encore les traces des démons en toi. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Harry le lâcha comme s'il l'avait électrocuté. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne compte pas m'excuser. J'ai tué Voldemort et j'en suis fier. Quand je serais la lumière, je tuerais des démons, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ceux qui tenteront de pénétrer la cité. Et même bien avant je pense. En bas, sur Terre, avec ce « Seigneur des Ténèbres », c'était la même chose. Juste un démon de plus à neutraliser. C'est ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Point final.

\- Est-ce cela notre lumière ?

Raphaël soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que Sariel débarque. Harry se tourna vers l'ange qui venait d'apparaître. Un homme, grand et la peau aussi noire que l'ébène. Trois millimètres de cheveux sur le crâne et des yeux d'un jaune sombre. Il avait à son oreille une boucle d'or et portait un plastron de cuir ainsi qu'une jupe qui fit penser à Harry être revenu au temps des gladiateurs. Il s'avançait vers lui sans s'arrêter.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Sariel, émissaire de Dieu, le juge des pécheurs contre l'esprit. On m'appelle aussi l'esprit de Dieu. Je suis là pour toi. Nous allons chasser toute la noirceur qu'il y a dans ton cœur. Ta lumière brillera comme jamais.

Harry repoussa brusquement son bras alors qu'il tentait de lui prendre la tête.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il. Je t'interdis de me toucher, est-ce clair. Je ne veux pas changer, je suis bien comme ça.

\- Qui a-t-il de bien à être empli de haine et de colère ?

\- Je suis libre. Murmura Harry.

\- Ne soit pas stupide ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu n'auras plus qu'une idée en tête devenir la lumière.

\- C'est de la manipulation ! Et ne me dites pas le contraire, tous les deux. Je n'ai fait que ça toute ma vie, être manipulé. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il en est. Raphaël ! Tu m'as donné ta parole. Nous retrouvons Draco et ensuite je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

\- Tu n'as pas saisi, l'interrompit Sariel. Tu ne le retrouveras jamais ! Quand bien même, il est impossible que tu puisses le ramener ici.

\- Sariel !

L'archange se tourna vers son homologue sans comprendre pourquoi il l'arrêtait. Mais il fut bien vite déstabilisé quand toute la tour se mit à trembler. Marc qui s'était levé pour assister à la joute sans pouvoir rien faire sortit ses ailes et se mit à flotter avec les archanges. Harry était toujours au sol, les poings si serrés que ses ongles déchiraient sa paume. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur le sol blanc.

Heureusement, avec l'entraînement de Raphaël, il était déjà trop épuisé et cela ne dura pas. Il tomba brusquement au sol, évanoui. L'archange s'approcha de Sariel et l'accusa d'un doigt.

\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Il n'est déjà pas facile à dompter si en plus tu nous mets des bâtons dans les roues. Va-t'en avant que je ne finisse son travail !

Sariel le regarda longuement avant de s'envoler loin d'eux. Raphaël soupira de lassitude et se posa au côté du brun.

\- Marc…

L'ange, se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions, vint immédiatement s'agenouiller devant son archange.

\- Oui, Raphaël ?

\- Emmène-le chez lui, s'il te plaît. Je doute qu'il est envie de me voir s'il se réveille.

\- Bien.

Il prit le corps inanimé du brun et s'envola rapidement. Raphaël les regarda disparaître avec les sourcils toujours plissés d'inquiétude.

\- Il va falloir changer complètement de tactique. Dire que nous avions fait d'énorme progrès…

* * *

\- Nous allons sur Terre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Quelque chose au fond de lui se mit à bourdonner dans ses oreilles et rougir son visage. Il aurait hurlé de joie s'il n'avait pas un minimum de bienséance. Il sourit juste et hocha la tête. Raphaël sourit à son tour. Il avait laissé le temps au jeune ange de se reposer et de récupérer suite à l'incident avec Sariel. Il allait plier à sa volonté sans pour autant oublier sa mission principale.

\- Mais ne te fais pas de fausse idée. Draco n'est pas sur Terre en ce moment. Tu ne le verras pas.

\- Pourquoi y allons-nous alors ?

\- Tu as beaucoup travaillé. Il est tant que tu prennes conscience de... ce qui se passe sur Terre. Allons-y.

Comme d'habitude, il lui tendit la main et Harry la prit sans se faire prier. Même s'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le blond, il devait tout de même pouvoir comprendre comment il pourrait se déplacer sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Le plan d'Harry était en marche. Une fois qu'il serait sur Terre, il lui suffirait de prendre le large.

\- En tant que cadet, tu n'auras pas la possibilité de pouvoir être vu par les humains. Tu ne pourras pas interférer non plus dans leur vie. Et quand Mickaël t'auras appris comment faire, tu pourras lutter contre les démons. Pour l'instant, je vais juste te montrer la façon dont on s'occupe des morts.

Ils s'envolèrent et passèrent rapidement les portes de la cité.

\- Le pont est juste là, regarde.

Harry vit au loin ce qu'il appelait un « pont ». En fait, cela ressemblait plus à un puits qu'autre chose. Il sentit Raphaël prendre de l'altitude avant de rabattre ses ailes et ils tombèrent en piquet. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela exaltant. Il aurait presque eut envie de faire un effort pour sortir ses ailes. Presque…

Ils passèrent dans le puits avec rapidité. Il s'avérait être long et étroit mais cela ne semblait pas être un problème pour Raphaël. Bien accroché, Harry sentit son ventre faire quelques loopings quand ils se rapprochaient un peu trop près des bords. Raphaël prit différents couloirs sans décélérer. Il devait les connaître par cœur, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le nombre de milliers d'années que l'archange devait avoir. Enfin, ils réapparurent en dessous des nuages.

La Terre défila devant les yeux du brun. C'était magnifique.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Paris, en France.

Il accéléra la cadence alors que le brun pensait que ce n'était pas possible et rouvrit ses ailes qu'une fois à quelques mètres du sol. Là, ils restèrent en stationnement.

\- Chaque jour, des milliers d'âmes meurent et tout autant renaissent. Si on ne compte pas les guerres, qui apportent plus de morts que de naissance, la roue de la vie existe dans un équilibre parfait. Mes disciples, les protecteurs, se sont inséminés un peu partout dans le monde. Ils cueillent les âmes des morts, puis les ramènent dans le pont des âmes sauvées. Au même instant, Ramiel et ses soigneurs déposent les nouvelles âmes. C'est un cercle parfait. Les anges sont là pour ça. Mais restons sur ma partie, veux-tu ?

Il le déposa enfin sur le sol et Harry n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Il était sur Terre ! Bon, c'était plus un fantôme qu'autre chose, mais il était sur Terre quand même.

\- Comment fais-tu pour différencier les âmes sauvées des anges ?

\- Gabriel. Il apporte le message, les anges sont comme toi et moi. Ils ont une consistance, peuvent parler clairement alors que les âmes ne font que geindre des mots sans suite.

\- Et… à quelle fréquence naissent-ils ?

\- Une dizaine tous les cent ans. Ou quand un ange meure ou décide de rejoindre le pont.

\- Seulement ? Pourquoi n'en fabrique-t-on pas plus ?

\- On ne fabrique pas un ange, Harry, le sermonna-t-il. Et puis rappelle-toi que pour chaque ange, un démon naît aussi ! Et ils sont bien assez nombreux comme cela.

Harry s'arrêta subitement de marcher et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que s'est-il passé… Quand Draco a rejoint les démons. Quand ils étaient un de plus que vous ?

Raphaël le regarda longuement avant de sourire tristement.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir…

Il ne dit rien de plus et continua sa route. Harry comprit que la discussion était close. Pourtant, il voulait réellement savoir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider. Pas de problème en particulier. Ou alors on lui avait juste caché la vérité. Il rattrapa l'archange et continua de s'instruire.

\- Donc, quand toi tu descends sur Terre, c'est pour récolter un ange ?

\- C'est cela. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas réveillé quand tu m'as emmené ?

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas fini ton voyage. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Il en est ainsi pour chaque âme des anges. Je crois que c'est ici, viens.

Harry le suivit et ils pénétrèrent dans un hôpital. Raphaël lui dit avec un sourire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. Les âmes des anges sont des hommes qui effectuent de grandes choses. Ils ne meurent pas dans des hôpitaux. Harry se demanda un instant ce que Draco avait fait de grandes choses dans sa vie pour être considéré comme un ange. Était-ce juste le fait qu'il est préféré ne pas tuer Albus Dumbledore ? Il n'osa pas demandé mais se promis de le faire plus tard.

Après quelques couloirs, Raphaël s'arrêta devant une chambre entrouverte et lui demanda de regarder à l'intérieur. Harry glissa un œil et vit alors un ange. Ses grandes ailes blanches illuminaient toute la pièce. Dans sa main, il tenait une petite cage. L'homme se pencha et le corps inanimé devant lui se mit à briller d'un doré éblouissant. Il tendit la main et l'âme du mort la prit, s'échappant lentement du corps qui se refroidit complètement. L'ange entoura l'âme du son aile et présenta la cage devant lui. Il entra à l'intérieur. Puis l'ange, d'un battement d'aile s'enfuit en passant au travers des murs. Harry sourit, émerveillé.

\- Est-ce que les anges peuvent en récolter plusieurs ?

\- Non, ils sont obligés de retourner à la cité pour déposer l'âme avant de revenir.

Le brun hocha. Raphaël continua son périple en lui montrant les différentes âmes. Le brun eut une pincée au cœur quand ce fut le tour d'une enfant d'à peine sept ans. L'archange le rassura en lui disant qu'elle retournerait dans un corps dans très peu de temps. Plus les humains mourraient jeunes, moins l'attente était longue.

\- Maintenant, murmura-t-il. Je vais te montrer autre chose. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas interférer ni de faire un seul bruit. D'accord ?

Harry lui promit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Ils montèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent devant une chambre gardée par deux policiers bien armés. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Ils passèrent devant eux sans qu'ils ne les voient et entrèrent dans la chambre. Raphaël rattrapa son protégé par l'épaule avant qu'il n'avance trop. Il le poussa dans un coin. Le brun allait protester lorsqu'un râle puissant lui fit boucher ses oreilles des deux mains. L'archange recula encore et le plaqua totalement contre lui, passant ses deux bras autour de ses épaules.

Enfin, un démon pénétra la pièce. Harry le détailla en retenant son souffle. Il portait une longue cape noire et une capuche sur sa tête. De la fumée entourée ses pieds comme s'il était en feu. Il avait de longs doigts fins, osseux et un visage pâle. Des tribals noirs marquaient entièrement son visage et quand il ouvrit la bouche, il put voir des dents pointues comme des crocs. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Le démon se pencha vers l'homme mort. Les humains n'avaient même pas eu la décence de retirer les attaches de ses poignets, prouvant à Harry qu'il devait être prisonnier.

Raphaël plaqua sa main sur la bouche du brun alors que celui-ci allait crier. Le démon avait subitement enfoncé son poing dans son corps et extirpé l'âme dans un rire carnassier. L'âme, de couleur noire cette fois-ci, se mit à hurler à son tour. Il essaya de rester accroché à son corps. Des effluves noirs de peur s'échappèrent de son corps et le démon les aspira comme une drogue. Il tira plus fort et l'âme s'arracha. Harry détourna les yeux quand l'âme se fit jeter à terre. Puis le démon l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers la sortie. En passant devant eux, ils se croisèrent du regard. Le démon sourit malicieusement, Harry était perdu dans ses yeux jaunes.

\- La lumière, murmura-t-il dans une voix sifflante.

Puis il s'en alla, emportant le corps de l'âme qui hurlait de douleur et de peur. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Raphaël lâcha le brun. Harry courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et tenta de voir le démon, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut ses grandes ailes noires partant dans le ciel, sa proie toujours dans la main. Le brun se retourna vers Raphaël.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas attaqués ? Comment savait-il que je suis la lumière ?

\- Harry, tout ce qui est mort sait que tu es la lumière. Je sais que toi tu ne peux pas le voir, mais tu brilles de mille feux. Et s'il ne nous a pas attaqué, c'est parce qu'aucun démon n'est assez puissant pour te toucher. Seul Lucifer le peut.

\- Qu'arriverait-il si je le touchais ? Demanda Harry soudainement calme.

Il avait directement pensé à Draco. Comment allait-il faire pour changer sa place s'il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher ? Raphaël réfléchit un instant avant de murmurer :

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du professeur Quirrel lors de ta première année à Pourdlard ? Et bien la même chose.

\- Oh.

Raphaël se retourna et partit en marchant lentement, laissant le temps à Harry de s'en remettre et de le suivre. Quand le brun fut de nouveau à ses côtés, il le trouva les sourcils froncés et sûrement des millions de questions dans la tête.

\- Vous connaissez toute ma vie, en fait ?

\- Nous attendons ta venue depuis bien longtemps, Harry. Depuis que nous savons que la lumière allait nous quitter. Alors oui, les sept t'ont suivi, étudié, parfois aidé… Nous avons conclu le pacte pour que tu deviennes un ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a obligé Lucifer à accepter s'il souhaitait que la lumière meure… Je veux dire… Que je meurs.

\- Je pense qu'il savait que tu finirais par te suicider. Je pense qu'il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Avoir un démon de plus et la lumière. Mais il ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il s'est interposé. Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que ça arrive.

\- Tu parles de Dieu, c'est ça ?

Raphaël hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital. La nuit était tombée, Harry ne pensait pas avoir passé autant de temps à l'intérieur. Ils prirent quelques ruelles quand soudain, Raphaël s'arrêta net. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le plaça derrière lui. Le brun poussa un cri de surprise. Il passa ses yeux derrière son corps et put voir un démon approcher. Il était grand, blanc comme d'habitude, des cheveux courts des yeux d'un noir profond. Un sourire aux lèvres, il marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait déjà.

Raphaël grogna. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de le voir arriver. Cela voulait dire qu'il le connaissait déjà. Il eut sa réponse immédiatement quand le démon le salua d'un geste de la main.

\- Raphaël ! Mon plus vieil ennemi. Comment vas-tu ? Toujours pas mort ?

\- Méphisto… Grimaça l'archange.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se rappela ce que lui avait dire Marc. Méphistophélès. Le fils de Lucifer. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment les avait-il trouvés aussi vite ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Oh… Rien de bien méchant, tu sais bien. J'ai toujours était un vrai petit ange.

Il éclata de rire. Raphaël soupira, atterré par tant de bêtises. Le démon pencha la tête sur le côté, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, ses canines se reflétant dessus à la lumière de la lune.

\- Oh, allons Harry, cela ne sert à rien de te cacher. Tu brilles, je te signale… On dirait que c'est Raphaël la lumière. Viens mon garçon, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

\- Tu ne le peux pas, de toute manière, chuchota Harry en essayant de se donner contenance.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais ce démon-là lui fichait la frousse. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain. En même temps, sûrement chez tous les démons… Mais sur celui-ci, on le pressentait encore plus. Harry plissa les yeux et se décala légèrement.

\- La voici donc… La lumière. La deuxième du monde. La première a perduré des milliers et des milliers d'années durant. Penses-tu pouvoir en faire autant ? Penses-tu seulement pouvoir arriver jusque-là ?

\- Fermes-là, Méphisto.

\- Grr… C'est que tu sortirais presque les griffes, petit frère.

La mâchoire de Raphaël se craqua.

\- Bien, se fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, petite chose lumineuse. Mais j'ai fort à faire, vous savez… Quelques vies à détruire, des âmes à voler, des humains à hanter…

Harry regarda Raphaël avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'en empêcher ?

\- Ah ! S'exclama le démon en se retournant une dernière fois. Je sais ce que je voulais. J'avais un message à lui transmettre… A la lumière. Lucifer m'envoie te dire qu'il y a un moyen de le sauver. Peut-être extrême… c'est vrai…

\- Fermes-là, hurla Raphaël en serrant les poings et s'avançant.

\- Tu sais, nous ne sommes peut-être immortels mais pas invincibles.

Il sourit en joignant ses deux doigts sur la tempe. Il simula un flingue que l'on presse, une tête qui explose avec le bruit d'un coup que l'on tire avant d'éclater de rire. Il se mit à tourbillonner et partit en fumée. Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Draco… il pourrait le sauver s'il se suicidait à nouveau ? Ayant suivi le cheminement de sa pensée, Raphaël attrapa le brun par les deux épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, il ne le rendra pas. Crois-moi ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu finisses en enfer. Mais même si tu y vas, il ne le laisserait pas partir. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- O-oui… Chuchota le brun.

Il baissa les yeux, déçu. Il savait que Raphaël avait raison. Lucifer l'avait déjà abusé une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre après les sept. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas à retrouver Draco. Il n'y avait que Raphaël qui voulait plus ou moins l'aider. Du moins, il espérait.

\- Harry ? Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Je t'en prie. Si tu pars pour l'enfer, tout est perdu… Et les âmes ne seront récoltées que par les démons… Ce sera la fin du monde tel que tu le connais.

\- Je…

Le brun hésita un instant, avant d'hocher négativement la tête. Il le repoussa durement et lui tourna le dos.

\- Je ferais tout pour sauver Draco. Tu sais que c'est un ange déchu. Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille en enfer alors aide-moi.

\- Dis-moi de quoi le sauveras-tu si tu détruis la Terre et la cité des anges ?

Harry serra les poings. Il avait encore raison. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité. Sauver Draco puis mourir. Ainsi, une nouvelle lumière naîtrait. Raphaël plissa les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Harry le regarda à nouveau et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi il t'a appelé petit frère ? Le démon…

\- Méphisto…

L'archange soupira longuement et se surprit à répondre avec lassitude alors qu'il avait toujours évité cette question avec tous les autres anges. Comme s'il ne pouvait cacher la vérité à sa lumière.

\- On dit que Méphistophélès est le fils du diable. Mais c'est totalement faux. Il est juste son bras droit, c'est… la deuxième âme à être née. Comme je le fus.

\- Alors tu veux dire…

\- En effet, c'est mon âme jumelle.

Harry comprit alors pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas attaqués. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire l'un contre l'autre. Si Raphaël devait disparaître, qui prendrait sa place ? Il n'avait pas encore appris, il ne savait pas.

\- L'âme de la lumière actuelle. Qui est-ce… ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Nous pensons que Lucifer la garde jalousement enfermée quelque part et les démons n'en parlent jamais. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le sache eux même. Bien… Rentrons. Nous reprendrons ton éducation demain.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et s'envola. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Et il se mit à espérer que demain arriverait bien vite.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, Harry finit encore la séance avec Raphaël, épuisé. Il l'obligea à transformer des objets avec sa seule pensée. Le faire se changer ou encore se transformer en une autre personne. Il ne cessait de le rabâcher qu'il devait être plus fort puisqu'il était la lumière et Harry, en ayant eu assez, lui demanda d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. C'est donc sous le surnom de cadet qu'il lui parlait. Harry avait levé les yeux aux ciels mais préférait largement cette appellation. Le brun arrivait maintenant à se concentrer assez pour n'utiliser que ses pouvoirs d'anges et non de démon. Il savait que cette partie de lui subsisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sous les griffes de Sariel pour sa rédemption. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'en sépare tout de suite. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait du courage d'affronter Lucifer pour sauver l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Une chose en emmenant une autre, Harry, au fond de son lit, se mit à penser à Draco plus que de raison. Il commença doucement à se dire que malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse concevoir le sacrifice du blond, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le poussait à agir. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'espérait maintenant que le revoir, juste une fois, son cœur s'était mis à battre de manière erratique. Il voulait le revoir, il avait peur de le toucher, peur de le tuer, il pensait qu'il était un ange et s'était tué pour le rejoindre et le sauver.

Les mots s'étaient jetés devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne le souhaite réellement. Il était amoureux.

Assis sur sa chaise, dans la bibliothèque, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il aurait fait tout de même pour Ron, Hermione ou tous ses amis… Mais c'était peine perdue. Maintenant que la vérité l'avait envahi, il rougissait à l'idée de le voir et s'attristait plus que de raison quand il pensait qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. Oui, cette attirance désespérée pour lui n'était pas bénigne. Le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Comment ai-je fait pour en arriver là, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

En quatre mois depuis la lettre… Il était passé de la haine et de l'inimitié envers le blond, à de la tristesse et de l'amitié pour un mort et maintenant à de l'espoir et de l'amour pour son âme.

\- Tu penses encore à ce démon, dit Raphaël en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas un démon, s'écria la lumière. C'est… Ce n'est qu'un ange… Un ange en enfer. Par ma faute.

Raphaël soupira.

\- Viens… Il y a une concession. Un démon est mort.

\- Quoi ? De quoi… ?

Mais l'archange ne lui répondit pas. Il attrapa juste son bras et le brun grimaça. Il était encore douloureux comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Raphaël le conduit devant le pont des âmes sauvées. Il le fit atterrir en douceur avant de se poser à ses côtés. Harry vit un grand nombre d'anges regroupés autour d'un seul. Ce dernier souriait largement et embrasser vivement des anges autour de lui.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, s'exclama un ange avec un grand sourire.

Harry vit qu'il avait quelques larmes sur le coin des yeux. Il gardait bonne figure mais cela semblait être dur.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à l'archange.

\- Victor. Son démon a été tué. Il doit rejoindre le pont.

\- Est-il obligé ?

\- Nous le sommes. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre le pacte. Si nous l'enfreignons, les démons seront en droit de le faire aussi.

\- Alors quand un ange est tué, ils font de même ?

Raphaël hocha la tête négativement.

\- Quand un ange est tué, il meurt aussi, dans la seconde qui vient. Si un ange décide de lui même d'aller dans le pont, il doit d'abord tuer son démon. Et enfin, si un démon est tué et que nous n'envoyons pas l'ange dans la cité des âmes sauvées, le pacte sera rompu et les démons ne mourront plus. Nous avons vingt-quatre heures à chaque fois.

\- Comment fait un ange qui a été capturé par les démons !?

Raphaël sourit et ses yeux se froncèrent de tristesse.

\- Tu poses trop de questions, Harry. Même si elles sont pertinentes.

\- Je dois tout savoir si je dois devenir la lumière, non ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

Raphaël se mordit la lèvre puis il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui répondit simplement :

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là, Harry. Tu nous retrouves, peu importe où nous sommes, même en enfer… Et tu renvoies notre âme dans le pont des âmes sauvées. Tu peux t'approcher pour voir, si tu le souhaites.

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait secoué. Pourtant il savait déjà qu'il était là pour protéger la cité des anges et les âmes sauvées. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait forcer un ange à en devenir une. Il s'avança quelque peu et bien sûr, les anges se retournèrent brusquement. Lui ne pouvait le voir, mais plus il apprenait, plus sa lumière flamboyait. Les anges se stoppèrent net et il recula un peu, confus. Il ne voulait pas déranger.

On baissa la tête devant lui, il était même sûr d'en avoir vu quelques-uns s'agenouiller comme devant un roi. Il en entendait d'autres chuchoter. L'ange qui était à l'honneur s'avança vers lui et le prit par les mains.

\- Merci de me donner la chance de voir notre prochaine lumière avant de partir. J'aurais été heureux de pouvoir me battre pour toi. Même si j'ai aimé protéger l'actuelle jusqu'à la toute fin.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda en haut la lumière qui faisait office de soleil et se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Elle n'était pas obligée de supporter tout ça. L'ange sourit et le lâcha, il se recula et soudain il eut un flash. Tous les anges fermèrent les yeux et baissa la tête. Harry fut le seul à pouvoir voir la lumière qui partait du haut de la tour et englobait l'ange. Il souriait toujours alors qu'il partit lentement en fumée. Son aura glissa jusqu'à la cage qu'un ange tenait dans sa main. Enfin, le flash repartit dans les airs et les anges purent de nouveau le regarder.

\- C'était comment ? S'exclama un autre ange envers Harry. As-tu pu le voir ? Comme cela se passe ?

\- Blasphème ! S'écria un autre. Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça. Il est la future lumière. Ne le traite pas ainsi.

Harry recula, les yeux grands ouverts et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put. Raphaël le rattrapa rapidement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Vous… ne le voyez pas ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais pu voir une concession. La lumière est trop forte pour nous. Tu l'as vu, toi ?

\- Oui…

\- Excuse-les, s'il te plaît. Tu sais, la lumière fut la première âme vivante de Dieu. Elle s'est installée là-haut et moi-même, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. C'est la première fois que nous pouvons parler à la lumière. Tu comprendras qu'ils ont, tout comme toi, des questions sans réponses.

\- Que veulent-ils que je leur dise ? Ce que j'apprends vient de toi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à renseigner.

\- Eh bien, fit Raphaël d'un air plus que gêné, moi aussi je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait ressemblait.

\- Il n'y a rien, soupira Harry. Il retrouve sa forme d'âme et rentre dans la cage. Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela pourrait être spectaculaire ? En quoi cela devrait être ?

\- Je pense que la seule question qui tourne dans les têtes des anges est : Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Harry comprit tout à fait. Après tout, c'était comme une seconde mort. Et la peur était toujours présente. Même ici-bas.

\- Il souriait… Je doute qu'il avait mal.

Raphaël hocha la tête lentement, heureux d'avoir eu une réponse.

\- Bien… Je t'ai montré tout ce que je pouvais te montrer. Demain, Gabriel ou Ramiel prendra le relais. Cela dépendra de leur disponibilité. En attendant je veux que tu t'entraînes régulièrement avec tes pouvoirs. Et s'il te plaît, je sais que tu le peux alors essaye au moins juste un peu de sortir tes ailes. D'accord ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas un oui, mais pas un non, non plus. Il verrait ce qu'il peut faire.

\- Me promets-tu que tu continues à chercher Draco ?

\- J'ai mis autant d'anges que je pouvais sur le coup. Je te promets de tout faire pour le retrouver. A la moindre apparition de lui, nous le serons et nous irons le voir. Mais je te préviens à nouveau que ce que tu vas voir n'est peut-être plus…

\- Je sais pertinemment à quoi il ressemble, s'énerva Harry. A bientôt, Raphaël.

Le brun le laissa là en partant, les mains dans les poches pour sa tour. Raphaël le regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus du tout le voir. A ce moment, Sariel atterrit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, Raphaël. Même si elle est forcée, la rédemption lui ouvrira les portes…

\- Si elle est forcée, la rédemption lui ouvrira son esprit à son côté angélique, mais le démon qui est en lui persistera. Il ne sera pas détruit. Il doit faire le mouvement seul.

\- Il ne le fera jamais tant qu'il se souviendra.

\- Et bien efface-lui la mémoire ! Après tout, nous ne valons pas mieux que des démons. Choisir une personne, l'obliger à souffrir pour une autre et enfin dire à celle-ci que son sacrifice était la seule façon pour qu'il vive.

Raphaël serra les poings.

\- Ah, et aussi lui demander d'oublier son âme jumelle. Parce qu'après tout, maintenant qu'il est devenu un démon, il doit être rejeté comme les autres. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie sauf d'être né Némésis de la lumière.

\- Raphaël…

\- Alors un petit effacement de la mémoire de rien du tout, au point où on en est !

\- Raph… Gabriel m'a dit que…

\- Ne le touches pas, tu as compris. Achève son éducation et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. Je retrouverais Draco, nous le mettrons devant lui. Il verra qu'il est impossible de le sauver et il finira par concéder à devenir ce qu'il doit être.

Sariel plissa les yeux. Raphaël savait qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner. Après tout, il était l'un des sept émissaires de Dieu. Et il ne prenait ses ordres que de Gabriel, donc de Dieu lui-même.

\- S'il te plaît Sariel, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie… Nous avons fait tellement d'erreur par le passé. Quand Dieu nous a demandé de détruire sa création, nous l'avons fait… Quand il a fallu arrêter Lucifer, nous avons détruit la moitié du monde. Et quand Méphisto a voulu volé les âmes sauvées, des centaines ont été englouti avant que nous puissions l'arrêter. Harry… c'est ma propre rédemption.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Sariel soupira.

\- Tu portes en toi les erreurs des autres, Raph'. Tu ne vois pas que rien est de notre faute. Nous obéissons et nous essayons de protéger… Nous ne pouvons en être coupables. Enfin… ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es qui tu es, protecteur des voyageurs, le cœur de Dieu…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Harry commence son entraînement afin de devenir un ange complet. Sa priorité n'en reste pas moins Draco. J'aimerais juste souligner que je suis athée, je ne voudrais choquer aucune religion quelconque. Celle que j'ai établi est purement fantaisique, se rattachant plus au christianisme sans toutefois la suivre. J'emporte juste les noms en vrai, le reste (vu que je n'y connais rien) provient de ma cervelle et parfois de Wikipédia. (Rire)**_

 _ **Merci, à bientôt.**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	5. Uriel, le corps de Dieu

**Chapitre 4 :** Uriel, le corps de Dieu.

* * *

Ce matin, Marc profita du calme des démons pour emmener Harry. Après l'avoir convaincu de le rejoindre, il l'entraîna derrière lui dans une course qui aurait dû être fatigante mais qui ne le fut aucunement puisqu'ils étaient, il faut bien le dire, morts. Marc s'était plaint qu'ils iraient beaucoup plus vite en volant mais Harry n'avait pas voulu être porté par qui que ce soit d'autres que Raphaël ou l'un des sept émissaires.

\- M'emmènes-tu sur Terre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit, cadet.

Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot et Harry bouda un peu. Il se dit qu'il serait temps de sortir ses ailes.

\- Est-ce que les archanges me retrouveraient si jamais je m'enfuyais ?

Marc le regarda de biais sans s'arrêter de courir. Il ne savait pas du tout si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait quand même pas mentir à sa lumière, si ? Il lui restait encore le choix de ne rien dire du tout. Harry le regarda un instant avant de sourire malicieusement.

\- Non, ils ne me retrouveraient pas.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Si ça avait été le cas, tu me l'aurais dit tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu t'enfuir ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas partir. J'ai besoin de Raphaël. C'était juste une question de plus.

\- Seule la lumière peut te retrouver, murmura Marc. Mais elle ne peut pas communiquer avec nous alors… c'est comme si tu disparaissais. Mais ne crois pas que tu serais en sécurité. Tu es la lumière, tous, les anges ou les démons, seraient à ta recherche. Et les sept te retrouveront en l'espace de quelques minutes. De plus, si la lumière pense que te ramener ici est vitale, elle te ramènera.

Harry grogna mais ne dit rien. Marc ralentit le pas quand ils s'approchèrent d'un groupe d'anges. Ils étaient trois, une femme aux cheveux longs et blonds, deux hommes, un qui avait teint ses cheveux en verts fluo et un autre brun. La jeune femme était élancée, avec de belles formes. Il lui donnait environ trente ans. Les deux autres paraissaient plus jeunes, entre vingt et vingt-cinq. Ils sourirent à Marc et s'étonnèrent de le trouver en compagnie de la lumière. Instinctivement, les trois autres se penchèrent devant lui.

\- Bonjour.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi me saluez-vous comme ça ?

Ils se regardèrent, hébétés.

\- Tu es la lumière.

\- Oui, je commence à le savoir, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Mais je suis juste un bouclier, je ne suis pas un dieu. Mon seul pouvoir est de protéger la cité, pour le reste je suis votre égal. Cessez donc de me mettre sur un piédestal.

Les trois se sourirent. Ce qu'il venait de dire, pour eux, était totalement contradictoire. Oui, il était un bouclier et c'est justement pour cela que ça faisait de lui presque un dieu. Après tout, sans lui, ils n'existeraient pas. Ils ne lui répondirent cependant pas, pour ne pas le contrarier. Harry regarda Marc en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici. Il n'avait pas le temps de se présenter à tous les anges, et c'était aussi inutile. Soit il devenait la lumière et allait vivre pour toujours dans la tour des horizons. Soit il mourrait. Sans cœur se serra. Dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait pas être avec Draco. Au moins, il n'avait pas à lui révéler ses sentiments, lui qui arrivait à peine à y croire lui-même.

\- Harry, je te présente Samia, Ethan et Josh.

Il montra respectivement la femme, l'ange aux cheveux verts et le plus grand des trois.

\- Ils sont des combattants aussi et comme je te l'avais proposé, nous pourrions t'entraîner. Je sais que tu prends des cours particuliers avec les archanges mais si tu suivais aussi notre entraînement, tu serais encore plus fort.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout à coup ils voulaient l'aider ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Les démons sont trop calmes, scanda Samia sans détour. Ils n'attaquent plus. Sur Terre, ils ont disparu. On dirait que Lucifer les a tous rappelé. Ce n'est pas bon signe. C'est exactement comme il y a trois mois.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé il y a trois mois ? Demanda-t-il rapidement, avide de savoir.

\- Et bien, les démons nous ont attaqués en masse. La lumière était rouge. On était affaibli. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

\- Comment ça… Vous… Vous étiez affaibli ?

\- Oui. Hocha Josh. J'arrive à les repousser d'habitude mais là… Nous nous demandons toujours si c'est nous qui étions affaiblis ou si c'est les démons qui avaient décuplés leur force.

\- Le combat a duré des jours et des jours. Lui expliqua Ethan. La plus longue guerre auquel nous avons dû faire face. Heureusement, aucun humain n'a été touché.

\- Des dizaines d'entre nous sont morts pour refermer le portail, continua Marc. Et puis un beau jour la lumière est redevenue blanche et nous avons retrouvé notre pouvoir. Enfin, les démons n'étaient plus un problème alors Lucifer a cédé.

\- Combien… Murmura Harry, légèrement tremblant. Combien de temps avant que j'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Deux, peut-être trois semaines, je ne me souviens… Mais oui… Tout s'explique. C'est toi qui les as repoussés, alors.

\- Non… Non, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Harry, le voyage d'un ange dure vingt jours. En mourant et débutant le voyage…

\- J'ai rétabli l'équilibre du monde, murmura Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Les quatre anges ne comprirent pas. Cette partie-là, ils ne la connaissaient pas. Il ne savait pas que c'était de sa faute si l'équilibre du monde n'avait pas été respecté. Harry reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de massue. En refusant son destin, même par omission, il avait sacrifié des anges. S'il avait mis fin à ses jours bien plus tôt, il n'aurait pas causé la disparition de toutes ses vies. Il comprit pourquoi Raphaël lui avait dit qu'il ne préfèrerait pas savoir.

Il avait encore tué des gens dans une guerre qu'il n'avait pas demandée…

\- Harry… Murmura Marc en lui prenant l'épaule. Ce n'est pas ta faute si la lumière a eu un coup de mou. Nous savons depuis bien longtemps qu'elle est mourante. Et tu es là pour ça, non ?

Non, cela ne pouvait venir de la lumière. La coïncidence était bien trop grande pour cela. Il ne dit cependant rien.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous souhaitez m'entraîner pour être sûr que je serais faire face aux démons ?

\- Nous savons que Lucifer en aura après toi, affirma Ethan. Si tu le souhaites, nous t'apprendrons tout ce que nous savons. Ce qui pourra donner à Mickaël un temps plus court pour t'entraîner plus durement.

\- On pense que tu n'auras pas le temps de tout apprendre avant l'attaque de Lucifer, rajouta Marc. Mais que Raphaël ne compte pas te laisser sortir de la cité. Si cela arrive, ou que la lumière a encore une baisse et que les démons arrivent à entrer, il faut que tu saches te défendre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir qu'aucun démon ne pouvait l'approcher, ni le toucher. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué que Marc l'avait regardé intensément. Il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Dans son regard entendu, il semblait comme lui dire autre chose. Une chose qu'Harry comprit avec un petit sourire. En ayant assisté à la scène la dernière fois, il avait compris qu'Harry ferait tout pour retrouver et sauver son âme jumelle. Quitte à faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme s'enfuir. Alors Harry haussa les épaules et décida de jouer le jeu. Il n'avait rien contre un entraînement musclé. Juste au cas où.

\- C'est d'accord.

* * *

Harry était au côté d' dévisageait l'archange. Il était bien différent de tous les autres. Enfin, ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Il était calme et patient, ne posait pas de question. Il semblait un peu dans son monde. En attendant, Harry apprécia ce moment. Il ne lui demanda pas comme il allait, il ne lui parla ni de lui ni de Draco. Et juste pour ça, il éprouva un sentiment de bien-être à ses côtés.

Uriel l'avait entraîné, sans un mot pour lui, et maintenant ils marchaient avec lenteur. En même temps, après quel temps un ange devait-il courir ? Aucun. Harry pencha la tête et fixa ses traits fins et jeunes. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense fixaient loin devant lui. Il portait son éternelle toge blanche et des sandales. Une tenue simple et sûrement confortable. Harry sourit en imaginant Albus Dumbledore beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus jeune. Il ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes en demi-lune et la barbe.

L'archange intercepta son sourire du coin de l'œil et lui demanda :

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Vous… me faites juste penser à un très vieil ami. Dit-il avec un air un peu mélancolique.

\- Oh… S'exclama-t-il vaguement.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ou plutôt, il avait cet air de le savoir déjà. Harry se rappela que les sept émissaires devaient connaître toute sa vie alors il ne se formalisa pas. Il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire. Allait-il l'entraîner comme les autres ou était-ce ça l'entraînement ? Marcher dans les rues blanches et vides de la cité des anges. Il n'osa pas vraiment le déranger. Il avait l'air… comme Harry s'était imaginé des archanges. Tout le contraire de Raphaël ou encore Gabriel. Encore moins Sariel qui l'effrayait un petit peu.

\- Oh ! Dit à nouveau l'archange. Je crois ne pas m'être présenté.

Harry fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit qu'il se réveillait à peine alors que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient.

\- Je suis Uriel, émissaire de Dieu. Je suis l'ambassadeur. On m'appelle aussi le corps de Dieu.

Et puis, comme c'était venu, cela repartit. Il recommença à regarder au loin. Cet ange était bien énigmatique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Désolé, je ne suis pas très bavard. J'essaye de comprendre sans succès des choses qui me sont inconnues.

\- Quelles genres de choses ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je te les dirais peut-être plus tard. Je sais que pour l'instant, le sujet t'est sensible.

Harry baissa les yeux. Ah bien non, il n'était pas bien différent des autres.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'archange hésita puis murmura :

\- Je me demandais… Quand tu auras sauvé Draco, lui diras-tu que tu l'aimes ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il eut une brusque montée d'adrénaline et tellement de sentiments qui le traversèrent en un instant. D'abord de l'étonnement, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Ensuite de la joie. Il avait dit « quand » et non « si ». Et enfin de la tristesse. Non… Il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais. Après tout, Draco risquerait sûrement de le haïr pour avoir gâché la chance qu'il lui offrait. Il le haïrait un peu plus. Non, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il deviendrait la lumière ou mourrait sans jamais le lui dire… C'était plus facile ainsi.

\- Je prends ton silence pour un non, continua Uriel. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. De toute façon, il est impossible que cela fonctionne entre vous.

\- Je le sais, murmura Harry en serrant les dents.

\- C'est pour ça que les anges et leurs Némésis ne sont jamais semblables et ne se connaissent pas. Votre cas est vraiment… rare, pour ne pas dire totalement unique. Enfin si… Si je pourrais le dire. Il est unique. Nous y sommes, ajouta-t-il avec encore une nouvelle expression.

Harry regarda devant lui et écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient devant un immense temple, un peu plus petit que l'arche des âmes sauvées. Il n'avait encore pas vu cet endroit, il se demanda combien il existait d'autres temples comme ceux-ci. Uriel le poussa doucement pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, le brun se mit à entendre de douces voix et comme d'habitude, elles murmuraient des choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Mais quand il s'approcha, elles se firent plus fortes. Puis elles chuchotèrent son nom. Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était doux et mélodieux, entre le râle de plaisir et la supplique. Le brun rougit en pensant à ce que cela pourrait donner… sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Uriel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ils sont… presque gênants.

L'archange fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu les entends ?

\- Oui… Pas toi ?

\- Non. Nous ne pouvons ni les entendre ni les voir. Est-ce que les voix chuchotent comme les âmes sauvées ?

\- Je dirais qu'elles sont un peu plus… pressantes, le renseigna-t-il en hochant la tête. Qu'est-ce ?

Uriel se contenta de lui faire passer une autre arche sans porte et il écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se dressait une vague tourbillonnante. Lente et lumineuse, elle semblait paisible. Des fois, il arrivait à voir à travers, d'autre, elle était tellement opaque qu'elle était blanche. Harry ouvrit la bouche quand il remarqua que ce qui tourbillonnait, en vrai, étaient de fins traits de lumière, comme les âmes que les anges mettaient en boîte. La vague, semblait sortir d'un trou dans le sol. De trois mètres de diamètre, elle montait jusque au plafond, puis se terminait en pointe juste avant. Il aurait pu croire un cristal s'il n'était pas sûr et certain qu'il pouvait passer la main au travers.

\- C'est le voile, Harry.

Le brun resta statique, perdu entre le désir de se jeter dessus pour retrouver son parrain et la tristesse de l'avoir vu disparaître dedans.

\- Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ?

\- Non, malheureusement. Nous avons déjà essayé autrefois. Mais récupérer ses âmes sont impossibles. C'est comme si elles étaient piégées dans un autre monde.

\- Sirius, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et Uriel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Désolé, elles sont conscientes que tu es là, mais inconscientes d'elles-mêmes. Et c'est normal, car elles ne sont plus rien qu'une âme qui attend d'être à nouveau quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. Est-ce la lumière qui accepte ou non de faire revenir quelqu'un du voile ?

\- Non. Après toutes ses années, il est vrai que le voile est toujours un véritable mystère pour nous. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment cela fonctionne. Pourquoi une âme met plus ou moins de temps à sortir de là.

Uriel le fit contourner le voile et l'avança vers un autel où quelques anges priaient. Harry fit le tour de la pièce et en vit d'autres simplement debout devant le voile, à le regarder. Il remarqua un ange en particulier qui était adossé au mur, en sweat-shirt vert et jeans, les bras croisés, les yeux marron fixant le voile avec cette expression légèrement agressive. Qui pouvait-il bien attendre ainsi ?

\- Ton parrain n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu dans le voile. Continua Uriel. Nous continuons à prier pour que les âmes soient relâchées, peut-être pourras-tu prier pour Sirius ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie. Il devrait prier ? Quelque chose au fond de lui trouva l'idée saugrenue. Il suivit Uriel qui repartit dans une autre pièce, tout aussi immense et illuminée. Et tomba sur un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il aurait d'abord cru être dans une usine. Puis une bibliothèque. Et enfin, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'ambassade avec de millions de registres et au milieu des anges qui travaillaient sur des cages d'âmes. Avec des âmes dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce… que c'est ? Demanda Harry plus fortement.

Autant dans l'autre salle, un silence religieux régnait, autant ici, c'était la cacophonie. Les anges discutaient, les cages s'ouvraient et se fermaient dans un bruit métallisé…

\- Comme tu le sais, la Terre est peuplée d'êtres humains dont les âmes sont en constantes renouvellement. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Les âmes des démons, elles, sont… Comment te dire sans vouloir te choquer… Aspirées pour pourrir jusqu'à disparaître.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, je ne suis pas choqué, marmonna Harry.

\- Enfin… Quand nous sommes à court d'âmes, nous les produisons, ici même. Et chacun de mes ambassadeurs travaillent avec un ange de Raphaël. Il donne la cage aux guérisseurs qui s'empressent de la remettre sur Terre.

Harry visita la grande salle d'un œil curieux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une grande lumière, celle qui illuminait toute la pièce. Elle vrillait de mille feux, des étincelles pailletées reflétant les grandes allées. Là, quelques anges extirpaient de nouvelles âmes avec patience et douceur. Cela semblait prendre un temps fou. Ensuite, il y avait une immense table qui lui rappela celle de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, ou des ambassadeurs fabriquaient les cages. Il sourit quand il en vit un, des lunettes aviateurs sur le visage, un gros chalumeau dans la main. Les autres le charriaient que sa cage ne tiendrait sûrement pas. Ils avaient tous l'air… comme une grande famille, riante et heureuse.

Enfin à sa gauche, une sorte de gouffre luminescente. Mais cette fois-ci, on ouvrait des cages pleines pour mettre les âmes dedans. Uriel suivit son regard puis se pencha pour murmurer :

\- Ce sont les âmes qui ont vécu toutes leurs vies.

\- Alors… Elles meurent ?

Le brun fut pris d'une grande tristesse, il ne sut pourquoi.

\- Non… Leurs particules de vies sont dispersées à travers la Terre. Elles se transforment, se mélangent à l'air et le vent les emporte.

\- Pour devenir quoi ?

\- Former la couche qui protège la Terre, se déposer dans l'eau pour l'assainir, se durcir et devenir de la roche, se planter et faire pousser des arbres. Elles deviennent tout ce qui n'a pas de conscience mais qui sert à rendre la Terre vivante et en bonne santé.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour qu'il puisse apprendre la véritable existence du monde sur lequel il vivait. Quelque part dans son cœur, le malaise qu'il avait depuis qu'il était ici se calma. Uriel venait de lui donnait un quelconque sens à sa vie. Plus encore quand il se tourna vers un immense vitrail et lui montra la tour des horizons qu'il pouvait plus ou moins apercevoir.

\- Au commencement, murmura-t-il, Dieu créa le ciel et la terre. Or la terre était vague et vide, les ténèbres couvraient l'abîme, l'esprit de Dieu planait sur les eaux. Dieu dit : « Que la lumière soit » et la lumière fut…

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche. Uriel sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Les bibles humaines ne sont pas toutes fausses. Les deux premières âmes furent créées et quand elles vinrent rejoindre les cieux après avoir vécu sur terre, elles devinrent la lumière et les ténèbres.

\- Ensuite, il eut Raphaël. Hocha Harry.

\- Oui, premier descendant de la lignée direct d'Adam et d'Eve.

\- C'est leur fils ?

Uriel acquiesça. L'ambassadeur avait l'air plus souple et plus souriant. Surtout car Harry avait la curiosité mordante et semblait vouloir tout connaître. Il pouvait le voir, rayonnant avec douceur. Il était le seul à ne pas remarquer que tous les anges souriaient un peu plus, ressentant sa chaleur et sa joie. Uriel continua d'emmener Harry à travers toute la salle en lui présentant les divers objets que les anges utilisaient. Il y en avait tellement qu'Harry n'était pas sûr de tout retenir. Des cages pour retenir les âmes, des fauches pour les relâcher à travers le gouffre. Des ciseaux d'or pour les séparer.

Il regarda un instant comment les ambassadeurs faisaient. Les âmes étaient d'abord deux, retenues par un fil d'or. Ils les découpaient et les mettaient dans deux cages différentes une rouge ou une bleue, parfois deux rouges, ou deux bleues. Harry comprit sans avoir à demander que l'une était l'ange et l'autre celle qui deviendrait un démon. C'était assez triste et il comprit pourquoi les anges prenaient la cage rouge avec beaucoup de tristesse, les serrant contre eux et leur demandant de les pardonner. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas pensé.

\- Uriel ! Draco et moi sommes âmes jumelles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, lui répondit l'archange sans comprendre.

\- Alors si je suis la lumière, est-ce qu'il est les ténèbres ?!

Uriel se mordit la lèvre et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, votre cas est spécial.

\- Pourquoi ? Se précipita-t-il de savoir.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry… Mais je crois que la seule personne qui pourra te répondre et celle qui se trouve dans la tour des horizons. La lumière elle-même. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu ouvres tes ailes et voles, petit ange, parce que personne d'entre nous ne peut t'accompagner là-bas. L'un d'entre nous a déjà essayé. Il s'est brûlé les ailes.

\- Qui ?

\- Icare…

* * *

Le brun s'assit sur une des chaises et expira lentement. Il était complètement épuisé. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et ses yeux descendirent vers un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Willy le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry sourit et passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, le faisant rire.

\- Petit ambassadeur alors ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama l'enfant.

Harry l'attrapa par les aisselles et le posa sur ses genoux, devant la table. Il rapprocha la cage et les outils de lui.

\- Montre-moi comment tu fais.

Il le regarda alors qu'il prenait une lame pointue dans ses petites mains et commença à creuser dans le métal des signes qui ne disaient encore rien à Harry, mais qui avaient une vraie signification.

\- Uriel m'a dit que j'avais des doigts de fées. Je sais bien faire les dessins.

Il fit une spirale.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça, c'est pour le vent. L'âme qui va naître aura une grande prépondérance à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'élément qui est dessiné sur sa cage. L'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air. Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons pour elles, mais elles qui choisissent. Les ambassadeurs qui sont là-bas les écoutent et apprennent sur eux pour les connaître avant qu'elles ne viennent au monde.

Harry regarda les anges qui étaient assis autour d'une table ronde, un stylo à la main, notant sur des feuilles. Tout comme toute la salle, ils souriaient, riaient ensembles, se jetaient des boules de papier à la figure. Willy se mordit la lèvre et prit un air triste.

\- Désolé de t'avoir agressé la dernière fois…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Harry en penchant la tête. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

\- Bien trop longtemps.

\- Pourquoi… enfin, comment… ? hésita le brun sachant que cela ne devait pas être un sujet facile.

Willy arrêta de gratter sa cage et se leva sur la chaise pour s'asseoir sur la table, en face de lui. Il joua avec la lame tout en expliquant :

\- J'ai sauvé ma petite sœur. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie des reins. A l'époque, les chirurgies étaient encore toutes ressentes, et pratiquement personne n'en faisait. Cependant, mes parents ont réussi à persuader un docteur de prendre un de leur rein. Mais aucun des deux n'étaient compatibles. J'ai supplié ma mère de prendre le mien. Je me suis endormi… Et réveillé ici.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, tout comme il était désolé d'avoir posé la question. Il n'aurait pas dû. Cela se voyait qu'il était encore touché par cela. Cependant Willy sourit et releva la tête.

\- Ma petite sœur est devenue magnifique, tu sais. Une grande star. Et quelque part, je suis heureux car une partie de moi subsiste en elle. Elle parle souvent de moi, tout le temps même.

\- Comment sais-tu ?

\- Je demande à des anges de m'emmener la voir. Elle aura quatre-vingt ans bientôt et elle toujours aussi belle, ma petite sœur. Cependant… Quand elle ne sera plus… J'aimerais vraiment ne plus être aussi. C'est pour ça que je voudrais la rejoindre.

\- Je vais trouver ton démon et le tuer, je te promets… Est-ce que… Tu as un nom ?

Willy hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais encore croisé. Harry… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose qu'aucun archange ne t'avouera.

Il se pencha un peu plus et Harry fit de même.

\- Beaucoup d'anges, au bout d'un certain temps, cinquante ou cent ans de vie, nous nous mettons à espérer un jour croiser notre âme jumelle pour mettre fin à nos jours. Etre ici, c'est bien… Mais quand on a fait le tour de la Terre un milliard de fois, on se lasse et on espère absoudre au renouveau. C'est pour cela que rejoindre sa cage n'est pas pour nous une mort.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

\- Comment sauras-tu qui est ton démon ?

\- Les autres m'ont dit que c'est comme une petite douleur. Plus on est proche d'elle, plus on la sent… Dans son âme. Et on ressent, malgré la rédemption, de la colère, de la haine… Des sentiments forts, négatifs. On ne peut s'empêcher de la haïr et de vouloir la voir disparaître. Et en même temps, de vouloir être à ses côtés. Alors, on sait que cette personne est notre âme jumelle. A contrario, le démon, malgré son statut, ressent de l'amour… C'est une équivoque bizarre, mais c'est ainsi…

Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait l'impression que Willy venait de décrire sa vie avec Draco. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, ils s'étaient haïs dès le début. Ils se détestaient et chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il fallait absolument qu'ils se voient, qu'ils se touchent… Harry comprenait un peu mieux.

Il se pencha et prit Willy par ses petites joues potelées.

\- Je t'aiderais, je te le promets !

Le garçon rit et le fit lâcher. Uriel s'approcha, les mains toujours jointes derrière son dos et sourit.

\- Allons-y, Harry. Je pense que tu as assez appris pour aujourd'hui. Nous reviendrons demain.

Harry hocha, il était réellement fatigué. Un peu de repos, une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il embrassa Willy sur la joue et suivit l'archange après un dernier au revoir à tout le monde. Les anges lui répondirent gaiement. Uriel le ramena chez lui tout en répondant sagement à ses questions. Au pied de sa tour, Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Toi aussi tu viens d'Adam et Eve ?

\- Oui, répondit l'homme. Je suis leur arrière-petit-fils. Je suis aussi le deuxième descendant de leur lignée direct.

\- Et ton âme jumelle ?

\- Il se nomme Belphégor. Il est le démon de la paresse. L'un des sept princes de l'enfer. Je pense que tu ne le rencontreras jamais, il est cloîtré en enfer, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller sur Terre, préférant jouer avec ses petites inventions sordides. Il ne bouge presque pas…

Uriel prit un air vague et sourit, légèrement rêveur.

\- Un peu comme moi, c'est vrai.

Harry rit et le remercia puis il le quitta. Uriel se détourna et reprit sa route. Il était vraiment content. Il venait de faire des progrès fondamentaux, il en était sûr. Il déploya ses ailes et rejoint rapidement sa tour. Dans la salle principale, il vit Gabriel, Mickaël et Azazel. Cette dernière était toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle regardait la cité d'ange sans la voir vraiment et se fichait bien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux d'or balayait le vide, voletant et la rendait encore plus énigmatique… presque intouchable.

Gabriel et Mickaël, quant à eux, se chamaillaient encore pour un oui ou pour un non. Uriel leva les yeux aux ciels et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Aza… Chuchota-t-il.

Chaque fois que les six autres lui parlaient, c'était avec beaucoup de douceur. Ils avaient tous peur qu'un jour, il la casse, juste en parlant trop fort. L'archange tourna ses yeux mi vert mi marron vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu te trompes, Uriel. Tu ne l'as pas détourné de son chemin. Il le retrouvera. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Gabriel et Mickaël se regardèrent en se stoppant net, ils s'approchèrent des deux autres, légèrement anxieux.

\- Je le sais déjà, murmura Uriel. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu le vois ? Est-ce que tu vois Azazel ?

La femme hocha la tête, légèrement tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Lucifer fait la fête. Il est heureux… Il sait que la lumière ne tiendra pas sa promesse.

\- Et… Le futur ?

\- Azazel m'empêche de le voir, je suis désolée… Il bloque tout ce qui concerne la lumière.

Uriel soupira, inquiet. Tant pis, il ne pourrait rien prévoir. Il devrait juste attendre le moment propice. Azazel se tourna vers eux et murmura comme on chuchote un secret honteux :

\- Ne le dites pas à Sariel. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Les trois hommes hochèrent, conscients que Sariel pourrait être un danger pour Harry.

* * *

\- Lève-toi, Harry.

Le brun expira brutalement, la poussière se soulevant tout autour de son visage. Il grimaça et réussit à s'asseoir. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et le regarda avec colère. Il ferma les yeux et réparer son nez d'un bref coup de vent. C'était devenu beaucoup plus facile. Ensuite, il leva la tête vers Marc qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse et attendait sagement. Samia se releva aussi, elle qui avait été jeté contre un arbre avec violence. Elle fit craquer ses os du cou. Elle tendit la main à Ethan pour l'aider à sortir du trou dans lequel il l'avait enterré alors que Josh ricanait dans son coin.

\- Deux sur quatre… Tu fais des progrès.

\- Vous êtes obligés d'attaquer tous en même temps ? Grimaça Harry en se levant difficilement.

\- Les démons ne jouent jamais à la loyal, Harry. Fit calmement Samia en secouant sa crinière blonde. Ils se fichent d'être un ou vingt contre un. Tant qu'ils peuvent te détruire, ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à t'attaquer sans relâche.

\- On fait une pause, soupira Harry en se recouchant sur le dos.

Il avait mal partout. Marc lui avait expliqué que la douleur qu'il ressentait, cette douleur physique n'était pas due à son corps, mais à sa magie. Chaque fois qu'il l'employait, elle se faisait ressentir sur son corps. Si jamais il utilisait un sort pour frapper, c'était son bras qui avait mal. Pour déplacer des objets, il avait mal au dos… C'était comme si elle n'était que la prolongation de ce qu'il ferait sans user de pouvoirs.

Marc leva les mains aux ciels mais finit par consentir à sa requête. Ils s'assirent tous autour de lui. Harry posa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, maudissant cette lumière qui les éblouissait nuit et jour. Il ne serait pas contre une petite sieste.

\- Comment cela se fait que tu dors autant ? Lui demanda finalement Ethan.

Josh se pencha sur lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ethan resta estomaqué et ne dit plus rien, gêné. Cela piqua la curiosité d'Harry qui se redressa légèrement. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Si mais… Enfin… Peut-être une fois tous les cinq jours mortels.

\- Josh ? Gronda Harry.

\- Hm… Je pense que c'est parce que tu n'as pas fait ta rédemption. Alors, tu as plus de mal à utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu te fatigues vite et tu dors plus. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais…

Encore cette histoire de rédemption. Harry se rallongea, ne voulant pas en discuter plus. Tant pis. Il avait passé près d'un an à courir pour se cacher, dormant peu et étant tout le temps fatigué. Il en avait l'habitude. C'était même le contraire qui lui faisait peur. Marc se mordit la lèvre et soudain il murmura :

\- Harry… Tu étais comment… avant je veux dire ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Fronça-t-il des sourcils tout en fixant un point haut dans le ciel.

\- On se demandait… Murmura Josh. Comment la lumière a été choisie. Ce que tu aurais pu faire dans ta vie pour qu'elle décide que ce se soit toi… Et pas un autre.

Harry eut un sourire mesquin.

\- Si quelqu'un à la réponse, je suis tout ouïe. Plaisanta-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait dans ma vie. J'étais un bébé qu'une guerre a fait perdre ses parents. J'étais un jeune garçon de onze ans qu'un homme qui se nommait Voldemort a décidé de tuer. J'étais un adolescent de quatorze ans qui a fait tuer un ami pour survivre…

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Harry s'arrêta soudainement de sourire alors que ses pensées s'assombrirent.

\- J'étais un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui a tué Voldemort pour sauver l'humanité sorcière… Murmura-t-il. Un homme meurtri qui a appris que son âme maudite avait encore tué quelqu'un… Pour rester en vie. Et quand enfin je souhaitais faire quelque chose de bien, sauver cette âme qui avait pris ma place, on m'annonce que tout ce que j'ai fait sur Terre n'aura servi à rien du tout. Parce que je ne suis qu'un foutu soleil piégé dans une tour.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué mais une larme glissa sur sa joue. Ses yeux le picotaient, sa gorge se serrait et plus il parlait, plus son visage se transformait en une grimace exténuée et attristée.

\- J'étais un homme manipulé, je suis une lumière qui ne brille pas. Je suis un ange sans aile, j'aurais dû être un démon corné.

Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues quand soudain, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son visage.

\- Draco… C'était lui l'ange. Et à cause d'une prophétie, encore une, je me retrouve ici, un endroit qui n'est pas ma place, avec en tout et pour tout, juste ma douleur et mes regrets. Et vous savez le pire ? Le pire, c'est de comprendre que cet homme qui a pris ma place, qui s'est suicidé et maudit au lieu de vivre… c'est de comprendre combien j'en suis fou amoureux. Et que je n'aurais jamais la chance de pouvoir le lui dire… Ou juste le toucher… Juste une fois. Pourquoi ne remarque-t-on toutes ses choses qu'une fois les avoir perdu ? La vie est injuste… La mort… pas mieux.

Les quatre anges regardaient au-dessus d'eux, perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il pleuvait dans la cité des anges. C'était magnifique. L'eau reflétait la blancheur de l'endroit, brillant comme des diamants. Des arc-en-ciel naissaient un peu partout.

\- J'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête. Continua le brun qui n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Que je me réveille, me rende compte que tout n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar, que Draco soit toujours en vie et que je puisse lui dire… Lui avouer, qu'importe sa réaction. Je veux juste avoir cette unique chance.

Marc le regarda et se leva pour s'agenouiller à côté de sa tête. Harry ferma les yeux, fatigué et malheureux. L'ange passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

\- Je te promets que tu l'auras ta chance. Et si les archanges ne veulent pas faire d'efforts, nous on t'aidera.

Samia, Ethan et Josh sourirent et hochèrent la tête, prêts à tout pour que leur petite lumière brille de nouveau comme un petit soleil. Sous les caresses de Marc, Harry s'endormit sans même avoir eu le temps de les remercier.

* * *

Uriel regardait du coin de l'œil Harry. Willy et lui étaient devant le faisceau de lumière où les âmes naissaient. Entourés de trois autres anges, le brun apprenait avec patience. Il se tenta même à couper deux âmes jumelles. L'archange était perturbé. Le brun faisait tellement d'effort. Etait-ce une mascarade ? D'après les dires d'Azazel, oui. A sa droite, il vit Raphaël arriver. Il savait très bien que son confrère était là pour le surveiller. Mais il ne pouvait pas être tout le temps derrière lui.

\- Uriel… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

L'archange hocha la tête et lui montra son sourire quand il parlait avec Willy.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Fronça Raphaël.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis de ton avis. Il n'est sûrement pas en rien avec la pluie qui est tombée sur la cité.

Uriel rattrapa Raphaël par le poignet alors qu'il voulait aller lui demander directement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution que d'aller lui dire de but en blanc de ne plus pleurer ! Je te rappelle qu'il vient de mourir, qu'il est affecté par la perte de ses proches, qu'il va vivre sûrement plus de trois milles ans coincé dans une tour et surtout qu'il ne reverra plus jamais le visage de l'homme qu'il aime. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque, cœur de Dieu !

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise, mais aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, tu as raison… Je crois que Sariel n'a pas tort non plus. Je réfléchis trop.

Uriel le relâcha et attrapa d'une main sa longue chevelure pour jouer avec, d'un air désabusé.

\- On sait tous les sept qu'il a besoin de temps pour s'y faire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'Azazel et moi qui nous préoccupons du bien être de sa personne, et non de son âme ou du fait qu'il soit la lumière.

\- Ne dis pas ça, grinça Raphaël. Nous faisons tous des efforts pour arriver à le satisfaire.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, le gronda-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas à avoir à faire des efforts. Quand on fait un tant soit peu attention à lui, ce qu'il demande n'est pas insurmontable. Il est têtu, borné, impulsif, oui. Mais il aime aussi apprendre, il est joyeux et par-dessus, il aime prendre soin des gens, morts ou pas. Je crois qu'après tout ce temps, tu as oublié ce qu'était le courage. Car ce n'est sûrement pas la bêtise qui lui a fait boire ce poison.

Raphaël croisa ses bras sur son torse, un peu fautif, un peu mécontent. Il n'aimait pas du tout recevoir des remontrances de qui que ce soit. Même si Uriel avait touché juste.

\- Si Azazel ne nous avait pas caché la lumière, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il serait encore en vie.

\- C'est vrai que ce fut une surprise pour nous tous, mais tant pis, il est là… Alors faisons de notre mieux pour qu'il ne pleure plus jamais… Sans avoir à le lui ordonner. Rajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il avait soufflé les derniers mots car Harry se dirigeait vers eux, une cage rouge et une bleue dans ses bras. Il vit Raphaël et le salua distraitement. Il se rappelait que leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas très bien déroulé, puisqu'il s'était encore énervé contre lui et l'avait envoyé paître. Il minauda quelques excuses que Raphaël répondit avec un sourire, le rassurant. Enfin Harry présenta ses deux cages à Uriel.

\- Mes premières âmes, lui présenta-t-il avec joie.

\- Des âmes bénies par la lumière. Sourit Uriel en prenant la rouge. Je pense que même le démon sera quelqu'un de bon toute sa vie. C'est obligé. Un petit voleur distrait par exemple.

Harry récupéra sa cage et retourna près de Willy qui lui montra où déposer les cages afin qu'elles soient récupérées par un protecteur. Raphaël se mit soudainement à pouffer.

\- Franchement, tu as complètement raison. J'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Je ne vaux pas mieux que Sariel.

Uriel posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête, heureux qu'il remette enfin de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Raph ! Tu es qui tu es. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu penses à demain en oubliant de regarder le présent. Et surtout de le savourer. D'accord, il ne devrait pas être là. Mais il est là. Il a encore des années à vivre avant de devenir la lumière. Et si la peur doit réfréner chacun de nos faits et gestes le concernant, il le ressent et se rétracte, se refermant comme un cocon.

Le plus vieux des deux sourit. Avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Toi, tu as parlé à Azazel. Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- Uniquement que Lucifer est heureux et qu'Harry ne cessera jamais de chercher son âme jumelle. Mais ça, nous le savions déjà. Evitons juste de le rappeler à Sariel.

\- Il vaut mieux, murmura Raphaël. Bon, je vais y aller. Il faut que je trouve Gabriel.

\- Trouve Mickaël alors. Rit Uriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Raphaël le suivit dans sa blague. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna pour regarder Harry penché sur une nouvelle cage, dessinant une goutte, symbole de l'eau. Puis de nouveau Uriel qui pencha la tête, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui sourit et murmura :

\- Merci.

Uriel hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris pourquoi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Harry se rapprocher et le regarder. Il sursauta quand il croisa le regard vert.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… Raphaël avait quelque chose de particulier à me dire ?

Il sentit l'espoir dans sa voix et sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de Draco. Il était presque triste de ne pas pouvoir approuver. Il se contenta de regarder ses yeux tristes alors qu'il hochait négativement. Et quand il repartit vers ses cages, il eut une pointe dans son cœur. Il avait fini son instruction, Harry avait appris tellement vite. Demain quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de lui, et il comprit pourquoi Raphaël avait du mal de rester loin de la lumière. C'était étrange, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose d'attractif.

Sariel se rendrait vite compte qu'il est dans l'erreur. Il suffirait juste qu'il passe un peu de temps avec lui.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Harry continue son entraînement, au prochain chapitre Ramiel lui montrera le chemin. Est-ce que notre chère lumière se pliera à son destin ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	6. Ramiel, l'âme de Dieu

**Chapitre 5 :** Ramiel, l'âme de Dieu

* * *

\- Bonjour, fit la voix douce de l'archange en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et essuya la bave qui avait coulé de sa bouche. Il s'était encore endormi, sous la fatigue. Il était certain que si son corps était encore en vie, il aurait des cernes immenses sous ses paupières. Il finit par se recentrer et regarda l'archange. Celui-ci était aussi petit que lui et devait à peine avoir son âge. Peut-être moins. Il lui souriait avec la même douceur qu'Uriel. Physiquement, il avait des cheveux mi-longs, rouge foncé et des yeux violets. Mais Harry apprendra bien plus tard, qu'il changeait ses couleurs au gré de ses envies. Il était aussi blanc que la neige, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil un jour et portait des habits toujours les plus simples du monde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, si un humain le voyait, il le prendrait presque pour un adolescent lambda.

\- Je suis Ramiel, émissaire de Dieu, le soigneur des ressuscités, on m'appelle aussi l'âme de Dieu.

\- Harry Potter, répondit machinalement le brun.

Ramiel rit et hocha la tête. Il attrapa une chaise et la plaça devant son bureau, à l'envers, et vint s'asseoir, posant les bras croisés sur le dossier.

\- Oui, petite lumière. Je sais qui tu es.

\- Une semaine qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Harry, ça me va amplement. Marmonna-t-il en baillant brusquement, la main devant la bouche.

\- Très bien, Harry ! Tu as l'air épuisé. On peut remettre à demain notre entraînement, si tu le souhaites. Histoire que tu prennes un peu de repos.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien.

Harry s'était surtout excusé auprès de Marc, lui disant qu'il était bien trop fatigué et passait son tour pour aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps. Déjà une semaine qu'il était ici et il n'avait vu que deux des sept émissaires. Plus vite il finirait l'entraînement avec eux, plus vite il serait libre de se déplacer où il voulait. Surtout sur Terre. Pour retrouver Draco. Il n'avait pas d'autres priorités que lui.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, petit homme.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans une glace apparemment. Il ne dit cependant rien. Les archanges avaient des milliers d'années de vie, pour eux, tous les nouveaux anges étaient leurs petits frères, même lui, « la lumière ».

\- Bon ! Ce que je vais t'apprendre n'est ni plus ni moins que la fin de la boucle. Tu as appris à récupérer les âmes des morts, à créer ou détruire des âmes, mes disciples et moi-même sommes ceux qui replacent les âmes.

\- Celles qu'Uriel créaient ou gèrent dans le pont des âmes sauvées. Vos disciples sont les anges guérisseurs.

\- En effet. Tu comprends vite, c'est sympa.

Ramiel pencha la tête sur le côté. Il le détailla. Uriel et Raphaël l'avaient briffé. On ne parlait pas de Draco ou restait évasif à son sujet s'il posait des questions. On ne parlait surtout pas de rédemption, ni de lumière et surtout ne pas lui donner d'ordre pour des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Ça allait être difficile, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas donné de cours à qui que ce soit. Alors en plus s'il avait des règles aussi strictes. Il espérait franchement ne pas perdre patience. Harry remarqua qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux et finit par se redresser.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Rien… Chuchota l'archange. Tu as des questions avant que l'on commence ?

\- Oui. Comment s'appelle ton âme jumelle ?

\- Asmodée, princesse de la luxure en enfer. C'est une vipère, jouant de ses « atouts » pour corrompre le plus saint des hommes sur Terre. Mais j'imagine qu'elle ne sera pas un danger pour toi.

Il rit légèrement alors qu'Harry rougissait. Ils étaient sûrement tous au courant pour son attirance envers Draco mais c'était encore un sujet trop sensible pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il en avait parlé, il avait pleuré alors il préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Parle-moi un peu plus de toi, demanda Harry.

\- Oh, il n'y presque rien à dire. Je suis le troisième descendant de la lignée direct d'Adam et Eve. Ils étaient par sept fois mes grands-parents.

\- Tous les archanges viennent d'Adam et Eve ?

\- Tous les humains, Harry. Mais après le déluge, on parle de lignée direct de Noé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et pourquoi les humains disent mille, deux mille ans après ou avant Jésus Christ… ? L'histoire s'écrit par des humains, pour des humains. C'est ainsi.

\- Jésus était réellement le fils de Dieu ? S'exclama Harry.

\- On ne sait pas, fit l'archange en haussant les épaules. Nous nous occupons des âmes et des démons. Pas de ce qui se passe sur Terre. Bon d'accord, je te l'avoue, Gabriel n'a jamais voulu cracher le morceau aussi. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Mickaël lui en veut aussi un peu.

\- Il lui en veut depuis deux mille ans ?

\- Mickaël a la rancune tenace ! Plaisanta Ramiel en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et Gabriel peut parfois être très agaçant.

Harry sourit. Sa fatigue s'était envolée. Il se sentait bien. Ramiel avait ce quelque chose de calmant, il parlait doucement, une voix qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son corps. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, allait droit au but. Autant Uriel avait souvent la tête ailleurs, autant lui semblait savoir ce qu'il devait faire et dire pour éviter qu'Harry ne se perde dans ses pensées, parfois trop sombres.

\- Bien, d'autres questions ?

\- Non… Pas pour le moment.

\- Alors allons-y.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Harry la prit et le vit déployer ses ailes et l'emporter. Le serrant dans ses bras, il lui murmura :

\- Ne dit surtout pas ce que j'ai dit à Gabriel. Il risquerait de mal le prendre.

Le brun sourit. Ramiel les déposa au pied de la grande arche des âmes perdues. Harry l'accompagna et le regarda prendre une des cages.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui sait ?

\- Harry, une fois dans la cage, tu redeviens une âme, tu n'es plus personne. Ce qui a été de toi disparaît. Tes parents, par exemple, ce n'est plus vraiment tes parents. Une fois replacée, ils n'auront pas la même apparence, la même voix, le même nom ou même le même sexe.

Harry hocha la tête, cela l'attristait mais il comprenait. Ce serait sûrement difficile pour quelqu'un de se rappeler de toutes ses vies antérieures. Il deviendrait sûrement complètement fou. Ramiel l'entraina au dehors tout en continuant ses explications.

\- Alors que l'âme possède une cage qui lui est propre, à contrario, le corps qu'il prendra pourra être n'importe lequel être humain. Le corps et l'esprit est indifférent de l'âme. L'âme peut se retrouver dans le corps d'un homme noir, au Q.I supérieur à la moyenne, et sa vie suivante dans celui d'un blanc n'ayant jamais lu un livre.

Ils s'envolèrent et atterrirent au bout de quelques minutes sur Terre. Ce deuxième voyage se passa aussi bien que le premier. Harry avait remarqué que Ramiel avait utilisé des passages différents. Et il ne fut pas surpris quand il se retrouva aux larges des côtes Australiennes. Il comprit que chaque chemin qu'ils empruntaient les menait dans différents endroits. Il espéra que l'un des sept lui fasse un petit cours là-dessus. Ramiel sourit en lui montrant la bâtisse en face de lui. Une maternité, bien sûr. Un ange se posa à côté d'eux et il se pencha devant eux.

\- Lumière. Le salua-t-il. Ramiel.

Harry se frappa le front et grommela que lui aussi avait un prénom ce qui fit rire l'archange. Avant qu'il ne change l'ange en grenouille, il l'emmena dans une pièce où une femme enceinte était sur le point d'accoucher. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il y avait du sang partout et elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. La curiosité l'emportant, il le regarda ouvrir la cage et sortir l'âme. Elle n'avait l'apparence que d'une petite boule lumineuse qui tenait dans sa main.

Le bébé sortit du ventre de sa mère et Ramiel tendit sa main vers lui. La boule se fit aspirer comme un rien, rentrant dans sa bouche et il poussa son premier cri, rendant sa mère folle de joie. Harry sourit. C'était magnifique… Quand l'archange et lui sortirent de la pièce, les questions affluaient dans son esprit.

\- Que se passe-t-il si le bébé est mort ?

\- L'âme ne rentre pas bien sûr.

\- Et si un bébé vient à naître mais qu'aucun ange ne lui donne d'âme ?

\- C'est impossible, Harry. Nous sommes sur le qui-vive, rapides et des centaines à nous en occuper. Nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux que tous les autres anges. Partout dans le monde, les guérisseurs prennent soins des humains. Nous ne nous contentons pas seulement à ramener des âmes, nous avons aussi une deuxième fonction. Quand les démons cherchent à assouvir l'esprit et le cœur d'un humain, nous pouvons parfois intervenir pour assainir ce qui a été assombri. Même si ce n'est pas notre fonction première, nous restons présents, à la demande des combattants, pour apaiser des humains tourmentés.

\- Et que faites-vous des démons ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que l'âme jumelle d'un ange fera quelque chose de mauvais dans sa vie qui l'emmènera en enfer ? Puisque le corps et l'esprit et dissociable de l'âme ?

\- Parce que c'est l'âme qui est noircie… Elle est foncièrement mauvaise, dès qu'elle naît.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes trompés pour Draco et moi ?

Ramiel ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement. Harry fronça des sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à une simple question… Comme il avait réussi à moucher Raphaël et Uriel au moins une fois. Ils vivaient depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années. Ils n'avaient pas réponse à tout. Cela l'obligeait à croire que les archanges n'étaient pas si puissants qu'ils voulaient le laisser paraître. Finalement, Ramiel le pressa dehors et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Harry. On ne s'est pas trompé pour Draco et toi. Tu étais un démon, lui un ange. Mais la lumière t'a choisi pour être son successeur et on a dû intervertir. Ce n'était pas de notre fait. Et si on avait pu… On ne l'aurait pas fait. Il faut que tu comprennes que…

\- Comment vous avez fait ? Murmura Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment vous avez fait !? Hurla-t-il. Pour intervertir !?

\- Harry…

\- Dis le moi ou je te jure que je me tue, ici et maintenant.

Ramiel déglutit. Cela se voyait que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Il le fuyait du regard, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement, il soupira et son regard devient très dur.

\- Son père. Plus il le maltraitait, plus son âme devenait noire. Plus la tienne brillait.

\- Non… Non !

Harry se mit soudainement à manquer d'air. Il était tétanisé, choqué. Il mit une main devant sa bouche et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Le ciel s'assombrit et des nuages apparurent. Il se mit à pleuvoir alors que le cœur du pauvre Harry se fendait de douleur. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur sa peau mais il ne le sentait pas du tout. Il tituba en arrière voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de l'archange.

Il avait détruit sa vie… C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Ramiel l'attrapa par le bras, s'excusant autant qu'il le pouvait mais rien n'y faisait. Harry se sentit partir. Autour de lui, une mini tempête s'abattit sur la ville. Sariel apparut brusquement à ses côtés, descendant du ciel avec difficulté. Il s'approcha rapidement du brun et toucha son front. Le brun s'évanouit dans ses bras et autour de lui le calme revint. L'archange le prit comme une princesse et jeta un air coléreux sur Ramiel.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide. Tue-le de tes propres mains la prochaine fois.

\- J'ai… Il voulait la vérité. Bégaya l'archange. Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Réunion de crise ! L'interrompit-il fermement. Maintenant.

* * *

\- Bien, s'exclama Sariel alors que les six autres archanges le regardaient, dans la tour d'Azazel. Puisqu'aucun de vous n'a l'intelligence de me laisser faire, on va faire autrement.

Mickaël, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, jouant avec une petite lame, ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Si on en est là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Fermes-la ! Scanda l'archange. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, trois d'entre nous ont échoué lamentablement.

\- Sariel ! Le coupa Raphaël. Il faut juste…

\- Quoi ? Il faut juste quoi ? Il faut juste qu'on attende qu'il détruise la cité des anges ? Il faut juste attendre que Dieu s'en mêle ?

Il se tourna vers Gabriel qui haussa les épaules.

\- Dieu ne me parle plus depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il ne veut pas interférer dans les affaires de la lumière.

\- Vous voyez, même Dieu n'y croit pas.

\- Azazel pense qu'il… commença la seule femme archange.

\- Bordel ! Hurla Sariel. Azazel est un démon, Aza ! Tout ce qu'il te raconte dans ta petite tête n'est que mensonge et mépris. Il t'ensorcelle, ça fait des siècles que cela dure. Réveille-toi.

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement et ses yeux rougirent.

\- Tu vas trop loin, murmura Uriel en se plaçant devant lui. Tu veux un vote ? Très bien. Qui est pour tuer la lumière et attendre la prochaine, si tant est qu'il en est une autre ?

Il se tourna vers les archanges mais aucun ne bougea un cil. Il haussa un sourcil puis dévisagea Sariel.

\- Reprenons son éducation, réparons les erreurs que nous avons commises sans en créer de nouvelles. Quant à toi, tu devrais peut-être aviser de faire une nouvelle rédemption. Je crois que la colère t'aveugle.

Sariel serra les dents, effectivement en colère mais il ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Uriel se tourna vers Azazel et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa porter et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Et la prochaine fois que tu parles comme ça à Aza, je te casse la mâchoire, assez pour qu'elle mette des années à se reconstruire.

Mickaël se leva brusquement. Il était tellement rare de voir Uriel s'énerver ou proférer des menaces. De tous, c'était le plus calme et le plus rationnel. Sans compter Aza qui avait un grain dans le cerveau, oui. Ils le regardèrent tous déployer ses ailes et s'envoler. Raphaël soupira et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

\- Super, tu nous l'as énervé.

Sariel passa une main tremblante sur son crâne presque chauve, fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J'ai…

\- Je sais ce que tu as, murmura Ramiel. Je crois qu'on le ressent tous plus ou moins.

Gabriel eut un rictus.

\- Peut-être vous mais pas moi !

\- Tais-toi, petites ailes. Sourit en coin Mickaël.

Sariel demanda silencieusement conseil à Ramiel. Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête et passa devant lui sans s'arrêter.

\- Tu as peur.

Puis il partit en se jetant du haut de la tour.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, il était de nouveau chez lui, la sueur coulant sur son visage. Il ôta le drap et se leva lentement. Tout autour de lui, les murs bougeait, les meubles tombaient, le sol n'était pas stable. Il était tremblant de fièvre. Comment pouvait-il être malade ? Il était mort ! Il se glissa tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain et s'enfonçant dans la baignoire alors qu'elle se remplissait d'eau glacée. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bleuir et trembler. Il se croisa les bras, grelottant. Sa peau d'habitude blanche était maintenant transparente. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Les archanges avaient fait de sa vie en enfer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était lui le vrai responsable.

Il pleura encore, rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Et puis il se rappela ce qu'avait dit Uriel. S'il se tuait, le démon mourrait aussi. C'était peut-être mieux que rien. Il n'aurait plus à souffrir. Il n'aurait plus à faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Puisqu'il n'avait presque aucun moyen de le ramener, et pourtant il avait réfléchi à s'en faire saigner l'esprit. Il se tuait, Draco disparaissait avec lui. Son âme partirait en enfer pourrir, et lui… Ou alors non… il ne savait plus.

Soudain la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement. Marc pénétra la pièce en le regardant.

\- Sors de là, Harry… Murmura-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla devant la baignoire et entra une main dans l'eau pour retirer le bouchon. Harry le laissa faire, il était déconnecté de la réalité. Quand il ne resta plus que lui dedans, Marc attrapa une serviette et la posa sur ses épaules. Le brun s'entoura avec.

\- Je suis un monstre, souffla-t-il.

Marc fronça des sourcils et s'agenouilla à nouveau à ses côtés.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… je doute que cela soit vrai.

\- J'ai détruit sa vie…

\- Tu es notre lumière, sourit Marc sans joie Tu ne peux pas…

Il se tut. Harry brillait faiblement, son aura avait diminué de moitié. Ses pleurs avait de nouveau plongé la ville sous la pluie et le froid. Marc se releva alors et se glissa à l'intérieur de la baignoire, se fichant qu'il soit nu. Il s'installa en face de lui, prenant ses jambes entre ses bras. Il leva son visage en le prenant par son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Ecoute ! Je sais que ça fait six cent fois qu'on te le dit. Mais tu es la lumière. Et s'il y en a un seul qui peut sauver ton âme jumelle. C'est toi.

Harry essuya ses larmes et écouta attentivement ce qu'il dit.

\- Il n'y a rien, vraiment rien de plus puissant que la lumière. Elle est tout, pour tous. Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de vie sur Terre, il n'y aurait pas d'ange dans la cité. Et il n'y aurait pas de démon non plus. Les démons se nourrissent de la peur et de la vie des humains. Pas d'humain pas de démons. Et c'est toi, la lumière. Tu es le seul, j'en suis sûr, qui pourra le sauver. Oublie le passé. Apparemment, tu es têtu, borné… courageux… Prouve leur à tous qu'ils ont tort de croire que Harry Potter, sauveur de l'humanité sorcière, lumière, est faible au point d'abandonner un innocent en enfer.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il se sentit soudainement apaiser. Il eut la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir le remercier mais Marc se contenta des couleurs qui revenaient sur son visage. Il lui sourit avant de rougir.

\- Bon, sortons de là, ça commence à devenir gênant.

Le brun rit franchement. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui l'aide ainsi. Il se leva et s'habilla d'un claquement de doigt. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, la lumière éblouissait à nouveau la ville.

\- Pourquoi il pleut quand je pleure ? Demanda-t-il à Marc.

\- Alors ça, fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. C'est une très bonne question. Allez, je te laisse. Je vais sur Terre.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry voulut lui demander de l'emmener mais finalement, il se retint. Il avait raison, il était l'être le plus puissant de ce monde. Il devait retourner auprès des archanges pour reprendre son entraînement. Quand il aurait terminé, il réparerait ses erreurs, même involontaire.

Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est qu'il eut exactement la même pensée que les sept émissaires de Dieu un peu plus tôt, qui avait enfin décidé de l'aider.

Il tendit une main vers Marc et sourit :

\- Tu me déposes ?

Le combattant rit et hocha la tête.

* * *

Ramiel était assis sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur son bureau, le regard vide lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce. Mais dès qu'il le vit, il se leva rapidement avant de se rétracter, hésitant.

\- Harry, je…

\- Je croyais que c'était moi l'élève ? Dit Harry en lui montrant la place où il était.

Ramiel, décontenancé, se poussa légèrement pour qu'il s'asseye.

\- Euh… oui. Je… tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Répondit froidement le brun. Vous avez ruiné sa vie, soit. Vous vouliez me protéger ? D'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois apprendre, pendant qu'on y est ?

\- Non… Non. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je sache.

\- Alors finissons-en.

Ramiel ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se ressaisit au bout d'interminables minutes où Harry ne le regardait même pas, préférant admirer la vue de la cité des anges.

\- Bon. Ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais je t'ai montré comment implanter une âme toute simple. Maintenant nous allons voir le côté guérisseur de notre tâche. Es-tu prêt ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Non, Harry… Ce que tu vas voir sera douloureux alors…

\- Ramiel… Vous m'avez déjà détruit, vous ne pouvez faire pire, je pense.

Les mots étaient durs. Bien plus que l'archange l'aurait imaginé. Il ne pensait pas, en tant d'années de vie, ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de désespoir. Il avait l'impression d'être insignifiant devant la lumière. Son aura, qui hier flamboyait, était maintenant à peine visible. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la faire redevenir magnifique. Ramiel hocha la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'emmener.

C'est en Amérique qu'ils atterrirent, en plein milieu d'une rue dévastée. De part et d'autre, Harry vit des anges combattants résister face à une horde de démons enragés. Du côté des vivants, deux groupes de sorciers se faisaient face, envoyant des sorts mortels ou non. Harry ne savait pas qui ils étaient, qui ils fallait soutenir, et Ramiel ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer. Les problèmes des humains n'étaient pas les leurs, dit-il simplement. Il l'entraîna vers un coin qui avait été ravagé par la magie. A terre, il vit un homme mourant, et un guérisseur penché au-dessus de lui. Ramiel s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le torse du vivant.

\- Je prends le relais… dit-il à l'ange.

Celui-ci hocha, lâcha l'homme pour aller s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry suivit son mouvement, s'attristant de voir l'humain souffrir.

\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

\- Non… Oui… Peut-être… Je ne peux pas savoir. Je ne suis pas un protecteur.

Harry hocha la tête. Ramiel prit doucement sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Nous sommes là pour les soulager. Les apaiser. On vient leur offrir une dernière prière si son âme doit venir à nous rejoindre. Nous sommes là pour essayer de disperser le malin de leur cœur, leur demander de se repentir, de se pardonner et de pardonner. Et si cette âme accepte, qu'elle est fait quelque chose de mal dans sa vie ou non, elle nous rejoint.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'un humain qui s'excuse et assume ses responsabilités peut revenir au paradis plutôt que d'aller en enfer ?

\- Oui… Et avant que tu demandes, seules les âmes sauvées ou corrompues peuvent le faire… Pas les âmes de démons.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai qu'il allait le demander. Il ne dit rien. Il suivit son conseil, ferma les yeux et tenta de se connecter à l'âme de l'homme. Il ressentit une petite tendresse, une caresse échauffante. Il sourit. C'était doux, cela lui rappela les siestes couchées en dessous des arbres par une chaleur immense, ou bien près de la mer, avec le bruit des vagues qui clapotent. C'était très apaisant.

Et puis soudain plus rien. Harry rouvrit les yeux et enleva sa main et le regarda. L'homme s'était endormi mais il respirait toujours. Ramiel sourit.

\- Il a accepté de se repentir.

\- Cette sensation… que j'ai ressentie.

\- Tu as parlé à l'âme. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de les influencer, nous lui posons juste une question. A sa manière, il répond.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Les juges vont venir lui offrir une rédemption. Son âme corrompue qui aurait due aller en enfer, ira au paradis. Ce sera douloureux, oui. Répondit-il en voyant la question sur son visage. S'il était mort, les protecteurs seraient venus le chercher.

\- Et s'il avait refusé ?

\- C'est un démon qui serait venu.

Ramiel se retourna et pointa du doigt un autre ange penché sur un corps. Un juge se leva et un protecteur récupéra l'âme du défunt. Harry commençait lentement à remettre en place le cycle de la vie. Il se tourna vers la bataille qui faisait rage. Les combattants avaient l'air en mauvaise posture. Ramiel suivit son regard et soupira.

\- Tu penses que les démons sont plus nombreux mais, en fait, c'est faux. Nous sommes les mêmes nombres, je te rappelle. La différence c'est qu'il n'y a que deux sortes de démons. Les faucheurs et les légionnaires. Alors que nous, nous sommes cinq sortes différentes.

\- Cinq ? Mais…

\- Oui, Gabriel et Azazel n'ont pas de disciples anges mais humains. Les prophètes et les oracles.

\- Protecteur, ambassadeur, guérisseur, juge et combattant…

\- Oui, tu as tout retenu. C'est bien. Je te laisse t'occuper des autres ? Entraînes-toi. Mais fais attention. Les âmes sont aussi fragiles que du cristal quand elles sont tourmentées.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Il regarda un autre instant le combat. Les démons étaient horribles. Ils poussaient des cris assourdissants qui le terrifiaient. Il les regarda un par un, il devait être une cinquantaine. Et pas un seul ne lui ressemblait… non, il n'était pas là… Il se rappelait ce qu'avait dit Willy, si jamais il était là, il le sentirait. Hors il ne ressentait rien du tout. Il vit Marc parer vaillamment les longues griffes d'un légionnaire d'une longue épée avant de le repousser avec force.

\- Harry ? L'interpella Ramiel.

\- Oui, oui, pardon.

Le brun se concentra et rejoint un autre corps. L'homme avait la jambe en très mauvais état. Il serrait sa baguette dans sa main, la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Harry voulut lui parler, le rassurer mais il se rappela qu'il n'était qu'un nuage, un fantôme invisible à ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il lut son angoisse, ses peurs. Il lut son pardon, la même sensation l'envahit et il sourit. Cet homme, bien qu'ancrait dans une bataille n'avait pas commis d'acte criminel. Son âme était sauve.

Des applaudissements le firent sursauter et il se releva brusquement. Il se tourna vers un démon, tout de noir vêtu. Comme Méphisto, il avait l'apparence d'un humain mais il possédait de grands yeux entièrement noirs, des canines pointues et une longue chevelure rouge sang. Harry sentit une grande colère gronder un peu partout autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et Ramiel le rejoint en quelques pas.

\- Bélial !

\- Mon cher petit Ramiel, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Une enfant passa devant eux. Elle avait la même apparence et le même âge que Ramiel. Elle était d'une beauté inimaginable, des yeux verts entourés d'un maquillage noir qui lui assombrissait le visage plus que normalement. Ses cheveux était blonds, séparé en deux longues couettes. Son mini short et son débardeur laissés tout voir de sa peau laiteuse et lui donnait un côté vulgaire, provocateur. Elle flotta vers Ramiel et glissa un doigt sur sa nuque.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon amour ! Chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Puis elle s'écarta pour rejoindre l'autre prince des enfers.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que vous ne vous amusez plus avec nous ! Bouda-t-elle de sa voix enfantine.

Bélial éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Asmodée remarque Harry et écarquille les yeux.

\- La lumière ! Méphisto avait raison, tu es magnifique. Je te croquerai tout cru, si je pouvais.

Ramiel fit soudainement apparaître une boule de lumière dans sa main.

\- Allez-vous-en ou je vous fais cramer.

\- Rooh ! S'exclama la démone. Tu es un vilain petit garçon, Ramiel. Et pas drôle du tout ! Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais jouer avec moi. On le faisait avant… tu te rappelles, avant Noé… Bon… Tant pis.

Elle haussa les épaules et disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Bélial fronça les sourcils puis soupira, consterné.

\- Dis à Mickaël qu'il ne pourra pas m'éviter éternellement, scanda-t-il soudainement avant de disparaître.

Harry se tourna vers l'archange qui supprima sa boule de lumière. Il n'était pas content, cela pouvait se lire sur son visage. Cependant il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions. Il retourna à son entraînement, s'occupant des blessés autant qu'il le pouvait. Il finit par devenir maître dans l'art et bientôt la bataille prit fin. Les démons disparurent dans la nature, les combattants, fatigués, rentrèrent à la cité. Quand la scène de désastre se vida, il vit les protecteurs arriver emportant les âmes sauvées et en même temps, des faucheurs faisaient de même de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il les détailla. Comparés aux légionnaires qui se battaient avec rage, riant, et qui criaient des insanités désagréables, les faucheurs avaient tous ce pas trainant, comme si marcher leur était plus fatiguant que le reste. Il ne parlait pas, il poussait des râles, un peu comme des grognements. Et la seule chose de cohérente qui sortait de leur bouche était quand il passait près de lui. Il murmurait tous la même chose :

\- La lumière…

Encore une fois, le cœur d'Harry s'emplissait de tristesse. Autant les légionnaires, conscients de leur existence, se battaient pour faire du mal et s'en abreuver, autant les faucheurs semblaient comme prisonniers de leur état. Et bientôt, Harry se rendit compte que murmurer son surnom ressemblait à un appel à l'aide. Il se tourna vers Ramiel qui avait presque lu dans son esprit et qui lui dit :

\- Nous ne faisons pas de mal aux faucheurs… Murmura-t-il pour ne pas altérer le calme ambiant. Ils sont là pour récupérer les âmes perdues. Et bien que cela puisse te paraître cruel dans leur façon de faire, ils n'obéissent qu'à la dure loi de la vie…

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait plus l'impression que les faucheurs voulaient juste mourir.

\- Rentrons… Dit alors Ramiel.

* * *

Il était là, regardant le sol avec les sourcils froncés. Un long manteau noir avec une capuche remontée jusque ses yeux. Accroupi en haut de l'une des plus hautes tours de la rue, il regardait le sol en sentant une sorte de malaise poindre dans son cœur. Il renifla, perturbé. En bas, il pouvait la voir. Elle brillait si fort pour lui, intouchable, imperturbable. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. Dans son esprit, c'était puissant et noir. Le néant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il regardait le sol, anxieux, vide et curieux en même temps.

Il le regardait, lui, le perturbateur. La lumière, le grand rédempteur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, il murmura son nom. La lumière… Il entendit une voix traînante, lassée, hésitante. Ce n'était pas sa voix, ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était plus sombre, plus froide. Elle était aussi vide que lui. Il tendit la main vers la lumière. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi attiré par lui ? Il eut envie de descendre et d'aller le toucher. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La peur de brûler instantanément ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus fort. Un sentiment qui remplissait son cœur, qui faisait vibrer son âme.

Sa raison lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de lui. Il ne fallait même pas qu'il le voie. Il se contenta de le contempler, de l'apprécier et se dit qu'il le verrait plus tard. Il se redressa, son manteau flotta dans les airs un instant, se pliant et dépliant au gré du vent. Son esprit, son cœur et son âme étaient vides. Peut-être que la lumière l'aiderait à comprendre ? Oui, plus tard…

\- Eh toi ! S'exclama la voix de Méphistophélès derrière lui.

Le faucheur se retourna et gémit. Son prince ne semblait pas du tout content. Il fronçait les sourcils et l'attrapa par le col. Il le pencha vers le vide. Le faucheur le regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais la lumière… cette lumière… Lui, il pourrait lui dire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être en bas avec tous les autres ! Va faire ton job.

\- La lumière, murmura le faucheur en montrant en dessous de lui.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil et s'attrista. La lumière était partie. Il n'était plus là. Il avait eu de la chance. Il n'aurait pas à l'approcher. Car sinon, il devrait lui parler. Ou essayer de lui parler. Méphistophélès regarda à son tour et soupira soudainement.

\- Génial ! Tu l'as manqué. On va encore devoir attendre qu'il redescende. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, bordel !

Méphisto rapprocha son visage du sien, regardant le fond de ses yeux avec soin. Le faucheur ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas. Il poussa un long râle de lassitude.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous payer notre tête ? Je te ramène à Lucifer tout de suite ! Je pense qu'une semaine ou deux dans la cage ne te fera pas de mal. Enfin, façon de parler.

Son sourire ne fit ni chaud ni froid au démon. Ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda à nouveau le sol, là où la lumière avait disparu. Il brillait tellement. Était-il le seul à ressentir tant d'attrait pour lui ? Il vit toutes les âmes corrompues qu'il devait aspirer. Était-il le seul qui ne ressentait pas l'envie de le faire ? Il était différent… Mais en quoi ? Il ne savait plus.

Il laissa le premier prince l'emporter, le ramener dans le seul endroit où il ne voulait pas être. En enfer…

 **oOo**

* * *

Harry était couché dans son lit, les mains en dessous de sa tête. Il regardait le plafond, pensif. Il avait beaucoup appris ses deux derniers jours. Sur sa condition, sur Draco, sur les archanges et les démons. Ramiel, soigneur des ressuscités, n'avait pas un mauvais fond, et sûrement qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal en lui disant la vérité. Il en venait presque à regretter l'avoir mal traité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les archanges n'étaient pas aussi purs qu'ils le laissaient paraître. Ils avaient quand même détruit un ange pour le faire devenir un démon. Juste pour la lumière. Juste pour lui.

De son côté, il n'avançait pas plus. Raphaël n'avait pas trouvé Draco. Et lui pas encore d'idée pour le faire revenir à la cité des anges. Et la question qu'il se posait souvent depuis qu'il avait vu tous ses démons. Était-il un légionnaire ou un faucheur ? Il ne pouvait déjà pas le toucher alors si en plus il ne pouvait pas lui parler, tout était perdu.

Dehors, la lumière vacilla soudainement et passa rouge. Il se redressa, fronça les sourcils puis sortit de son lit pour se pencher par la fenêtre. Il perça les nuages de son regard, voyant au loin la tour des horizons qui surplombait toute la cité. Une vague de chaleur lui arriva, la lumière clignotait, blanche puis à nouveau orangée, rouge et enfin, elle redevint blanche. Quand elle se stabilisa à nouveau, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi les archanges pensaient qu'elle était en train de mourir.

Quelque chose en bas de sa tour accapara son attention. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua qu'une bougie était allumée, aux pieds des marches. Il attrapa un t-shirt et l'enfila tout en sortant de chez lui. Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, remarquant qu'il lui fallait bien moins de temps qu'il y a une semaine. Il devenait plus fort de jours en jours, surtout grâce à Marc et son entraînement. Il arriva dans le hall de la tour et s'arrêta brusquement. De ci de là, le sol était parsemé de bougies qui flamboyaient.

Harry marcha prudemment, pour ne pas les renverser. Il sortit et vit qu'en haut des escaliers, c'était la même chose. Enfin quand il descendit les marches il attrapa un ange, déposant une autre bougie, encore. L'ange se retourna et il remarqua que c'était nul autre que le petit Willy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Harry. C'est quoi toutes ses bougies ?

Willy sourit et mit les mains dans les poches, gêné.

\- Elles sont pour toi.

Harry ne comprit pas et lui demanda plus d'explications.

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de paiement… Pas de cadeaux à t'offrir qui auraient assez de valeur pour un ange tel que toi…

Willy ramassa sa bougie et la lui tendit.

\- Les anges espèrent que nos prières te suffiront.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Harry en prenant la bougie.

\- Eh bien… Pour que tu ne sois plus triste… et que tu nous protèges tous…

Harry tomba à genoux devant lui. Il regarda son doux sourire et posa une main sur sa joue. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant même qu'il comprit l'enjeu qui lui courrait après. Tous ses anges comptaient sur lui. On leur avait donné une seconde chance et lui risquait de tout détruire. Draco ou la cité des anges… Harry sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Non, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Ce choix horriblement cornélien massacra son cœur. Willy, penaud, enlaça ses petits bras autour de son cou et Harry fit de même. Dans sa main la cire de la bougie coula sur le sol, à la place de ses larmes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé…

Beaucoup plus loin, Ramiel sourit. La lumière brillait à nouveau, flamboyante.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Machination, manipulation, retournement... Les archanges ont enfin ouverts les yeux. Continueront-ils à aider Harry ? Le brun est perdu, qui lui montrera la voie à suivre ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	7. Gabriel, la parole de Dieu

**Chapitre 6 :** Gabriel, la parole de Dieu.

* * *

Harry attendait patiemment dans la bibliothèque, assis sur la table. Après avoir combattu avec les amis de Marc, il était retourné là où l'un des sept pourrait le retrouver. Et c'est Gabriel qui entra dans la pièce, arborant un petit sourire heureux. Il le salua joyeusement et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'il soit aussi enjoué. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour lui avouer qu'il avait piégé un certain archange combattant d'une petite farce puérile. Harry sourit, amusé par tant d'insouciance de la part de l'archange.

\- Bon ! Alors, je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter, tu me connais déjà, je suis la parole de Dieu. Mais d'ici les jours qui vont suivre, considère-moi comme ton professeur d'histoire, d'accord ?

Il claqua des doigts et un stylo et un cahier apparurent devant le brun alors qu'il sursautait. Il prit le stylo entre ses doigts et bouda. Il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard pour retomber dans les travers de l'éducation scolaire.

\- Il y aura un test à la fin ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Harry se sentait un peu mieux, un peu plus léger depuis sa rencontre avec Willy. Il souriait plus facilement et son cœur était moins assujetti par des sombres sentiments. Gabriel rit et lui répondit que non, mais qu'il avait une grande quantité d'information à lui faire entrer dans le crâne en très peu de temps. Il frappa dans ses mains et un tableau apparut juste à ses côtés et une craie qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

\- C'est parti ! Je te fais la version courte mais coupe-moi si je vais trop vite. Au commencement, il n'y avait rien, blablabla, c'est complètement faux. Au commencement, il y avait la terre, le ciel, le soleil, la lune et les étoiles. Ses humains alors, ils comprennent tout de travers. Dieu est né sur cette terre aride et sèche et se sentit extrêmement seul ! Alors, Dieu créa Adam et Eve à son image, pour faire tous pleins de bébés et peupler la Terre. Seul dans le ciel, il s'occupait des toutes premières âmes. Mais bientôt, il en eut bien trop et il se dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Quelques années plus tard, Raphaël et Méphistophélès meurent suite à un combat sanglant entre les deux. Dieu choisit Raphaël pour l'aider car son cœur était pur alors que Lucifer prit Méphistophélès, son âme jumelle. Ce que Dieu n'avait pas prévu, bien sûr !

\- Stop ! S'écria Harry en griffonnant rapidement les explications. Lucifer vient d'où ?

\- Lucifer est arrivé sur Terre en même temps que Dieu. Alors que Dieu était la lumière, Lucifer, Satan, le Diable, appelle-le comme tu le veux était les ténèbres. Et tout comme Dieu, il est non seulement immortel mais aussi invincible.

\- D'accord, on reprend.

\- Donc, Lucifer choisit Méphisto créant ainsi le premier prince de l'enfer, le prince de l'orgueil. Quand le nombre d'âmes augmenta en flèche, Dieu dit à Raphaël qu'il devrait être plus d'anges pour aider les humains à se multiplier. Et c'est ainsi que vint Uriel puis Ramiel, deuxième et troisième descendants, fermant ainsi la boucle de la vie. En même temps, Lucifer récupéra Belphégor, prince de la paresse et Asmodée, princesse de la luxure. Alors que ses mauvais sentiments commencèrent à se répandre dans le cœur des humains, qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus amorphes, s'enivrant dans la baise et l'orgueil, Dieu qui n'avait pas envie d'interférer dans les affaires humaines, décida de prendre un quatrième ange afin qu'il puisse répandre sa parole et calmer les ardeurs démoniaques des ténèbres. Moi. Et oui, tu l'auras compris, le beau gosse que tu as devant toi a été choisi pour être le pont entre Dieu et les humains.

Harry rit doucement. A sa blague mais aussi aux dessins grotesques que l'archange essayait tant bien que mal de faire.

\- Cela fonctionna un temps, reprit Gabriel. Mes prophètes se répandirent à travers la vaste Terre et reprirent le contrôle en les unissant derrière un seul et unique maître : Dieu. Mais Lucifer, borné et têtu, avait gagné un nouveau démon : Belzébuth, prince de la gourmandise. Ce co… Pardon, cette andouille se croit supérieur à tous, et jura un jour de prendre la place de Satan qu'il trouvait bien trop conciliant envers les humains. C'est vrai que se nourrir de la peur et de la mort, c'est bien trop gentil !

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, navré, et Harry rit.

\- Il asservit les humains en esclavage avant de les soulever contre leur soi-disant Dieu. Il en voulait encore et toujours plus… La gourmandise. Un sentiment bien désagréable, si tu veux mon avis. Bref, passons. Dieu ne pressentit rien de bon pour la suite et il se dit que les humains auraient le droit de connaître leur futur s'il continuait dans la voie du malin. De ce fait, Azazel est naît… Mais… elle fut une anomalie… Azazel est à la fois archange et prince des enfers. Elle est née d'une seule âme qui fut découpée en deux. Vision du futur et du passé et prince de l'envie. Alors que ses oracles prévenaient les humains des dangers encourus, les soldats des ténèbres engloutis par l'envie les tuaient par jalousie de posséder un tel pouvoir. Une guerre sans fin qui ravagea une fois de plus l'espèce du créateur. Tu n'écris plus ?

Harry buvait complètement ses paroles. Il visualisait dans sa tête chaque scène, comme s'il avait vécu lui-même toutes ses vies. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait la parole de Dieu. Il se réveilla en sursaut et recommença à gratter son bouquin. Gabriel sourit légèrement avant de reprendre :

\- Alors qu'il commençait à y avoir bien trop d'âmes emportées aux enfers, Dieu, dans sa grande intelligence, décida qu'il était temps de laisser le choix aux humains qui se laissaient manger par les ténèbres et créa Sariel, le stupide. C'est ironique bien sûr, ne marque pas ça. Quoique… Bref ! Notre petit juge eu le pouvoir de reconsidérer les pêchers des humains grâce à la rédemption. Et il rétablit l'équilibre jusqu'à ce que Mammon, prince de l'avarice, ne vienne encore une fois tout saccager, ne voulant pas perdre ses précieuses petites âmes qu'il collectionnait comme de l'or. Et là, Dieu pour la première fois, s'énerva.

\- Attend, combien de temps après ?

\- Je ne sais plus, peut-être mille ou mille cent ans après.

\- Ah oui, quand même… Il en a mis du temps pour se réveiller.

\- Tu l'as dit, pardi. Alors il s'énerve contre Lucifer et crée Mickaël, notre cher combattant à la tête vide. Il lui donne la puissance d'éradiquer les démons. Quand Mickaël réussit à renvoyer les six autres démons en enfer, la paix revint mais point trop longtemps.

\- Bélial… Murmura Harry.

\- Exact. Tu l'as déjà croisé ?

\- Oui.

\- La colère… Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous nous demandons toujours s'il s'agit de la colère de Lucifer ou de Dieu… Dans tous les cas, la colère s'installa dans le cœur des humains et voilà la première guerre entre ses précieux enfants. Dieu regarda de ses yeux tristes son espèce s'entretuer pour rien. Il se dit alors qu'il était temps de mettre fin à son calvaire. Il fallait que cela cesse. Pour tout recommencer. Il m'envoya sur Terre pour avertir l'un de mes prophètes, Noé. Puis convia les sept émissaires à tout détruire. Et c'est ce que l'on fit.

\- Vous avez tué tout le monde ? S'horrifia Harry.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- Tous sauf un mâle et une femelle de chaque espèce animal, ainsi que la famille de Noé. Dieu, anéanti par ce qu'il avait fait, partit se cacher pleurer son chagrin dans le fin fond d'une grotte décrépite. Et qui s'est tapé les pots cassés ? Bibi et les six autres greluches.

Harry éclata de rire. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'archange pouvait parler ainsi de son Dieu. Mais après tout, il était celui qui lui parlait, c'était le plus proche. Etait-il aussi familier avec lui qu'en ce moment ?

\- En quelques siècles, la Terre recommença à peupler de ses petits hommes bipèdes. Je suis donc allé chercher mon cher papa pour l'avertir qu'ils commençaient à devenir trop nombreux pour nous sept. Et c'est là que sont nés les premiers anges, descendants de Noé et aussi les premiers démons. Dieu ne voulant pas que tout recommence, conclut un pacte long de sept cent pages avec Lucifer. Si jamais les anges manquaient à leurs paroles, les démons pourraient asservir la Terre. Mais si les démons, eux, bafouaient le pacte alors Dieu provoquerait la destruction définitive et totale de la Terre. Sans humains, pas de démon. Radical, mais cela suffit à Lucifer pour accepter. Fin du cours d'histoire.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry. Non ! Raconte-m'en plus ! Et la lumière et les ténèbres ? Qui sont-ils ? Sont-ils nés après ou avant Raphaël, tu ne m'as rien dit. Et Azazel ? Que voulais-tu dire pour…

\- Stop ! Le fit-il taire d'un geste. L'histoire d'Azazel ne sera contée que par elle, quand à la lumière, elle est née avant Raphaël. On ne sait pas qui c'est. On ne sait même pas si elle est humaine. Dieu m'a laissé une fois sous-entendre que la lumière était quelqu'un que je connaissais. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Je suis né trois siècles après Adam et Eve. Il est impossible que je puisse la connaître. Je pense qu'il se moquait de moi.

\- Est-ce que je le verrai un jour ? Demanda rêveusement Harry. Dieu ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux lui demander, si tu veux. Même si en ce moment il fait un peu la sourde oreille et qu'il ne veut plus me parler. Peut-être qu'il entendra si je rajoute le mot lumière derrière.

Harry hésita, gêné. Pouvait-il réellement rencontrer le créateur de tout ?

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Aux îles Fidji, je crois… Ou au Bahamas. Je sais qu'il se coule douce sur un bateau de croisière.

Harry pouffa dans sa main. Il ne pensait pas que Dieu pouvait prendre des vacances. Mais Gabriel le détrompa en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ne penses pas que Dieu ne fait rien de ses dix orteils. En tant qu'ange, nous sommes les gardiens de la vie et de la mort, mais lui, il est ici et partout à la fois. Il répond à des prières, provoque de tous petits miracles. Sauve parfois des gens…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas sauvé Draco ? S'attrista le brun.

Gabriel haussa les épaules tristement. Ça, il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Je suppose qu'il savait que cela devait se passer ainsi. Sans Draco, la lumière… Je veux dire, tu serais actuellement en enfer. Quand la lumière serait morte, la cité des anges périrait avec elle. Harry… il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de juger ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour toi. Nos actes… nous ne les concevons pas, mais nous les assumons. Chaque chose que nous avons faite, chacune de nos erreurs sont en nous et forgent ce que nous sommes devenus. A toi maintenant, d'apprendre et de te fier à ton propre jugement, tes actes et surtout tes erreurs…

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais demain je te conterais de nouvelles histoires. L'apocalypse, Moïse, ou bien Jésus.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla en volant par la fenêtre. Harry posa la tête sur son bureau. Les mots se bousculaient dans ses pensées remplies de tous ses récits épiques. Dieu n'avait pas créé la Terre mais tout le reste oui. D'une toute petite graine, il avait fait pousser une forêt. Et maintenant il restait là, admirant son petit paradis se faire consumer par les enfers… Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Se rebeller ou suivre encore une fois le chemin qui lui était tracé. Et puis Draco…

Oui, il y avait Draco…

* * *

Gabriel déposa Harry sur Terre et rangea ses ailes.

\- Bienvenu au Texas, fit joyeusement l'archange. J'adore le Texas, l'un de mes pays favoris.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, l'immense désert de sable fin et les quelques maisons qui se juxtaposaient, collées toutes les unes sur les autres comme si elles avaient peur de prendre trop de place. Drôle d'endroit. Il suivit Gabriel et pénétra une église catholique. Après les nombreux cours du blond, il commençait à retenir les différences. La croix entre autre, lui permit de ne pas confondre cette religion avec celle des juifs, représentée par une étoile. Gabriel le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'écart des quelques hommes et femmes qui savouraient la messe.

\- L'une des nombreuses règles dans le pacte conclu entre Dieu et Lucifer empêche les démons de pénétrer les églises, lui expliqua Gabriel. Si bien sûr, celle-ci est tenue par un prophète.

\- C'est un prophète, fit Harry en montrant d'un coup de tête le pasteur qui lisait la Bible.

\- Non. Elle, est un prophète !

Il lui montra une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui souriait, assise sur le premier banc.

\- Pourquoi elle ne leur dit pas que ce qu'il raconte est faux ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Gabriel. Elle a bien raison de se taire. Ce n'est pas grave qu'il se trompe, l'important, c'est d'y croire…

\- Cela ne vous gêne pas que dans certaines histoires on vous considère comme des êtres avilissants ou déchus ?

Gabriel rit et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, Harry, cela ne me dérange pas. Les humains ont été créés à l'image de Dieu. Et Dieu est un rêveur. Tout autant qu'il est inventeur, créatif, imaginatif… Si les humains ne faisaient que suivre une seule et unique voie, je pense qu'il s'ennuierait totalement. C'est plutôt marrant de voir combien les écrits peuvent être changés, détournés ou reconstruits. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, l'humain a quitté la Terre pour aller sur d'autres planètes… Je crois bien que Dieu n'a jamais pu être plus fier de sa création. Et toi ?

Harry hocha la tête. La messe prit fin et tous quittèrent l'endroit sauf les deux anges et la femme qui attendit sagement, toujours assise sur son banc. Gabriel se leva et la rejoint à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour, Pénélope. Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

La femme se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Bonjour, Gabriel. Ça fait longtemps…

\- Très longtemps… C'est fou, vous n'avez pas pris une ride.

\- Vous non plus ! Rit la femme.

Le cœur d'Harry s'adoucit considérablement en voyant tant de douceur et d'amitié émaner des deux. Il se souriait et se parlait comme de vieux amis.

\- Vous m'avez dit que la prochaine fois que l'on se verrait serait la dernière.

\- En effet… Je viens vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle lumière est née.

\- Oh, c'est fantastique. Comment est-elle ?

Harry rougit alors qu'il le décrivait comme quelqu'un de magnifique. Il brossait son tableau, le trouvant turbulent parfois, mais que sa lumière prouvait qu'il serait un grand homme au cœur pur. Harry était le seul à ne pouvoir voir cette aura qu'il émanait. Il ne savait pas. Il lui dit, sans mentir et sans détour combien il était affecté par la mort. Il n'essaya pas d'enjoliver la vérité. Gabriel disait, de but en blanc, tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine, les bons comme les mauvais moments, et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en trouvant que parfois, son comportement fut bien égoïste. Et quand il eut fini, Pénélope avait une larme qui glissait sur sa joue. Et malgré tous ces caprices, elle le plaint.

\- Pauvre enfant, il doit tellement souffrir, soupira le prophète.

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

Gabriel se leva et remercia la femme, puis prit congé. Il se tourna vers Harry quand il fut à nouveau invisible et lui expliqua :

\- Je choisis chacun de mes prophètes. Je sais exactement, à l'avance, comment ils réagiront. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur cacher la vérité. Ils existent pour répandre la nouvelle à ceux qui veulent l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce la dernière fois que tu lui parles ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus rien à conter avant sa mort. Malheureusement…

Ils sortirent de l'église en marchant côte à côte puis Gabriel sourit et reprit plus gaiment :

\- Alors, petite lumière, souhaites-tu posséder toi-même un prophète ?

\- Sûrement pas, s'exclama Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De mon vivant, je suis certain que quelqu'un, un jour, racontera mes époustouflantes aventures contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon dieu, quand je pense que j'ai pu croire un jour qu'il était l'être le plus maléfique sur Terre. Non, maintenant, il y a Satan !

Gabriel rit avec lui.

\- Enfin, ce quelqu'un écrira bien un livre ou deux. Et puis décidera de transformer la fin, non parce que le héros qui se suicide devant la tombe de son ancien pire ennemi, ça le fait pas trop.

\- Oui, dit Gabriel. Je vois bien le genre. Un gros titre en majuscule et navrant du style « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ». Vendu en des milliards d'exemplaires.

Ils s'esclaffèrent, conscients de leurs bêtises, puis Harry reprit, s'essuyant une larme :

\- Oui, ben si c'était comme ça de mon vivant, je n'ai pas envie que cette même personne s'enrichisse sur mes incroyables aventures de petite lumière de Dieu.

\- La lumière de Dieu… murmura Gabriel soudain lointain. Tu pourrais devenir un archange toi aussi. Notre huitième petit frère, descendant de Noé, la lumière de Dieu. Ça en jette, non ?

Harry ne sut pas trop s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Son destin était de finir dans une tour à briller. Pas à devenir un archange, surtout que plus personne ne pourrait l'approcher bientôt. Il haussa un sourcil mais finalement Gabriel rit et n'en rajouta pas plus.

* * *

De retour dans les cieux, Harry et Gabriel rejoint Uriel près du voile. Harry le salua avant de remarquer qu'il avait une petite cage dans les mains. Il fit le tour de la pièce pour voir bon nombre d'ange qui attendait patiemment, certains assis, d'autres debout. Une âme allait sortir du voile ?

\- Ludwig Pochka, quatorzième siècle. Le renseigna Uriel. C'était un duc qui recueillait des enfants sans famille ni abri dans son château. Un jour, il était à cheval quand celui-ci s'est pris les sabots dans des lisières et a envoyé son maître valser. La chute lui fut mortelle, mais avant qu'un ange ne vienne récupérer son âme, son corps à continuer de rouler et est tombé dans la grotte où un morceau du voile était là.

Il eut un soudain bruit de vent terrifiant, un sifflement strident puis le voile devint très opaque, blanchâtre. Enfin, il recracha l'âme qui se mit à voler comme un fantôme autour de la pièce. Uriel tendit la cage et elle aspira son occupante. Uriel fronça les sourcils et regarda la cage avant de la tendre à un de ses disciples. Gabriel s'approcha.

\- Tu m'as appelé ?

\- Oui, fit l'archange. C'est le deuxième aujourd'hui !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Non, ce qui est impossible, c'est que hier, il y en a eu deux aussi. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence ! Est-ce que tu peux demander à Dieu ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne veut plus me parler. Je crois qu'il boude parce qu'on préfère la lumière à lui.

Gabriel fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit et rougit. Uriel leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- On a à peine une sortie d'âme du voile tous les ans, et là… quatre en deux jours ? Il se passe quelque chose. Il serait peut-être temps que Papa cesse de jouer à l'enfant et rentre à la maison !

\- Ce n'est pas faute de lui dire, se défendit Gabriel. Je n'y peux rien s'il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Eh bien, dis-lui que si c'est la fin du monde, encore, moi et mes ambassadeurs, on fait grève !

Uriel partit d'un pas rageur. Harry resta estomaqué, n'ayant pas du tout comprit ce qu'il avait dit. Il se tourna vers Gabriel, espérant qu'il lui dise. Ce dernier soupira et murmura, tout bas pour que les autres anges ne l'entende pas.

\- La dernière fois, c'était pareil. Avant le déluge, les âmes sortaient une à une du voile. Tellement rapidement, qu'à sept, il nous fut impossible de toutes les rattraper. Certaines ont erré pendant des jours avant qu'on ne puisse les ramener dans la cité.

\- Dieu veut à nouveau provoquer la fin de l'espèce humaine ?

\- Non… Murmura Gabriel. Je ne pense pas… Il se passe autre chose.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Dieu ne tourne jamais autour du pot. Il ne fait pas de cachotterie non plus. S'il avait quelque chose à dire ou faire, je serais au courant.

\- Il faut un début à tout…

Gabriel le sonda des yeux, profondément… Il n'avait pas envie de le mettre en colère, alors il se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait. La fin du monde… C'est peut-être lui qui la provoquerait.

* * *

Harry était assis en haut d'une tour de la cité. Il se massa la nuque, totalement ankylosée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Deux semaines qu'il était ici, il avait fait d'énorme progrès. Et cela se vit quand Josh se plaint :

\- Je n'y crois pas que tu m'aies cassé le bras, Harry.

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-il. Je n'ai pas mesuré la force de mon coup.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, mauviette, ricana Samia.

Elle attrapa son bras et le retourna comme une baguette. Josh fit une mauvaise tête. Il remit en place sa main tordue et la fusilla du regard. Marc ramassa Ethan qui cracha quelques dents par terre, rendant rouge le blanc du toit. Les trois anges vinrent s'installer près de la lumière qui leur sourit. Marc applaudit vaguement, impressionné par la séance d'aujourd'hui.

\- Trois sur quatre. C'est bien Harry. Bientôt, tu seras imbattable.

Le brun lui tira la langue. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait jamais à toucher un seul cheveu de Marc. Il était trop rapide et sa puissance bloquait n'importe lequel de ses coups, magique ou physique. Cet homme était vraiment épuisant. Il regarda en bas de la tour, les toutes petites fourmis que représentaient les anges jusqu'à ce que Marc lui fasse remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps de retenter une envolée. Harry se leva brusquement et sautilla sur place, se donnant du courage.

\- D'accord ! Allez, je veux des ailes, je veux des ailes !

Il ferma les yeux, puisa dans toutes ses ressources possibles et inimaginables, guetta un quelconque son des trois autres qui lui indiquerait qu'elles étaient sorties mais finalement, rien du tout. Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout essayé. La colère, la joie, le déni, l'acceptation, le rire ou encore la tristesse. Elles ne voulaient pas sortir du tout !

\- Peut-être si tu sautais ? Proposa Ethan.

Harry le regarda, puis regarda en bas. Il haussa un sourcil avant de lever les épaules. Les trois autres se levèrent brusquement alors qu'Harry se jeta dans le vide.

\- C'était une blague, murmura l'ange, apeuré.

Marc soupira, se tourna et lui offrit une magnifique claque derrière les oreilles.

\- Imbécile.

Il se jeta alors à son tour dans le vide, le corps tendu pour rattraper Harry. Le brun continuait sa descente dans le vide, les yeux fermés, l'esprit serein… et pas l'ombre d'une petite plume blanche à l'horizon. Marc n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Il se stoppa net en voyant que le brun lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda son ami avec un sourire.

\- J'ai réussi ?

Et regarda derrière lui mais ne trouva que le visage fâché d'un archange blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Et vous là-haut ! Descendez tout de suite ! Tous les trois !

Marc les rejoint, la queue entre les jambes, pris en faute. Harry se dégagea et finit sa course, tombant sur les pieds. Gabriel attendit que tous soient en face de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et tapant du pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec la lumière ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- On… commença Marc.

\- Non ! Toi, tais-toi.

\- J'ai supposé qu'un choc d'adrénaline pourrait faire sortir ses ailes et il a sauté, dit précipitamment Ethan.

\- On allait le rattraper, Gabriel, soupira Marc.

\- Toi, je t'ai dit de te taire !

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il savait que Gabriel n'aimait pas trop les combattants, mais il semblait aussi avoir un grief contre Marc. Le blond finit par se désarmer et regarda Harry.

\- Apparemment, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Harry, tu ne refais plus jamais ça. Quant à vous…

Harry remarqua qu'il regardait particulièrement son ami. Il plissa des yeux. Qu'avait-il entre les deux anges ?

\- Je suis honoré que vous vouliez aider la lumière. Mais évitez de le tuer, ce serait profitable pour tout le monde.

Les trois anges baissèrent la tête, penaud. Marc lui, eut un petit sourire satisfait qui déplut un peu à l'archange. Mais il ne dit rien, entraînant Harry derrière lui en le tenant par les bras. Le brun se retourna pour faire un coucou de la main à ses amis en leur souriant, désolé. Il tomba sur les combattants, pouffant dans leurs mains comme des gamins et il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il les regarda intensément, et petit à petit s'attrista. Ils lui faisaient pensé à ceux qu'il avait perdu en bas, à Poudlard.

Après deux semaines dans la cité des anges, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il repensait à eux. Il suivit silencieusement Gabriel alors qu'il se demandait comment ils pouvaient aller. Il regarda l'archange qui semblait toujours être en colère. Il marchait d'un pas rageur, serrant un peu plus fort le bras du brun. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute à côté de lui. Il ne le lâcha que quand ils furent bien loin des combattants. La lumière se mordit la lèvre et choisit bien ses mots quand il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener sur Terre à nouveau ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'aimerais aller à Londres… J'ai bien remarqué que vous évitiez sciemment de m'approcher de là-bas mais j'aimerais voir mes amis. Ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ça doit faire quoi… un mois ? Un peu plus. J'aimerais savoir…

\- Tu veux savoir comment ils ont réagi à ton… départ précipité.

Harry hocha la tête et le blond soupira. Il réfléchit un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Le brun eut un sourire, heureux qu'il ne lui refuse pas. Gabriel pensa que la période de deuil des sorciers serait finie et que ce qu'il verrait ne le choquerait pas tant que ça. D'une voix douce, il lui le questionna tout en lui tendant la main :

\- Qui veux-tu voir en premier ?

Le choix d'Harry ne fut pas hésitant. Il suggéra ses deux meilleurs amis en premier lieu. Il s'accrocha à Gabriel qui l'emmena rapidement à Londres, plus particulièrement dans une école qui se disait inviolable par quiconque. Et pourtant, ils la pénétrèrent comme s'il n'était que du vent et le brun eut une vague de souvenirs qui le fit se sentir mélancolique. Il regarda avec un bref sourire les murs de Poudlard qui fut autrefois sa maison et regretta un instant ne pas avoir continué ses études, juste une dernière année. Gabriel le laissa partir, très hésitant. Mais il se dit que s'il ne lui montrait pas qu'il lui faisait un tout petit peu confiance, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire pareil envers lui. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui dire :

\- Je t'attend là. Ils sont dans la Grande Salle. Si c'est trop dur, tu n'as qu'à revenir et nous nous en iront.

Harry hocha la tête. Une boule dans son ventre se forma, serrant sa gorge. Il passa les grandes portes de Poudlard et sourit quand il vit la vie active à l'intérieur. Les élèves allaient et venaient, les cours avaient repris, dirigé par une main de maître par Minerva McGonagall. Harry passa les nombreux couloirs, rejoint rapidement la Grande Salle. Mais quand il fut devant, il eut du mal à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il se surprit à hésiter, il avait peur de se qu'il allait voir à l'intérieur. Il ne savait même pas lui-même comment il voulait qu'ils soient. Surement heureux. Oui, très heureux…

Il eut beaucoup de chance car quand il arriva enfin à faire un pas à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il vit se fut le sourire de Ron. Il discutait avec tous ses amis, Hermione dans ses bras. Il vit la joie et la bonne humeur. La vie avait repris son cours, les gens avaient fait leur deuil. Peut-être qu'à moitié, mais assez pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau sourire. Le brun croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, continuant de les observer avec douceur.

\- Tu manges encore trop Ron, entendit-il Hermione crier.

Le roux rit, la bouche pleine. Il avala difficilement avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry les couvait du regard. Oui, ils étaient heureux, et cela lui remplit le cœur de bonheur. Enfin, quand il eut finit de les observer, il daigna remarquer que les habituelles petites bougies qui emplissaient le ciel magique de la salle avait été remplacé par des drapeaux d'un rouge flamboyant. Dessus, il y avait un « H » et un « P » dont la queue du p représentait un éclair. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Le brun, la bouche grande ouverte, remarqua qu'il était toujours présent ici. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Qu'était-il devenu pour eux ? Un héros, une légende… Pourtant il s'était suicidé…

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas oublié en rangeant correctement son existence dans le fond d'un tiroir de la Salle sur Demande ?

En face de la table des Griffondors, celle des Serpentards était presque vide. Il avait l'impression qu'un nuage noir les entourait et cela le rendit triste. Il mettrait des années et des années pour se reconstruire, pour que tous oublient combien ils furent impliqués dans la guerre… mais du mauvais côté. Et la seule chose qu'Harry pensa fut : combien accepteront la rédemption ? Il suffisait juste d'y croire. Il eut tellement envie de leur dire…

Il y avait un moyen.

D'un pas précipité, Harry retourna auprès de Gabriel et lui dit, essoufflé :

\- Je veux un prophète !

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Harry, prendre un prophète qui te connaît… tu ne penses pas que cela fera plus de mal à la personne qu'à toi ?

\- Oui mais… J'aimerais juste… Je voudrais qu'il puisse savoir et qu'il dise à tous que la rédemption existe, que les anges veillent sur eux, que je vais bien.

\- La rédemption est pour ceux qui la choisisse quand le moment est venu, les anges veillent sur les âmes pas sur les vivants, et penses-tu réellement aller bien, Harry ?

Le brun serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers Poudlard et regarda longuement le château. Non, il n'allait pas encore tout à fait bien. Il était toujours rempli de rancœur et de désarroi. Draco était toujours en enfer et sa lumière ne voulait pas briller correctement. Il était loin d'aller bien. Pourtant il voulait tant les rassurer, il voulait leur parler, leur dire au revoir correctement, comme il n'avait pu le faire en choisissant la mort dans le silence. Il voudrait qu'il leur pardonne. Gabriel suivit avec attention le cours de ses pensées, lisible à travers son visage attristé. Alors il soupira et leva un doigt.

\- D'accord. Je t'offre une dizaine de minute en compagnie d'un de tes amis, à la seule condition que tu renonce à prendre quelqu'un que tu connais comme prophète.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il allait pouvoir leur dire au revoir. C'était mieux que rien. Il se crispa quand l'archange lui demanda d'attendre sagement ici après lui avoir dit à qui il voulait parler. Il joint ses doigts, les triturant. Il était à la fois excité et effrayé. Il n'avait que quelques minutes. Et s'il ne voulait pas le voir ? Et s'il le détestait. La tristesse remplit à nouveau son cœur. Encore plus quand il le vit arriver au côté de Gabriel, l'air curieux. Il semblait lui parler aussi, donc il le voyait. Harry sourit et pinça ses lèvres.

Son cœur devrait être lourd mais en vrai il ne ressentait que du bonheur.

\- Si vous vous payez ma tête, s'énerva Ron, je vous jure que je…

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, tu m'agaces.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et confirma à Harry si c'était bien à lui qu'il voulait parler. Ron regarda tout autour de lui, sans comprendre et le brun hocha la tête. Alors Gabriel lui tendit la main. Aux yeux du vivant, l'archange disparut et la lumière apparut. Harry sourit alors qu'il voyait ses yeux s'agrandirent comme deux balles de tennis. Encore plus globuleux que ceux de feu Dobby, la bouche tout aussi grande ouverte. Il bégaya des mots sans suite, bien trop choqué.

\- H-H-Ha… Harry !

\- Salut.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il vit le roux tourner de l'œil et l'attrapa rapidement par les bras.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Ron ! Reste avec moi !

Le contact de la lumière suffit à son meilleur ami se réveiller tout à fait. Il l'attrapa par les bras à son tour et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- Harry, mais comment est-ce possible !? J'ai vu ton corps, tu es mort, tu t'es suicidé. Tu t'es suicidé ? Pourquoi tu t'es suicidé, espèce d'ingrat, d'égoïste, de faux frère. T'es un connard fini tu le sais, ça ? Putain Harry, c'est si bon de te revoir. Quand tout le monde saura que tu es toujours en vie. Harry ! Bordel je vais te tuer !

Le pauvre ange malmené n'arrivait pas à le calmer et il lui fallut bien une minute de plus pour qu'il se taise enfin, oscillant entre la colère et la joie.

\- Ecoute-moi ! Hurla Harry.

Ron se tut, écarquillant des yeux. Autour de lui, une mini tempête s'éleva, foudroya quelques arbres puis se calma aussi sec. Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi dire, alors il se contenta de l'enserrer dans ses bras, et le roux en fit de même. Enfin, quand il se recula, il lui sourit tristement et murmura :

\- Je suis venu pour te dire adieu, Ron. Et vous prier de me pardonner de vous avoir abandonné. A toi et… tous les autres. J'espère que tu passeras mon message.

\- Mais, Harry…

\- Je suis mort, je suis un ange.

Passé le cap du choc, Ron sourit à son tour, les yeux rouges. Il sentait les larmes monter.

\- Si tu veux qu'on te pardonne, dit moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour Malfoy, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête, penaud.

\- Il est coincé en enfer, il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Je dois le sauver. Coûte que coûte. Et si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, cela ne me dérange pas. Je pensais que me suicider m'emmènerait en enfer et que je pourrais demander sa réintégration parmi les anges, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Harry regarda Gabriel à côté de lui qui se faisait tout petit mais qui écoutait attentivement. Enfin, il se concentra à nouveau sur Ron qui attendait la suite.

\- Mais je vais trouver un autre moyen. Ron, la mort… ce n'est pas la fin comme on croit. Il y a beaucoup plus. Ne soit plus triste, ni en colère contre moi s'il te plaît. Moi je vais bien. J'assume mon geste, et d'en haut, je continuerai à prendre soin de vous.

Le roux avait maintenant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Oui, Harry. Pendant des semaines je t'ai haï, je te détestais pour nous avoir abandonné. Mais plus maintenant, je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tu me manques.

L'ange laissa l'humain le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et se retint pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Son meilleur ami n'arrêtait plus de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Puis il se reprit et se dégagea.

\- J'espère que tu sauveras, Malfoy. Et je transmettrais à tous ton message. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, je prends soin d'elle.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il regarda Gabriel qui lui montra qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps. La lumière voulut continuer à lui parler, prendre des nouvelles de tous mais il regarda ses larmes et comprit que plus il restait à ses côtés, plus il lui faisait du mal. Alors il le fit lâcher et leva une main en signe d'adieu.

\- Au revoir, Ron. On se retrouva en haut. Que vous soyez des anges ou des âmes, je vous retrouverai et je prendrais soin de vous.

Il tendit la main vers Gabriel. Le blond, lentement le fit disparaître aux yeux des vivants.

\- Attend, non ! Cria Ron.

Ses yeux tristes balayèrent le parc maintenant vide.

\- Attend… Souffla-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec tristesse. Il était toutefois heureux. Il lui avait dit au revoir. Non, ce n'était pas un adieu. Il le reverrait, c'était sûr. Et quand il serait la lumière, il prendrait soin de son âme, et de toutes ses réincarnations, comme celles de tous ses amis. Ron regarda le ciel, se couvrant les yeux d'une main, puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'école, la mort dans l'âme et le cœur lourd.

Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite lumière, qui brillait bien difficilement et murmura :

\- Ça va ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, le corps tendu. Il avait du mal à se remettre de toutes ses émotions. La joie pouvait se lire sur son visage, la triste dans ses yeux, l'hésitation sur son corps tremblant et la peur d'avoir fait une erreur sur ses poings serrés. Finalement, Gabriel lui dit qu'il était tant de rentrer.

Une fois devant sa tour, dans la cité des anges, Harry dont le cerveau était en ébullition commença lentement à monter les marches mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna, Gbariel était toujours là, attendant sagement.

\- Je reste sur ma première idée. Je ne veux pas de prophète. Je sais que distribuer la bonne parole ferait du bien à beaucoup de monde. Mais la vérité peut faire mal aussi. L'ignorance… permet aux gens de se reconstruire, d'envisager autre chose, d'imaginer et de croire. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dieu ne se mêle pas des affaires de sa création.

Gabriel sourit lentement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait un bon en avant comme cela mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait après la mort, je serais allé au-devant de celle-ci sans crainte. Mais la crainte, la peur, tous ces sentiments négatifs, c'est eux qui nous maintiennent en vie. Moi je ne le suis plus, je la possède toujours…

\- Est-ce que… tu serais prêt à faire ta rédemption alors ?

Harry sourit.

\- Non. Pas encore. J'ai besoin de ses sentiments, pour Draco. J'ai une question à te poser, Gabriel. Imagines-toi que je fasse ma rédemption et qu'il ne me reste que la positive attitude de l'ange parfait. Mais qu'en même temps, mon seul souhait ne reste que de sauver mon âme jumelle… Qu'est-ce qui t'assure qu'au lieu de chercher bêtement un moyen de le ramener ici sans me tuer pour continuer à être la lumière, je ne me dise pas que de toute façon, la lumière et Dieu me ramèneront, trop confiant et amoureux, sans peur et hésitation ?

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux. Il réfléchit vite, beaucoup trop vite, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait parfaitement raison. Harry sourit, heureux de l'avoir mouché pour une fois.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'il va pleuvoir encore longtemps dans les rues pavées blanches de la cité des anges…

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, puis demi-tour et regagna son appartement, fatigué.

Gabriel toujours stoïque, finit par rire doucement. Il croisa les bras. Son sourire ne se fana pas quand juste à côté de lui, Marc se déposa légèrement. Il lui sourit.

\- Alors ? Demanda joyeusement Gabriel.

\- Il est parfait. Répondit Marc. La lumière… a fait un excellent choix. Son cœur est si pur, et il ne le remarque même pas. Il croit toujours qu'il aurait pu un jour devenir un démon…

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui parler ? Demanda Gabriel. A lui et aux autres aussi. Ils commencent tous à me casser les oreilles.

Marc haussa les épaules.

\- Quand est-ce que tu te décides de parler à Mickaël, répondit l'ange du tac-au-tac en éclatant de rire.

L'archange bouda un peu, maugréant. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, l'ange le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Et arrête de profiter de ma couverture pour me parler mal. La prochaine fois, ce sera la fessée !

\- Oui Papa, sourit-il.

Marc sourit et hocha négativement la tête. Sa voix était vraiment incorruptible. Il le laissa là, il avait encore des vacances à prendre…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Cette fiction n'a pas l'air de plaire à grand monde mais à moi, elle commence à me plaire, alors je continuerais d'écrire. Pour moi et aussi pour les gens qui la suivent.**_

 _ **Harry en apprend plus sur la genèse, ses nouveaux pouvoirs et même ce qu'il est advenu de ses amis. Il fait réfléchir et bouleverse nos archanges, combien de temps tiendra-t-il ?**_

 _ **Mais où est donc passé notre blond préféré ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue**_.


	8. Azazel, les yeux de Dieu

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment retrouvé de l'inspiration pour cette fiction. Je sais maintenant qu'elle contiendra 16 à 18 chapitres (normalement, 18 si tout rentre dans mon cerveau sans trop la compliquer, elle l'est déjà assez.) Du coup, vu que j'ai bon nombre de chapitres d'avance, je passe le post à un chapitre par semaine suivant mes disponibilités. N'hésitez pas à continuer d'interagir, tout ce que vous me dites et bon à prendre pour la suite et pour mes améliorations.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :**

 **Lalou2gwada : Merci beaucoup, j'avais un peu l'impression que personne n'était intéressé par elle. Et oui, révélation : Marc est Dieu ! ou Dieu est Marc, enfin c'est pareil. xD Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais tu as raison, c'est un point clef pour la suite de l'histoire. Alors, y aura-t-il une nouvel apocalypse selon toi ? Mais oui, moi aussi j'en suis sûre. Attends ! C'est moi l'auteure, c'est vrai. :D**

 **Petite rêveuse : Je tenais d'abord à te remercier pour l'effort de me reviewer alors que, comme tu l'as dit, tu ne le fais pas habituellement, ni sur mes fictions, ni sur celles des autres, j'imagine. J'apprécie le geste, tout comme le fait que tu apprécies tout particulièrement ma fiction ainsi que mon style d'écriture. Je peux comprendre que parfois, je passe sur certains personnages. Les visiteurs du futur, par exemple, était une longue fiction avec beaucoup de personnages différents. Mais ne penses pas que je n'ai pas pris le temps de détailler la psychologie de mes personnages, j'ai juste cru bon de ne pas trop en faire. J'ai tendance à rabâcher, et j'ai eu peur que la fiction devienne trop lourde. Cela se ressent (ici comme dans mes autres fictions) je le sais, comme le fait que je n'arrive pas à faire l'analogie ni la réflexion d'un amour naissant à part autre chose que : euh.. coup de foudre ? Mdr. Je fais de mon mieux, je te promet. Après je ne me suis jamais considérée comme étant une fifolle de l'écriture, pour te dire, j'ai fais un bac s parce que je n'en pouvais plus du français (et de la philosophie aussi. Quelle horreur cette chose.) Tout ce que j'ai appris pour écrire, je l'ai appris ici, avec mes fictions, avec les fictions des autres, avec vous mes lectrices et vos reviews.**

 **Mais passons et concentrons-nous sur le Harry que tu penses voir dans ma fiction. Je te propose deux réponses complètement contradictoires, je suis d'accord, mais tout de même, c'est ce que je penses alors il fallait que je t'en parles :**

 **1 : Tu le décris comme étant un adolescent naïf ? Je me suis bien relue et moi je le vois plus comme un homme brisé. Parce que oui, Harry a été maltraité dans son enfance, et oui, il a vécu la guerre… Secret, peut-être, endurci… ? J'ai vu des collègues de boulot endurcis partir dans un pays où des barbaries au jour d'aujourd'hui sont encore en œuvre, et la seule chose qui s'est endurcie en y revenant, c'est la note salée du psychologue qu'ils vont toujours voir. Mon Harry n'est pas… « endurci ». Il sort de la guerre, il est comme ses hommes que je côtoie. Il essaye de se reconstruire à travers les choses qu'il apprend au fur et à mesure de la fiction tout en n'oubliant pas ce qu'il a vu dans sa vie « humaine ».**

 **2 : Tu le décris comme étant un adolescent naïf ? Oui, oui… ce n'est pas faux, après tout, cela ne me dérange pas qu'on le pense encore être un enfant. Pour imager : Harry était le plus grand et le plus fort quand il était vivant, maintenant c'est le plus jeune et faible du monde des morts. Il repart à zéro. Et son passage à l'âge adulte ne viendra que bien plus tard dans la fiction. Si tu le vois ainsi, moi ça me va.**

 **Contradictoire je t'avais prévenu, lol.**

 **Pour terminer sur lui, je dirais qu'il associe des sentiments contraires forts dus à son état de stase entre ange et démon. Amour, amitié, curiosité, joie et espoir. Haine, colère, culpabilité, tristesse et défaitiste… Tous ses sentiments qui brillent dans chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses gestes. Comment veux-tu que je fasse un « être humain » plus complexe ? Mdr.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas été très claire sur l'histoire des âmes, c'est vrai, tu m'en vois désolée. Je reprendrais tout cela quand j'aurais le temps de retravailler cette fiction. Du coup, petite explication rien que pour toi, parce que je te kiff : Il y a quatre sortes d'âmes, en vrai : Deux sortes d'âmes d'ange, une qui deviendra ange, une qui deviendra une âme sauvée. Deux sortes d'âmes de démon, une qui deviendra démon, une qui deviendra une âme déchue. Les âmes jumelles « simples » peuvent être donc deux âmes sauvées, deux déchues, ou une sauvée et une déchue. Contrairement aux âmes jumelles d'anges ou de démons qui sont obligatoirement complémentaires. Un ange pour un démon. Quand je parle d'âmes d'ange ou de démon, je ne parle pas forcément d'âmes qui deviendront des anges ou des démons mais bien des âmes sauvées et déchues. (En me relisant, j'ai compris que le problème venait d'une mauvaise exploitation des termes. Je pense occulter les mots « anges » et « démons » quand je parle des âmes simples.) Et si tu te demandes comment une âme peut-être démon alors qu'elle n'a rien fait (encore), Ref Chap 5. Comme le dit Ramiel, une âme déchue qui est née peut tout à fait ne rien faire de mal de sa vie et finalement rejoindre le pont des âmes sauvées grâce à la rédemption de Sariel. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais reprendre tout cela afin que ce soit plus compréhensif.**

 **Non, c'est moi qui te remercie infiniment pour ton attention, tes questions, tes suppositions. Comme je le disais plus haut, grâce à toi, et toutes celles qui laissent des reviews comme les tiennes, je m'améliore et me perfectionne. C'est grâce à toi, à vous, que je vois le fossé béant qu'il y a entre ma toute première fiction et les dernières… Tu ne sais pas comme je suis ravie. Je suis désolée pour la longueur de ma réponse. J'espère que tu ne te seras pas endormie entre deux phrases. Mdr.**

* * *

 **Ekph : Merci, merci ! Ah non, je ne connais pas du tout cette bande dessinée, peut-être irais-je faire un tour quand j'aurais terminée celle des "Elfes". Je suis actuellement en train de me faire toute la collection. C'est vrai que si j'enlève tous l'univers d'Harry Potter, je pourrais en faire un livre ? Qui sais, un jour peut-être. xD**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Azazel, les yeux de Dieu.**

* * *

Azazel ne décida de se manifester qu'au début de la troisième semaine en tant qu'ange d'Harry. Ce dernier avait beaucoup appris en attendant. Il était retourné auprès des quatre anges qui l'avaient instruis pour des « devoirs » supplémentaires. Maintenant plus souvent sur Terre, il cherchait sans cesse, cette petite vague de terreur et de haine qui était censée remplir son âme quand Draco l'approcherait, en vain. Raphaël lui avait dit maintes fois qu'il n'était pas monté sur Terre. Il était pour l'instant coincé aux enfers et même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Si Lucifer voulait qu'Harry se suicide, rien de mieux qu'une confrontation qui détruirait toutes les barrières de leur fragile petite lumière.

Harry avait essayé des dizaines de fois à sortir ses ailes, surtout depuis qu'il savait que nombreuses des réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans la tour des horizons, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne savait pourquoi ni où cela bloquait. Il avait rencontré encore une fois Sariel qui lui avait dit sur un ton plus léger qu'une bonne rédemption pourrait arranger tout cela. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il l'avait trouvé changé. Moins froid… Il avait dû se passer quelque chose car il ne s'était pas approché pour tenter de le faire dormir quand il avait eu une autre crise de pleur, couvrant la cité sous une pluie lumineuse.

Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à persuader Gabriel qui en avait parlé aux autres ? En tout cas, lui ça l'arrangeait.

Enfin, ce jour, Uriel vint le chercher dans son appartement pour le conduire auprès d'Azazel et il l'en remercia. Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers pour atteindre sa petite pièce. Il le déposa tout en haut, passant par l'immense trou en guise de fenêtre où Azazel passait tout son temps habituellement. Gabriel et Mickaël, toujours assis sur leur canapé, se levèrent brusquement. Ce fut la première fois que le brun rencontra le combattant.

\- Salut, petite lumière, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry lui répondit faiblement d'un bonjour. Il était l'exact opposé de Gabriel, beaucoup plus vieux, il était même sûr qu'il était le plus vieux des sept. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, il n'aurait su dire plus précisément. Il était brun, des cheveux en bataille un peu comme les siens. Des yeux noisettes profonds, un visage strict, une mâchoire carrée et puissante. Et même si c'était le physique qu'il attendait de l'épée de Dieu, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait un air de caractère et un ton de voix plus doux qu'il le pensait. Même Sariel paraissait beaucoup plus dur que lui.

\- Je suis Mickaël, combattant de la lumière, émissaire de Dieu. On m'appelle aussi l'épée de Dieu. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir avant.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry la prit, un peu hypnotisé. Il sentait beaucoup de force dégager de lui. Comme si la magie avait été décuplée pour lui. En même temps si c'était le protecteur de la cité des anges, il le fallait bien.

\- Pourtant, tu ne fais rien de tes dix doigts, ricana Gabriel.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, maugréa l'archange en retournant brusquement la main d'Harry.

Il passa un doigt sur sa paume et fronça des sourcils. Le brun tressaillit. Pouvait-il voir qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner sans lui ? Il le lui confirma alors qu'un petit sourire en coin s'étala sur son visage.

\- Il va falloir que je revois tous mes cours apparemment, murmura-t-il. Tu as intérêt de bien dormir, car nous allons monter directement au niveau difficile.

\- Je… Minauda le brun, confus et pris en faute.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et lui offrit une petite tape derrière la tête. Avant d'éclater de rire et de partir de la tour. Gabriel s'avança vers Harry qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne, un peu douloureux, et haussa les épaules, les mains en l'air.

\- Tu vois, dit-il. Ces combattants, tous des affreux jojos, peu de cervelles et trop de muscles !

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel puis souffla de désespoir. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'ils se sautent dessus parce que là, trois milles ans à se tourner autour, ça commence à bien faire !

Harry rougit et soudain fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé jusque-là. Il fallait qu'il pose la question à quelqu'un. Un archange ? Lequel… Plutôt un ange. Il devrait en parler à Marc et ses amis. Non, ils se ficheraient de lui ! Mais qui pourrait bien répondre à sa question ?

\- Bon, Raphaël reviendra te chercher à la fin de la journée. Installe-toi bien, cela risque d'être long.

Il attrapa Gabriel par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. Harry resta seul dans la pièce, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il aimait bien l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce. Comme un boudoir, des petites bougies étaient installées un peu partout, avec assez de canapés et de fauteuils pour asseoir tous les anges de la cité. Il releva une douce odeur, mélange entre le parfum de miel et de citron. C'était calme, paisible… Puis soudain, Azazel apparut brusquement par la fenêtre. Elle sourit au brun qui fit de même. La jeune femme était magnifique. Un modèle de beauté dans toute sa simplicité. Alors qu'Asmodée était maquillée à outrance, elle, sa peau blanche et ses lèvres rouges n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Et ses longs cheveux blonds pendouillaient comme ses jambes. Harry remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne marchait pas, elle vola jusqu'à un fauteuil et plia ses jambes avec ses bras pour s'installer.

C'était ses jambes qui ne marchaient pas…

\- Bonjour Harry. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt…

Sa voix était la plus douce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'ici. Elle semblait fragile. Comme de la porcelaine.

\- Je sais que Gabriel t'a parlé de moi, mais je vais tout de même me présenter. Je suis Azazel, la vision du futur et du passé, émissaire de Dieu. On m'appelle aussi les yeux de Dieu. Il t'a dit aussi que mon cas était spécial n'est-ce pas. Tu dois avoir des questions ?

Le brun ne sut pas s'il était bon de lui rappeler sa convalescence. D'un mouvement de main, elle rapprocha un fauteuil de son canapé et le lui montra. Harry vint s'asseoir. Il se sentait soudainement apaiser auprès d'elle. Le calme qu'elle dégageait se répandait en lui et il eut l'impression que son cœur pouvait tout subir mais que jamais il ne craquerait. Cette aura-là était bien plus différente que le physique qu'elle arborait. En même temps, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était un archange.

\- Mon âme est née sans sœur jumelle. Je fus unique. Mais toute ma vie en tant qu'humaine, j'ai ressenti comme ce manque en moi, ce vide dans ma poitrine. Je l'ai remplacé par des amis, une famille que je chérissais. J'ai toujours été présente pour tous, les écoutant, les aidant. Tant et si bien que les années ont passé sans que je ne m'occupe de moi-même… Je suis morte d'une simple petite grippe et Dieu a fait de moi un ange. J'aurais été la seule sans démon mais il en fut tout autre. Lucifer n'était pas d'accord et il a arraché la moitié de mon âme pour en faire un démon. Azazel, prince de l'enfer, démon de l'envie. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Il a mes jambes et j'ai ses ailes. Et tu veux savoir le pire, c'est que pour la première fois, quand il fut né, à mon image, je me suis sentie… complète. J'avais enfin une âme jumelle même si ce n'était pas le terme exact.

Harry déglutit. Il était très triste pour la jeune femme.

\- Parfois je vois à travers ses yeux, comme lui les miens. Nous arrivons à communiquer. Lucifer ne le sait pas. C'est notre secret. Je lui laisse voir la cité des anges. Qu'il convoite avidement bien sûr. Et toi petite lumière, il te veut aussi. Il voudrait être à ma place… C'est cela… l'envie. Il est si jaloux. Je peux le comprendre.

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas la récupérer ? Ton morceau d'âme… N'as-tu pas essayé de… juste la reprendre ?

\- Non, sourit Azazel. Non, je ne le peux pas. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Azazel est parfois méchant et cruel, mais il lui arrive de ressentir ce que je ressens et la bonté gagne du terrain dans son cœur. Je sais qu'un jour, il me reviendra sans que je n'ai besoin de lui courir après.

Elle rit à sa blague et Harry eut un sourire crispé.

\- Tu penses que les démons peuvent être gentils ?

\- Oui, et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, même si tu en doutes. Beaucoup d'anges pensent qu'en chacun d'eux, la lumière brille, et peut se mettre à scintiller à tout moment. Pour Azazel, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas changé de nom ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est le prince de l'envie. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est ma place. La seule chose qui nous différencie, c'est notre sexe.

Harry se mit à nouveau à rougir. Pourquoi pensait-il encore à cela dans un moment pareil. Que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Il était sûr et certain d'avoir eu une bouffée de chaleur à cet instant même. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à quelqu'un de tout cela. Finalement, il se résigna et opta pour Raphaël. Il le comprendrait, le cœur de Dieu. En attendant, il se concentra sur Azazel qui reprit son discours d'une faible voix :

\- Je sais que toi, tu as vécu avec un morceau d'âme en trop, accroché à ton cœur. Ce Voldemort, ce qu'il a fait à son âme est impardonnable.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde, mais qu'est-il arrivé à son âme ?

\- Elle s'est désintégrée. Quand un protecteur est venue la chercher, le morceau qui restait, après que tu es détruit tous les autres, ne fut pas assez fort pour survivre, il est tombé en poussière, comme son corps.

Elle lui tendit la main et l'encouragea d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir ta bataille d'un autre point de vue ?

Harry hocha et prit sa main. A sa suite, il ferma les yeux et des images passèrent dans son esprit. Il était debout, à nouveau à Poudlard, quand seuls les éclairs des baguettes magiques illuminées la nuit noire. Il revit la bataille qui avait confronté les deux camps et il fut stupéfait. C'était encombré. Les combattants et les légionnaires se faisaient fronts, implacables, les protecteurs et les faucheurs s'attelaient à ramasser les âmes, les guérisseurs et les juges à réconforter les gens à terre, sans aucune délimitation entre les deux groupes.

Le brun fut en premier lieu choqué, puis ensuite compréhensif. Pour eux, ils n'étaient que des âmes. Ils ne faisaient pas de distinction. Le seul mal qui les concernait était les démons qu'ils combattaient. La scène changea et le petit matin s'était levé, il vit son propre combat. Et Voldemort en face de lui. Harry pencha la tête, fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un était à côté de lui. Et il savait exactement qui. Méphistophélès sourit et murmura des mots à l'oreille du mage noir avant de partir, éclatant de son rire démoniaque.

Harry lâcha la main d'Azazel qui sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Pourquoi il était là !

\- Comme on a dû te l'expliquer, répondit calmement Azazel, les démons se nourrissent des sentiments les plus affreux de l'être humain. Tous reliés aux sept péchés capitaux. Méphisto s'était infiltré dans le cœur orgueilleux de Tom Jedusor il y a bien longtemps, quand il a vu le potentiel qu'il dégageait, décuplant sa force et son pouvoir. Et quand vint la fin, il savait pertinemment qui tu devais être. Il est donc revenu prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

\- Alors… Tom est mort uniquement parce qu'il était affaibli.

Harry se sentit encore plus triste et coupable. S'il avait su cela avant, il aurait peut-être retenu son geste. Sans la force de prince de l'enfer, Voldemort n'aurait plus été un obstacle.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Harry. Même démuni, cet homme représentait un danger. Tant par son existence que par son pouvoir de persuasion.

Malheureusement, cela ne le rassura pas plus que cela. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait pu tout simplement l'arrêter et le mettre dans la prison d'Azkaban, sans avoir à se salir les mains. Il regarda ses paumes tremblantes comme si du sang les tâchait réellement.

\- Il n'était qu'un être humain normal, envouté par un démon… Murmura-t-il. Si je pouvais tout refaire… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…

En sachant ce qu'il savait au jour d'aujourd'hui. Il sauverait ses parents, Tom Jedusor, ses amis, le professeur Dumbledore, l'ordre du Phénix. Tous… Et surtout Draco. Il serrerait sa main en première année. Il serait ami, il ferait tout pour…

\- Bien ! S'exclama Azazel en le faisant sursauter. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Ma fonction, et celle de mes disciples humains, les oracles, est celle de pouvoir voir dans le futur comme dans le passé. Je peux voir à travers les âges, la vie de tout ce qui existe, sur terre, dans les airs ou en enfer… Tous sauf les faits et gestes de Dieu ou Lucifer. Ni, non plus la lumière ou les ténèbres. Tout ce qui se trouve au dessus de moi, en fait.

Elle prit un petit air supérieur parce qu'il y en avait vraiment très peu. Sur sa tête, cela lui donna plutôt un visage enfantin et le brun sourit.

\- Mais l'apprentissage de cet art est très long, et si pour mes oracles, il leur faut des années pour pouvoir à peine entrapercevoir quelque chose, je pense que toi, seulement quelques mois suffiront. Surtout que je me souviens que tu as subi des cours d'occlumencie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, hocha Harry. Mais je n'étais pas très fort. Au contraire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réussi. Je finis toujours par flancher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ton pouvoir a décuplé depuis que tu es ici. La préparation avec Raphaël ou les autres t'a permis d'acquérir assez de puissance pour voir quelques bribes. Tu commenceras d'abord par prendre tout ce qui vient à toi, puis on se concentrera sur des personnes en particulier. Je pense que tu en as une en tête.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry regarda ses mains, gêné. Les archanges s'étaient passés le mot pour lui parler de son amour pour Draco ou comment ça se passait ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Il aimait vraiment bien la jeune femme. Un mélange de Ginny Weasley, aussi belle et gentille, avec ce côté décalé et rêveur de Luna Lovegood. Elle releva à nouveau ses ailes et s'envola doucement pour s'asseoir sur un pouf. Seule, elle replia ses jambes en tailleur. Harry n'osait pas lui demander si elle voulait un coup de main. Il la suivit quand elle lui montra un autre pouf qu'elle plaça devant lui.

\- Cela risque d'être très long, continua-t-elle alors qu'il se plaçait devant dans la même position. Chez moi, pas de grande magie, pas de combat, nous n'irons pas sur terre non plus. Je te demanderais juste de la grande concentration et de la patience. Beaucoup de patience.

\- Je suis prêt, murmura Harry.

\- Bien. Si je te parle d'occlumencie, commença l'archange, c'est parce qu'il faut savoir que pour voir dans le futur ou dans le passé, il faut d'abord commencer par fermer son esprit au présent. Il faut faire le vide, ou se cacher derrière une image fixe et fictive, qui ne te rappellera pas les évènements actuels. Ferme-les yeux. Nous allons faire de la méditation.

* * *

Des heures et des heures de méditations plus tard, Harry était las et fatigué. Pour lui, il n'avait fait aucun progrès de plus que quand il était face à Severus Rogue. La seule différence était que la femme ne le forçait jamais, lui demandant de prendre son temps et ne tentait pas de le tuer comme il le faisait à petit feu. Harry n'était pas doué pour cela, il le savait. Il n'arrivait pas à ne penser à rien plus de quelques minutes. Avant, il y avait trop d'enjeu, trop de choses à faire ou à défaire. Il y avait trop d'aventures passablement mortelles qui l'attendaient. Maintenant… il y avait Draco. Encore et toujours lui.

Il occupait toutes ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de trouver une image confortable, elle lui faisait penser à lui. Comme tout ce qu'il voyait pouvait avoir un rapport ? Est-ce que c'était cela, l'amour ? Il ne savait pas.

Harry remercia Azazel et la salua. Il lui promit de s'entraîner le soir, surtout quand il était couché dans son lit même s'il savait d'ors et déjà que c'était pratiquement impossible. C'était encore plus dur quand il était dans son lit. Il tournait son problème en boucle, cherchait toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables. C'était dix fois pire… Raphaël posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Nous y allons ?

\- Oui…

Il prit la lumière dans ses bras et le fit redescendre rapidement sur les pavés blancs. Mais juste avant qu'il ne reparte, Harry le retint par la manche de sa cape.

\- Raphaël… Je peux… te poser une question qui va sans doute te paraître… bizarre mais…

Le brun ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, se contenta de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. L'archange sourit pour l'encourager.

\- On… est des anges… Du coup… Est-ce que… on est asexué ? Finit-il très rapidement.

L'archange ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer. Il pouffa dans sa main, retint difficilement son rire. Et puis, sous le regard penaud d'Harry et ses taches rouges aux joues, il éclata d'un rire franc. La lumière pensa rapidement à aller se cacher dans un trou de souris. Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de souris dans la cité. Finalement, le cœur de Dieu se calma, s'essuyant quelques larmes.

\- Désolée, sourit-il encore. Non, Harry… On ne l'est pas. Dis-moi que je ne dois pas aussi t'apprendre comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Non ! S'indigna le brun.

\- Même si l'horloge biologique de ton corps humain est morte avec toi, il n'en reste pas moins intact. Et les organes fonctionnent tous très bien. Ton estomac ou tes reins, par exemple, sont en parfaite santé et pourtant tu n'as ni besoin de manger ni de faire tes besoins naturels. Tes poumons et ton cœur battent toujours alors que tu peux retenir ta respiration des heures, des jours, si tu le souhaites… C'est la même chose avec ce que tu as entre les deux jambes.

\- Et… Dit-il très vite pour détourner la conversation qu'il trouvait vraiment gênante. Je sais que vous m'avez espionné toute ma vie, du coup… Je voulais savoir si vous le pouvez encore ?

\- Non, Harry, on le peut plus. Mais de toute façon, crois-moi, nous préférons regarder ailleurs quand ce genre… « d'amusement » est en œuvre. Un peu de pudeur, tout de même !

Raphaël lui fit un clin d'œil et s'envola, le laissant seul regagner ses appartements. Il était peut-être passé pour un nigaud devant son premier professeur, mais au moins il avait sa réponse. Donc les anges font toujours ce genre de chose. Et s'il en croyait les dires d'Uriel, et d'à peu près tous les autres aussi, Gabriel et Mickaël se chercheraient sexuellement, si ce n'est plus. Dans un sens, cela le rassurait énormément. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à Draco en tant qu'homme. Il s'était offusqué, une à deux fois. Mais jamais il n'en fut dégouté. Mais il était encore plus sûr de lui en sachant que les anges et les archanges se fichaient complètement qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme, et même que deux d'entre eux s'aimaient aussi.

Oui, sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, il se sentait pleinement soulagé.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de se doucher ou de dégager les draps. Il ferma les yeux, couina un peu en repensant à la conversation, enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins. Il espéra que l'archange n'allait pas raconter à tout le monde qu'il était si « cadet ». Et puis il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit en vain bien sûr. Car maintenant il se demanda comment cela pouvait être avec un homme.

Il n'avait couché qu'avec une seule femme, voulait pouvoir coucher avec un homme. Harry se releva brusquement, la main contre sa bouche. Oui, il avait fini par y penser. Il était amoureux de lui, voulait de lui, tout entier. Il voulait pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser et beaucoup plus. Ses joues se rougirent quand il se rendit compte qu'en effet, tout fonctionnait très bien en bas. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de demander s'il s'en était aperçu avant.

L'image tournait en boucle dans sa tête quand il commença à se toucher, se rendant encore plus dur. Et bizarrement, celle qui revenait le plus souvent était lui dans sa forme démoniaque de son étrange rêve, quand il venait à peine de finir la guerre. Il se rappela de chaque détail. Sa peau laiteuse, son regard sombre au pupille de chat. Il continua de se faire du bien en repensant à ses petites canines qui piquaient ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, sa finesse, ses cheveux sans gel qui bataillaient autour de ses cornes, dangereuses et magnifiques à la fois.

Il commença à haleter en imaginant que c'était ses longs doigts osseux, pourvus de longues griffes noires qui le tenaient et qui l'aidaient à venir. Il l'imaginait tout entier et encore une fois, se surprit à connaître chaque détail de son corps sur le bout des doigts. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous ses longues et amples robes et capes. Il connaissait son corps et sa musculature quand il l'avait vu dans un costume serré.

Il voulait en voir tellement plus.

Il finit par grogner fortement en venant sur son lit et ses habits. Il respirait abruptement, aillant du mal à s'en remettre, voyant des étoiles flous tout autour de lui. Harry prit son pied, lui tout seul en pensant à Draco Malfoy, beaucoup plus que les nombreuses fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Ginny. S'il n'était pas convaincu auparavant de son attirance pour le beau démon, maintenant, il était sûr et certain. S'il arrivait à lui parler, s'il arrivait à le toucher, il lui dirait, il l'embrasserait et il lui demanderait de lui faire l'amour. Même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il fasse de sa vie d'ange…

* * *

Quatrième jour de méditation. Le brun commençait enfin à faire le vide dans sa tête. C'était de plus en plus facile en vrai. Il avait trouvé une technique toute simple. Il pensait à une pomme qui tournait, se découpant pour planter des pépins et construire un arbre. Une astuce qu'Azazel lui avait soufflé au bout du troisième jour seulement. L'arbre poussait, puis une pomme tombait et il recommençait. Il était certain que d'ici la fin de la semaine, il n'aurait plus du tout de problème à faire le vide.

Du moins, il l'espérait jusqu'à ce que Raphaël arrive en trombe dans la pièce. Harry sursauta quand il l'entendit se poser sans douceur sur le sol. Azazel ouvrit un œil d'abord, le visage pour la première fois avec une teinte de désappointement. Elle regarda l'archange de ses yeux clairs, sourcils froncés.

\- Désolée, Aza. On doit y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, murmura-t-elle. Il n'a pas fini.

\- J'ai promis. Répondit-il fermement.

Harry passait de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire. Il se leva brusquement et s'agrippa rapidement à Raphaël.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? Tu as retrouvé Draco ? S'écria-t-il.

Il hocha la tête. Azazel n'était pas sereine. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait plus de temps. Maintenant qu'il allait le voir, il serait beaucoup plus dur de reprendre les cours une fois qu'il serait à nouveau détruit. Sa petite flamme allait s'éteindre comme on verse de l'eau sur un feu. Elle jura entre ses dents, silencieusement pour qu'ils n'entendent pas puis ferma les yeux. Elle tenta vainement de voir son futur. Tout était brouillé dans sa tête. Elle maudit Azazel… Il fallait qu'elle sache… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans savoir ce qu'il lui ferait.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher, Aza. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il restera sur Terre.

L'archange ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les deux émeraudes brillantes et suppliantes d'Harry. Toujours accroché à Raphaël, elle pouvait lire toute la tension qu'il avait en lui. Son cœur fondit, elle ne pourrait jamais lui refuser cela, c'était au dessus de ses moyens.

\- Allez-y. Mais Raph… fait attention à lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il.

Il prit Harry par la taille et celui-ci s'accrocha à son cou. Ils s'envolèrent rapidement. Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Plus il se rapprochait du passage vers la Terre, plus ses pensées se désarticulaient. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait peur d'arriver devant lui et de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Il avait peur de le trouver autrement. Avait-il toujours la même apparence ? Son ange en enfer était-il un légionnaire ou un faucheur. Se retrouverait-il face à une bête sanguinaire ou un corps amorphe qui ne ferait que répéter qu'il était la lumière ?

L'espace d'un instant, il fut tellement effrayé par ses propres pensées qu'il failli demander à Raphaël de faire demi-tour. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il venait d'atterrir sur les pentes neigeuses du mont Nantai, au Japon. L'endroit était splendide, avec une vue incroyable sur le lac qui commençait à peine à geler en dessous. Il aurait sans doute apprécié s'il n'avait pas senti, à peine une seconde plus tard, une douleur extatique au niveau de sa poitrine. Il commença lentement à comprendre les mots de Willy face à son âme jumelle. La colère, la haine… Il sentit tous ses sentiments. Elles étaient présentes oui, mais ne le contrôlait pas. Il pouvait facilement passer outre.

\- Vas-y, murmura Raphaël. Je reste derrière au cas où. N'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas le toucher !

Harry hocha sans vraiment faire attention à lui, il s'avança difficilement dans la neige qui l'ensevelissait jusqu'au cheville. Il suivit ses sensations. Plus il était proche, plus elles étaient fortes. Il avançait de plus en plus vite, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille. Bientôt, il se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il puisse le voir. Il allait entrer dans une petite chaumière mais s'était arrêté devant sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Le brun ralentit. De dos, il ne pouvait voir que son fin corps entouré d'une cape qui flottait dans le vent. Il avait mis sa capuche. La seule partie visible de son corps était ses doigts et ses longues griffes. Les mêmes qui le touchaient dans ses rêves. Harry avança encore, sentant la tension monter d'un cran. Draco finit par se retourner et le brun eut un sourire. Il était bien le même… Magnifique. La seule chose qui avait changé était l'étrange tatouage sur son visage qui couvrait maintenant la moitié droite. Il le vit froncer les sourcils et pencher la tête sur le côté. Le brun sut qu'il devait parler le premier. Il sut qu'il devait désamorcer directement la bombe qu'il était devenu.

\- Draco, c'est moi ! Cria-t-il. C'est moi ! Je suis venu t'aider.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait de le fixer étrangement, le détaillant de son regard de toute part. Il le sondait. Enfin, Harry arriva devant lui, il n'y avait pas plus d'un mètre qui les séparait.

\- C'est moi, murmura à nouveau Harry. Je suis venu te chercher. Je vais trouver un moyen pour te ramener, je te promets… Draco, est-ce que… est-ce que…

\- La lumière, le coupa le blond.

Sa voix le déchira en deux. Elle était froide, sans vie, chevrotante. Une supplique de deux petits mots. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que la tristesse envahissait son visage. Un faucheur… Maintenant, il savait.

\- Draco, je t'en prie, souviens-toi…

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était un faucheur, oui. Mais tous les faucheurs n'avaient qu'un seul et unique but ramasser les âmes. Ils passaient devant lui, le suppliaient de son nom mais ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Draco, lui, restait là, debout devant lui sans bouger. Continuant à l'observer. Harry aimerait tellement savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. A quoi pensait-il ?

\- Souviens-toi. Continua Harry en s'avançant encore. Tu es Draco Malfoy, tu étais à Serpentard à Poudlard. Souviens-toi de tes amis, tes parents. Souviens-toi de notre soirée dans la forêt interdite quand nous n'avions que onze ans. Quand j'y repense, cela me fait rire. Souviens-toi de la guerre… Souviens-toi de moi…

Les derniers mots furent soufflés avec une voix cassée par l'angoisse. Harry avança sa main vers son visage, avant de se rétracter brusquement. Il serra le poing.

\- La lumière, l'entendit-il souffler à nouveau.

Harry sentit la colère qu'il éprouvait pour lui le prendre petit à petit…

\- Je t'ai haï des la première fois. Continua le brun sentant qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Mais ce n'était pas moi. C'était cette idiote d'âme d'ange qui me poussait. Alors que toi… Toi tu m'aimais… contre ton gré. Tu t'es suicidé par amour pour moi. Contre ton gré ! Je ne veux pas de ça. Il faut que tu ailles dans la cité des anges.

A nouveau, il le regarda, planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il sourit doucement, alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

\- Il faut que tu la voies, Draco… Elle est tellement belle, la cité des anges.

Face à son visage aussi froid et dur qu'un mur, le brun inspira un bon coup pour ne pas craquer. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à lui parler. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le fasse, il lui parlerait autant de temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Tant qu'il ne bougerait pas, lui non plus ne ferait pas un pas.

\- Je sais que tu t'es suicidé pour que je sois un ange et accomplisse mon destin. Mais je ne veux pas de ce sacrifice. Ton âme est née ange, elle le redeviendra. Tu n'as pas à payer pour moi. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, la façon dont je t'ai traité. Pas comme ça. Quitte à mourir une deuxième fois, je te préfèrerais âme sauvée plutôt qu'ainsi, l'éternité dans le néant. Tu m'entends ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi… Moi si. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis un ange. Et je devrais ressentir de la haine envers toi. Je le sens oui. Mais ce n'est rien, complètement infime par rapport à cet autre sentiment…

Le brun se mit à rougir soudainement.

\- Je sais que… Je sais que ça va te surprendre mais tu sais, quand j'avais cette lettre de toi, quand j'ai vu ta mère, quand je t'ai vu toi… Quelque chose en moi s'est réveillée. Quelque chose de cachée au plus profond. Que je n'ai jamais voulu voir. J'ai eu tout le temps pour y réfléchir. Trois mois exactement, alors que tu étais coincé ici… Trois mois à comprendre qu'en vrai… Je…

\- Ha… le coupa brusquement le blond. Harry…

La lumière se tut avant de sourire d'un coup et de l'encourager.

\- Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! C'est moi !

\- Harry… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Son visage n'exprimait toujours rien, mais qu'importe, c'était le seul déclic que le brun attendait pour reprendre espoir. Il s'avança encore, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il faisait tout de même très attention de ne pas le toucher.

\- Draco, je suis là. Lui chuchota-t-il avec tendresse. Je vais te ramener, je te promets. Je vais trouver une solution. Je vais te sauver… Mon ange en enfer.

Il sourit un peu plus quand il le vit se redresser. Ses yeux se firent plus pressants, plus nets. Il était certain que ses idées étaient en train de se remettre en place dans sa tête. Car Draco leva un bras vers son visage et retraça les lignes de sa joue sans le toucher.

\- Tu brilles, Harry ?

Le brun avait envie d'hurler de joie, heureux comme jamais, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse qu'il n'avait qu'à peine senti. Malheureusement, ce court instant de bonheur ne dura pas. Il recula de sursaut quand il entendit un cri juste derrière lui.

\- Attention, Harry !

Il n'eut le temps de rien voir que Raphaël l'attrapait dans ses bras et les recouvrait tous les deux de son aile. La lumière sentit d'abord la chaleur se rapprocher avant que le choc ne les jette violement dans la neige, à quelques mètres. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'archange de se relever qu'il le poussa pour le faire. Il vit d'abord Draco qui n'avait pas du tout bougé, au même endroit, la main toujours levée, tendue vers lui. Et juste au dessus de lui, Méphistophélès se tenait, ses ailes noires faites d'os à peine charnus et de fumées étendues autour de lui. Il agita les mains et une autre boule de feu commença à grossir.

Harry se mit à courir à nouveau vers le blond. Il n'était pas question qu'il le perde.

\- Draco ! Hurla-t-il. Viens !

Méphisto lança la boule et le brun dut l'éviter d'une roulade sur le côté. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une dernière fois son âme jumelle. Il le regardait toujours, ses yeux étaient maintenant suppliants, ne disait plus rien et tendait toujours sa main vers lui. Puis le prince des enfers l'attrapa par les épaules et s'envola. Il fit quelques tours pour prendre de la vitesse avant de redescendre à vive allure vers le sol où ils s'écrasèrent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un trou dans la neige.

\- Non, murmura Harry.

Il tomba à genoux, Il était si près du but. Il serra les poings. Oui, il avait réussi à le ramener, lui faire retrouver quelques souvenirs. Il avait dit son nom… Il l'avait vu, autrement que par la lumière. Il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait le sauver, d'abord de lui-même, puis des enfers. Il devait juste y croire et surtout faire plus attention. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva la tête vers Raphaël. Il regarda son aile qui avait pris tout le choc. Certaines de ses plumes avaient brûlé mais elle semblait ne pas avoir subi trop de dégâts. Pas assez d'ailleurs pour la puissance de la magie démoniaque.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Raphaël et Harry sentit qu'il l'était réellement.

Il lui sourit, provoquant son étonnement.

\- Il m'a reconnu. Il savait qui j'étais. Je peux le sauver, Raphaël. Je ne sais pas comment encore, mais je le peux !

L'archange sourit à son tour, emballé par sa réaction positive.

\- Tant que ça ne rimera pas avec un suicide ou une deuxième mort de ta part, je t'aiderais, coûte que coûte…

Le brun le remercia silencieusement, fixant toujours la porte devant laquelle où Draco était. Il avait encore plus de détail sur lui, et il savait maintenant ce que ses caresses le faisaient ressentir, combien même n'avait-il pas touché sa peau…

* * *

Le faucheur grogna. Ses yeux vitreux regardaient droit devant lui, sans qu'il ne voie rien du tout. Il était assis en tailleur dans sa toute petite cage faite en os de béni. Un seul toucher et il se brûlerait. Il ne pouvait ni s'allonger, ni se mettre debout. Il était obligé de rester assis comme cela, autant de temps qu'il le laisserait dedans. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas ressentir grand-chose. Il regardait le mur en face, et de temps en temps, voyait les jambes du démon qui passait dans son champ de vision, tournant autour de sa cage.

\- Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? Tu es sûr ?

Le faucheur grogna. Quelle était la question déjà ? Quelle réponse attendait-il ? Que faisait-il là… Il ne se souvenait plus. Si… Il était là. Il l'avait vu. La lumière. Celle qu'il ne devait pas approcher, celle qu'il ne devait pas voir. Il l'avait trouvé avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Et puis la tentation fut trop forte, alors il était resté au lieu de s'enfuir. Pourtant, il s'était dit, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'approche. Il lui avait parlé. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien. Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Au début…

Et puis, il avait réussi à se souvenir. La lumière s'appelait Harry. D'où le connaissait-il déjà ?

\- Tu te fous de nous, ce n'est pas possible. Arrête de jouer ! Hurla-t-on.

Le faucheur grogna. Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'il s'appelait Harry. Il aimerait tellement savoir. Le noir dans sa tête ne le lui permettait pas. Il n'y avait que cinq choses maintenant. Les démons, la douleur de cette cage, les âmes à récolter, les anges et Harry, la lumière… Seulement cinq choses dans sa tête. Rien d'autre. Il voudrait pouvoir se souvenir, il faisait tant d'effort. Mais rien n'y faisait. Alors il se contenta du peu qu'il avait, la lumière.

\- Parles ! Je sais que tu le peux, arrête de faire semblant. Comment fais-tu !? Comment !?

Le faucheur grogna. Comment faisait-il pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, pour se souvenir… Se souvenir d'Harry qui brille. Ce n'était plus une petite boule luminescente. Non, c'était un homme. Un homme chaleureux, magnifique. Un homme qui brille. Ses yeux… Il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu que ses yeux étaient verts clairs. Le reste de son visage était complètement flou. Il n'avait vu que ça… Il savait qu'il était très important pour lui mais qu'il devait le fuir. Qu'il s'appelait Harry et qu'il avait les yeux verts clairs…

Sa petite lumière.

* * *

\- Je le vois, murmura Harry en gardant bien ses yeux fermés.

\- Comment est-il ? Demanda Azazel sur le même ton.

\- Je crois que c'est un enfant, il court. Il joue au ballon. Là… sa mère. Elle lui demande de rentrer… C'est l'heure de manger. Mince, je l'ai perdu !

Le brun s'affaissa, déçu. Il y était, il avait réussi.

\- Non, Harry ! C'est très bien. Tu l'as vu, c'est amplement suffisant. D'abord ce ne sont que des images, ensuite petit à petit se sera plus net, puis tu arriveras à différencier le passé du futur et enfin, tu pourras choisir quelle personne tu souhaites connaître la vie. Une semaine, ce n'est pas suffisant pour tout cela, mais tu as fait d'énorme progrès en quelques jours seulement. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Le brun hocha la tête difficilement. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'allait pas assez fort, pas assez vite. Il était de plus en plus fatigué. Il était obligé de dormir toutes les dix heures maintenant. Après Azazel, il allait s'entraîner avec Marc, passait rapidement à l'ambassade pour aider Willy, se baladait avec Gabriel pour plus de question ou encore partait avec Ramiel ou Raphaël pour collecter ou replacer des âmes. Tout ça l'épuisait, c'était bien trop. La seule chose qui le tenait debout, c'était Draco.

Ce mois d'entraînement signifiait maintenant énormément pour lui. Il ne faisait plus tout ça pour rien. Il n'avait qu'un but. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il avait essayé de le toucher. Oui, Draco était toujours là, quelque part, attendant sagement qu'il le secoure. Et il serait là pour lui, il en était sûr.

\- Mon enseignement est terminé. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à toi de t'entraîner ou pas sur la suite. C'est ton choix et personne ne pourra t'aider ni t'empêcher de le faire. N'oublies pas qu'être un oracle nécessite du calme et de la concentration.

\- D'accord. Approuva le brun. Qui sera le prochain ?

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant que Sariel ne vienne t'entraîner.

\- Sariel ? Mais il a dit qu'il ne m'aiderait pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait ma rédemption.

\- A toi de le faire changer d'avis, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit et se leva.

\- Je vais essayer. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- J'aimerais que tu prennes du temps pour toi. Prends quelques jours pour te reposer, sans t'entraîner ni aider les autres anges. Repose ta magie, car à cette allure, tu seras à bout, tu tomberas et tu ne pourras plus sauver qui que se soit. Encore moins un certain démon, n'est-ce pas ?

La lumière abdiqua, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

\- Et quand tu seras frais et reposé, trouve Sariel et convainc-le.

Gabriel arriva brusquement par l'ouverture et se posa près de lui.

\- Merci Azazel, pour tous.

\- Une dernière chose, dit-elle. Si tu souhaites me parler, tant que tu n'auras pas tes ailes. Tu sais comment faire maintenant, la même chose qu'avec tous mes autres oracles.

Elle tapota un doigt sur sa tempe et Harry hocha. Il ferait de son mieux pour apprendre le plus vite possible. Car il avait réellement aimé passer cette semaine à ses côtés. Gabriel l'emmena en bas de la tour où Mickaël les attendait, ses puissants bras dénudés croisés sur son torse recouvert d'un gilet de cuir marron. A peine le pied à terre, le brun sentit une vague de fatigue l'ensevelir et il défaillit. Gabriel le rattrapa juste à temps et s'inquiéta.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, souffla le brun en se massant le front. Je crois que je vais aller dormir.

\- Tu fais bien, en effet. Lui dit Mickaël. Le temps de l'apprentissage de Sariel, oublies les combats avec Marc et les autres combattants. Je pense que tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces physiques pour le mien.

Il lui sourit et Harry fit de même, promettant qu'il n'irait plus s'entraîner au combat. Il les laissa là, se dirigeant vers ses appartements. Il jeta une dernière fois un regard en arrière pour les trouver tous les deux se regardant affectueusement sans jamais se l'oser dire. Il eut un sourire. Non, jamais il ne l'oserait… Mais on dit bien qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, oh ! Première confrontation entre Harry et Draco, sûrement pas la dernière. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sariel instruira-t-il le brun ? Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	9. Sariel, l'esprit de Dieu

**RAR : Petite Rêveuse : Bonjour à toi. Ah ah ! Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure cela te semblera plus plaisant et que tu le feras plus souvent. (Je ne parles pas de moi seulement bien sûr, mais bien d'autres auteures qui le méritent bien plus au vue de leurs magnifiques fictions qu'elles nous pondent à la seconde.) Une tartine au Nutella, je l'espère, ce sont mes préférées. xD Personnellement, j'ai fait S, je suis entrée dans une école de droit mais l'éducation scolaire pour moi était plus un calvaire qu'autre chose, j'ai vite arrêté. Voilà bien quelque chose qui me ravit, après tout, cette fiction à un an. Si tu penses que les chapitres qui sortent depuis ces derniers mois seulement sont meilleurs, cela veut donc dire que je me suis bien améliorée. J'aspire juste à ne pas régresser par la suite. :) Cependant tu as raison, le chapitre précédent est le point de non-retour. Alors que j'essayais de poser la fiction à certaines règles maintenant, il est temps de les déroger. Parce qu'après tout, où serait l'intrigue si Harry s'y pliait bêtement ? Je ne t'en dis pas plus.**

 **J'avoue ma faute, ce que tu dis est parfaitement légitime. Je peux voir enfin mes tords. Mais en même temps... Harry pour moi, n'est pas homogène. N'ayant pas fait sa rédemption, il possède deux traits bien distincts, et il se perd vers l'un ou l'autre, sans considérer qu'il puisse y avoir un juste milieu. Soit tout blanc, soit tout noir. (Je ne le répète pas du tout parce que c'est important pour la suite de la fiction, non, non, promis.) Et bien sûr tout va avec. Oui ou non, c'est facile ou trop difficile. J'y arriverai, j'y arriverai pas. C'est beau, c'est affreux… Je l'aime, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne vois pas si tu voies ou je veux en venir. Je ne sais pas non plus, si moi j'arrive à exprimer correctement cette dualité. Peut-être est-ce normal ? Peut-être pas… Qui sait… (Non, pas moi, je jure.) Pour les combats : je n'ai pas extrapolé tout simplement parce que j'en dirais beaucoup plus lors de l'entraînement de Mickaël. Pour la médiation, il arrive quand même à faire venir à lui une vision, non ? Et par la suite… je vais finir par te dire la suite ! ROHHH ! Combien même ne l'est-il pas, il a bien le droit d'avoir quelques faiblesses ? Après tout, personne ne sait qui est la lumière (pas moi, non plus).**

 **Malheureusement, c'est bien le cas. Ils se contentent de faire les mêmes choses des centaines d'années durant, d'où le petit interlude avec Willy qui lui avoue qu'il en a marre et souhaite repartir (sans le formuler ainsi). D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, cela me permet d'illustrer ce que je veux dire par « faire de grandes choses ». Oui, car non, pas forcément besoin d'une intelligence certaine pour cela. Willy a donné son rein à sa petite sœur sans hésiter une seule seconde. C'est le geste qui a fait tanguer la balance. Un simple geste, pour un simple petit homme de son âge, qui deviendra un simple petit ange. Pas de soucis, là-dessus, mes anges (la description que j'en fais en tout cas) n'ont pas besoin d'être plus intelligent que cela.**

 **Là par contre, je ne te suis plus. Un état fataliste ? je ne sais pas toi, mais moi si on me dit : Tu sauve Draco mais détruit la cité, ou tu sauves la cité mais perd à toujours ton amour secret… Euh… Bah, je trouve cela un peu fataliste non ? Et puis il doit tout connaître parce qu'il a la force de le faire, d'après les archanges…**

 **Bah tiens ! Sariel, on en parle justement dans ce chapitre. Peut-être changeras-tu d'avis ou te conforteras-tu qu'il agit bizarrement. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai jamais dit que les archanges étaient « des esprits de sagesse » ou qu'ils ne pouvaient être guidés par des sentiments humains. Là, tu te bases sur tes propres convictions religieuses si tu en as, ou bien sur ce que tu en connais, certainement d'avantage que moi. Mais relis bien, jamais je n'ai parlé d'un état supérieur de sagesse.. L'explication donné par Gabriel dans son chapitre éponyme est qu'ils sont supérieurs aux anges, uniquement parce qu'ils furent les premiers, et que leurs pouvoirs leurs sont donnés directement de Dieu. (ça je ne l'ai pas mis et je m'en excuse, pour moi cela semblait limpide, j'oublies parfois que vous n'êtes pas dans mon cerveau dérangé.) Après, on pourra dire que cette sagesse aurait pu s'apprendre après plus de trois milles ans de vécu, oui ou non, y aura-t-il des explications ou pas, j'ai envie de te dire… tu en auras la surprise ?**

 **Concernant tes questions, je vais tenter d'y répondre :**

 **Tout simplement parce qu'il espérait qu'Harry aurait eu plus de temps pour se conforter à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu se suicider pour lui. Qu'il aurait vécu une vie riche et heureuse pour venir prendre la place de la lumière. Qu'importe devaient-ils se battre plus fort contre les démons. Ce qui finalement n'est pas arrivé et prouve qu'ils avaient raison (face à un Harry empli de tristesse et de rancœur contre lui-même.) Après peut-être que certains en sont soulagés, mais d'autres comme Raphaël ou Uriel, non.) Oui, ils peuvent changer d'apparence comme Ramiel qui… Ah ! Tu as encore failli m'avoir ! xD Comment ils peuvent mourir ? Je ne répondrais pas… Tu le verras (enfin liras) par toi-même. Hihi. Non, je ne pense pas. En vrai, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, elle est massivement chrétienne mais il y a (dans la suite) quelques allusions qui ramène obligatoirement à d'autres religions. Et je pense que la fin te surprendra sûrement (oui, j'ai déjà écrit la fin de cette fiction avant même les autres chapitres. xD) Quand à l'enfer, encore quelques chapitres pour voir à quoi il ressemble. :P**

 **Ces « blabla » comme tu te plais à le dire, et comme moi j'aime à le répéter, alors je le répète, sont ce qui me permet de m'améliorer. Et crois-moi que beaucoup de choses que tu me révèles sur mes écrits, surtout les fautes commises, me permettra de ne pas les refaire et de tenter une approche plus profonde.**

 **Maintenant une petite question de ma part : Est-ce que tu écris ? Non, parce qu'au vue de tes formulations, inscriptions, spéculations, informations… bref ! Ta façon d'écrire… Rien que là, je trouve cela magnifique. Alors ? (Je ne parle pas forcément du fandom HPDM.)**

 **Enfin une dernière chose, une autre demande de ma part, car tout au long de la lecture de ta review, je l'ai remarqué et souligné : J'aimerais juste un instant que tu te contentes de lire la suite de ma fiction pour ce qu'elle est : un monde prit d'une religion, connue certes, mais pas que. Elle ne remplace, ni ne la suit, ne parle pas d'elle comme étant pure, ne se contente pas de suivre des règles dictées par le bien et le mal. Imagines, juste un instant, que les noms ne sont plus ; on parle d'anges parce qu'ils ont fait le bien et qu'ils ont plus suivis la bonté que la colère mais ne l'ont pas oubliée. On parle de démons parce qu'ils ont fait le mal et qu'ils ont plus suivis la méchanceté que l'amour mais peuvent toujours le sentir. Et puis il y a Harry, qui n'est ni l'un ni l'autre et tout à la fois. Pas de « grandes sagesses », pas de « grands pouvoirs », même Dieu et Lucifer (ça j'en suis sûr) ne sont pareils que dans les religions puisque dans ma fiction ils sont décrits comme des « entités » nés sur la Terre. Enfin… pour l'instant.**

 **Je sais qu'il y a des trous dans mon histoire et des inexactitudes parce que j'ai dû mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Mais, met complètement de côté la religion, telle que tu la connais, et peut-être verras-tu… autre chose ?**

 **Merci encore…**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Sariel, l'esprit de Dieu.**

* * *

Dans le boudoir d'Azazel, les sept émissaires de Dieu s'étaient à nouveau réunis. Certains désespéraient, d'autres gardaient espoir. D'autres encore ne savaient que trop quoi penser. Ils étaient tous plongés dans une sorte de stase, réfléchissant, et aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Ils avaient bien envie de dire quelque chose pour rassurer, la tension était palpable au sein de la petite pièce. Il était sûr qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas senti autant de pression. Depuis que la lumière était là, tout était chamboulé. Leurs pensées, leur foi, leurs actions. Comment un seul homme pouvait tout remettre en question comme cela ? Et encore, deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas eu affaire à la bête.

\- Donc… Murmura Gabriel. Où a-t-on merdé ?

Pas de réponse. Il le savait d'avance, il n'en attendait pas. Ils avaient eu des tonnes de solutions qui avaient toutes étaient réfutées par le comportement audacieux du jeune homme. A quoi cela servait d'en émettre d'autre ? Gabriel savait qu'ils étaient comme ça. Dur pour les archanges de ne pas tout prévoir, de ne pas tout savoir à l'avance. Harry était une bombe à retardement entre leur main, et ils détestaient cela. Enfin, ils auraient détestés'il n'avait pas parlé avec tant de sincérité, tant d'innocence et de lumière…

Maintenant, ils étaient subjugués, éblouis… Et ce qui le fit sourire, c'était que même Sariel, le plus froid d'entre eux, devait y faire face. Et actuellement, les sourcils froncés au plus haut point, la tête sûrement encombrée d'images contradictoires et le visage encore plus pincé qu'à l'accoutumé, Gabriel savait qu'il était en train de changer d'avis. Ou du moins, il l'espérait…

\- On a pas merdé, murmura Azazel. On a mal jugé les talents cachés de ce petit homme… Ou l'amour qui le lie à son âme. Cela ne s'était jamais vu autrefois, comment aurions-nous pu deviner ? Si j'avais pu voir…

\- Un faucheur qui recouvre la mémoire, s'exclama Mickaël d'admiration. Pourquoi ne nous réjouissons nous pas ?

\- Parce que nous ne saurions pas comment nous devrions les traiter. S'ils deviennent aussi vils que des légionnaires nous aurions une armée plus grande à combattre, remarqua Ramiel.

\- Et si ils demandent l'absolution, qui viendraient chercher les âmes des déchus ? Souffla Uriel. La chaîne serait brisée… C'est impensable…

\- Lucifer trouvera toujours un moyen de récupérer ses âmes, dit Gabriel en levant les paumes vers le haut. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour cela. Inquiétons-nous plutôt pour la lumière. Harry sait désormais qu'il est possible de récupérer son âme jumelle. Il faut dire qu'il m'inquiète un peu.

\- Depuis combien de temps dort-il ? Demanda Azazel.

\- Cela fait deux jours maintenant. L'avertit Raphaël. Il s'est épuisé magiquement jusqu'à tomber dans le sommeil le plus lourd que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais ce repos aura du bon, je n'en doute pas.

\- Il reviendra plus fort et plus déterminé encore, murmura Ramiel. Fort de lumière, déterminé à sauver Draco.

Les cinq autres hochèrent la tête. Seul Sariel n'avait encore faitun mouvement. Il se décida enfin, ne décroisant même pas les bras de son torse puissant, mais levant la tête afinde les toiser tous, de ce regard hautain qui le saillait toujours.

\- Je vais l'entraîner, dit-il d'un ton sans équivoque, qui laissait à penser qu'aucun n'avait le droit de se moquer de lui. Même si ça m'agace qu'il ne souhaite pas faire sa rédemption, je vais l'entraîner. Je ferais de mon mieux pour lui prouver qu'il serait bien de voir la vie autrement que par des pensées de démon.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grinça Gabriel tout bas.

Mickaël lui offrit un faible coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise. L'archange faisait un effort, il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Encore moins qu'il ne se rétracte. Sariel avait cependant entendu sa méchante réplique et haussa un sourcil.

\- J'avoue, dit-il en desserrant à peine les dents, que mon comportement a pu être légèrement… agressif, jusqu'à maintenant, envers notre lumière. Et même si je ne reste pas moins dubitatif sur sa prise de position, je vois qu'il fait des efforts. Il est passé de l'envie de se suicider, encore, pour rejoindre son faucheur d'âme jumelle, à celle de le ramener dans la cité des anges avant de devenir la lumière… Et je ne peux passer outre. Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi voilés que ceux d'un démon. A bon entendeur…

Raphaël sourit et s'avança pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous savons, Sariel. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

\- Je ne m'excuse pas, s'outragea le noir en levant les yeux aux ciels. De plus je sais qu'après quelques jours avec moi, il aura l'envie de rédemption.

\- Non, se mêla Gabriel. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas tort, quand il m'a dit que la rédemption l'amènerait à faire des choses qui nous désavantageraient. Cette peur qui lui tiraille l'estomac l'empêche de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Prenons cela en compte.

\- Alors c'est nous qui avions tort. Reprit Uriel. Mais heureusement, nous n'avons pas encore « merdé », pour reprendre les termes de Gabriel. Et nous devons lui dire merci.

\- Et puis quoi, encore, soupira Sariel.

\- Oui… Sourit l' vous voulez mon avis, je pense que Lucifer a peur d'Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si il a demandé à Azazel de me brouiller l'esprit, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tout comme il doit avoir peur de Draco.

\- La question est de savoir pourquoi.

Les sept émissaires se regardèrent tour à tour. Aucun n'avait la solution, pas de réponses à donner. Ils étaient à nouveau au point mort. Quelque chose changeait. Impossible pour eux de savoir quoi. Malgré tout, ce désarroi, cette impossibilité à prédire pour ne pas avoir à guérir, commença à bien moins les effrayer. La lumière… La lumière les sauverait tous, ils en étaient certains.

* * *

Au troisième jour de sommeil, Harry décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pensa de suite n'avoir dormi que quelques heures et ne se dérangea pas plus que cela. Il était de nouveau reposé et se sentait bien. Ses muscles endoloris, sa magie fatiguée, ses yeux qui lui piquaient, tout était parti et il profitait de cette sensation de bien-être. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche bienvenue, et s'admira un instant devant le miroir. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué mais son corps semblait avoir changé. Il se rappela des mots de Raphaël. Il pouvait tout à fait continuer de s'améliorer ou de dépérir, s'il le souhaitait. Et là, il s'était plus qu'amélioré.

Ses trapèzes et pectoraux avaient gonflés rendant l'homme plus carré, moins fin. Ses abdos déjà apparent s'étaient à nouveau découpés en plusieurs. Ses jambes, à force de courir dans tous les sens pendant des heures, avaient elles aussipris du muscle. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se trouva bien plus séduisant. Il savait qu'il pourrait balayer tout cela d'un froncement de sourcil pour rester le même qu'auparavant, ou alors carrément changer de tête ou de corps, mais il n'en fit rien. C'est avec du rouge aux oreilles qu'il s'imagina Draco lui dire qu'il était devenu magnifique.

Instinctivement, quand il s'habilla, il fit plus attention à ce qu'il portait. Il opta pour un t-shirt moulant bleu, qui révélait ses muscles et un pantalon en coton moutarde, surplombé d'une ceinture et de baskets blanches. Il sourit. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son apparence importait autrefois, se contentant de jogging et t-shirt amples, prônant le confort à la bienséance, mais aujourd'hui… Il avait envie de plaire. Il avait quelqu'un à séduire, peu importe le verrait-il dans un ou deux jours, dans un ou deux mois. Il devait tester sur les anges. Leurs retours l'aideront à s'améliorer jusqu'au jour où il le verrait à nouveau.

Harry regarda sa tête et passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice. Celle-ci disparut en un clin d'œil. Plus de cicatrice. Il sourit avant que ses yeux ne se voilent… Il se rappela les drapeaux de Poudlard, ses amis,sept années à courir après un mégalomane en puissance… Il refit le contour de sa cicatrice et elle réapparut. Elle était ancrée en lui, c'était ce qui le décrivait, il ne pourrait pas l'effacer ainsi. Cette marque, c'était celle d'un combat acharné de dix-sept ans. Tellement d'hommes et de femmes, à commencer par ses parents, étaient morts pour cette cicatrice. Non, il ne pouvait l'effacer d'un geste de la main.

Ce serait les oublier, eux.

Il fit apparaître des lunettes dans sa main, ses mêmes lunettes rondes qui avaient été les siennes et retira le flou des verres avant de les poser sur son nez. Ça y est… Il était de nouveau lui. Il avait failli se perdre. Voir Draco, c'était plus que le retrouver, c'était se retrouver, lui. Confiant, revigoré, plus Griffondor que jamais, il était prêt à en découdre avec l'archange lui plus strict de la petite famille. Sariel l'entraînerait, qu'il le veuille ou non, et sans faire de rédemption.

Quelle ne fut donc sa surprise de voir, en descendant de sa tour, que ce dernier l'attendait justement en bas, au milieu des petites bougies qui continuaient à s'entasser, les bras croisés et le visage toujours fermé. Malgré son air hautain et ses manières suffisantes, Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il avait connu Draco Malfoy, après tout, il savait comment dompter ce genre d'homme.

\- Bonjour, Sariel. Je te cherchais justement.

L'archange le toisa, très surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver ainsi. Il avait l'air encore plus sûr de lui, comme si chaque jour ici le rendait plus fort. Il décroisa les bras et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bonjour, petite lumière. Je vois que la sieste fut bonne. Tu brilles tel un petit soleil. Je pense que bientôt, tu pourras déployer tes ailes.

\- Ah ? Venant de toi, je pensais que tu aurais dit quelque chose du style : « Fais ta rédemption pour te servir de tes ailes, jeune délinquant ! ».

Il avait essayé de prendre la voix de Sariel sans grand succès mais c'eut le don de le faire rire. Le noir écarquilla les yeux et doucement se mit à sourire. Comment arrivait-il à lui faire perdre de vue toutes ses priorités en l'espace de quelques secondes en sa compagnie. Il se rappela des mots de tous, il y avait quelque chose d'attractif chez lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse ronger par les sentiments, où il deviendrait aussi gaga que ses six compagnons de fortune, comme une mère devant son bébé.

Son visage reprit son masque de froideur avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'apercevoir sa faiblesse.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essayant de retrouver son calme, mais c'était trop tentant.

\- Je pense, fit doucement l'archange, que tu riras un peu moins après avoir senti toute la douleur qu'éprouve un homme lors de sa rédemption.

Ses mots touchèrent le brun qui éprouva un petit sentiment de tristesse. Il fit la moue, un peu désemparé.

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire… Demanda-t-il sagement à Sariel.

Le juge fut une nouvelle fois surpris, ne s'y attendant pas. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire de déroutant ou d'humiliant envers lui, la lumière tentait quand même d'apprendre à le connaître, faisant fi de sa mal aisance en sa présence ou de ses remarques acerbes. Il le regarda et se rendit compte que quoi qu'il fasse pour paraître dur, ses yeux se ramollissaient à sa vue et ses manières. Pourquoi et comment faisait-il pour être aussi déstabilisant ?

Harry attendit sagement, penchant la tête sur le côté en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il restait muet. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Mais finalement, Sariel lui montra la route, lui demandant silencieusement de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Ils marchèrent, sans se précipiter, dans une tension bizarre. Sariel prit le temps de trouver des mots appropriés pour accéder à sa requête.

\- Quand les premiers hommes de couleurs sont apparus, tout le monde pensaient que Dieu les punissaient pour un malin qu'ils avaient commis. Mais il en était rien. Le soleil, plus puissant à certain endroit, avait commencé à noircir la peau de nos pères, de nos mères et en plusieurs générations, il ne restait plus que des hommes noirs. La science a su ouvrir des réponses, mais pas quand je fus né. J'étais le plus fort de ma fratrie. Pas comme tu l'entends, fort psychologiquement. Je protégeais les hommes et femmes comme moi des malotrus qui scandaient la sorcellerie ou la barbarie. Et je savais pardonner ses ignorants.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il t'a choisi.

\- Peut-être… Dieu n'a jamais voulu répondre à notre ultime question. A aucun de nous sept. « Pourquoi moi ? » Mais tu sais, en tant qu'archange, j'ai vu tellement de chose que parfois, j'en ai perdu la faculté.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de pardonner… C'est peut-être ironique, mais j'ai l'impression que chaque rédemption me repousse un peu plus de mon rôle. Les humains que je croise sont si cruels les uns envers les autres. Et souvent, j'ai juste envie de leur répondre : non. Toi, non, je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

\- Parce que ce serait injuste. Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser à quelqu'un ce que j'offre à d'autres.

\- Si Voldemort avait demandé sa rédemption, je suis certain que j'aurais refusé.

Sariel soupira et finalement le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, pas après ce que tu verras. Je suis persuadé que tu n'aurais pu. Et, même si elle vient de Lucifer lui-même, tu offriras ta rédemption à qui la veut.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait à qui il voulait l'offrir en premier, cela était sûr. Si une seule et toute petite rédemption pouvait suffire à sauver Draco, il ferait de son mieux à apprendre ce nouveau pouvoir avec encore plus de dextérité que tous les autres. Mais il en doutait. Il faisait de plus en plus confiance aux archanges malgré leurs erreurs passées et la grande déception d'apprendre qu'ils étaient à l'origine du comportement irascible de Draco, mais pas au point de le laisser connaître un moyen de reprendre son âme jumelle aux enfers. Cette petit voix dans cette lui criait de faire attention, quoi qu'il fasse.

Sariel le laissa réfléchir pendant le trajet jusque la terre. Il l'emmena directement devant une petite maison dans un vaste étendu d'herbe en Irlande. Une vielle maison de brique, loin de tout. Devant elle, une petite voiture, une Chevrolet qui devait dater, mais si bien entretenue comme si les années ne l'avaient pas marquée, resplendissait la cour, de même que le jardin fleuri et les arbres fruitiers. Harry sourit à la beauté de l'endroit et s'il n'avait été ange, il l'aurait comparé au jardin d'Eden.

\- Ici bas, murmura Sariel, comme s'il ne voulait pas perturber l'endroit, se trouve un très vieil homme qui est en passe de mourir. D'ici quelques minutes viendra sa fin, et un protecteur viendra le chercher. Mais avant, il a demandé à un guérisseur de le pardonner.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, un ange sortit de la petite chaumière aux couleurs chatoyantes pour s'envoler. Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda de quoi pouvait bien se faire pardonner un homme qui prenait tant soin de ses affaires. Il fut un peu plus impressionné et dérouté quand à l'intérieur, il vit qu'il était de même. Allant d'une table ancienne polie à une grande horloge balancier qui avait été rénovée. Rien que sa maison prouvait qu'il fut un homme bon. Mais Sariel le détrompa quand il lui dit, à nouveau de ce ton de confidence :

\- C'était un assassin. Il a tué, et seulement pour sa propre satisfaction, plusieurs hommes. Il fut incarcéré, mais s'en évada après treize années. Il réussit à contourner les barrages de police, prendre un avion et s'enterrer ici, en Irlande ou il vécut le reste de sa vie. Il trouva l'amour et fit des enfants. Les dix années suivantes furent pour lui un bonheur, jusqu'à ce que sa femme découvre qui il était. Elle prit la fuite, avec ses enfants et jura garder son secret s'il n'essayait pas de la retrouver. Il sut que pour le bonheur de ses enfants, il ne se risqua pas à les revoir. Il finit sa vie, seul et triste. La maladie l'emporta, un cancer, alors qu'il n'était ni fumeur, ni buveur. Comme quoi, bien des gens finissent par payer un jour.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il se rendit compte que malgré son lourd parcours et ses fautes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Sariel le laissa rentrer dans la chambre où le vieil homme était assoupi, respirant à moitié. Un ange juge était à ses côtés, mais son supérieur le congédia avant qu'il ne commence.

\- Nous ne connaissons pas la vie de tout le monde, c'est impossible pour nous de savoir exactement, sans Azazel, ce qu'un homme a pu faire, plus qu'un autre. Je pris ce cas-là, car j'ai toujours su qu'un jour il ferait appel à moi. Mes juges se contentent d'offrir la rédemption, sans en apprendre davantage.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, fébrile.

\- Si tu n'avais pas su quelle félonie avait effectué l'homme qui se faisait connaître sous le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui t'a pourchassé toute ta vie, même dans tes pires cauchemars, n'aurait-il pas été plus simple pour toi de lui offrir sa rédemption ?

\- Si je ne l'avais pas connu, oui, en effet. Abdiqua le brun.

\- Mes juges sont ainsi. Ils ne connaissent pas leurs actes pour ne pas avoir à hésiter ou regretter.

\- Et pour lui ? Que ressens-tu à propos de lui, puisque tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Lui ? Murmura Sariel en fronçant les sourcils.

Il réfléchit longuement, avant de lui présenter l'homme.

\- Tu me le diras, puisque c'est toi qui lui offriras cette rédemption.

La lumière écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il le laisserait faire dès le premier homme. Il ne lui avait encore rien appris. Et s'il se trompait ? Et s'il faisait quelque chose de mal ? Mais Sariel le guida en le plaçant devant le vieil homme malade.

\- Ferme les yeux et vois comme la menace est grande en lui. Visualise-la, elle apparaîtra comme tu le souhaites. Moi par exemple, je la vois comme des volutes de fumées noires, une aura négative, une aura de démon, enraillant l'âme qui essaye de resplendir. Comme le soleil caché derrière les nuages. Toi que vois-tu ?

\- Je ne vois rien, minauda le brun en faisant la moue.

\- Prends ton temps, il lui en reste un peu.

Harry fronça des sourcils, il ferma les yeux, il cherchait un point dans sa tête, mais rien ne venait. Sariel prit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de l'homme malade. Tout à coup, ce fut comme un déclic, l'homme se dessinait tel qu'il était, mais il le voyait transparent. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, l'image ne changea pas, il était toujours comme une volute de fumée grise. Et à l'intérieur de lui, là où sa place devait être, il vit une boite. Une boite noire et blanche avec un cadenas marqué des mêmes dessins qui glissaient sur la peau laiteuse de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Lui demanda à nouveau Sariel qui savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la voie.

\- Une boite. Son âme est cachée à l'intérieur.

\- Bravo, dit-il. Tu vois, ce n'est pas difficile. Une boite ? Comme celle de Pandore peut-être ? Sauf qu'à contrario, l'ouvrir libérerait l'âme, au lieu de faire sortir la bête. Très ingénieux et imaginatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il paniquait un peu.

Il avait peur de lâcher l'homme et de couper la connexion, tout comme il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et de le détruire un peu plus au lieu de le sauver.

\- Tu ne dois te dire qu'une seule chose peu importe l'acte qui a été commis, peu importe les choses qui ont été dites ou faites, l'âme a toujours droit à une seconde chance. Oublie son corps, son être, l'homme qu'il fut et qu'il ne sera plus jamais et pense à elle, juste à elle.

Harry eut du mal à se concentrer. La boite l'intriguait réellement, il avait cette envie de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi avoir enfermé son âme ainsi ? Etait-ce cela qui l'avait poussé à faire du mal autour de lui. Comment était l'âme ? S'il avait le cadenas et qu'il ouvrait la boite, que se passerait-il ? Il devait savoir, la curiosité l'emporta. Il fronça les sourcils et le fit disparaître.

\- Non, Harry attend !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et recula brusquement. Le vieil homme se mit alors à avoir de nombreux soubresauts. Le brun posa une main paniquée sur sa bouche alors que la souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage. Sariel l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et couvrit sa tête en la cachant de son torse.

\- Ne regarde pas ça.

Le cœur du brun commença à battre de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles. Qu'avait-il fait ? Malheureusement, lui fermer les yeux ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre. Et ce qu'il entendit le déchira en deux. L'homme commença à hurler à la mort, le suppliant d'arrêter. Harry voulut l'aider mais il était paralysé, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il mit ses mains contre ses oreilles, essayant de couvrir le bruit qui lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi Sariel n'aidait pas le vieil homme. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ou ne lui demandait-il pas de faire quelque chose ?

Quand finalement, l'homme arrêta de bouger, Sariel desserra sa prise et Harry put se retourner, tremblant. Il le voyait toujours dans cette brume qu'était son cœur. La boite était ouverte, et dedans son âme brillait de mille feux. C'était magnifique, luisant dans les gouttes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Ils le virent rendre son dernier souffle juste en même temps qu'un protecteur arrive avec une petite cage et rattrape au vol son âme.

Harry le regarda et lui le vit aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il le vit lui sourire, comme si tout était normal, avant de redevenir une entité de lumière. Puis quand la pièce fut de nouveau vide, Harry se dégagea de Sariel et hurla sur lui :

\- Que lui ai-je fait ? Pourquoi hurlait-il ? Et n'essaye pas d'enjoliver la vérité ! Dis-moi tout !

L'archange fronça les sourcils puis se détendit et fit une grimace de tristesse.

\- Tu as pratiqué sa rédemption mais sans apaiser sa peine. Tu lui as donc fait ressentir par cent fois toutes les douleurs qu'il a fait subir à ses hommes qu'il a tué.

Le brun hoqueta de douleur. Comment avait-il pu… ?

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant ! Mais je te jure que je pensais pas que tu y arriverais du premier coup ! Si j'avais su…

\- Ordure ! Hurla Harry. Salaud !

Il décocha un coup de poing puissant dans sa mâchoire et Sariel, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, tituba. Harry s'enfuit ensuite, prenant les jambes à son cou. Il courrait le plus vite possible alors que les larmes débordaient à nouveau. Il venait de faire souffrir un homme, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus d'excuse. C'était lui, et personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas un acte involontaire, il l'avait fait. Il avait ouvert sa boite, son âme avait souffert, lui… avait souffert.

Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, son cœur meurtri le poignardait avec horreur. Il sentit une bile remonter de son ventre jusque sa gorge et l'étouffer. Une bile inexistante, impossible à vomir. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'étranglait. Il tomba en avant et se rattrapa difficilement sur les mains. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que chaque combat était plus douloureux que le précédent. Son sourire de remerciement passa devant ses yeux. Il le remerciait de l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Il se sentait comme une bouse, un être abjecte… Un démon.

Sariel se posa à ses côtés mais sa présence ne le rassura pas. Et quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, le brun le repoussa. Il l'avait encore trompé, il en était sûr. Sa douleur ne voulait pas s'en aller. Sa colère grondait. Autour de lui le ciel se couvrit de nuage dangereux. Le noir s'activa, voyant que cela dégénérait. Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort autour de lui, il le repoussait de plus en plus du brun. Il mit ses bras en devant lui et tenta d'avancer de nouveau vers lui.

\- Harry ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des éclairs qui explosaient. Si j'avais voulu que tu fasses ta rédemption, pourquoi t'aurais-je montrais cela ? Ce n'était pas mon intention, ni la tienne ! Harry, écoute-moi. Harry… Bordel ! Je suis désolé !

Les mots touchèrent juste. La tempête partit comme elle était venue. Le brun serra l'herbe dans ses poings avant de se relever lentement. Il posa ses fesses sur ses pieds et regarda le ciel de ses yeux troublés par l'eau. Il remarqua à peine que ses fausses lunettes étaient tombées… tombées comme toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il avait encore cédé à la colère, la peur et la tristesse. Il s'était encore laissé abattre. Il prit une grande respiration, renifla un peu. Sariel put enfin le rejoindre et le regarda, alors que, amorphe, il murmurait :

\- J'en ai assez… Assez d'avoir mal… Assez de faire du mal autour de moi. J'en ai marre de voir les gens souffrir par ma faute. Je t'en prie, fais que ça s'arrête…

Le noir se mordit la lèvre. Il avait complètement perdu son visage serré et ses manières hautaines. Ça y était… Il comprenait maintenant. Il savait totalement cette sensation que tous ressentaient en sa présence. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait, et de ne plus jamais le lâcher pour le protéger de tout et de tous… Les démons ne pouvaient pas le toucher physiquement, ils atteignaient à peine son âme de lumière. Il comprit que ceux qui étaient en train de lui faire le plus de mal, c'était eux, les archanges.

Et il lui prouva quand soudain devant eux, une forme apparut, sortant du sol. Harry trembla alors qu'il le sentit avant même de le voir. Son sourire fit tressaillir Sariel. Jamais il ne vit plus beau sur son visage. Jamais il ne sentit autant de chaleur déborder de sa peau. Sa lumière venait de se remettre à briller avec puissance. Ses yeux se sont éclairés et le vert était liquide. C'était impressionnant. Harry se leva lentement, s'aidant de ses mains déjà bien déchirées par l'herbe coupante. Le sang coulait sans même qu'il ne le remarque.

Il s'avança tel un robot, il s'avançait vers lui, son âme jumelle, son démon. Il le voyait trouble. Sariel resta à l'écart, ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Draco s'avançait aussi vers lui, de son pas lent de faucheur. Harry souriait toujours, figé dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas si ce n'était que son imagination qui lui offrait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Eh… Murmura-t-il quand il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Tu es là…

Mais le démon ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta de souffler, de le regarder profondément. Puis finalement, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu pleures, Harry…

Le brun sourit un peu plus. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il ne savait plus, il était piégé dans cette idée que chaque homme, femme, ange et même les âmes souffraient à cause de lui. Et s'il avait pu, il se serait enfui loin de lui, le plus vite possible. Mais il resta planté là, devant lui, exactement comme la dernière fois.

\- Tu… pleures…

Il semblait que chaque mot de trop de sa part le faisait énormément souffrir. Il hésitait et cherchait dans son esprit comment les associer pour faire une phrase correcte. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent à nouveau. Il lui faisait mal… Comme il avait fait mal à ce vieil homme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'y avait que terre de douleur et désolation autour de lui ? Il fit demi-tour, il fallait qu'il arrête de le voir, qu'il arrête de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il est enfin trouvé le moyen de lui rendre sa part d'ange… C'était tellement dur.

\- Ne pleure plus, Harry. L'entendit-il souffler.

Il disait son nom comme il assénait « la lumière ». Cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais il avait compris le message. Il fallait qu'il reste fort pour lui. Il se tourna une dernière fois et le dévisagea. Draco le regardait toujours et lui tendit la main. Harry ferma les yeux et regarda à travers son corps. Son âme était là, enfermé dans une boite comme le vieil homme. Sauf que trois cadenas le fermaient. Il se concentra, commença par l'apaiser. Draco ferma les yeux et sentit sa caresse. Et puis la douleur le plia en deux. Harry venait de briser l'un des cadenas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Sariel en accourant pour l'attraper par le bras. Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le tuer !

Draco s'effondra à terre alors que des râles sortaient du fond de sa gorge. Il se touchait la poitrine comme s'il voulait faire sortir quelque chose. Son visage était dévasté, les yeux écarquillés, il regardait toujours Harry. Sa douleur était bien moins conséquente que celle de l'autre âme, car il avait pris le temps de l'apaiser cette fois, mais elle restait là et brisa un peu plus le pauvre cœur de la lumière. Ce dernier ne put pas regarder plus. Il détourna la tête, éreinté.

\- Partons, murmura le brun.

Il n'en avait pas envie, oh que non. Mais il le fallait. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise en restant là, à ses côtés. Comme faire sauter les deux autres cadenas qui laissaient son âme prisonnière. Comme prendre le risque de le toucher et de le tuer. Comme celui de se suicider pour le rejoindre… il fallait qu'il le fuit, pour une fois. Mais il reviendrait…

\- Je te retrouverai, lui murmura-t-il avant que Sariel ne l'emporte.

* * *

La douleur était grande, plus grande encore que quand il était dans sa cage. Mais les sensations… les sensations étaient de nouveau-là. Il ne se rappelait pas, non, il les apprenait une par une. Il les redécouvrait. Quand sa peine s'envola, il remarqua qu'il était couché dans l'herbe. Il la sentait, l'herbe. Il sentait son chatouillement sur la peau de ses pieds nus. Le faucheur avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il regarda le ciel et le soleil, Il le voyait comme si c'était la première fois. Il le voyait… Il ferma un instant les yeux. Le soleil… Il réchauffait son visage. Il sentait sa lumière.

Tout ce qui autrefois ne le laissait que de marbre l'accapara comme un humain sous drogue. Il leva une main au ciel et la regarda, jouant avec l'ombre sur son visage. Il toucha ensuite son autre main. Il avait des mains. Il les sentait… C'était extatique. Et puis son visage s'éclaira. L'aura de la lumière… Il l'avait senti aussi.

Il se releva, chaque geste était une caresse. Cette sensation… comment arrivait-il a passé outre autrefois ? Parce que maintenant, il les sentait toute, il les voyait. Il y faisait attention. Il regarda le point dans le ciel, loin au dessus, juste là où sa lumière avait disparue. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait renaître pour finalement s'enfuir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Il avait envie, cette envie était tellement forte, de savoir ce qu'il aurait ressenti à ses côtés. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit. Que lui avait-il dit ? Il connaissait ses mots oui, mais il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant il était sûr de comprendre ce qu'il dirait.

Était-il le seul faucheur à savoir ?

* * *

De retour à la cité des anges, Sariel perdit à nouveau son sang-froid. Il attrapa Harry par les bras et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on fait une rédemption forcée ?

\- Elle n'était pas forcée, il le voulait aussi, s'énerva Harry en se dégageant. Tu as vu son regard ? Il a parlé ! Il se souvient de moi ! Il le voulait…

\- C'est un faucheur, Harry. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que les faucheurs n'ont aucunes pensées ?

\- Draco en a, s'entêta-t-il. Il m'a parlé !

\- Il ne faisait que répéter une phrase que les démons lui ont mis en tête pour te faire flancher.

Harry serra les poings. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ne voit que le mauvais côté ? Et il se disait archange ? Sariel eut l'air de comprendre car il se redressa et soupira.

\- Quoi que l'on dise ou quoi que l'on fasse, j'espère que tu sais que nous, chacun de nous, sommes de ton côté, Harry. Et bien que je me suis entêté à penser que la lumière s'était trompée autrefois, maintenant je suis certain que non. Tu es notre lumière et nous ferons tous pour te protéger. Même contre toi-même.

Cela réussit à calmer le brun qui défronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pourquoi avait-il tenté de faire une rédemption sur un démon. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce que cela pourrait engendrer. Quand la rédemption était faite, l'homme mourrait pour redevenir une âme sauvée. Mais sur un démon… qu'arriverait-il sur un démon ? Mourrait-il comme l'avait dit l'archange, resterait-il un démon ou bien deviendrait-il… Autre chose… Un ange ? Il aurait tellement aimé que cela soit si facile.

\- Que se passerait-il, murmura le brun, si je décidais de finir ma rédemption ? Que je le force ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Jamais nous n'en avons fait sur un démon. Je sais que sur un ange, la rédemption forcée ouvre le côté angélique mais son côté démon persiste, il ne part pas, caché quelque part et un jour, il explose. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

\- Cela ne m'aide pas, rechigna la lumière. Aucune de vos réponses ne m'aide ! Je ne comprends comment des archanges avec tant d'années de vie ne savent pas plus !

\- Peut-être parce qu'aucun de nous n'a eu la plus stupide des idées qu'est celle de sauver un démon ! S'énerva Sariel.

Les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et il regretta légèrement les avoir dit. Harry le regarda, choqué mais celui qui fut le plus surpris des deux fut Sariel. Car quelques secondes plus tard, le brun se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda-t-il en n'aimant pas la façon dont il se fichait de lui.

\- C'est fou, répondit Harry, mais vous réagissez tous de manière bien différente. Chacun de vous. Raphaël s'est attristé, Uriel a souri, Ramiel a paniqué, Gabriel ne disait plus rien, Azazel s'en fichait et toi tu t'énerves. Je ne sais pas encore ce que fera Mickaël, mais jusque maintenant, tu es le seul qui éprouve des sentiments de démons… Toi, le rédempteur. Je trouve ça… très amusant, en effet.

Harry le nargua d'un sourire ironique avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller, mains dans les poches. Sariel resta un moment sur le cul. Il ne vit même pas Uriel s'approchait de lui, de son pas toujours lent et les mains entrelacées derrière son dos. L'archange avait entendu les derniers mots d'Harry, et c'est non sans une mine fâchée qu'il aborda son homologue.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu le maltraiter ainsi ?

\- Non, je ne… s'emporta le noir avant de ne plus rien dire.

Il regarda Uriel un instant avant de retourner contempler le dos de sa lumière. Puis il serra les poings. Il était bouleversé, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. L'espace d'un instant, il avait aimé ce côté enfantin d'Harry, et puis il changeait de tout au tout en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cela n'arriverait pas s'il faisait sa rédemption. Ou bien, peut-être que cela n'arriverait pas si il ne se mettait pas en travers de sa route. Sariel fronça les sourcils. Uriel le regarda cogiter sans l'arrêter. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de désamorcer la bombe qu'était la lumière. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Uriel, car dans la tête de Sariel, un plan venait de se dessiner. Cela prendrait le temps que cela prendrait, mais il savait maintenait, ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Patientant sagement dans son habituelle bibliothèque, Harry avait posé sa tête sur sa main et rêvassait. Il se doutait bien que Sariel ne viendrait plus lui faire la leçon. Après ce qu'il avait dit, il pouvait convenir qu'il soit fâché et qu'il ne souhaite plus l'approcher. Il savait que l'archange, quoi qu'il est pu lui dire, ne le voulait toujours pas comme lumière. Parce que son côté sombre était beaucoup trop présent à son goût. Et quand bien même cela serait pour le bien de la cité des anges et de la terre, il obtempèrerait pour une nouvelle lumière. Aucun archange ne l'avait mit au courant pour cette vérité. Ces réflexions l'avaient conduit seules à elle.

Marc entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Harry lui sourit en guise de bonjour, alors que l'ange fit apparaître un couteau pour se curer les ongles avec.

\- Alors ? Tu avances bien dans ta conquête de la lumière ?

\- Oh oui… Un peu trop même. J'ai appris tellement de choses, plus qu'en une année complète à Poudlard. Si ce n'est les six. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ce que j'apprend ici et au moins cent fois plus intéressant qu'en bas/

Marc rit avant de le toiser de l'œil.

\- Et ta fatigue ?

\- Envolée. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Je suis bien plus reposé maintenant, malgré le fait que je continue d'user de mes pouvoirs pour prendre des cours supplémentaires avec les autres archanges.

Marc fit disparaître son couteau d'un claquement de doigts avant de se pencher sur la table, pensant ses bras croisés sur le bois.

\- Alors Harry, fit-il soudainement très sérieux. Comment se fait-il que tu brilles encore moins qu'avant ?

Le brun resta estomaqué. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait aucun réponse à donner. Il se sentait bien pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Avait-il laissé la colère contre Sariel parler et l'engloutir ? Pourtant il ne se sentait pas malheureux, ni haineux.

\- Je me sens bien, rassura-t-il l'ange. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne commande pas cette chose qui brille autour de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une chose qui brilles autour de toi, Harry. C'est toi !

\- Je ne peux expliquer quand même. S'énerva la lumière. Je suis inquiet pour Draco, c'est vrai. Qu'attends-tu que je te dise ?

\- Rien, murmura Marc en se relevant. Pourquoi es-tu inquiet pour lui ? Rajouta le brun sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry fronça les sourcils par ce changement radical de discussion. Puis il ne s'attarda pas et soupira. Il lui raconta chaque détail de sa rencontre avec Draco. D'habitude, Marc ne faisait que le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais cette fois-ci, il eut d'abord un air surpris, puis il ne dit plus rien. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis enfin, quand l'impatience d'Harry atteint son paroxysme, il lui dit tout bas :

\- Je vais te dire un secret, Harry. Promet que tu ne diras rien à personne.

Le brun se pencha à son tour, le cœur battant et promit. Marc saurait-il quelque chose que les archanges ne savaient pas ? Il pria que oui, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre, à savoir comment sauver Draco.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a déjà essayé de faire une rédemption sur son démon avant toi. C'était un légionnaire. Il paraîtrait qu'il y avait trois pots devant lui. Il a prit le premier et l'a jeté. Son démon a commencé à ressentir des choses étranges. Il hurlait comme un damné. Il l'insultait de tous les noms, puis le suppliait d'arrêter. Et puis ensuite, il s'est calmé et est devenu catatonique. Comme un faucheur, il ne faisait que regarder droit devant lui. Il ne bougeait plus du tout, grognait à peine.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il rendu Draco amorphe en partant ? Etait-il encore là-bas à l'attendre ?

\- Au deuxième pot brisé, son démon le suppliait des yeux de le tuer immédiatement. Il ne grognait plus. Il soubresautait comme un humain sous choc par défibrillateur. L'ange juge prit alors des pincettes, attendit que son démon ne fasse plus rien du tout et détruit le dernier pot. Son âme libérée a commencé à briller comme un phare dans la nuit. De l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, il a brûlé vif… Et l'ange brûla avec lui…

\- Comment peux-tu savoir cela alors qu'aucun archange, Sariel le premier, ne le sait pas ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

Marc mit un temps pour répondre avant de soupirer, d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer. Il fit craquer sa mâchoire et hocha négativement la tête.

\- C'était un ami et j'étais le seul au courant de ses démarches. Il avait décidé de le faire avec son propre démon, au cas où cela ne marcherait pas. Et cela n'avait pas marché, j'étais présent ce jour-là quand son échec fut cuisant. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Harry s'attrista… Encore une mauvaise piste. Il avait failli le tuer sans le vouloir. Sariel avait raison après tout. Il n'était pas tout puissant, prenait souvent des mauvais choix… A moins que… Oui, s'il le faisait, il redeviendrait démon et Draco un ange…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que toi, en tant que lumière, tu pourrais faire sur son corps de démon… Mais Harry… Draco est la seule chose qu'il te reste pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse. Sans lui… Que te restera-t-il ?

Le brun fit la moue. La cage, l'arche des âmes sauvées, ou bien l'enfer… Il ne savait pas, alors il répondit la seule chose qu'il avait en tête. S'il tuait Draco, de ses propres mains, il ne lui resterait plus que :

\- Le néant, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre plutôt sombre, Harry a tenté une rédemption sur Draco. A-t-il réussi ou pas ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	10. Mickaël, l'épée de Dieu

**Petite rêveuse : Coucou, heureusement. J'ai eu peur de te faire fuir, quand je me suis relue, je me suis dis, que j'avais peut-être un peu abusé dans sa longueur. Et ce n'est pas fini. Je pense que Draco va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec moi. Haha ! Et bien peut-être que. J'ai enfin compris, je pense que je vais moins tourner la fiction avec pour centre Harry. Là, j'étais un peu obligé puisque c'était principalement pour son entraînement. Mais c'est le dernier. Maintenant je vais pouvoir passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Trouveras-tu ton bonheur ? Ce sera à toi de me le dire. J'avoue, je suis allée sur Wikipédia pour savoir ce qu'était un "fusil de Tchekhov". Comme je te l'ai dis, ma scolarité étant très courte et pas du tout concentré sur la littérature, je ne savais pas. C'est tout à fait cela pourtant. Comme on dit ; je dormirais moins bête ce soir. :') Je ne sais pas non plus c'est qu'est une "mind map". J'écris sur des bouts de feuilles éparpillées. Une idée me vient. Alors je l'écris. Et puis je reviens un peu en arrière et je me dis : je vais placer ça là, les lecteurs ne vont pas comprendre, seront surpris, intrigués ou bien amusé et puis après quand ils verront ce que cela donne, ils feront : Ah merde ! J'avoue, c'est flou. Mais c'est comme ça que j'arrive à bosser, entre autre. xD Tu as tout à fais raison. Je pense à peu près la même chose. C'est pourquoi il m'est tellement plus facile d'écrire que de parler. Merci à toi.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Mickaël, l'épée de Dieu.

* * *

\- Bienvenu, Harry ! Dans la cour de Zeus !

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés quand il regarda l'immensité de l'endroit. Cela ressemblait à un stade fermé, rond et de diamètre de plusieurs kilomètres. Voilà maintenant cinq semaines qu'Harry était ici et il n'avait jamais croisé cet endroit. Comment pouvait-il être passé à côté ? Bon, il était vrai que la cité des anges était immense mais ça… Mickaël croisa les bras sur son torse. Il avait ce petit air suffisant, comme un papa fier que son enfant soit le plus beau. Il poussa ensuite Harry à le suivre à l'intérieur en passant par l'unique point d'accès. Et le décor changea complètement.

La lumière se retourna brusquement, fixa la double porte haute de trois mètres, mais surtout l'extérieur, la cité des anges. Alors qu'elle était toujours illuminée, à jamais blanche, l'intérieur faisait froid dans le dos. Aucune fenêtre, aucun trou dans les murs ne laissaient s'écouler la luminosité du soleil ou de la lumière. Tout était sombre, et les seules choses qui leur permettaient de voir, étaient les flammes dans des torches médiévales entreposées un peu partout ou l'étrange fumée verte qui ressortait comme une brume sur le sol.

Alors que les murs extérieurs étaient lisses et blancs comme le reste de la cité, ici, ils étaient caverneux. C'était le mot, il avait l'impression d'être dans une béante caverne rocheuse. Harry s'amusa même à toucher la pierre pour savoir si cela était réel ou pas. De-ci, de-là, des toiles d'araignées, de petits insectes rampants, des chauves-souris. Parterre gisaient des monticules d'os craquelant et bien d'autres horreurs qui fit frissonner le brun. De quoi se fichait la trouille au jour d'Halloween. Il eut ri d'ailleurs, en pensant que si Voldemort devait avoir un repaire, il ressemblerait à cela, mais se rappela que celui de Lucifer n'était sûrement pas mieux… Et que lui était toujours en vie…

Ce qui effraya définitivement le brun fut les longs râles de bêtes étranges qui grouillaient. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Mickaël n'avait pas eu l'audace de ramener des démons dans la cité des anges juste pour le tester. Mais il n'osa pas lui demander. Il savait qu'il allait être dur avec lui, ne valait mieux pas envenimer ce combat qu'il se savait perdu d'avance. A la place, il déglutit et tenta de faire arrêter sa panique en pensant à autre chose :

\- Pourquoi « Zeus » ?

\- Il lui fallait un nom, j'aimais celui-là. On dit que quand nous nous entraînions trop fort, des éclairs se formaient juste en dessous de nous, dans le ciel de la Terre. Et tu sais qui se trouvaient en dessous ?

\- La Grèce antique, j'imagine ? Se félicita Harry d'avoir bien retenu ses leçons.

\- Exact. Vraiment bêtes, ses humains. Enfin, qu'importe.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu as des questions avant que nous débutions ?

Harry fit la moue, espérant trouver des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à lui demander. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de commencer son instruction. Il sentait qu'il allait ressortir de là avec quelques poils cramés ou os cassés. Cependant, il en savait déjà pas mal sur Mickaël. Il vit ce dernier hausser un sourcil en attendant patiemment.

\- Est-ce que… N'était-ce pas trop dur pour toi quand Dieu te nomma archange de la guerre ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Eh bien… Non, pas vraiment. J'ai toujours dû me battre pour survivre. J'étais un père de famille qui la protégeait nuit et jour.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était le premier qui lui parlait d'enfants. Il avait des enfants, cela avait dû lui peser de les avoir vu grandir au loin.

\- Et comment tu es mort ? Chuchota-t-il en aillant peur de le brusquer.

Mais l'archange ne fit que rire et haussa les épaules.

\- En me battant, encore et toujours. Ma femme et mes enfants étaient en de mauvaises postures. J'ai réussi à les sauver, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

\- Mais… le déluge ?

Cette fois-ci, son regard s'attrista.

\- Ma fille était déjà bien âgée, dit-il avec un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix. C'est pour mon fils que ce fut le plus difficile. Il n'avait à peine quarante ans quand Dieu nous a demandé de tout détruire. Je crois bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'en remettre. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais pu le sauver… Si j'avais eu ton courage.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son courage ? Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il était courageux. Il s'était suicidé au lieu d'affronter la vérité, il était en train de s'apeurer dans cette atmosphère viciée. En quoi était-il courageux ?

\- Tu ne le crois pas ? S'insinua Mickaël comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Et pourtant il faut bien du courage pour aller à l'encontre de nous sept, Dieu, la lumière, Lucifer… Et en vrai, toutes les règles et lois posées dans cette cité. Non ?

\- Non, je… Je veux juste…

\- Tu veux sauver Draco, on le sait Harry… Mais un jour, il faudra faire un choix. Si tu n'arrives à avoir les deux. Nous ou Draco ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Cette question-là, il n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Il ne savait toujours pas. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de choisir. Mickaël frappa brusquement dans ses mains, le faisant sursauter.

\- Bon, on va commencer. J'imagine qu'auprès de tes amis, tu as déjà appris pas mal de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, minauda le brun. Ils m'ont appris comment convertir la magie en force physique.

\- C'est pas mal, c'est les premiers cours que l'on enseigne à mes chers petits combattants. Nous allons donc passer directement au programme suivant : la matérialisation d'objets plus qu'utiles.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Il faut savoir que les démons ont une imagination très exploitée quand il s'agit de faire du mal. Il faut pouvoir parer à toute attaque. Ils ont aussi pour habitude de prendre des humains comme bouclier. Il s'attaque à eux, essaye de les posséder. Nous sommes là pour palier à tous leurs mauvais traitements sur eux.

\- Comment ?

\- En pratiquant une extraction. Ce n'est pas facile, et souvent très douloureux pour la personne qui est possédée. Mais la plupart du temps, on y arrive sans avoir à tuer l'hôte.

Harry fit une grimace, Marc et les autres ne lui avaient jamais parlé de cet aspect de leur travail. Il ne devait pas en être fier, sûrement. Ou alors il n'avait jamais participé à cela. Soudain, il réfléchit à quelque chose. Il se souvint de l'étrange comportement de Ron qui avait détruit sa lettre et ensuite qui avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Avait-il pu être posséder par un démon ? Mais qui ? L'archange ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus et ouvrit ses ailes pour s'envoler sur un monceau sortant du mur. Il s'assit, balançant ses jambes dans le vide et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Bonne chance, Harry ! Lui cria-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ici, ta lumière ne te servira à rien du tout. Seuls tes pouvoirs seront mis à l'épreuve.

Un hurlement semblable à un cri de dragon retentit et Harry boucha ses oreilles de ses mains. Il se retourna pour voir arriver une immense bête, croisement entre un humain et une chauve-souris. Ces dents étaient pointues comme celles des vampires et ses yeux rouges vifs. Il agita ses ailes gigantesques et se mit à quatre pattes en position d'attaque. Alors que son esprit lui hurlait de s'enfuir, son corps était tétanisé, ne pouvant faire un mouvement. Une deuxième de ses bêtes sortit de l'ombre au mur. Il s'accrochait dessus avec ses griffes. Les bêtes poussèrent à nouveau leurs cris stridents horribles puis la première chargea.

Harry ne sut comment il avait fait, mais il arriva à esquiver la bête en sautant sur le côté. Il se releva bien vite alors qu'elle allait s'écraser dans le mur derrière lui. En haut de sa corniche, Mickaël applaudit.

\- Bien ! Très bien !

Le brun allait lui rétorquer d'aller se faire quand le deuxième monstre arriva de nulle part et lui déchira le dos de ses griffes. La douleur l'assainit violement. Il ne put compter combien de temps il était resté accrocher puis elle le lâcha pour l'envoyer valser au sol à quelques mètres. Le brun cracha et tenta de se relever faiblement. Son dos était ensanglanté.

\- Allons, si tu ne fais qu'esquiver, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

\- Super comme première leçon, grimaça le brun.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait du mal à remettre en ordre ses pensées. Il entendit la bête charger à nouveau et sauter sur lui, dépliant ses ailes. Harry se mit sur le dos, essayant de ne pas sentir la douleur, et fit apparaître une batte de cogneur. Il la fracassa sur sa tête et le renvoya comme une balle, puis la forme dans ses mains disparut. Il les regarda et sourit. Il avait réussi du premier coup ! Il se sentait si fier qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Mickaël qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je comprends le choix. Attention, elles reviennent.

Harry se releva enfin et fit face aux deux bêtes qui s'étaient regroupées pour attaquer de nouveau. Il loucha sur leurs dents acérées et la bave qui coulait de leur bouche. Puis fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elles ne le regardaient pas, mais plutôt quelque chose derrière lui. Enfin, il toisa leurs griffes avant qu'elles faisaient claquer parterre de manière régulière. Harry plissa les yeux. Il avait peut-être une idée. Il fit arrêter son cœur et sa respiration et s'agenouilla. Mickaël se pencha un peu plus et sourit. Cette petite lumière était vraiment très intelligente.

La bête fonça vers lui et le brun la laissa faire. Comme il le pensa, elle passa à côté de lui sans même le toucher. Il sourit et se retourna vivement en brandissant une lame. Il l'abattit sur ses deux pattes avant et les découpa. Elle hurla de terreur et de douleur et s'effondra au sol en se débattant comme une folle.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama l'archange combattant. Ma gargouille !

Harry eut un petit sourire enchanté qui disparut à l'instant même où l'autre chauve-souris attrapa son pied et fit exploser sa tête sur le sol. Sonné, le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle le releva par le bras et plaça sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Et hurla, lui montrant tout le fond de sa gorge. La lumière plissa du nez, écœuré.

\- Tu ne veux pas un chewing-gum ? Plaisanta-t-il malgré l'angoisse.

Puis d'une main, il fit apparaître un lasso et entoura son corps avec d'un geste rapide. Il retomba agilement sur ses pieds et recula, puis tira d'un coup sec, le lasso brilla et découpa en deux la gargouille. Harry s'épousseta les mains et Mickaël se jeta pour atterrir à ses côtés. Il le toisa, un peu mécontent.

\- Mes gargouilles, se plaint-il.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas les jeter sur moi ! Répondit Harry en se massant une épaule.

Mickaël attrapa sa tête dont une plaie ouverte saignait abondamment.

\- Personne n'avait réussi à tuer mes gargouilles, chuchota-t-il, concentré.

Il passa ses doigts dessus et referma ses plaies lentement. Harry grimaça de douleur avant de sourire ironiquement.

\- Il t'en reste une. Bon, sans ses pattes pour la guider mais… Une demie ?

\- Comment tu as su qu'elles étaient aveugles ? Se réjouit l'archange.

\- Une intuition et sûrement beaucoup de chance. Rit-il.

Il rit avec lui, très impressionné. Puis Mickaël remonta sur son rocher et s'exclama :

\- Allez, suivants !

Harry soupira, déjà très fatigué. C'était éprouvant que de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Encore plus quand il était blessé. Il pensa que Mickaël n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt. Peut-être devrait-il laisser ses monstres le réduire en charpie, comme ça il le laisserait tranquille. Mais il ravala ses idées quand il tomba sur trois gorilles de deux mètres, avec encore plus de dents et de griffes, les yeux toujours rouges luisants. Il n'avait pas le choix, se battre ou mourir.

* * *

Harry arriva dans sa chambre en titubant. Ses blessures encore ouvertes avaient remplis ses vêtements de sang. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain et retira son t-shirt en grimaçant. Il serra les dents quand le tissu se dégrafa de sa peau comme on retire une croute encore saignante. Il maudit de tous les dieux possibles des humains ce fichu combattant qui l'avait usé jusqu'à la moelle. Pour son pantalon, ce ne fut pas mieux. Un loup ailé s'était amusé à le mâchouiller comme une cuisse de poulet.

D'un geste, il ouvrit l'eau et se glissa dessous en grognant fortement. Il serra les dents, les poings, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas hurler. Quelle horrible première journée. La cour de Zeus… Il se jura qu'un jour, il en ressortirait sans une seule égratignure. En attendant, il devait subir le supplice de l'eau. Celle-ci était maintenant plus rouge que transparente. Dans sa tête il se répéta que c'était nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il soit plus fort encore, qu'il puisse combattre des démons et toutes ses bêtes, que plus rien ne se mette en travers de son chemin quand enfin il serait face à Draco.

Rien d'autre à part lui-même. Quand il aurait fini avec les archanges, il trouverait un moyen d'aller voir la lumière dans la tour des horizons. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques jours de réussir, il le sentait.

Quand il eut fini d'éponger son corps de son sang, il se sécha et se concentra. Mickaël avait réussi à guérir quelques unes de ses blessures sans forcer, cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il tendit son bras et posa sa main sur une plaie à l'avant-bras. Des étincelles giclèrent de ses doigts mais rien d'autre. Il devait être bien trop fatigué magiquement. Il rechigna à s'épuiser plus et se contenta d'aller se coucher. Dans son lit, il ne tarda pas à sentir le sommeil le gagner. Il ne dormit pas plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'on ne tape à sa porte.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il en essayant de décoller ses paupières.

\- Harry ? L'appela Gabriel en ouvrant la porte. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun répondit d'un grognement peu certain. Il sentait à nouveau les effluves du sommeil le prendre. Il se fit force pour ne pas se rendormir. Il vit juste à temps qu'il était encore nu et fit apparaître un pantalon puis le blond entra dans sa chambre. Il se décala pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Gabriel fronça les sourcils en voyant toutes ses blessures.

\- Il est vraiment stupide cet homme.

Il allait poser sa main sur son corps mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Non, j'y arriverais, murmura-t-il. Je vais le faire seul.

Gabriel s'attrista en le voyant si mal. Il le laissa se rendormir et soupira. Puis il se leva, regagna sa fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide. En tout cas, il y en a un qui allait l'entendre ! Il ne mit pas longtemps pour le retrouver dans ses quartiers. Mickaël avait lui aussi prit une douche et s'était installé sur son canapé en compagnie d'un bon livre. Il fixa la parole de Dieu avec de grands yeux. C'était tellement rare qu'il s'introduise dans son endroit de la sorte. S'il devait se retrouver, c'était toujours dans le boudoir d'Azazel.

Mais le blond ne se formalisa pas, il atterrit sans douceur et le pointa directement du doigt en criant son nom. Il attrapa son bouquin et l'envoya valser.

\- Tu as vu dans l'état qu'il est ? Tu es complètement malade !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, rongé par la colère et serra, le brûlant. Mickaël haussa un sourcil et le retourna d'un geste. Il avait oublié à qui il s'adressait, apparemment. Il le jeta sur son canapé et le nargua d'un sourire satisfait.

\- Il ne sera jamais prêt s'il n'arrive pas à supporter de pareilles douleurs. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il posait un genou sur le coussin juste à côté de lui.

Gabriel déglutit en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer. Le corps encore chaud du brun était beaucoup trop proche de lui qu'à l'accoutumé. Et sans le vouloir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son torse nu. Il se sentit tout à coup oppressé.

\- Aurais-tu oublié le nombre de fois où on nous a réduits en miette ? Nos corps n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de chair. Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont fait d'Azazel ? Quand nous avons réussi à la retrouver… Il lui a fallu des années pour sortir à nouveau de sa tour. As-tu oublié que notre monde n'est pas un petit paradis de plaisir… As-tu oublié, Gabriel ?

L'archange n'arriva pas à trouver de réponses correctes. Ou du moins, il la connaissait. Il savait que le brun souffrirait beaucoup plus qu'à cet instant, il savait que les démons finiraient un jour par trouver un moyen de l'enfermer et de lui faire subir les pires sévices, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité dans sa tour, il courrait un danger imminent. Chacune de ses bêtes n'avait que son nom à la bouche, il était devenu leur cible prioritaire à l'instant même où il avait posé les pieds dans la cité des anges.

Mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, lui qui ne faisait que parler avait peur de le faire. Il regarda Mickaël droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci eut un sourire ironique.

\- As-tu oublié, Gabriel, répéta-t-il, ou est-ce juste une excuse que tu as trouvée pour venir me voir ?

Touché. Le blond le vit se pencher un peu plus et écarquilla les yeux quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'était pas le bienvenu. Non, il venait au contraire de tout détruire. Plus de trois milles ans de chamailleries, de bêtises contées l'un sur l'autre, de combats pour savoir qui était le meilleur, tout, détruit en un seul et unique baiser. Gabriel ferma les yeux, profitant comme si c'était le dernier. Il vit ses muscles se contracter quand il posa une main tremblante sur son flanc. Puis le blond le repoussa brusquement et s'enfuit en courant et en volant. Mickaël le laissa faire en se mordant la lèvre. Il se rassit sur son canapé et soupira.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Reparler à Harry de sa femme et de ses enfants l'avait plus ou moins réveillé. Il s'était rendu compte que oui, il aurait pu sauver ses enfants… La lumière lui offrait une seconde chance de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Et Gabriel… il était de loin la chose qu'il voulait le plus protéger. Il sourit en se disant qu'il arrêterait de l'embêter de blagues stupides pendant un petit moment. Mais qu'il reviendrait.

Il appela son livre d'un geste de la main. Oui, il reviendrait, il en était sûr. Quant à Harry, sa lumière supporterait ses sévices, il le savait. Il avait lui aussi quelque chose à protéger. Et rien n'était plus fort que cela.

* * *

Harry arriva en courant devant l'ambassade d'Uriel. Celui-ci l'avait appelé en urgence. Il sortait à peine de la cour de Zeus, ses vêtements juraient entre la saleté et la terre de l'endroit au vu du nombre de fois où il était tombé, ou plutôt qu'on l'avait jeté, et le sang qui lui coulait de l'épaule après s'être fait mordre une énième fois par ses loups gigantesques. Il repéra immédiatement Uriel qui discutait avec d'autres anges. La pièce où contenait le voile était un vrai capharnaüm. De partout, il pouvait voir les ambassadeurs courir après des âmes qui voletaient. Ramiel et Raphaël étaient même venus en renfort.

\- Uriel, l'appela la lumière.

\- Harry ! Tu es là… Mais… ?

Il vit l'état dans lequel il était et fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Mickaël le mettait mal à chaque fois mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant. Puis il secoua la tête, désespéré. Pauvre de lui, il devait tellement souffrir. Ce n'était pas simple que de passer dans les mains de Mickaël. Il ne s'attarda pas et posa ses cages dans les bras d'un autre ange. Puis il en prit une et la tendit vers lui.

\- Il est sorti… Je pensais que tu voudrais être là…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et prit délicatement la cage comme une chose précieuse.

\- C'est…

\- Ton parrain, Harry.

Le brun sourit en entendant sa petite chanson. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre, mais venant de lui, son cœur se réchauffa. Il était enfin libre. Il se tourna vers Uriel et lui demanda s'il pouvait le raccompagner dans le pont des âmes sauvées. L'archange hocha la tête. Il partit alors avec l'âme de son parrain, de son ami, le dernier membre de sa famille.

\- Quand ton âme sœur mourra, lui chuchota-t-il. Je te promets de remettre ton âme dans le corps de quelqu'un qui aura une vie simple. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu profites de la vie comme tu n'as jamais pu le faire.

Mickaël apparut à côté de lui en le faisant sursauter. Il lui sourit.

\- Alors l'âme de Sirius est sortie ? Tu dois être content.

\- Oui… Je le suis. Je le serais encore plus quand il reviendra à la vie.

\- Il ne tardera pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry sourit et posa sa petite cage à sa place. Il en profita pour aller faire un petit tour du côté des cages de ses parents. Il s'arrêta devant celle de sa mère et sourit, la caressant du doigt.

\- Salut, maman. Désolée de ne pas être revenu. Je crois… que j'avais un peu peur. En fait, j'ai tout le temps peur. Mais… j'arrive de plus en plus à accepter ce qui m'arrive. On n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis quelqu'un de très courageux. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu cruel ? On m'oblige à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire… On oblige même à faire faire à mon entourage des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas… Et après on leur dit qu'ils sont courageux.

Mickaël ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était encore ici.

\- Je le suis peut-être… Ou peut-être pas… J'aurais voulu que vous soyez là, avec Papa pour le confirmer. J'aurais tant voulu… Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Toutes ses années où tu n'étais pas là pour me le dire. Que j'étais courageux.

L'archange sentit qu'il s'emmurait à nouveau dans la tristesse. Il se mordit la lèvre puis avisa Gabriel qui était soudainement apparut dans son champs de vision. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis ce fameux baiser. Il le trouva bien venu. Alors il posa une main sur son petit protégé. Il leva la tête vers lui, et l'interrogea du regard.

\- C'est grâce à ton courage que j'ai retrouvé le mien, Harry. Et si tu doutes encore, regarde !

Harry le vit retourner vers l'entrée et attraper Gabriel par la taille pour l'embrasser en pleine bouche. L'archange fut d'abord surpris et le laissa faire. La lumière pouffa dans sa main puis éclata de rire quand la parole de Dieu gifla le brun et partit en serrant les poings. Mickaël revient vers lui, l'air penaud en se grattant sa joue rougie.

\- Il finira par accepter ! Eh ! Arrête de rire, impoli !

Mais le brun rit un peu plus, se moquant ouvertement de l'archange. Il fallait bien le dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il se ridiculiserait juste pour qu'il se sente mieux. Ses mauvaises pensées s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Vu comment Gabriel était rouge de honte, il ne l'accepterait pas tout de suite. Dans tous les cas, au moins un des deux avait fait le premier pas et les autres archanges arrêteraient de les charrier.

\- Il y a quelque chose en toi, Harry… Et je ne parle pas de ta lumière… Même quand tu étais humain. Quelque chose qui pousse les gens à te suivre et à t'apprécier. Qu'importe ce que tu veux faire. Ils te suivaient. Nous te suivrons !

Le brun remercia Mickaël pour son entraide. Le combattant ne serait pas de trop pour cette bataille. Enfin, il entoura les épaules du plus petit et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

\- Allons, nous n'avons pas terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Ton prochain adversaire, c'est moi.

\- Oh, non… s'exaspéra Harry.

* * *

Au début de la deuxième semaine d'entraînement, Harry sortit de la cour de Zeus sans une seule blessure. Il se complaisait en se disant qu'il avait enfin atteint son but. Et ce soir-là, pour le monde des vivants, il n'eut pas à dormir des heures. Il se rendit compte qu'une seule avait suffit pour recharger ses batteries. Mickaël l'avait félicité puis lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Sa force et ses techniques se renforceraient au fur et à mesure des combats. Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'il oublie qu'un combat de temps en temps n'était pas de trop, surtout quand les démons restaient calmes pendant plusieurs semaines. La cour de Zeus lui resterait ouverte s'il le fallait.

Ce jour-là, Harry profitait d'un jour de pause pour rêvasser sur une des nombreuses tours de la cité, en compagnie de Marc, Samia, Ethan et Josh.

\- Alors, petite lumière, s'esclaffa Josh. Comme ça, tu as terminé l'entraînement des sept émissaires ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira la lumière. Je n'ai pas encore choisi dans quelle branche je serais le plus utile.

\- La huitième ? Rit Samia. Celle de briller comme un soleil.

Elle se fit pincer par Ethan qui secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? C'est bon, Harry. N'est-ce pas ? Tu hésitais autrefois pour devenir la lumière mais maintenant… ?

Le brun ne dit rien. Il regarda Marc du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, mais il savait qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je vais essayer… Si j'arrive à sauver Draco sans mourir, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Bizarrement, les trois anges étaient soulagés. Seul Marc fit la moue et quand Harry lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait en tête mais cela perturba le brun. Soudain, les quatre anges se levèrent brusquement et Harry haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

\- Une attaque, murmura Marc. Mickaël nous appelle.

Puis il baissa son regard vers lui et sourit.

\- Et il nous dit de t'emmener !

Harry sourit et se leva prestement. Il allait enfin redescendre sur Terre ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé. Peut-être que Draco serait là aussi. Il fallait qu'il le soit ! Il fallait qu'il voie s'il lui avait fait du mal ou pas. Il avait tant regretté son geste. Et si, comme l'avait dit Marc, il l'avait rendu encore plus catatonique que les faucheurs ? Et s'il ne lui parlait plus ? Il fallait qu'il le voie.

\- Je suis prêt à les affronter. Scanda la lumière.

Il était surtout prêt à rejoindre son âme jumelle. Et cela, Marc l'avait parfaitement compris. Il ne s'opposa pas, ne fit aucun commentaire, bon comme mauvais. Ethan l'attrapa par le cou et rit à moitié en lui disant :

\- Suis le mouvement, petit frère, mais surtout ne te mets pas en danger.

\- Ce serait regrettable que nous te perdions, ajouta Samia.

\- Ou alors que tu nous fasses tuer en essayant de te sauver, étala Josh.

Harry rougit et Marc siffla de mécontentement. Il tendit la main vers le brun et l'encouragea.

Arrivé sur Terre, la cacophonie régnait déjà. Marc le déposa aux côtés de Mickaël avant de se jeter dans la bataille avec les autres anges. L'archange lui sourit et attrapa ses épaules pour les masser.

\- Allez, jeune recrue ! Tu fais tout comme je t'ai appris et tout se passera bien. N'oublies pas que tu es la lumière. Et n'oublies pas que tu as l'avantage, ils n'essaieront pas de tuer mais plutôt de te capture. Au cas où, je reste derrière toi…

\- Mickaël ! Hurla une voix emplie de colère.

L'archange soupira et tourna la tête pour voir le prince de l'enfer se diriger vers lui d'un pas certain. Harry reconnut Bélial. Il ne cherchait à se battre contre personne à part l'archange.

\- Enfin, je vais essayer, souffla Mickaël avant de faire apparaître une immense épée magnifique.

Le démon tendit la main et une boule de glace apparut. Harry espéra qu'il n'arriverait rien à l'archange, puis se rassura en pensant que cela faisait trois milles ans qu'il se combattait. Il ne se tuerait sans doute pas. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille. Les légionnaires poussaient de nouveau des cris à faire pâlir Voldemort. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si certain avait gardé leur corps humain, rajoutant deux trois crocs, des yeux vitreux ou des cornes pointues, d'autres avaient opté pour des formes plus fantastiques. Aussi se retrouva-t-il devant un dont la tête ressemblait à un crâne sans peau, séparé du reste de son corps par des flammes rouges. Le légionnaire le regarda avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Oh, petite lumière. Tu as finalement arrêté de fuir. Que crois-tu donc que tu peux me faire ?

Harry claqua des doigts et matérialisa un bâillon autour de sa bouche.

\- Ferme-la pour commencer, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Le démon se l'arracha d'une main afin d'hurler encore plus fort. Il tendit les mains vers lui et des éclairs se dirigèrent brusquement vers le brun. Il sut les éviter avec facilité. Son entraînement l'avait rendu plus vif encore que quand il était attrapeur de son vivant. Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il le sentait trop proche de lui, le démon reculait d'un bond puissant. Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'à l'entraînement. Il n'avait combattu que des bêtes sans pensées. Et Mickaël bien sûr, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à toucher.

Puisqu'il voulait fuir, autant l'entraver. Harry invoqua un puissant lasso de lumière et arriva à viser juste. Il s'entoura autour de son cou et le brun tira pour le ramener à lui. Le démon se débattait de plus en plus fort et il lui était difficile de tenir. Encore plus quand un deuxième légionnaire se ramena dans la fête. Il ne lâcha cependant pas quand il le vit lui balancer une boule de feu. Tant pis, il aurait mal, mais il en aurait au moins un. Il attendit le choc, se préparant en tendant un maximum ses muscles mais rien ne vient. Josh s'interposa, attrapa Harry entre ses bras, collant son torse sur son dos et dépliant ses ailes autour de lui. La boule s'écrasa sur eux mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Josh attrapa le lasso et ils tirèrent à deux.

\- C'était moins une, rit le joyeux luron. Allez, tire mon vieux.

A deux, ils ramenèrent le démon à Harry. Il se débattait, hurlait et pour la première fois, le brun vit de la peur dans les yeux vides d'un légionnaire. Quand il fut assez proche, Harry tendit sa main vers son visage. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait quand il les touchait. Il l'attrapa en le lui couvrant partiellement. Et là où le brun touchait, sa tête d'os se décomposa, commença à fondre. Josh était stupéfait mais ne chercha pas plus et retourna combattre celui qui lui avait brûlé les ailes.

Le légionnaire brûla, petit à petit. Mais ce n'était pas comme Quirrel, il ne tomba en petit tas de poussière. Quand Harry ôta sa main, il n'avait plus de visage, il ne voyait plus rien mais il était toujours bien en vie. Et il hurlait de douleur. Alors le brun fit la seule chose qu'il pensait utile. Il abrégea ses souffrances en lui coupant la tête d'un coup sec de hache. Harry se mordit la lèvre quand il vit son méfait. Il eut un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de tuer une bête. Il venait d'abattre un homme, démon peut-être, mais il possédait une âme. D'ailleurs, pour le tuer définitivement, il devait la lui arracher de son corps. Mais Harry n'eut pas le courage. Il détourna les yeux. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait vomi toutes ses tripes. Mais il se contenta de serrer les dents et le laissa s'enfuir en emmenant son âme en enfer.

Soudain, le corps du démon gisant au sol n'eut plus aucune importance. Les faucheurs étaient là… Et Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant cette petite douleur de colère et de haine s'éveiller dans son cœur. Il était là. Il l'avait laissé sortir. Il le chercha des yeux, longtemps, se fichant complètement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mickaël apparut à ses côtés, toujours aussi frais que s'il n'avait pas combattu. Il l'attrapa par les bras et le secoua mais Harry le repoussa, toujours hypnotisé par le blond.

\- Lâche-moi ! Il est ici.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry. Il sera toujours là après que les légionnaires soient partis, sois en certain. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois les faire fuir !

Le brun se réveilla petit à petit et hocha la tête. Oui, il devait les aider. Enchaînant les combats, un à un, les légionnaires commençaient à s'amenuiser. Il fut beaucoup plus facile pour les combattants de gagner cette petite bataille sachant que la lumière était à leur côté. Il leur donnait force et courage de se relever et de se battre. Quand les humains s'enfuirent, les démons firent de même et l'endroit fut à nouveau calme.

Harry chercha à nouveau le blond, décidé à voir ce qu'il était devenu par sa faute. Les faucheurs passaient à côté de lui, souffla son surnom sans s'arrêter. Enfin, le brun le repéra, au loin, il le vit dans la pénombre. Il le vit se pencher sur un corps mort.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Draco, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il était trop loin. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir faire ça. Il n'avait pas envie… Et pourtant il le regarda alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans le torse du décédé et arrachait son âme déchue. Il tira d'un coup sec, détruisant les derniers liens puis se releva et l'entraîna avec lui. Draco se tourna ensuite vers lui et marcha lentement, traînant le corps de fantôme du défunt par les cheveux. L'âme hurlait de terreur sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Le brun ne détourna pas les yeux, même s'il trouvait cela écœurant, même si cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Il s'avança encore d'un pas. Dans un sens il était heureux, il ne l'avait pas transformé en un démon amorphe. Il bougeait et râlait comme autrefois. Il activa ses yeux de juge et regarda dans son âme. Plus que deux cadenas. Il avait réussi. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Etait-ce parce que c'était Draco… ou Marc lui aurait-il menti pour l'empêcher de faire la rédemption de son âme jumelle ?

Alors qu'il voulait à nouveau s'avancer, il vit le blond écarquiller les yeux. Puis cinq griffes immenses vinrent l'empaler, ouvrant complètement son ventre en deux. Il se vit soulever de plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il hurla de peur et de douleur. Tout ce que lui avait fait subir Mickaël avant ça, n'était absolument rien. Il attrapa les griffes de ses mains, essayant de se tenir à elles. Petit à petit, de la fumée en ressorti et il entendit le démon derrière lui grogner.

\- Idiote petite lumière. Je te promets qu'un jour, c'est moi qui te tuerais de mes propres mains !

\- Harry ! hurla Mickaël en courant vers lui.

Mais le brun ne regardait rien de tout cela. Ni de cette horrible main qui l'empalait, ni de Mickaël qui accourait, ni même du fait qu'il pourrait mourir, ici et maintenant. Non, il regardait juste le démon faucheur à quelques mètres en face de lui qui l'observait sans rien dire. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu, il ne l'avait pas plaint. Il n'était pas affecté par son état. Quelque chose avait changé… Qu'avait-il fait de lui en détruisant l'un de ses cadenas. Draco regarda son âme qui hurlait à nouveau puis Harry, puis fit demi-tour. Il déploya une seule et unique aile noire et s'envola, tournoyant et redescendit sous terre à toute vitesse.

Le brun s'était trompé… Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux, rien de plus atroce… que de voir celui qu'on aime ne pas éprouver un seul sentiment face à sa détresse. Pire encore, était-il parti comme s'il n'était personne. Une larme coula sur sa joue et le brun se laissa aller. Il s'endormit profondément, alors que les griffes se désintégrèrent et que son corps tomba lourdement au sol. Mickaël se jeta sur Méphistophélès qui avait maintenant une main en moins, mais le démon l'évita, éclata d'un rire aigu et se dépêcha de disparaître dans les profondeurs des enfers.

L'archange s'accroupit pour prendre le corps inanimé du brun. Méphisto avait laissé cinq trous béants dans son torse, transperçant ses organes vitaux. Il avait bien visé, ne touchant pas l'endroit qui gardait jalousement son âme. Il savait qu'ainsi, il mettrait plus de temps à s'en remettre. Il fallait qu'il le ramène à la cité pour être soigné correctement. Marc arriva à ses côtés et s'attrista. Mickaël l'interrogea d'un regard insatisfait.

\- Tu guériras peut-être son corps mais son cœur vient d'être brisé… Chuchota l'ange en posant une main sur le trou qui remplaçait maintenant son cœur. Il faudra que vous soyez bien sept pour le guérir.

Mickaël fronça des sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Il dégageait trop de bonté, trop de force. Puis il laissa tomber, pensant que sa lumière était plus importante. Josh, Ethan et Samia atterrir à côté de leur ami alors que l'archange s'envolait pour la cité des anges.

\- Désolé… S'excusa la seule femme de la bande. On ne l'a pas protégé…

\- Non, murmura Marc. C'est moi… J'aimerai tellement faire plus… mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Et le voilà qu'il souffrira encore, sans que je n'y puisse rien.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne le veux pas, éructa une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre d'un mouvement. Gabriel, les bras croisés, regardait l'ange avec colère. Il hocha négativement la tête et pesta.

\- Un jour, quand tu te seras réveillé pour voir dans quelle merde noire nous sommes, tu m'appelleras. J'en ai assez de devoir payer pour tes pots cassés.

Les trois anges qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il disait cela à Marc se regardèrent tour à tour.

\- Tu sais très bien… commença calmement le brun.

\- Oui, je sais. Le coupa-t-il. Je sais que tu préfères tout détruire plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Mais c'est fini… La lumière nous a éclairés. Nous ne t'obéirons plus aveuglément. Si c'est l'apocalypse que tu veux, soit, mais débrouille-toi seul.

L'archange fit demi-tour et Marc soupira. Puis il sourit et regarda ses amis qui, bouche bée, le fixait tous comme s'il venait d'une autre galaxie.

\- Tu… Tu es… Bredouilla Samia.

Marc ne confirma pas. Il préféra regarder du côté de la cité des anges, vit Mickaël déposer Harry dans un lit alors que Ramiel s'attelait à refermer ses blessures.

\- Vous savez ce qui est le plus fou, fit Marc à ses trois compagnons. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui va se passer. S'ils le savaient… Harry ne souffrirait pas… Et Gabriel arrêterait de me faire chier. Bon… On va se poser dans notre bar préféré ?

Les trois hochèrent, toujours complètement hébété et le suivirent en se murmurant des questions entre eux dont la première restait :

\- C'est moi qui rêve ou Gabriel vient d'insinuer que Marc était Dieu ?

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait mal à tous ses muscles, n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bouger un seul petit orteil. Il fit le tour de la pièce et la détailla en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas chez lui, il était certain. La chambre avait plus l'ambiance d'un enfant de quinze ans. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait autant de choses du monde des vivants réunies dans un seul endroit. Était-il bien dans la cité des anges ? Ici, pas de murs blancs. Ils étaient recouverts d'une peinture marron et bleue. Du peu qu'il pouvait voir en tout cas, car de partout, il y avait des posters de différents siècles, passant de groupes de rock, à des affiches de cinéma. Dans le coin, un flipper flambant neuf, de l'autre un piano de temps moderne. Un bureau encombré surplombait la pièce et enfin, il voyait deux trois autres instrument de musique tel que des guitares, acoustiques et électrique, une basse, un violon, etc.

Enfin, quand il eut fini d'assouvir sa curiosité, il vit Ramiel assis sur le côté de son lit, accordant une autre guitare. Il le laissa faire quelques accords avant de révéler qu'il était éveillé. Ramiel sourit et joua pour lui quelques instants.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, enfin.

\- Cassé, je crois, murmura Harry.

\- Oui, ta magie a pris un sacré choc. Tu as du puiser dans toutes tes forces. Mais tu as tenu bon, c'est bien.

Harry le regarda émettre une musique douce dans la pièce et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écouté de musique. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien cela lui avait manqué. Apparemment l'archange semblait complètement fan de cela. Puis son sourire se fana alors qu'il murmurait :

\- Je ne parlais pas de mon corps…

Ses yeux partirent dans le vide de la fenêtre. Il sourit vaguement, s'empêchant de craquer. Ramiel hocha la tête, compatissant. Il continua de jouer sa douce musique, essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Je l'ai perdu… Murmura le brun.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **C'est la fin de l'entraînement d'Harry. Vous m'excuserez de n'avoir pas tergiversé plus sur les principes de combat, parce que sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Toujours est-il que Draco s'est fait la malle, Harry pense qu'il a été trahi et Gabriel envoie chier Dieu. Mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Fin de l'acte I, on passe au II ?**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**


	11. Convalescence et incertitudes

**Bonsoir, désolée pour le retard.**

 **RAR : Petite rêveuse : Bonsoir, je me suis amusée à faire une mind map pour la fin de ma fiction. C'était plus qu'instructif et me voilà avec encore une nouvelle fin. Je ne finirai jamais cette historie à force ! Lol. Non promis, elle ne fera que 18 chapitres (Normalement). J'ai juste rajouté ou enlevé quelques détails. Ah ce mystère autour d'Azazel te fera peut-être avoir la larme à l'œil. J'en dit pas plus lol. Aimeras-tu toujours ce Dieu là à la fin de ce chapitre ? Il n'a pas fini de te faire poser des questions en tout cas, sois-en certaine. Nous nous tournons de plus en plus du côté de l'enfer. Petit passage dans ce chapitre, de plus en plus long par la suite. J'espère que cette fiction continue à te plaire. Merci encore pour ta review.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Convalescence et incertitudes.

* * *

Draco marchait dans les rues vides de l'enfer. Il flânait, tel le faucheur qu'il était, entre les différents ponts d'âmes déchues. Elles étaient si sales, si désespérées. Elles lui faisaient mal. Il regrettait presque le temps où il ne les entendait pas. Maintenant, il devait supporter ses bruits et faire attention de ne pas s'attarder vers elles, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette maudite cage. Il regarda deux légionnaires qui baisaient sur une voiture délabrée. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne trouvait pas cela écœurant, en fait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi hurlaient-ils ainsi ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de se faire mal ? Pourquoi se faire mal entre démons ?

Le blond continua sa course, façon de parler, à travers l'enfer. Ici, pas de lumière éblouissante, l'endroit étaient un mélange de rouge et de marron. Le vent soufflant comme dans une tempête faisait s'élever la poussière du sol, donnant un effet de brume constant à l'enfer. Il vit trois chiens du Tartare installé tranquillement dans une branche d'arbre calciné. Ils ressemblaient à des squelettes d'humains avec des ailes. Ils prenaient malins plaisir à chasser des rats perdus dans les limbes et de les bouffer devant eux, laissant des tâches de sang partout autour d'eux, quand ils n'étaient pas en train de pourchasser un faucheur pour voler son âme déchue avant qu'il ne la mette dans le pont.

C'était eux qui accueillaient les démons à peine arrivé… C'était aussi les seules créatures qui pouvaient parcourir les flots incandescents des âmes mortes et en revenir. Draco aurait voulu se rappeler comment il s'était senti en les voyant pour la première fois. Comment avait-il traversé le fleuve ragoutant de ses âmes écœurantes sans devenir fou. Mais rien ne voulait revenir dans sa tête vide. Il poursuivit, entra dans le bâtiment, ancien poste de pompier, dont les murs étaient craquelant et le plafond risquait à tout moment de s'effondrer sur eux. Il ne parlerait pas de l'état à l'intérieur. Des faucheurs étaient regroupés là, regardant les murs, comme des zombies sans cervelle, attendant sagement leurs pitances. Draco rejoint le reste de la troupe, se plaça devant une des seules fenêtres qui laissaient entrapercevoir ce qui se passait dehors. Pas que cela l'intéressait réellement, mais c'était tout de même mieux que de regarder les petites bêtes qui grimpaient sur les murs.

Ensuite, il se mit à grogner et se balancer d'avant en arrière comme tous les autres faucheurs. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour être aussi impassible, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait cela toute sa vie d'autrefois. Sa vie… Il voulait tellement pouvoir s'en souvenir. Mais le néant continuait à ensevelir son esprit. Seuls ses sentiments continuaient à se développer. Il savait d'ors et déjà la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant sa petite lumière se faire malmener par cet horrible démon.

Les images dans sa tête défilaient. Il se rappelait de chaque forme qu'il avait vues, encore incertaines. Il ne pouvait tout à fait déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait autour lui. Mais il savait le reconnaître, après tout, c'était le seul à avoir un halo de lumière si pure. Et des yeux d'un vert puissant. Il était là quand il s'était efforcé de prendre l'âme qu'il était venu chercher. Il était là, devant lui, et il ne savait sûrement pas comment il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le rejoindre. Il était resté, d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Il aurait pu le compromettre, et tout perdre. Et quand le démon l'avait empalé, une rage immense avait tordu son ventre contre cette abomination qui avait osé le toucher. Tout comme la tristesse l'avait enseveli, en voyant ses yeux posés sur lui. Ses yeux qui, pour la première fois, n'affirmait plus aucun courage et espoir…

Non, pour la première fois, il lui demandait son aide. Mais Draco n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas compris sur l'instant. Mais qu'après. Et il s'était enfui avant de faire quelque chose qui l'aurait obligé à retourner dans cette maudite cage. Avant, il s'en fichait. Maintenant, le faucheur en avait peur. Tous ses sentiments qu'il ressentait… Oui, peut-être était-il mieux avant ? Peut-être préférait-il quand il ne sentait rien et qu'il ne pouvait voir la lumière autrement que par ce qu'elle était…

Quelqu'un qui lui était complètement différent et qu'il fallait qu'il fuie.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Combien de jours avait-il passé dans cette chambre ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était toujours pas guéri. Pourquoi son corps ne voulait pas répondre, pourquoi sa magie s'entêtait à prendre autant de temps pour retrouver sa puissance. Il en avait assez de rester ici. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était Ramiel qui lui jouait quelques acoustiques de temps en temps. L'archange, d'ailleurs, avait laissé sa guitare sur le côté et était plongé dans ses pensées, sa tête posée sur son poing fermé. Il reprit vie quand il remarqua que le brun était à nouveau debout.

Il se pencha et réajusta les draps autour de lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme tous les autres… répondit sombrement le brun.

Ramiel soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa lumière. Son problème n'était pas physique mais mental, il en était certain. Il fallait bien qu'il réagisse. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre sans qu'il ne se mette en colère ? A moins que ce soit cela dont il est besoin ? De la colère… Parce que pour l'instant, il s'était inconsciemment emmuré dans un silence et plus aucune expression ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- Tout n'est peut-être pas aussi perdu que tu le penses, tenta l'archange.

\- Non, c'est bon… Je ne veux plus en parler.

Ramiel plissa les yeux. Il n'avait peut-être besoin de rien faire. Il était certain d'entendre de la colère dans sa voix. Serait-il en train de se laisser corrompre par les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son âme jumelle ?

\- Quel imbécile… Murmura Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Ramiel à tâtons, cherchant encore comment réagir. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Il ne t'a même pas adressé un regard.

\- Si, au contraire, il m'a bien regardé. Il m'a regardé sans lever le petit doigt. Alors que j'aurais tout fais pour lui. Tout !

Oui, il en était sûr maintenant, il était aveuglé par ce sentiment négatif qui l'empêchait de voir et de réfléchir correctement. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Mais que faire, l'aider ou le réfuter ?

\- Comment est-ce que je peux l'aider, si cet abruti ne me laisse même pas faire ? J'étais là pour lui, je lui ai dit que je le sauverai. Mais j'ai bien compris sa réponse ! Il ne veut pas de mon aide, tant pis pour lui. Qu'il pourrisse en enfer ! Saleté de Malfoy.

\- Harry… Essaya l'âme de Dieu.

\- Il a pris cette âme sans même écouter ses suppliques. Il lui a fait mal, un mal volontaire à quelque chose d'aussi pure.

\- Il ne peut pas se contrôler, Harry.

\- J'ai choisi, je le laisse en enfer, cette ordure. Je choisis la cité des anges. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Ramiel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien pour sa lumière. Mais ça l'était pour la cité. Il regarda son halo diminuer encore. Il allait de mal en pis. Bientôt, il ne brillerait que de petites flammèches orange, comme brillait la lumière actuelle. Ramiel se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Avoir eu à faire à tant de mort, l'avait fait oublier combien les « vivants » étaient si compliqué… L'espace d'un instant, l'archange eu l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, quand il n'était encore qu'un ange qui venait de naître. La cité avait besoin de la lumière pour survivre… Mais à quoi servirait une lumière dont le cœur était ravagé par la tristesse et la colère ? Il se tourna vers le brun et murmura :

\- On peut te faire oublier… Harry. Tu peux tout oublier, si tu le souhaites. Tu n'oublieras pas qu'il existe, tu oublieras juste… combien tu l'aimes.

Il vit sa mâchoire craquer. L'avait-il jamais aimé une seule fois ? Où n'était-ce juste que son complexe du héros qui l'avait poussé vers lui. La tristesse brouilla ses pensées, ne le laissant voir que ce que, sur l'instant, il voulait voir. Un homme qui lui avait sciemment tourné le dos quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. Un faucheur qui l'avait complétement oublié, qui ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir un jour sauvé son âme. Un démon exécrable qui commettait le mal et y prenait goût. Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, murmura-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'ai cru que c'était de l'amour mais je me voilais la face. J'étais juste hypnotisé par le fait de sauver quelque chose qui ne peut l'être. Comme je le fais à chaque fois… Et je continue à vivre dans ma bêtise et mes erreurs.

Ramiel attendit qu'il se rendorme pour soupirer à nouveau et hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu te trompes, Harry… souffla-t-il. C'est maintenant que tu te voiles la face. Tu l'aimes… Et je ne sais pas comment Draco fait, en tant que faucheur, mais il t'aime aussi…

Ramiel se posait encore la question. Réveillé le brun à coup de latte dans sa tête pour qu'il reprenne l'envie de sauver Draco… ou le laisser choisir la cité des anges ? Il se tourna brusquement quand il sentit la présence d'un autre archange, caché derrière sa fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi écoutait-il aux portes plutôt que de venir directement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il ne sut pourquoi, mais des frissons le fit se tenir les bras de ses mains.

La guerre était proche… Plus qu'ils ne le souhaitaient.

* * *

Un jour comme un autre dans sa vie de démon, Draco ouvrit les yeux et sentit l'appel d'une âme à récolter… Encore. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Il ne voulait pas mais il le fallait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il sortit de son bâtiment et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le motivait. Peut-être reverrait-il à nouveau sa lumière ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé le moyen de lui rendre sa mémoire. Ou peut-être avait-il assez évolué pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il n'arrêtait jamais de lui parler, il ne comprenait rien, et cela l'agaçait. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il lui disait. Il fallait qu'il sache comment lui répondre.

Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'attendait. Il l'attendait pour le sortir de cet enfer. Il devait savoir comment il pouvait lui dire.

Draco arriva devant le portail et se laissa glisser dedans. Il sortit son aile et il s'envola pour sortir de terre de manière spectaculaire. Il posa ses pieds nus au sol et marcha vers l'immeuble. Il avait du mal à utiliser son unique aile, c'est pourquoi il préférait marcher. Il sentit des anges un peu partout, il ne leur adressa pas la parole. Dans son cœur et son âme, aucune sensation étrange qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son âme jumelle était proche de lui. Il eut bien peur qu'il ne la verrait pas cette fois-ci. Sa tristesse ne dépassa pas ses pensées. Il fallait que personne ne voie. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas la tentation d'aller le voir pour ne faire que grogner sur lui et dire des phrases qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même. Autant, elles n'avaient aucun sens…

Draco sentit un ange se rapprocher de lui. C'était étrange, jamais il ne se risquait à se croiser. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce de l'homme qui allait mourir, il vit que ce n'était pas l'ange qui se rapprochait de lui mais lui qui se rapprochait de l'ange. Car il était là, assis sur le lit et le regardait bien dans les yeux alors qu'il pénétrait la pièce. Le faucheur continua d'avancer, sans se poser de question ni faire remarquer que sa présence était dérangeante. Mais l'ange n'était pas d'accord. Il se leva et arriva sur lui bien trop vite. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais un bâillon l'empêcha de crier.

\- Oh non, murmura l'ange. Hors de question d'appeler qui que ce soit à la rescousse.

Il l'empêcha de bouger, le maintenant sur terre grâce à son pouvoir angélique puis l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Les lois nous interdisent de vous faire du mal, mais elles ne disent rien concernant un tout petit emprisonnement. Juste quelques jours.

Draco ne laissa rien paraître mais il avait peur. Il savait que pour lui, être emprisonné était assimilé à la cage…

* * *

Le noir et le vide régnait dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait décidé de choisir la cité des anges contre Draco. Avait-il fait le bon choix. La colère avait mis le doute dans son esprit. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme ? Il y avait cette lettre. Cette lettre qui lui avait montré un tout autre aspect de la vie du blond. Il était tombé amoureux d'une lettre ? Il y avait ce geste. Ce suicide de l'homme pour lui. Alors il était tombé amoureux de ce geste ? Et puis il y avait ce faucheur qui avait tout oublié. Qui lui était apparu si beau… Il était tombé amoureux du faucheur sexy ? Mais qu'en était-il de Draco ?

Qu'en était-il de toutes ses années de combats acharnés l'un contre l'autre. Il ne savait plus. Avait-il réellement changé ? Le fait qu'il avait tout oublié ne voulait pas dire que son comportement avait changé. Il était peut-être toujours le même qu'autrefois. Cet être qui l'insultait à tout bout de champs, lui rappelant le fait qu'il soit orphelin ou traitant aussi mal ses amis que les siens… Etait-il réellement amoureux de lui ?

Il avait choisi la cité des anges parce qu'il était en colère. Il était en train de douter parce que cette même colère l'aveuglait. Harry regarda Ramiel chantonnait accompagné de sa guitare. Il avait vraiment une voix magnifique. Et cette douce musique douce calma son cœur. Il y avait cet autre moyen. Demander à ce qu'on lui efface Draco de la mémoire. Une petite cisaille dans son esprit et tout cela ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir…

Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste en y pensant ? Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses questions. Non, car il n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait les réponses. Il y avait déjà répondu, il savait déjà. Et sa colère ne changera jamais rien. L'incertitude pouvait rester si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne le changera jamais. Ramiel releva la tête pour le regarder alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Il entraperçut son sourire.

\- Je crois que la cité des anges se passera de toi pendant encore un petit moment, murmura Ramiel.

Pourquoi était-il heureux ? Il venait encore de choisir Draco au dépit de la cité. En quoi cela l'arrangeait ? Il devrait plutôt penser l'inverse.

\- Bordel, souffla Harry. Peu importe ce que je veux faire… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui. Si on me l'enlève des pensées… Oui, peut-être que…

L'incertitude restait là… Il se demandera souvent pourquoi et comment il était tombé amoureux. Mais jamais ses réponses ne le satisferont complètement. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'il était sûr et certain.

\- Je l'aime tellement…

Ramiel sourit. Lui ne pouvait le voir mais sa lumière venait d'éclairer la pièce magistralement. Harry écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête avec douceur. Il secoua ses orteils qui le fourmillaient, comme une piqure de plaisir. Il pouvait bouger, à nouveau. Il remit sa tête sur son oreiller et se surprit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Même sa magie était amoureuse de Draco. Comment pouvait-il aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il était ?

* * *

Heureusement, ce n'était pas la cage. Il était dans un drôle de pièce fermée hermétiquement. Des dessins parsemés les murs, des gribouillis qui pour lui n'avaient pas de sens mais qui semblaient le maintenir à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre les enfers en tout cas. Il avait essayé de traverser les murs sans succès, et avait appelé de toutes ses forces des démons légionnaires pour le secourir, en vain. Alors il avait fini par abandonner et regarder maintenant le mur comme il le ferait pendant ses périodes de stases. Il attendait que son geôlier vienne faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Parce que pour l'instant, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'un ange lui voudrait.

Quand il fut là, le blond resta bien en face du mur, essayant de cacher sa curiosité à savoir qui cela pouvait être. L'ange matérialisa une chaise et s'assit dessus, repliant une jambe sur l'autre.

\- Tournes-toi, faucheur. Et je sais que tu peux me comprendre alors ne joues pas la comédie avec moi.

Draco ne dit rien, ni fit pas un geste. Il ne comprenait pas tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à faire le rapport entre ce qui est dit et ce qui doit être fait. Il se contenta d'écouter attentivement, essayant d'apprendre.

\- Ecoutes, soupira l'ange. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Crois-moi. Au contraire, je suis ici pour Harry.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, sa tête se releva d'un coup et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Harry… Il avait compris qu'il parlait d'Harry. L'ange sourit en voyant sa réaction.

\- Alors tu peux réellement nous comprendre. C'est tellement étrange… Retournes-toi, s'il te plaît.

Draco plissa des yeux. Il faisait fonctionner ses méninges à trois milles à l'heure. Il lui demandait de faire quelque chose. De bouger peut-être… Il se retourna lentement vers lui. Et l'ange le remercia. C'était bien cela. Il lui demandait de se retourner. Il l'avait fait…

\- Je sais que tu peux parler aussi. Alors parles-moi.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Il était allé trop vite, il n'avait pas compris. Alors il dit la seule chose qu'il y avait d'important dans sa tête.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, hocha l'ange. Je viens pour Harry.

Draco essaya de voir autre chose que cette forme d'ange. Plus il le regardait, plus il captait des images qui lui étaient inconnues.

\- Harry… pleure… Murmura-t-il.

Est-ce que cela allait l'aider ? L'ange n'était pas un démon, il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance ? Depuis quand faisait-il confiance à une espèce qui souhaitait l'exterminer ? Qui l'avait kidnappé ? Il ne savait pas. Mais si c'était le seul moyen pour revoir sa petite lumière, cette même lumière qu'il devait fuir, il devait essayer. L'ange fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il avait parlé trop vite. C'était tellement dur, il se sentait épuisé de faire tant d'effort pour si peu. Comment arrivait-il à faire cela ?

\- Alors tu ne sais pas du tout qui est Harry pour toi…

\- La lumière ! S'exclama le blond.

Ça il savait, il savait qu'Harry était la lumière, qu'il était important pour lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui, qu'il le sauve des enfers. Pourtant l'ange en face de lui ne semblait pas du tout rassuré. Draco s'avança et tendit la main vers son visage. Immédiatement, l'ange le bloqua d'un sort. Il l'examina puis le relâcha. Le blond fit le reste de son chemin, et toucha la peau de l'ange. Il le laissa faire avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant son regard incompris.

\- Tu peux nous voir et nous entendre… Mais tu ne sais rien, comme un enfant qui vient de naître.

\- Harry… va venir… me sauver.

Draco avait eu du mal. Est-ce que la phrase était compréhensible ? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se faire comprendre.

\- Pas tout de suite, mais il viendra… Murmura l'ange.

Ça y est, il arrivait maintenant à le voir. Et il était sûr de pouvoir le différencier des autres. Draco sourit. Il viendra le chercher. L'ange continua de parler mais il ne comprenait pas tout. Il le laissa faire cependant, les mots, ses mots, devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Le flou de sa tête diminuait, rempli par des mots qui autrefois ne voulaient rien dire… il comprenait. Il arrivait à comprendre. Il voulait remercier cet ange pour lui avoir appris comment parler à sa lumière. Mais il le laissa là et Draco se remit devant le mur, le fixant. En fait, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir retourner en enfer. Si l'ange avait dit vrai, Harry viendrait le rejoindre. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

* * *

Raphaël entra en catastrophe dans la pièce où se tenaient les six autres archanges. Leur visage était sombre. Azazel regardait ailleurs, se mordant la lèvre. Les cinq fixaient les murs ou le sol sans vouloir croiser son regard. Raphaël s'énerva immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas du tout leur comportement. Mais il souffla, se calma et se tourna vers Ramiel :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- De mieux en mieux. Il se lève maintenant, je le garde en observation encore deux à trois jours, puis je devrais le laisser sortir.

\- Alors il ne nous reste que deux à trois jours pour le retrouver. Murmura Raphaël. Azazel ?

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle de son ton rêveur. Il est dans un endroit protégé de sorts qui m'empêchent de le voir. Ni moi, ni les démons.

Raphaël grogna… Qui avait donc pu faire une telle chose ? Il se tourna vers Mickaël qui fit une moue consternée et mécontente.

\- Méphisto et Bélial nous attendent, Raphaël. Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas y échapper.

\- J'avais espéré qu'il n'utiliserait jamais ce moyen.

\- Mais ils n'ont rien, scanda Sariel. Tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve que Draco s'est fait enlever par un ange, ils ne peuvent faire quoique ce soit. A part proférer des menaces sans fondement, ils n'ont aucuns droits.

\- Je sais, le calma Raphaël en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne t'inquiète pas Sariel, ils ne poseront pas les pieds dans la cité des anges.

Le noir hocha la tête, quelque peu rassuré.

\- Je trouve cela étrange, murmura Gabriel. Draco n'est pas le premier faucheur à disparaître. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il maintenant ?

\- Il n'y a pas à comprendre, ils ont besoin de lui pour manipuler la lumière. Fit Azazel toujours de sa voix douce et lointaine. Ils ne peuvent… Je le vois, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

\- Où ? S'enquit Uriel en se dépêchant de prendre sa main.

\- Dans le passé. Il était… accompagné. Mais… je n'arrive pas à voir qui. Il porte une capuche… L'image se répète en boucle, rien à faire.

Azazel lâcha avec déception le souvenir. Elle n'avait rien de plus que des murs noirs et un homme invisible à ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était ni Dieu, ni Lucifer, sinon, elle n'aurait pu le voir… et ils n'y avaient que six autres personnes capables de s'effacer ainsi de son œil omniprésent. Elle tenta de le garder pour elle mais c'était trop tard. Aza venait de se mettre à sourire machiavéliquement.

\- C'est un archange qui le retient… Murmura-t-il de sa voix sombre dans sa tête.

La blonde serra les poings alors qu'une colère sourde la prit pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Tu ne diras rien à personne, souffla-t-elle dans la sienne. Sinon, tu serais obligé de révéler notre secret à Lucifer.

Le sourire d'Aza s'effaça de son visage sordide. Son secret restera entre elle et lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cherche plus loin. Elle les regarda tour à tour… qui pourrait avoir pu faire cela ? Lequel d'entre eux avait retiré Draco des mains d'Harry ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cherche tant que le blond ne soit en sécurité où Aza se ferait un plaisir d'aller le trouver en premier. Non, tant pis… Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ce qu'elle savait.

Uriel lâcha sa main en comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien d'autre. Elle venait d'avoir une de ses discussions avec son double diabolique, cela pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Raphaël qui hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, Micka et moi nous allons aller voir Méphisto et Bélial. Sariel et Uriel vous chercher dans les moindres recoins de cette fichue planète. Ramiel tu restes au chevet de notre lumière, il ne doit surtout pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Quand à toi Gabriel. Trouve Dieu, et fait lui comprendre que perdre Draco reviendrait à tuer la lumière.

Ils suivirent les instructions du plus âgés des archanges sans broncher et s'enfuir un à un de la tour d'Azazel. Raph se tourna vers cette dernière et lui murmura de façon beaucoup plus douce :

\- Si jamais tu le retrouves…

\- Je te fais signe, Raph. Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer à chercher.

Elle ne lui dit pas plus, après tout, le kidnappeur pouvait être lui. Pour la première, elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un seul de ses amis… Et elle se sentit extrêmement seule. Quand le cœur de Dieu quitta la pièce, elle ferma les yeux et commença à fouiller dans la mémoire de ses oracles, et partout dans le monde, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient pour l'écouter.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, murmura-t-elle…

* * *

Raphaël et Mickaël se posèrent dans le nord du Nevada, lieu de rencontre avec Méphistophélès et Bélial. Ils furent les premiers mais n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps. Bélial eut un sourire ironique face à son âme jumelle. Il avait fui leur dernier combat pour aller sauver la lumière. Pour lui, c'était un point de gagné. Les deux archanges firent face aux deux princes de l'enfer sans une once de colère en eux. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient rester calmes, après tout, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

\- Bien, bien… Rendez-nous le faucheur, commença immédiatement Méphistophélès.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, grand frère ! Railla le cœur de Dieu.

\- Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps en flatteries et boniments ! S'interposa le prince de la colère en hurlant plus qu'il ne fallait. Rendez-nous la jumelle de l'âme de la lumière où nous allons la chercher directement dans votre cité cramoisie.

\- Arrête d'hurler, pour commencer, se moqua Mickaël en s'astiquant l'oreille de l'auriculaire. Il faut vraiment que je t'achète un sonotone !

Bélial avança mais Méphisto l'arrêta. Les archanges sourirent. Ils les avaient convoqués, ils n'avaient pas le droit de les attaquer. Les règles étaient les règles.

\- Nous n'avons pas votre faucheur. Et croyez-moi ou non, si nous l'avions nous ne lui ferons auquel mal. Il est la moitié de notre lumière. Cela ne nous viendrait d'aucune façon de lui faire du mal. Cela reviendrait à détruire notre seul moyen de subsistance. Aucun ange ne serait assez bête pour le faire ! Allez plutôt voir du côté de chez vous !

\- Les démons ne s'amuseraient pas à faire du mal à ce faucheur. Eructa Bélial. Lucifer n'accepterait pas cela. Et vous, que fait votre Dieu ?

\- Une baignade en jacuzzi dans un hôtel sept étoiles, qu'en savons-nous ? Haussa des épaules le plus âgé. D'ailleurs vous devriez proposer à Lucifer de faire de même de temps en temps, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal !

\- Et toi aussi, Bélial, profites-en pour prendre une douche. Et tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne veux pas te voir !?

Méphisto commença à rire et applaudit lentement.

\- C'est cela… Toujours les mêmes blagues et détournements. Mais vous oubliez que les lois…

\- Les lois stipulent que les démons sont en droit de venir dans la cité des anges pour récupérer un démon qui y serait enfermé… Hors, Draco n'est pas dans la cité. Il est sur terre. Et tant que vous n'aurez pas la preuve infaillible que c'est un ange qui l'aurait enlevé, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir. Et dire à votre Papa adoré qu'il est sans conteste bien stupide de penser qu'un ange ferait une telle bêtise.

Méphisto sourit bizarrement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- Même un ange, que dis-je, une petite lumière, qui serait assez _amoureux_ pour essayer de transformer un démon en ange ?

\- Je te rappelle, grogna Raphaël en serrant les dents, qu'il est resté en convalescence toute la semaine suite à ce que tu lui as fait subir ! Et il n'est pas encore guéri. Ramiel l'a surveillé nuit et jour, cela ne peut-être lui.

Le démon renifla de mépris, agacé par ses réponses à tout. Il avisa Mickaël et chercha tant bien que mal de quoi les faire passer par le pont mais il n'avait malheureusement pas d'arguments. L'archange des combattants eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Encore une fois, ce genre de discussions ne mène à rien. Votre faucheur reviendra tout seul quand il en aura envie. Après tout, il est peut-être sur une plage à se dorer la pilule.

Son ironie passa moyen en travers de la gorge des démons. Perdre un faucheur n'était absolument pas concevable. S'il s'avérait vrai qu'il puisse penser par eux-mêmes, ce serait une catastrophe. Les faucheurs étaient les êtres qui n'avaient pas accepté de devenir démon ou qui avait gardé une âme partiellement morcelée, oscillant entre le bien et le mal. Et cela, les archanges le savaient très bien. Mais depuis le début, Méphisto savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco. Il était sûr et certain de l'avoir entendu parler, quand il ne le regardait pas. Un faucheur ne pouvait pas parler… C'était impensable.

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais mêlés de vos affaires, murmura soudainement Raphaël.

\- Et vous n'avez pas à le faire, s'engraina Bélial.

\- Alors ne nous obligez pas à le faire ! Finit le cœur de Dieu. Cette « réunion » est terminée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'envoler, Méphisto osa une dernière menace :

\- Petit frère, si jamais tu vois un portail s'ouvrir sur votre précieuse cité, ne t'étonnes pas de voir une armée vous envahir. Nous sommes prêts, prêts à nous venger.

\- Ce n'est pas une vengeance, répliqua-t-il. C'est une guerre que chaque jour, vous vous cantonnez à rendre encore plus sauvage, plus cruelle…

Il prit un air brusquement triste avant de sourire mélancoliquement.

\- Que ce soit vous, ou nous qui la gagnons, je rêve du jour où elle prendra fin…

\- Depuis quand… ? S'étonna Méphisto, pris au dépourvu.

\- La lumière… répondit Mickaël avant de suivre Raphaël. Vous comprendrez peut-être un jour…

Enfin, les deux archanges les quittèrent. Ils devaient retrouver Draco avant que quelqu'un ait la stupide idée de l'emmener dans la cité des anges. Même si pour cela, il fallait avouer que ce soit bien un qui l'ait enlevé. Pour Raphaël, c'était impossible… Mais les choses avaient tellement changé depuis que la lumière bouleversait tout sur son passage. Il ne pouvait plus exclure cette possibilité. Mais qui ? Qui avait eu l'audace de défier les lois des mondes des morts pour une telle folie ? Et qui serait capable de mettre la vie de leur lumière en danger ?

Si tant est qu'il le fasse pour de mauvaise raison.

* * *

Voilà un sentiment bien désagréable qu'il explorait pour la première fois. L'ennui. Il s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Il était bien las de regarder ces quatre murs de métal. Il en avait assez ! Il regarda la chaise où l'ange s'asseyait et fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança et la toucha du bout de ses doigts. Il tapota une de ses longues griffes dessus. C'était dur. Il pencha la tête, découvrant cette chose qui était pourtant là depuis si longtemps. Il se tourna, se pencha, hésita, se releva et finalement s'assit. Puis fronça les sourcils. Il ne se passa rien du tout. Pourquoi l'ange s'asseyait toujours dessus alors ?

Draco regarda ses mains et ses longues griffes. C'était étrange, il trouvait cela… beau ?

\- M… Main… Murmura-t-il.

C'était des mains. Il le savait maintenant. Il se mit à sourire. Il toucha lentement son visage. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Brillait-il comme la lumière ? Non, il ne pouvait pas… Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui brillait. Il était le seul à posséder cette si belle couleur. L'ange qui le gardait prisonnier, était particulier… Il était beau oui, mais comme tous les anges après tout. Banal, il le trouvait banal… Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir d'ailleurs. Il ne voyait que lui. Il voulait voir quelque chose d'autres. Quand est-ce qu'il lui ramènerait Harry ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait, il s'impatientait et s'ennuyait de lui. Ça y était, cela le reprenait. L'ennui. Il le sentit brusquement arriver alors il se leva et regagna son coin de mur. L'ange passa la tête puis fronça les sourcils. Il le regarda un instant avant de le rejoindre.

\- Draco ?

\- Harry ? Répondit le blond.

Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il lui avait dit d'être patient mais il n'était toujours pas là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai à lui bientôt. Alors comment vas ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe.

Mais le faucheur n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Il n'avait plus envie de répondre à ces questions. Il voulait la lumière. Il voulait lui montrer ses progrès et lui dire qu'il l'attendait toujours. Il voulait qu'il vienne le sauver. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le laisser le voir. Il commençait à perdre patience et confiance envers cet ange. Il n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il le laissait paraître. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ne laisse rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

\- Amène-moi la lumière. Ou lâche-moi.

Draco se sentait fier. Il avait réussi à dire d'autres mots. Il en comprenait même le sens. Il devrait remercier l'ange de lui apprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la compassion ou des remerciements pour lui. Après tout, il le gardait tout de même dans cet endroit depuis des lustres. Draco se mit à papillonner des yeux. Oui, cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il était ici… il arrivait enfin à voir le temps qui passe. Il arrivait à se rendre compte, et à comprendre. Il aurait sourit d'excitation si l'ange n'était pas en face de lui. Il se contenta de ranger cette information dans le coin de sa tête déjà bien remplie de toutes ses nouvelles choses.

\- Désolé, fit l'ange en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est hors de question de te relâcher pour le moment. Je dois être sûr d'abord que tu sois prêt.

\- A quoi ? Murmura le faucheur.

\- A rejoindre la cité des anges.

* * *

Harry se jeta sur le lit et soupira. Il commençait à être agacé et ne se privait pas de le faire remarquer. Il avait envie de balancer toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre. Peut-être que cela le ferait réagir un peu.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, Ramiel, je vais bien mieux, je te jure !

\- Pas encore, nia l'archange d'un ton ferme. Et pour la dernière fois, je te dirais quand tu seras prêt. Et pour l'instant je vois très bien que ton rein te fait encore souffrir le martyre.

Harry qui était en train de se le frotter en grimaçant s'arrêta brusquement et rougit. Oui, il souffrait toujours car c'était l'organe qui avait le plus été percé. Il avait un gros trou à la place tout de même. Il soupira à nouveau comme un gamin qui n'avait pas eu assez de cadeau à Noël et s'allongea sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tant pis, il sortirait dans sa tête. Lentement, il fit le vide, ne pensa à plus rien d'autre qu'une pomme que l'on découpe en deux, piégeant ses pépins dans la terre, puis un arbre qui pousse pondant une pomme, et tout recommençait. Enfin il arriva à voir des choses, les images s'enchaînaient, des petits bouts de vie qui le fit sourire comme lorsqu'il regardait la télé à travers le trou de la serrure de son placard au Privet Drive.

C'était presque reposant. Un enfant qui courre après son chien, une femme qui essaye des vêtements pour plaire, un mari qui donne à manger à son fils. Des petits bouts de vie plus que normale, loin de toutes ses péripéties qui lui embrumaient l'esprit et rendaient ses sentiments chaotiques. Il apprécia ce moment loin de tout, mais il perdit vite la connexion. Il ouvrit les yeux. De tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait appris, c'était celui auquel il avait le plus de lacunes. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Il douta qu'un jour il puisse voir le futur ou le passé de quelqu'un dans ses moindres détails. Il tenta de recommencer en vain. Il plissa du nez et se tourna vers Ramiel.

\- Chante encore pour moi, sourit-il.

L'archange suivit le mouvement et hocha la tête, attrapant sa guitare. Il caressa de ses doigts les cordes, trouvant quelques bons accords. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qui pourrait lui plaire avant de regarder le brun en coin. Le jeune homme attendait calmement, la tête posée sur sa main. Fixant sa main qui touchait les cordes avec grâce. Enfin, il trouva la chanson parfaite…

 _« Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_

 _Bad decisions, that's alright_

 _Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

 _Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_

 _Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

 _Look, I'm still around_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you are less than, less than fuckin' perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

 _You're fuckin' perfect to me_

 _You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_

 _Change the voices in your head make them like you instead_

 _So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_

 _Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_

 _It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

 _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you are less than, less than fuckin' perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

 _You're fuckin' perfect to me_

 _The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

 _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

 _So cool in line, and we try try try_

 _But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

 _Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

 _They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair_

 _Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

 _Why do we do that? Why do I do that_

 _Why do I do that?_

 _Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeah_

 _You're perfect, you're perfect_

 _Oh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me » (1)_

Quand il arrêta de chanter, Ramiel osa regarder le brun. Il ne savait s'il avait eu bon de lui parler aussi abruptement par le biais de cette chanson, mais il y avait mis tout son cœur. Et ce n'est pas sans un poil de surprise qu'il le découvrit, les larmes dansant dans ses paupières comme une flamme brûlante. Il regardait par la fenêtre, et ce qu'il pensait pouvait se lire dans son esprit. Ramiel ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien vite.

\- C'est… ce que tu penses de moi ? Murmura la lumière.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons tous, Harry… Il est temps de laisser de côté tes doutes et tes pensées contradictoires. Quand tu fais un pas en avant, tu en fais deux en arrière. Quand penses-tu avancer pour ne plus jamais reculer ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de sourire… L'archange avait raison. Il était maintenant sûr de ses sentiments, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Une fois qu'il serait rétabli. Il mettrait un bon coup dans la tête de son démon, pour lui faire retrouver toutes ses idées.

\- Commence par me faire sortir de cette chambre.

\- Encore un jour, Harry. Juste un.

\- D'accord, obtempéra-t-il en se recouchant. Chante encore…

Et Ramiel se remit à changer.

* * *

Gabriel retrouva Marc dans son appartement à côté de celui d'Harry. Il toqua faiblement à la porte. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, non seulement il avait compromis sa couverture mais en plus il l'avait agressé verbalement. Il était sûr qu'il allait le regretter maintenant qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Marc lui permit de rentrer et immédiatement il fut accueilli d'un sourire ironique.

\- Tiens donc ? Monsieur est calmé ?

\- Père… Je… Commença l'archange en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Mais…

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et je peux te comprendre. Cela ne doit pas être facile que de faire tout ce que je te demande, surtout qu'il te faut en plus mentir à tes compagnons. Et même à ta lumière. Alors, j'imagine que tu veux que je te dise où se trouve Draco ?

\- Tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dieu hocha négativement la tête, avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, Gabriel. Cependant, je vais te donner un indice. Préparez-vous.

\- Se préparer ? A quoi ?

\- Tout commence maintenant… Je reviendrais un peu plus tard.

Il vit Dieu disparaître en un clin d'œil. Il devait se préparer à l'attaque de démon ? A perdre la lumière ? A quoi ? Pourquoi son imbécile de Dieu ne pouvait jamais être plus clair ! Agacé, il l'insulta de tous les noms. Jura qu'un jour il lui ferait la peau avant de s'attrister. Il s'avança, posa une main sur la fenêtre. La lumière rougeoya légèrement, elle s'affaiblit lentement, comme un soleil prêt à exploser. Etait-ce déjà l'heure de l'apocalypse ?

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 **C'est le début de la fin. Quelqu'un enlève Draco, les archanges refusent de le dire à Harry et notre blond faucheur redevient de plus en plus humain. Quelqu'un réussira-t-il à sauver Draco ? Et qui est donc le kidnappeur ?**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Personne ne l'a jamais : (1) Tout le monde aura reconnu la chanson de Pink - Fuckin' Perfect, j'ose espérer. Merci. :)**


	12. Au-dessus des lois

**RAR : Petite rêveuse : Désolée pour les fautes. Je fais deux trois relectures, mais cela ne semble pas assez. Après pour les mots "oubliés", c'est à cause de FFnet qui je ne sais pourquoi cut mes mots quand je télécharge mon fichier. Je suis obligée de me relire à nouveau après. Pour voir Lucifer, il faudra attendre encore un chapitre. Plus qu'un seul, un tout petit et cette fois-ci on bascule réellement dans les enfers. Hihi. C'est marrant, quand tu me parles de Dieu, non, pas marrant pour toi, mais pour moi oui, parce que je sais quelle est la fin, après tout, c'est moi qui l'écris. Et je crois bien que tu vas tomber des nues. :') Peut-être pas aimé, peut-être adoré, qui sait... Mais quand on remet toute la fiction dans ce contexte (que tu ne connaîtras qu'à la fin, bien sûr, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle) ça fait boom dans le cerveau. :'D Je n'ai absolument aucun avis politique, je n'en ai pas forcément le droit, pas forcément l'envie, par forcément d'intérêt. Même si je ne le voudrais pas, je ne pourrais que suivre ce qu'il se passe, malheureusement. Par contre pour ce qui est du changement, cela pourrait peut-être venir de mon travail. Plus qu'un an à suivre ses codes justement, et peut-être qu'à nouveau j'aurais le droit d'avoir un avis politique, peut-être l'envie, peut-être un intérêt quelconque... Je te remercie toujours autant et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je te dis à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** Au-dessus des lois.

* * *

Ramiel ouvrit la porte et montra la sortie à Harry.

\- Nous y voilà. Je te laisse enfin sortir.

Le brun avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre, alors il ne se fit pas prier quand l'archange le laissa enfin retourner dans la vie normale. Enfin, il devait sûrement le remercier. Grâce à lui et son attention, il avait apaisé ses blessures tant corporelles que mentales. Il se retourna vers lui, prêt à s'excuser pour son comportement irascible par certain moment, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps en lui demandant :

\- Est-ce que cela te dit de prendre un peu de vacances ? Nous pouvons aller sur Terre, loin de tout cela. Juste quelques jours, tu sais… ici, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Il rit légèrement et le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il le laisserait flâner le long des rues du chemin de Traverse ? Ou visiter la grande Tour Eiffel de Paris ? Il hocha hâtivement la tête, prêt à faire ses bagages tout de suite pour s'envoler vers d'horizon lointain, bien loin de la cité des anges. Ramiel hésita un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Allons-y alors.

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna la lumière.

\- Tu veux voir les autres archanges, peut-être ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il était un peu déçu. De tous, seul Ramiel était resté à son chevet. Aucun des autres n'était venu pour voir s'il allait bien. Il était sûr d'avoir passé une semaine complète entre ses quatre murs… Même Raphaël ou Uriel avec qui il se sentait le plus proche n'avait pris la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il soupira, se disant qu'il était bien égoïste de croire que les sept n'avaient que lui à s'occuper. Oui, entre les anges qui meurent, dont Raphaël devait remplacer, et les âmes du voile qui sortaient à tout va, qu'Uriel s'empressait de rattraper, ils avaient sûrement plus urgent…

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, c'est bon. Il n'aura qu'à venir s'ils ont le temps pour prendre une pause avec nous.

Ramiel sourit et le prit pour l'emmener vers le passage entre ciel et terre. Harry fronça des sourcils en regardant la lumière. Elle était redevenue blanche et brillante comme avant, mais il était sûr et certain de l'avoir vu rouge-orangée hier. Il avait envie de lui dire de tenir le coup encore quelques mois. Il était si près du but de sauver Draco. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps nécessaire. Enfin, Ramiel lui demanda où il avait envie d'aller et il se précipita pour lui dire de l'emmener à Londres. L'archange s'y attendait, c'est pourquoi il prit un virage serré et entra dans le tunnel.

Une fois dans les rues de pays de naissance du brun, il le déposa sur le chemin de traverse. Mais à peine les pieds au sol, Ramiel se mit à hésiter, avant de bégayer :

\- Je… dois rentrer. J'ai quelques… trucs à faire. Du coup, est-ce que cela te dérange de passer une petite heure seul ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis.

Le brun s'inquiéta un instant avant d'être ravi. Les archanges avaient assez confiance en lui pour le laisser seul sur Terre ? C'était fantastique pour lui. Il promit de ne faire aucune bêtise, de ne pas approcher des démons, de ne pas tenter de se faire voir de la populace, de ne pas s'amuser à effrayer des gens, de ne pas tomber dans une dépression, de ne pas se suicider et puis le reste il oublia car la liste était longue. Et quand enfin Ramiel disparut, Harry se tourna vers l'ensemble de la rue bondée de monde et sourit, avec un regard nostalgique. Il allait sûrement s'amuser à redécouvrir cet endroit d'un autre point de vue.

* * *

Les sept émissaires de Dieu se retrouvèrent encore une fois. La situation allait de mal en pis. Les démons commençaient à s'impatienter. Aucune solution n'était en vue. La tête déconfite de Gabriel avait tout dit avant même qu'il ne parle. Et ces mots n'avaient rien arrangé. Dieu ne voulait pas les aider. Tant pis, il ferait sans. Ramiel, dernier arrivé dans la tour d'Azazel, commença les hostilités, puisqu'il fallait bien dire que la crise actuelle tendait au plus haut point les sept compagnons.

\- C'est bon, Harry est sur Terre, bien à l'abri de tout ce qu'il se passe. Il ne se doute de rien mais dépêchons nous tout de même. Je n'aime pas le savoir seul en bas.

\- Bien, reprit Raphaël en prenant une nouvelle fois les directives de cette opération. A partir de maintenant, Gabriel, tu iras aux côtés d'Harry et prendra soin qu'il ne découvre rien tant que nous ne savons où est Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, explosa Sariel. Chaque recoin de cette maudite planète, nous l'avons passé à la loupe sans rien voir. A moins que l'on se fiche de nous et que les démons le maintiennent en enfer.

\- Non, murmura Azazel, il n'y est pas.

\- Alors je ne vois pas !

\- Sariel a raison, s'interposa Mickaël. Même si cela me tue de le dire, rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Aza, es-tu sûre qu'Azazel ne te manipule pas pour mieux nous atteindre ? Autant, Draco se trouve en enfer et nous cherchons depuis des lustres pour rien.

\- Non ! S'énerva la jeune femme en serrant les dents. Il n'y est pas.

Comment leur dire qu'elle savait que l'un d'eux mentait comme un arracheur de dent ? Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux, et qu'importe ses intentions, honorables ou pas, il fallait bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il faisait les mettait tous en danger. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté par ce cas. Azazel plissa les yeux et regarda Sariel. Il semblait vraiment en colère, mais aussi fuyant. Comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher. Non, cela ne pouvait être lui. Sariel était souvent désobligeant mais pas stupide au point de… Après tout, elle pouvait reformuler cette phrase pour chacun d'eux.

Mais Sariel… Elle tenta de voir son passé et son futur sans succès. Pourquoi cacher ses pensées s'il n'était pas coupable ? Cependant, qui pouvait-elle mettre dans la confidence pour le filer ? Elle regarda Ramiel, il était resté tout du long au chevet d'Harry. Oui, sûrement. Elle arrêta de cogiter quand Raphaël reprit d'un ton ferme.

\- Nous continuerons les recherches tant qu'il ne sera pas réapparu. Aujourd'hui, Mickaël et Sariel s'occuperont de l'Asie, Ramiel et moi nous continuerons dans les Etats-Unis. Uriel, visite les plus petits pays de l'Europe centrale qu'il reste. Je crois qu'après cela nous serons fixés. Nous avons peut-être raté un détail, n'importe lequel. Quand à toi,Azazel continue avec tes oracles et informe-nous. Allons-y.

\- Attend, Ramiel, je dois te parler. Seul.

Quand les cinq autres furent loin, la jeune femme soupira. Si elle avait vu juste, tout pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Mais à contrario, elle informait un autre archange à se méfier des siens. Ce n'était pas bon, dans cette guerre qui faisait rage, rien n'était plus important que la confiance entre eux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de sortir d'ici. Elle s'était promis aussi de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur Terre. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé… Ce qu'il lui avait fait. Alors elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle doutait. Et quand elle eut fini, Ramiel avait la bouche grande ouverte, hésitant entre la surprise, la déception et le doute.

Il ne pouvait se dire que Sariel les trahirait ainsi. Il se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il rejoint l'ouverture vers la Terre et suivit discrètement Sariel. Il fut choqué quand ils atterrirent en Alaska. Et non dans l'Asie comme le lui avait demandé Raphaël. Ses doutes prirent fins quand il le vit entrer dans une espèce de bunker fermé par sa magie. Ramiel sauta rapidement dans l'ouverture avant qu'il ne referme et se transforma en petite souris blanche. Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon puis traversèrent un couloir.

Plus il s'approchait plus il sentait la magie anti-démon. Ramiel le cœur battant, le regarda traverser la paroi de métal. C'était lui qui avait pris Draco… Azazel qui regardait du haut de sa tour dans la cité des anges était dans le même état.

\- Il faut en être sûr avant d'appeler les autres, souffla-t-elle dans la tête du petit homme.

Ce dernier hocha et se retransforma en humain. Il entra en passant à travers la paroi et écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait bien des formules anti-démon sur le mur et à l'intérieur trois faucheurs qui regardaient le mur. Sariel se retourna brusquement en le voyant, horrifié.

\- Ramiel ! Qu'est-ce que… non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Alors c'était toi !? Eructa Ramiel. Comment as-tu pu !?

L'archange se dépêcha de retourner les trois faucheurs qui râlèrent sombrement. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha des yeux mais il n'y avait personne d'autres.

\- Où est-il ? Où as-tu mis Draco ?

Sariel croisa les bras et posa ses yeux désolés au sol, incapable de se pardonner. Ramiel commença à s'impatienter et s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus à nouveau mais le noir murmura avant lui :

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, Ramiel. Je te le jure.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ses faucheurs ?

\- Tu sais qu'Harry a tenté une rédemption sur son âme jumelle ? Je me suis dit que si jamais j'arrivais à le faire, je lui montrerais comment. Mais… ils ne survivent pas…

Ramiel écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di… Les morts, les anges qui sont ramenés de force dans le pont… c'est toi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Si j'avais réussi, Harry l'aurait fait sur Draco et tout le monde aurait été heureux ! Harry aurait retrouvé Draco et nous la lumière !

\- Non ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, on dirait ! Le mal que tu fais, les règles que tu déroges, si cela se savait. Ecoute-moi bien… Tout ça va rester entre nous jusqu'à ce que la situation actuelle se tasse, mais je te jure qu'un jour, il faudra que tu paies. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'on est retrouvé Draco, dont je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit toi qui le garde quelque part.

\- Non, crois-moi, jamais je n'oserais…

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou non sur toi, Sariel, chuchota tristement l'archange. Je te supplie cependant, si c'est bien toi, de le rendre avant de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe.

Sariel ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le convaincre qu'il n'était en rien dans la disparition du blond. Ramiel posa ses yeux attristés sur les démons et secoua la tête, déçu par les agissements de son ami. Puis il tendit la main vers un des sceaux et le raya d'un geste souple. Les démons disparurent presque automatiquement. Il fit signe à l'archange noir de le suivre… il devait maintenant retrouver l'âme sœur de leur lumière.

* * *

Dans la cité des anges, Azazel se tenait tant bien que mal la tête entre ses mains. Elle trembla, serra ses paupières et ses dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle tenta par tous les moyens d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait coupé la connexion au moment où Sariel avouait avoir tué des faucheurs, mais il était trop tard. La blonde se fit force malheureusement, ce ne fut assez. Dans sa tête, une voix hurla de colère. Bien trop tard…

Azazel trouverait un subterfuge pour le dire aux autres démons. Et quand Lucifer apprendrait cela, les portes s'ouvriraient…

\- Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça, murmura-t-elle désespérément.

\- Crois-le, petite sœur, murmura la voix suave.

Et le démon partit d'un grand rire hystérique. La pauvre femme tremblante déploya ses ailes et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle s'effondra. Seuls ses bras la maintinrent au-dessus, lui permettant de voir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la lumière s'affaisser, passer à l'orange avant de se teindre d'un rouge vif, un rouge sanglant. C'était… trop tard.

Le passage pour la Terre s'agrandit considérablement avant de se ternir d'un noir encre. Et enfin, des démons commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans la cité des anges. Aza écarquilla les yeux, alors que son cœur balançait. Elle vit les combattants aux sols qui gardaient la cité se laisser surprendre. Elle les regarda commencer un combat acharné, un combat qui ne pourrait être gagné. Alors elle puisa dans ses dernières forces, tendit la main et boucha le portail des enfers d'un halo transparent, les empêchant d'entrer.

\- Revenez, murmura-t-elle alors aux six autres archanges.

Elle ne savait pas si la cité aurait réellement besoin d'eux, mais il est sûr qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de chance.

* * *

Gabriel tiqua à la supplique d'Azazel. Elle ne leur en dit pas plus, mais sa voix était tellement oppressante qu'il sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il regarda Harry qui fixait une toile de peinture. Ils avaient finalement décidés de quitter les rues sorcières pour un musée dans celle moldue. Gabriel ne savait pas combien ce moment de détente à ne penser à rien d'autres que les textures et les formes qui enveloppaient chaque détail du dessin pouvaient faire du bien au brun. Peut-être parce que pour lui, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il s'était lassé de faire le tour du monde ? Dans tous les cas, cela le rassura un peu de découvrir à nouveau une toute autre personnalité de leur petite lumière.

Il se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

\- Tu penses que cela ira si je te laisse dans cette ville ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les conditions, rit-il en le voyant ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Ramiel m'a déjà fait promettre, je pense que j'ai de quoi faire pendant plusieurs heures alors prend ton temps.

\- Je n'en aurais que pour quelques minutes, le temps de voir ce qu'elle me veut.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Azazel. Rien de bien méchant sûrement. Mais je n'aime pas faire attendre ma princesse. Je file.

Harry le laissa partir tout en réfléchissant. Pourquoi les archanges s'amusaient à le quitter de la sorte toutes les cinq minutes ? Puis il haussa les épaules et repartit dans les limbes de ses pensées devant la peinture. Enfin, il décida de bouger, après avoir fait le tour du musée, et s'amusa à entrer dans d'autres. Il regardait les gens passer sans qu'il ne le voie. Il s'attarda un instant sur un immeuble en feu, les anges et les faucheurs qui y passaient. Et puis, assis sur un banc dans un parc, il fronça les sourcils.

Il trouvait la grande ville complètement calme. Beaucoup trop. Comme si aujourd'hui tous avaient décidé de faire une trêve. Pas de légionnaires, pas de combattants. A part ceux qui s'occupaient des âmes des morts, le reste de la population immortelle avait disparu. Il fit la moue. On lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. S'il avait des ailes, il serait sûrement rentré à la cité des anges pour savoir. Quand est-ce que ces petites ailettes finiront par pousser ? Après tout, il avait accepté le fait de devenir la lumière, il avait fini l'entraînement avec les archanges, il était devenu plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait pour ouvrir ses ailes ?

Soudain, il leva le regard vers le ciel alors que descendait ses trois amis combattants.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Ethan. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous !

Il fixa un instant, interdit, sur leur état de délabrement complet. Il était couvert de noir, signe qu'ils avaient combattu récemment et pas qu'un peu. Josh tenait encore sa lame entre ses mains. Harry se leva d'un bond.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il prestement. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Marc nous a dit de venir te chercher. Tu saurais comment nous aider.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'impatienta Harry.

\- La cité, Harry. La cité est attaquée par des démons.

Le brun sentit l'adrénaline pomper son sang à une vitesse ahurissante. Il écarquilla les yeux et enfin comprit les dessins des archanges. Mais pourquoi l'avoir tenu écarté de ce combat ? Ne le considéraient-ils pas assez formé ? Ou juste pensaient-ils qu'il était trop précieux pour être perdu. Dans les deux-cas, il l'avait pris pour un lâche et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Il tendit ses mains vers Ethan et le pressa d'un coup de tête :

\- Allons-y !

Ils le ramenèrent dans la cité des anges et le brun put voir l'étendue des dégâts. La cité brillait d'un rouge écarlate, les démons et les anges se battaient durement. Une ligne protectrice avait été érigée pour protéger l'arche des âmes sauvées ainsi que l'ambassade. Et la première chose qu'Harry vit quand il posa le pied à terre fut le visage meurtri de Mickaël qui se jeta sur lui.

\- Harry ! Que fais-tu là ! Tu ne dois pas…

Mais le brun n'entendit rien de plus car il sentit une présence étrange s'insinuer en lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation, c'était là même quand Voldemort venait dans ses cauchemars pour l'affaiblir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux pour tenter de l'empêcher. Quand soudain, il entendit sa douce voix. Elle lui parlait, lui expliquait et lui se mit à écouter attentivement…

Alors le brun arrêta de se débattre et le laissa faire. C'était atroce, comme si un détraqueur venait lui aspirer son énergie vitale. Il se recroquevilla dans les bras de Mickaël qui ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Quand il lui prit ce dontil avait besoin, il était certain qu'il ne lui restait plus rien du tout. Et puis soudain, la ville passa du rouge à orangée jusqu'à redevenir de plus en plus blanche. Les démons commencèrent à s'enfuir alors que la lumière les brûlait un à un. Et enfin, le portail se referma, laissant derrière lui un long silence de mort.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et desserra ses mains. Il était certain d'être passé à deux doigts d'un nouveau trépas. Mickaël, le tenant toujours fermement, le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Un à un, les archanges arrivaient autour d'eux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Raphaël. Comment la lumière a-t-elle pu briller de nouveau ?

Les regards inquisiteurs des six émissaires ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Harry se redressa lentement, la fatigue le guettant brusquement.

\- Votre lumière, c'est un homme. Souffla-t-il.

Il regarda la tour des horizons avec un petit sourire. Il venait de sauver la lumière et la cité pour la première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière, il en était sûr.

\- J'avais le choix entre prendre sa place immédiatement ou bien le laisser prendre ma force magique de lumière. Croyez-moi que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je n'ai pas encore fini ce que j'ai à faire ici. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi vous vouliez me tenir à l'écart !?

Harry s'agaça devant leur regard tout à coup fuyant. Puis Raphaël ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout balancer quand le brun s'effondra, à nouveau dans les bras de Mickaël qui avait eu de bons réflexes.

\- J'ai l'impression que cet homme passe plus de temps à dormir qu'autre chose, ces derniers temps, ricana le combattant.

\- Espérons qu'il dorme le plus longtemps possible pour nous permettre de retrouver Draco avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Par contre… une petite idée pour l'attaque soudaine des démons sur la cité ? Comment le portail a-t-il pu s'ouvrir ?

Sariel baissa les yeux, honteux, avant de croiser le regard dur de Ramiel. Il le vit serrer sa mâchoire avant de murmurer :

\- Non, malh…

\- C'est de ma faute, s'exclama brusquement l'esprit de Dieu.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer de leur mentir, c'était trop pour lui. Il savait qu'ainsi il serait alors le premier suspect concernant la disparition de Draco mais tant pis. Il l'assumerait. Il leur raconta ses méfaits et Ramiel leur dit qu'il avait tout découvert. Enfin, Azazel souffla à Raphaël dans son oreille comment les démons avaient été prévenu. Et quand tout fut dit, les quatre archanges ne savaient trop quoi penser. Puis le plus âgé de tous ferma les yeux et soupira :

\- Lucifer ne s'arrêtera pas là… Il va vouloir demander réparation. Tu as tué des faucheurs, chose interdite par les règles qui font loi ici-bas…

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il a assez fait de mal comme cela ? S'énerva Sariel en montrant l'état chaotique de la cité des anges.

\- Malheureusement, répondit Raphaël avec un air désolé, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas moi qui décide…

Mickaël souleva le corps inanimé d'Harry qui dormait à poing fermé et sourit en entendant ses petits ronflements de fatigue. Gabriel s'approcha et caressa son front.

\- Le pauvre, il se remet à peine d'une convalescence qu'il y retourne direct. On dirait bien que la lumière avait juste besoin d'un peu d'électricité et c'est lui son générateur.

Les six archanges jetèrent un regard curieux vers la tour des horizons. La lumière brillait à nouveau, paisible.

* * *

Jamais le cortège ne fut aussi nombreux et les pleurs des amis laissés derrière aussi intenses. La cité était à nouveau plongée dans le silence. Chacun des anges tenaient une bougie dans sa main, présentant leurs hommages aux partants. Les sept émissaires étaient présents eux aussi, pour la première fois réunis tous ensembles en dehors de la tour d'Azazel. Cette dernière était assise sur une chaise roulante, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Elle portait un regard calme et doucereux sur chacun d'eux.

Ils passaient, un par un et venait saluer les archanges, puis se courbait bien bas devant la lumière sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien faire pour les interdire, avant de rejoindre leurs amis pour un dernier au revoir. Harry serra les poings, le cœur en miette quand il vit passer Josh. Il regretta de ne pouvoir le saluer correctement, Raphaël lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de cas par cas, car il y en avait bien trop. Il était certain d'en avoir compté une centaine.

Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit le petit Willy se courber devant lui. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, plus heureux que jamais. Il allait enfin trouver le repos éternel et son âme serait choisie pour devenir quelque chose d'autres. Willy tendit sa cage à Harry qui la prit. Sans mot ou autre geste, il rejoint le reste de la troupe du côté des proches.

Samia cacha son visage dans sa main, essayant de ne pas montrer ses larmes. Josh sourit et la dégagea pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en frottant son dos. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi si longtemps. Et merci de continuer à prendre soin de moi.

Il lui tendit sa cage et elle la prit d'une main tremblante. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ethan qui le serra tout aussi fort. Puis vint le tour de Marc et Josh ne se priva pas pour murmurer tout contre son oreille :

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir connu.

Marc sourit et pressa ses épaules.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, hocha-t-il.

Ethan prit Samia dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Les partants se regroupèrent en un paquet, ils se parlaient toujours, se souriaient, comme si de rien n'était, comme si la seconde suivante, ils ne seraient pas des âmes sauvées dans de petites cages. Et pourtant, le temps d'un flash, c'est bien ce qu'il fut. Harry eut juste le temps de voir Willy se dégager du groupe pour lever la main vers lui et lui faire un grand signe d'au revoir.

Les âmes entrèrent dans les cages une à une et celle du petit ange retrouva Harry dans un petit tourbillonnement. Quand le brun referma la paroi de métal, il était certain de l'avoir entendu ronronner son nom. Puis les anges commencèrent à marcher vers l'arche des âmes sauvées pour déposer les cages. Harry fut le dernier, et resta un petit moment dans l'arche avant de regarder les sept archanges s'en aller lentement, Uriel poussant la chaise d'Azazel.

La lumière les pourchassa rapidement, ils avaient des comptes à rendre envers lui !Il les arrêta en se plaçant devant eux et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Alors ? Dit-il tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des anges encore présents. Dites-moi comment les démons ont pu entrer dans la cité des anges !

\- Harry…

\- Je suis la lumière ! Et si vous ne me dites pas tout, comment je fais pour protéger la cité !

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour puis Sariel s'avança et attrapa le brun par le bras. Sans demander son avis, il s'envola, très vite suivi par les six autres. Derrière Aza, le fauteuil disparut. Ils se posèrent dans sa tour et elle reprit sa place habituelle. Uriel s'installa à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Mickaël s'assit sur un canapé, exténué, Gabriel sur un autre, croisant les jambes, alors que Raphaël et Ramiel se placèrent près de la fenêtre. Sariel déposa Harry au milieu de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici mais l'archange lui expliqua très vite.

\- D'abord, quand on fait des réunions, on vient ici.

\- Cette tour nous protège de toute oreille indiscrète. Ajouta Azazel. A part celle d'un certain démon dans ma tête.

\- Et si tu souhaites y participer, c'est ton droit. Affirma Raphaël. Tu n'es pas un archange, mais comme tu l'as dit, tu es la lumière. Tu es bien au-dessus de nous.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d…

\- Nous avons tenté de te préserver, murmura Gabriel.

\- Peut-être un peu trop te materner, fit Mickaël en se pliant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

\- On s'était dit que ce tu ne savais pas ne te ferait pas souffrir, s'attrista Uriel.

\- Mais tu souffres toujours… souffla Ramiel.

Harry les regarda tour à tour. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque. Et cette chose, sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était, commença à l'effrayer. Que s'était-il passé pour que les archanges prennent autant de pincette avec lui ? Pour qu'il le « materne » ? Il voyait bien qu'aucun des sept n'avaient envie de lui dire la vérité. Il le fuyait tous du regard. Finalement ce fut Sariel qui parla le premier, lui avouant ses fautes. Azazel tenta de se faire pardonner d'avoir laissé fuiter l'information. Puis Raphaël lui apprit la mauvaise nouvelle. Et ce que dirent les autres archanges pour lui expliquer qu'il l'avait cherché partout n'avait plus aucun sens dans son esprit.

La lumière était restée bloquée sur ses mots. Draco avait disparu, capturé par quelqu'un, sûrement Sariel. Son cœur oscilla entre la colère, se jeter sur l'archange et le réduire en bouilli jusqu'à ce qu'il admette où il était, ou s'enfuir en courant de cet endroit devenu trop oppressant, même l'odeur lui déplaisait à cet instant. Et finalement, quand plus personne ne parla, attendant sa réaction, il put réfléchir correctement. Juste une seule chose lui vint en tête : le sauver.

\- Gabriel… murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il parlait directement avec Dieu. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si jamais Dieu venait à lui tourner le dos. Il y avait Ramiel aussi, qui était avec lui pendant le kidnapping. Mais il se souvint qu'il avait dormi des heures durant, il aurait pu sortir et revenir sans qu'il ne le voie.

\- Mickaël.

Et puis lui, c'était un combattant. Il avait sa fierté, et ce genre de chose n'était pas dans leurs mœurs. Il était sûr de son choix. Raphaël était celui à qui il avait le plus confiance, alors il aurait pu lui demander aussi. Mais il sut que c'était mieux qu'il reste ici pour s'occuper de la cité encore en pleine régénération. Il devait aider Ramiel à poser des âmes d'anges par dizaines à travers le globe pour les récolter bien plus tard. Et Uriel était un ambassadeur. Il ne sortait presque jamais de la cité, tout autant qu'Azazel. Oui… Il avait fait le bon choix.

\- M'aiderez-vous à le retrouver ?

\- Compte sur nous, lui sourit le combattant.

Gabriel fit de même. Un certain soulagement se peint sur les visages de chacun. Enfin Harry se tourna vers Sariel et lui offrit un regard dur.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas la lumière actuelle. Parce que je n'aurais eu aucune hésitation à te remettre dans ta boite et trouver un archange plus qualifié que toi.

Sariel accusa le coup, pour la première fois sans rétorquer. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix, il savait qu'il était complètement en faute. Et d'ailleurs il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi la lumière ne l'avait pas fait.

Mickaël attrapa le brun et s'envola avec Gabriel. La tension redescendit d'un coup dans la pièce. Uriel passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est pas passé loin, rit-il.

Mais aucun des autres n'avait le cœur à rire. Harry l'avait peut-être bien pris, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour leur pardonner tant de mensonges. A moins que son cœur pur n'accepte le fait qu'il avait fait cela dans le but de le sauver et non de lui mentir. Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs. Azazel entendit son démon rire dans son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pathétiques anges, murmura-t-il.

\- Un jour, dit-elle, il viendra où tu devras annoncer à Lucifer que tu as le contrôle sur toutes mes pensées. Que tu peux voir ce que je vois… Et entendre ce que j'entends. Depuis toujours. Il me tarde de voir ce jour arriver. Il me tarde de savoir comment il réagira. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez d'amour pour te prendre en pitié…

Le rire s'estompa. Azazel avait coupé la connexion. La blonde sourit. Elle l'avait touché et gagnait cette petite bataille dans son esprit. Uriel le vit et caressa du pouce sa paume. La jeune femme était maintenant bien plus sereine. Raphaël soupira puis murmura :

\- Je n'aime pas me savoir inutile. Ramiel, tu as des anges à placer je crois. Allons-y. Et Sariel. Tu viens avec nous tant qu'Harry n'a pas retrouver son âme jumelle.

Sariel ne tenta pas de s'absoudre à nouveau. Il les suivit sans faire d'histoire.

* * *

Après un énième atterrissage, Harry hocha négativement la tête, il ne le sentait pas ici non plus. Il nesavait à combien de mètres, de kilomètres, il pouvait le sentir. Comment être sûr qu'il n'était pas là ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Les anges pouvaient avoir mal à la tête ? Ou n'était-ce que le tournis du malaise qu'il ressentait. Ne pas savoir où il était, ne pas savoir s'il était en danger, s'il avait mal… Et se creuser autant les méninges pour savoir comment le retrouver. Il doutait de plus en plus en lui.

\- On fait une pause, soupira-t-il à ses deux acolytes angéliques. Je suis épuisé.

Il s'éloigna un peu et s'installa sur un banc. Là, il glissa ses yeux sur le reste du monde. Il regarda le froid et la neige qui avaient recouverts les personnes de manteau. Lui, ne les ressentirait plus jamais. Il resterait de marbre à tout cela. Il vit une jeune femme s'installer à ses côtés. Elle serrait un bout de papier dans ses mains. Harry pencha la tête et vit que c'était un mot d'amour. Il sourit doucereusement. Elle se releva et sourit quand il arriva. Harry perdit son sourire alors qu'il les regarda s'éloigner, bras dessus, bras dessous.

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il fallait qu'il se mette à l'idée.

Gabriel posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Il n'est nulle part sur cette Terre ! Harry va devenir fou s'il continue à chercher ainsi.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Mickaël. Il est…

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demanda-t-il abruptement. Deux fois.

Le combattant sourit tendrement. Il regarda le sol un instant puis Harry avant de fixer son ainé et pourtant si jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment te faire un dessin ? Ricana-t-il.

Gabriel serra les dents et s'avança. Il se ficha qu'il fasse une tête de plus que lui, qu'il puisse le mettre à terre d'un froncement de sourcil. Il captiva son regard, le visage sérieux et fâché. Et pour la première fois, il fit plus vieux que lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et la tension autour d'eux était tellement palpable qu'il sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourtant… Murmura-t-il, hésitant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Après toutes ses années… Pourquoi veux-tu que tout cela change… Pourquoi moi ?

Mickaël avait arrêté de respirer. Il n'en avait pas besoin c'était vrai, mais cela démontra que Gabriel lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. Et quand il expira, la parole de Dieu sut qu'il était à la fois agacé et coupable. Alors il montra Harry d'un coup de tête et lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- Il s'arrache la peau, les cheveux, les ongles… Il s'écorche et se malmène pour retrouver un seul et unique personne. Une personne qu'il aime plus que tout au monde… Il merappelle combien nous chérissions les êtres que nous aimions autrefois… Et maintenant, nous passons souvent à côté des choses les plus importantes. Peut-être parce qu'on a trop vécu, ou pas assez, qu'en sais-je…Mais, j'en ai assez de tourner autour du pot, Gabriel. J'ai cherché par tous les moyens de te faire comprendre à quel point tu m'attires sans pour autant perdre ce que nous possédions. Maintenant, je me jette à l'eau. Je veux juste une réponse, claire et nette.

\- Une réponse à quoi ?

Mickaël haussa les yeux aux ciels et l'attrapa à nouveau par surprise par la taille et l'embrassa. Tant pis s'il se fâchait ou qu'il le repoussait. Il fallait qu'il lui donne une réponse. Qu'il puisse enfin passer à autre chose ou bien… qu'il l'aime pour de bon… pour l'éternité.

\- Alors ? Dit-il quand il le relâcha.

Mais Gabriel était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau. Seulement deux personnes ont réussi à le moucher. Harry et maintenant lui. Mickaël soupira, déçu, mais alors qu'il allait partir, la parole de Dieu le retint par le bras.

\- D'accord. Souffla-t-il.

Le brun sourit à nouveau. Il le regarda longuement. Gabriel le relâcha et s'éloigna lentement.

\- Quand tout cela sera fini, on en reparlera. Rajouta précipitamment le blond en rougissant.

\- Je t'ai attendu pendant des années, fit le combattant en le suivant. Quelques jours de plus ne me feront pas de mal.

* * *

Draco en avait vraiment marre d'attendre. Maintenant il voulait sortir de là, il en était sûr. Il posa sa main sur le mur et savoura le froid de la paroi de métal. Il regarda les inscriptions et symboles. Il avait tant appris en si peu de temps mais toujours pas comment de simples mots pouvaient le retenir ici. Et dès qu'il voulait les toucher, ils lui brûlaient la main. C'était incompréhensible. Surtout pour lui.

Il le sentit arriver avant même de le voir. Il passait la paroi de métal comme un fantôme et se dirigea directement vers lui. Draco recula, sentant le danger auquel il pourrait faire face. Mais l'ange ne fit que dégager la chaise d'un mouvement. Le faucheur la regarda s'écraser contre le mur avant de retourner avec lenteur vers lui. Il avait l'air paniqué.

Il se retourna vers la porte et fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer rapidement :

\- Tu peux t'en aller, tu es libre !

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il irait à la cité des anges pour retrouver Harry. Pourquoi changeait-il d'avis aussi vite ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus l'aider ?

\- Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Il ne viendra pas, je suis désolé. S'énerva l'ange. Je penses que tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir par toi-même.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour rien ?

\- Non, il viendra, il a promis. Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Merde !

L'ange regarda de nouveau derrière lui. Il sentait une présence ? Une présence de qui ? Le blond lui ne pouvait rien sentir de ce qu'il se passait en dehors, enfermé dans sa prison de métal. L'ange prit un air attristé et le faucheur sut que là, il pourrait avoir peur. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre avant de faire apparaître une lame dans sa main.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé…

Il s'avança vers lui et Draco recula à nouveau. Mais l'ange se tourna vers un des sceaux sur le mur et le cisailla en deux. Et le blond le sentit. Il sentait à nouveau tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les anges et les démons qui l'entouraient, les humains, les âmes qui l'appelaient… Il ressentait tout. Mais ce qui l'attira particulièrement c'était lui. Comme d'habitude… Il passait en priorité dans sa tête. Il le voyait arriver vers lui. Oui, il était là… Enfin.

* * *

Ramiel arriva en trombe dans la pièce et Azazel le regarda sagement. Il semblait tourmenté, et le prouva quand il l'apostropha, avec ce ton désagréablement agacé :

\- Où est Sariel ? Je ne le trouve pas.

La blonde ferma les yeux puis hocha négativement la tête.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas. Il me cache encore ses faits et gestes. Tu as essayé dans ses appartements ?

Ramiel se frappa le front, n'y aillant pas du tout pensé, alors que c'était le premier endroit où il aurait dû chercher. Il fonça, forçant sur ses ailes vers eux. Sa tour était la plus reculée de toute. Il arriva au-dessus et se posa. Le salon était rangé avec goût, rien n'avait changé. Sariel… n'était pas fan de changement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas d'Harry. Il l'appela une fois puis deux avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'entrouvre. Il vit la tête de son ami passer et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Ici. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Alors pourquoi te caches-tu d'Azazel et que caches-tu derrière toi ?

Sariel se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la porte complètement le laissant voir sa chambre. Ramiel ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il avait posé de lourds rideaux noirs qui l'assombrissaient totalement. Il la pénétra en passant à côté de lui. Sariel soupira et repartit vers le fond de la pièce. Ramiel regarda le petit autel de bougie qu'il avait érigé. Il le vit s'installer à nouveau sur ses genoux, posant ses fesses sur ses pieds et lui tournant le dos.

\- Que fais-tu ? Chuchota l'archange.

\- Une rédemption…

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Puis son visage s'attrista. Pour en arriver-là, il devait vraiment être à bout.

\- Est-ce… que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser avant qu'il hoche la tête. Il fit apparaître un autre tapis à côté de lui et Ramiel se posa. Il le regarda joindre ses deux mains et fermer les yeux.

\- Je me suis toujours trompé de cible. Je croyais que c'était Harry qui avait besoin de sa rédemption... Mais en vrai... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de faire cela. Alors, je demande pardon à Harry. Espérant qu'un jour, la lumière me pardonnera.

Ramiel sourit et suivit son mouvement. Il s'était peut-être trompé alors. Il n'était pas celui qui avait enlevé l'âme jumelle d'Harry. Dans tous les cas, ses mots l'avaient touché au plus profond de son cœur. Et il sut que ce n'était pas la peur qui le poussait à faire cela. Mais bien l'envie d'être pardonner. Il sentit son pouvoir faire briller son âme, comme un objet que l'on dépoussière à coup de plumeau. Il eut presque envie qu'il fasse la même chose avec la sienne. Juste pour se sentir mieux. Il savait que les sentiments resteraient là, les actes commis, bons comme mauvais. Mais cela ne ferait pas de mal, de temps en temps d'apprendre à dire pardon.

Ramiel s'interrogea… il lui fallut trois milles ans pour comprendre tout cela ? Ou juste la tête brûlée d'une lumière quelque peu agaçante. Il n'y avait pas que Sariel qui devait se faire pardonner. Mais il eut l'impression que c'était le premier à avoir compris qu'ils avaient encore tout fait de travers…

* * *

Harry se mit à courir, de plus en plus vite. Il pouvait le sentir, il pouvait presque le voir. Il sentait cette angoisse malsaine et ce désir de colère. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Non, au contraire, cela le rendait heureux. Il savait exactement où il était. Et encore une fois, il l'attendait. Il ne bougeait pas ou n'essayait pas de le fuir. Il arriva dans un bâtiment désaffecté. Il passa à travers la porte et les deux archanges le suivirent. Il s'arrêta un instant le chercha des yeux avant de se concentrer. Il se tourna vers la porte qui menait à la cave et descendit. Enfin en bas, quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il trouva une porte métallique. Il était là, il en était sûr.

Le brun avança, tremblant, et posa une main sur la porte. Que découvrirait-il derrière ? Était-ce Draco ou bien le faucheur qui s'était détourné quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et passer au travers.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Que de retournement de situation. Mais qui est donc la lumière ? Lucifer va-t-il se venger à nouveau ? Harry a-t-il réellement retrouvé Draco ? Et enfin, qui est donc cet ange qui agit dans l'ombre ? (Pour celle qui pense que c'est Dieu, je vous avoue : vous êtes sur une fausse piste.**_

 _ **Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! Ou presque... :D**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	13. Le labyrinthe d'Hadès

**Chapitre 12 :** Le labyrinthe d'Hadès.

* * *

Draco l'attendait, encore et toujours. Il le sentait, de plus en plus proche. Bientôt il pourrait le voir. Bientôt, il pourrait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui parler. A dire des mots sensés cette fois-ci. Des mots qu'il comprendrait. Et puis un nouveau sentiment le prit. Qu'était-ce que cela ? Ce sentiment, quel nom avait-il ? La peur, l'impatience, l'envie… Il avait compris. Il savait. Mais ça ? Il voulait savoir, il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Et puis soudain, le malheur. Il apparut devant lui comme le mauvais présage, comme la fin du monde. La fin de son monde. Son attente prenait fin, mais pas comme il le voulait. Alors… il ne le verrait pas. Il releva la tête et lui sourit avec cet air carnassier. Lui, il ne voulait pas le voir, il en fut obligé. Et dans sa tête, il s'horrifia. Pas la cage… Pas maintenant qu'il pouvait ressentir des choses. Méphistophélès attrapa brusquement son bras et lui tordit.

\- Oh non, mon ami. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il lui fit mal, extrêmement mal. Pourquoi lui avoir cassé le bras ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il seulement pas pris et emmené. Pourquoi lui faire mal ? Oui, il se rappelait, c'était un démon, il était né pour faire du mal. Alors… Il allait souffrir. Énormément. Et s'il avait su ce qu'il allait se passer, il aurait prié pour être envoyer dans la cage. Mais il ne le savait… Il allait bientôt apprendre qu'il existait un sort pire que la mort…

* * *

Le brun avança, tremblant, et posa une main sur la porte. Que découvrirait-il derrière ? Était-ce Draco ou bien le faucheur qui s'était détourné quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et passer au travers.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. Vide. Complètement vide… La sensation était toujours là mais elle s'estompait au fur et à mesure.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Non !

Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas dans cette maudite pièce.

\- Non, hurla-t-il.

Les objets se mirent à léviter puis exploser un par un en de millions de petites particules. Il frappa le mur de métal et entendit quelques uns de ses os se réduire en miette dans sa main. Il frappa à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il était si proche du but, il lui filait entre les doigts comme du sable. Quand il se détruit la deuxième main, il hurla de douleur à nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il fallait qu'il arrête mais il ne pouvait plus. Il frappait encore et encore avec douleur. Enfin, Mickaël l'attrapa par la taille brusquement et le tira de son mur de doléances.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il. Il n'est pas là…

Mais Mickaël l'accrocha encore plus. Il serrait des dents, il lui faisait très mal. Il sentit la force de son pouvoir le désintégrer comme la chaise et la table en bois. Gabriel essaya de s'approcher pour l'aider mais il se fit balayer d'un coup de vent. Il défonça la porte qui s'ouvrit puis atterrit par terre avec violence, évanoui.

Le combattant le regarda, la peur pouvant se lire dans ses yeux. Un seul moment d'inattention le fit se déséquilibrer. Il lâcha prise et se fit lui aussi éjecter. Harry hurla à nouveau, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Raphaël apparut brusquement à l'entrée de la pièce. Il perdait le contrôle. Il laissait à nouveau le démon le submerger. Raphaël sentit qu'essayer de l'approcher ne servirait à rien. Avec sa lumière, il fallait lui parler. Alors il parla :

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Tout va bien, Harry. Il était là… ça veut dire qu'il était en vie. Qu'il est en vie ! Harry… Ecoute-moi. Tu dois te calmer… Il est en vie, il va bien… Lumière…

Le brun entendit sa supplique. Dans sa tête, c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Pourtant il l'avait entendu. Et il avait raison. Il était là… On l'avait enfermé. Il avait peut-être réussi à s'enfuir. Et en vrai… Il ne voulait peut-être pas le voir. Parce qu'après tout, il lui avait fait tellement mal. Il lui avait pratiqué une rédemption partielle. Il avait souffert. Il souffrait sûrement toujours. Harry se calma petit à petit. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et Raphaël s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien. Il est en vie. Si tu l'es, lui aussi l'est tu le sais bien.

Ses mots le calmèrent tout à fait. Même si ce n'était pas ce qui faisait peur au brun. Après tout, oui, il savait très bien qu'il était en vie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était ce qui passait dans sa tête. Comment avait-il été traité par cet ange. Était-il retourné aux enfers. Comment serait-il traité là-bas ? Oui, c'était cela qui l'effrayait. Alors, il pouvait lui dire qu'il était en vie… mais pas lui assurer qu'il allait bien… Harry sécha ses larmes. Il renifla, malheureux.

\- Il était là… Pleura-t-il. Il est parti.

Raphaël le serra un peu plus fort, essayant de tout faire pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il regarda à sa droite, Mickaël qui se relevait lentement, alors que ses brûlures et déchiquetures se refermaient une à une. Il se massa l'épaule et remit sa nuque en place. L'épée de Dieu sourit à Raphaël avant de tourner la tête vers Gabriel, toujours parterre. Il se précipita sur lui et le redressa, secouant sa tête.

\- Gabriel, Gabriel !

L'archange était complètement sonné, mais toujours en vie. Harry repoussa Raphaël, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à l'homme qui l'avait aidé, instruit. Il était un monstre. Un démon horrible. Raphaël tourna sa tête vers lui par le menton.

\- Eh ! Ça va. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le promets. Ça, j'en suis sûr !

Le brun hocha difficilement la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau l'archange endormi dans les bras de Mickaël. Il était un monstre… Il fallait qu'il aille dans le pays des monstres…

* * *

Il s'effondra sur les genoux. Ou plutôt, on le força à s'installer dessus, sans ménagement. Puis les deux légionnaires le courbèrent et son nez toucha presque le sol. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Il fit son rôle de faucheur à la perfection. Enfin, il le pensa. Mais un rire sadique le fit légèrement tiquer. Il sentait son regard sur lui, il le mettait complètement à nu. Et il sut qu'il n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu. Il savait. Et lui aussi… il savait.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco…

Son ton était le plus glacial qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'il faisait attention aux choses réellement, mais sa voix… C'était un mélange des cris des chiens et de celle de Méphisto. Vraiment une horreur. Il sentait aussi qu'il souriait. En même temps, il était le roi des enfers, le dieu des démons. Il était tout pour eux… oui, il ne pouvait être que plus maléfique que quiconque.

\- Ne joues pas ce petit jeu avec moi, veux-tu ? Relèves-toi et regardes-moi.

Draco ne sut pas pourquoi il l'obéit, mais il le fit. Il le fixa sans rien dire. Lucifer avait des cheveux en brosse, blancs comme la neige, des petits yeux bleus clairs, un visage encore plus creusé que le sien. Ce qui le marqua était ses dents pointues. S'il devait les comparer à quelque chose qu'il eut connu, il dirait qu'il ressemblait à un requin. A quoi cela ressemblait un requin ? Il ne le savait plus, mais il fut sûr d'en avoir déjà croisé. Il était assis sur un trône d'os, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs et tapotait de ses longues griffes dessus. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire, il faisait réellement peur à voir. Lucifer sourit un peu plus et se pencha en avant.

\- Draco… C'était donc vrai. Un faucheur qui recouvre la mémoire…

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait compris, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. L'ange le lui avait déjà dit cela. Il était le seul, l'unique. Et il se demandait encore pourquoi. Lucifer se remit en place. Son sourire… il était excité au plus haut point. Comme un enfant qui pendant longtemps ne s'était pas autant amusé avec ses jouets. Et puis ses yeux avait ce fond de réfléchi. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution très rapidement. Draco comprit qu'il n'était pas comme Dieu. Il n'était pas omniprésent. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

\- Tu vois… Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu me déçois beaucoup, petit faucheur. J'ai pris tellement soin de toi ces derniers mois. Après tout… Tu es l'âme jumelle de la lumière, j'aurais pu te torturer encore et encore, des jours et des jours. J'aurais pu t'infliger milles souffrances, jusqu'à ce que la petite lumière te voit, en lambeau, et souffre tout autant que toi. Mais non, je t'ai retiré ta mémoire, j'ai fait de toi un brave petit soldat. Je… t'ai… retiré ta peine ! Cria-t-il en pesant chaque mot.

Il grimaça et se calma.

\- Et voilà ce que tu me fais, Draco ? Murmura-t-il. Tu me poignardes dans le dos ?

\- Peut-être devrions-nous le punir comme il se doit, la cage ne semble pas tant lui faire d'effet que ça.

Méphistophélès apparut à ses côtés et s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Lucifer sourit et caressa son dos avec lenteur.

\- Tu as raison, mon petit prince. Tu as raison…

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de pire que la cage ? Il trembla légèrement, mais assez pour que Lucifer le remarque. Il le regarda de biais, alors que son sourire réapparut, plus fort que jamais.

\- Draco… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de tous ses monstres que tu as vu dans ton monde. Toutes ses petites bébêtes qui grouillent sur votre Terre. Elles viennent d'en bas. Enfin, beaucoup plus bas… rit-il. Dans le labyrinthe.

Le faucheur frissonna. La façon dont il avait dit cela. Le labyrinthe… Qu'était-ce ? Et puis, qu'elles étaient ses bêtes qui le terrorisaient autrefois ? De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Tu vois, sortir mes affreux du labyrinthe est vraiment… vraiment difficile.

Son autre accoudoir qu'il tenait toujours de l'autre main craqua sous la pression de sa colère.

\- Surtout quand ses saletés d'anges les détruisent, un par un ! Grimaça-t-il.

Draco plissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ? Il laissa sa rage transparaître sur son visage avant de s'effacer à nouveau. Cela ressemblait comme à un jeu pour lui. Il s'énervait, se reprenait, souriait puis laissait à nouveau la colère le ravager. Lucifer caressa à nouveau le dos de son bras droit et sourit.

\- Enfin… passons. Je prends sur moi. Donc, je te laisse vadrouiller, mon petit soldat. Je te laisse même revoir ta chère petite lumière, bon, en essayant de le voir craquer mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu retrouves la mémoire et que… tu lui redonnes de l'espoir. Vil petit homme. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé. Mais puisque tu sembles être à nouveau doté de raison et d'un potentiel de libre arbitre, on repasse au plan A.

Lucifer ressortit ses petites quenottes pointues.

\- Le labyrinthe d'Hadès.

* * *

Harry soupira. Il regardait longuement le corps de Gabriel, couché sur son lit. Il se rappela quand il était à sa place et Ramiel à la sienne. Il n'avait pas de guitare et était sûr d'être piètre chanteur. Mais si cela l'avait réconforté, peut-être que Gabriel aussi se remettrait plus facilement. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il reste avec lui, les archanges souhaitant qu'il se repose un peu après toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée ses derniers jours. Mais le brun ne comptait pas le laisser ainsi, surtout sachant que c'était lui qui lui avait fait cela.

Enfin, il le vit bouger, grimacer avant de papillonner des yeux. Harry retint son souffle et se releva brusquement. Il sourit et serra ses draps avec avidité.

\- Gabriel ! Tu es debout !

\- Eh, lumière… Bredouilla l'archange en tentant de se lever. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Quoi ? Non, toi ! Toi, comment vas-tu ? Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je te fais…

\- Shht… Chuchota Gabriel.

Il cligna une dernière fois des yeux et sourit puis se releva tout à fait. Semi allongé il retira son drap et regarda son torse nu. Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de ses blessures. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir senti ses côtes se fêler et sûrement ses vertèbres se briser. Harry sourit doucement.

\- J'ai… Ramiel m'a montré comment soigner quelqu'un… C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Le blond hocha la tête. Gabriel massa ses épaules et tendit son corps. Il avait quelques fourmillements, mais sans plus. Bientôt, il ne ressentit plus rien et s'assura qu'il n'avait pas d'autres bobos. Harry se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il lui devait des excuses plus poussées, mais l'archange ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il se mit brusquement à rire chaleureusement.

\- Bon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que tu es puissant quand tu t'y mets. Dommage que ce soit ton côté démoniaque qui te fait l'être. Je suis certain qu'une fois à pleine puissance, tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin les enfers.

\- Non… Je… je ne veux plus l'utiliser.

Gabriel le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais très bien comment faire alors.

Harry savait. Sa rédemption. Non… il n'allait pas la faire. Pas encore. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse plus attention. Gabriel le repoussa et retira le drap. Il s'assit sur le rebord, face au brun et soupira.

\- Je te déconseille de t'en vouloir, petit homme. Tu as paniqué, tu étais épuisé et las. Et surtout chagriné par un certain faucheur envolé. Mais à ce que je sache, tu es toujours en vie, tu n'as pas été ramené au pont, donc Draco aussi. Alors tout va bien, d'accord. Quant à moi ! Je suis tout réparé. Fais-moi plaisir et va me chercher Raphaël. Je dois lui parler.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma tout aussi vite. Il hocha la tête en souriant. Il partit, le laissant seul et dévala les escaliers. Quand il s'arrêta soudainement sur le palier, la main toujours sur sa rambarde. Gabriel était « réparé ». Il pouvait donc aller le voir quand il voulait. Pourquoi l'envoyer alors sachant qu'il mettrait bien plus de temps que lui ? Il leva la tête. Il renifla et sentit qu'un autre ange avait regagné sa tour. Il remonta lentement et retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce. D'abord, il ne vit rien, mais il entendit parfaitement.

\- Tu es revenu ? Pourquoi… Murmura Gabriel.

\- Voir si tu allais bien, chantonna la deuxième voix.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix par cœur, il savait qui il était. Il entendit le blond rire à sa blague. Enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil et resta figé. C'était bien Marc. Il était debout, devant la fenêtre et regardait au loin. Il n'avait pas du tout la même prestance que quand il était avec lui. Il se tenait bien droit, les doigts croisés dans son dos. Son visage était fixe.

\- Arrête de plaisanter, fit Gabriel.

Il claqua des doigts et revêtit des vêtements modernes.

\- Tu sais, à force de jouer les petits anges combattants à la perfection, je me demande si tu ne serais pas en train d'y prendre goût.

Marc haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Sourit-il.

\- Oh, seulement que peut-être tu aurais de plus en plus envie de te joindre à notre joyeuse sauterie pour arrêter Lucifer et sa quête de s'emparer de la lumière ?

Marc rit et hocha négativement la tête. Non, il n'allait pas les aider et Gabriel le savait car il n'insista pas. Il sourit avec lui et tendit sa main. Un papier apparut et il sortit un stylo.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois savoir ? Dit-il sèchement comme s'il n'était qu'un dictaphone. Ce que je dois dire… ou pas.

\- Gabriel, soupira le brun. Ne le prends pas comme cela.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne, Père ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai assez. Tu nous as laissé détruire ta création une fois, tu as laissé Azazel pourrir dans cet endroit maléfique ! Tu as laissé Lucifer envoyer ses démons, nous brûlant à petit feu, encore et encore pendant des mois… Pourquoi ? Nous voulons juste savoir pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas compliqué, juste une réponse… Je t'en supplie.

Harry vit la détresse dans les yeux du blond alors que Marc restait toujours de marbre, ce faux sourire sur son visage. Marc… ou Dieu, s'il avait bien compris. Il était là, à ces côtés depuis des semaines et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comment avait-il fait pour se cacher de la sorte ? C'était Dieu… Il pouvait tout faire. Alors Harry eut la même réaction que Gabriel. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi ? Il vit Dieu lever un sourcil puis soupirer :

\- D'accord… Je vais te le dire.

* * *

Le faucheur fut jeté par une trappe. Il se laissa glisser à travers l'étroit tuyau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que du vide. Il tomba ce qui lui parut des heures et s'écrasa au sol avec douleur. Il sentit tous ses os craquer et la douleur le fit grimacer. Mais ce fut pire ensuite, quand il tenta de se relever sur ses jambes en miette. Il hurla un moment. Il avait tellement mal. Il regretta à nouveau d'avoir retrouver ses sentiments. Maintenant il devait supporter tout ce que son corps avait. Dont les fractures.

Il grimaça à nouveau et les regarda puis serra les dents et les remit en place. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Moins que la cage mais tout de même. Chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle sensation désagréable, il se jurait de ne plus jamais la ressentir à nouveau. Cependant, personne n'était d'accord avec lui. Draco posa une main sur ses jambes et glissa dessus, puis la regarda. Elle était ampli d'un liquide rouge.

\- Du sang… Murmura-t-il.

Son sang. Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas après avoir perdu autant de sang ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était même pas fatigué, à peine. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Il en avait marre de ne pas comprendre. Il vit sa peau se résorber comme un rien et enfin la douleur cessa. Bientôt, il ne ressentait à nouveau plus rien. Il entendit un claquement s'élever. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans un long couloir de pierre. Le claquement reprit, puis un autre et encore un. Il comprit… C'était deux mains qui frappaient ensembles.

\- Applaudir, murmura Draco.

Mais qui applaudissait ? Et cela raisonnait dans tout l'endroit où il était. C'était grisant. Il tourna la tête, une ou deux fois, et recommença quand sa voix résonna. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. C'était horrible. Pire encore dans ce lugubre souterrain.

\- Bienvenu, mon cher petit faucheur. Dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès.

Le blond se leva lentement et plissa les yeux. Un labyrinthe… Oui, il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il avait déjà connu ça. Le long couloir semblait tourner vers la droite d'un côté et vers la gauche de l'autre, il avança lentement vers lui. Comment sortirait-il d'ici ?

\- Première règle, reprit Lucifer d'il ne savait où. On ne touche pas à l'âme. Pour ce qui est de ton corps… Apprends à l'apprécier tel qu'il est, car tu vas le voir réduire en bouilli, charcuté, découpé, cramé, décapité, mâché, vidé de son sang, etc. etc. Encore et encore… Jusqu'à en devenir complètement fou.

Draco trembla un peu avant de serrer sa main. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant un long râle tangible. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, il le sentait bien. Il toucha la pierre froide, puis colla son oreille. Il le sentit. Cette créature qui l'attendait en détour de couloir, elle lui voulait du mal. Par quel côté aller ? Où pourrait-il se cacher ? Draco se retourna à nouveau très vivement alors qu'une autre de ses choses qui grognaient et râlaient s'approchait.

\- Alors… combien de temps crois-tu que tu pourras tenir, petit démon ? En attendant… Je te conseille de courir.

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand une patte apparut, striant le mur comme des ongles sur un tableau. Puis il vit sa gueule grand ouverte dépasser du virage et entrer dans son couloir. On aurait dit une énorme chauve-souris. Elle tourna la tête et claqua de ses ongles sur les murs. Et hurla soudainement. Draco ouvrit de grand yeux et tenta d'ouvrir son aile, mais rien n'y faisait. Il recula avant de faire demi-tour et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il entendit son rire une dernière fois.

\- Oui, c'est bien, petit homme. Cours, cours comme si ta vie en dépendait…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Draco courrait de toutes ses forces. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il mourrait. Enfin, il serait réduit en charpie, ce qui était tout comme. Et sûrement pas qu'une fois. Il enchaînait les couloirs, mais cela ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Comme son nom le disait, il était interminable. Il jura avoir déjà passé deux ou trois fois un même couloir. Comment sortir d'ici ? Était-ce… tout bonnement possible ? Dans un éclair de lucidité, il sortit une griffe et zébra le mur. Il recommença, pour être sûr de ne plus se tromper.

Au détour d'un nouveau couloir, il se fit stopper net par une main qui lui enserra la gorge. Il attrapa son bras des deux mains, essayant de le faire lâcher. Derrière lui, la créature recula en crachant sa bave dégoulinante. Sur quoi était-il tombé pour faire fuir une aussi grosse bête. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui qui souriait méchamment.

\- Une nouvelle petite proie… Père est si humble. Tu es craquant mon mignon.

Draco fronça les sourcils alors que l'inconnu le soulevait à quelques centimètres du sol. Qu'était-ce que ce démon ? Il pensait qu'il n'y avait que des créatures dans le labyrinthe. L'homme lui donna raison alors que des crocs poussèrent de sa bouche. Et il eut comme un flash.

\- Vampire, murmura-t-il malgré la main qui écrasait ses cordes vocales.

Il ne se souvenait pas du tout ce qu'était cette chose mais il se souvenait de son nom. Comme pour Harry. Draco sentit ses griffes rentrer dans son cou et le lacérait. C'était la première d'une très longue et atroce série de tortures, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il fuie et vite.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus humain… Je t'aurais saigné comme un porc !

A la place, il agrippa sa taille et lui arracha la clavicule. Il but de son sang avant de le recracher.

\- C'est horrible. Ricana-t-il. Père pourrait m'envoyer quelques humains de temps en temps. Du sang de démon… le pire breuvage de l'univers. Tant pis, jouons à d'autres jeux… plus sympa. Même si je ne peux pas te manger, je peux toujours…

Il ressortit ses griffes pour lacérer son ventre, déchirant son vêtement. Il glissa un pouce sur son torse, remontant jusque son téton.

\- Vraiment très mignon, sourit-il.

Le faucheur fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de lui, mais il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il avait comme l'impression… de tromper quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche de cette manière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il donnait le droit, même si pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas. Et ce n'était sûrement pas lui. Le faucheur sentit la colère monter en lui. Alors que le vampire continuait à le toucher de façon exécrable, Draco attrapa brusquement son poignet.

\- Ne me… touche pas.

\- C'est qu'on essaye de me résister, rit le vampire.

Il tenta de se dégager et son sourire se brisa quand il remarqua que la poigne du blond était soudainement supérieure à la sienne.

\- C'est impossible… murmura l'homme.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui était impossible ? Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Il voulait le tuer il y a quelques instants, et maintenant, il préférait le regarder avec cette même peur qui l'habitait il y a peu. Le blond resserra sa prise et regarda son visage se tordre de douleur. Il écarta son bras et le vampire suivit le mouvement.

\- Tu as… mal ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Lâche-moi !

L'homme hurla. Derrière eux, la gargouille répliqua de son cri strident. Draco commençait à comprendre. Il savait ce qu'était la douleur maintenant. Il savait comment la prodiguer. Il lui tordit un peu plus le bras, enfonçant ses griffes dedans. Draco regarda son autre main. Oui, le blond commençait à comprendre. Ses griffes se mirent à pousser. Son œil perçut la peur dans ceux du vampire. Il tourna sa paume vers lui et ses longues lames dans son visage. L'une d'elles rentra dans son œil et le perça avec douceur. Le vampire hurla. Jusqu'à ce qu'il transperce sa gorge et ses cordes vocales.

Draco se sentit bizarrement bien. C'était étrange. Cela lui faisait du bien de faire du mal. C'était horrible de penser cela. Il sourit quand il tomba à genoux. L'avait-il tué ? Pouvait-il seulement le tuer ? Il regarda l'homme qui tremblait de tous son corps. Il était toujours en vie. Draco releva sa main devant ses yeux, fixant ses choses coupantes comme des lames de rasoir. Puis il leva le bras, vraiment haut, avant de la rabattre avec vivacité, visant la gorge. Elle le transperça, de part en part et l'homme arrêta de trembler. Sa tête se décolla lentement du reste de son corps et tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Le faucheur sentit cette douce sensation de bien-être le prendre à nouveau. Une sensation malsaine, il le sentait. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en abreuver et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Il regarda la tête coupée du vampire rouler lentement.

\- Il est mort…

\- Oh oui ! S'éleva une nouvelle fois sa voix caverneuse. Et pas qu'un peu. J'ai dis qu'on ne touchait pas à l'âme… malheureusement, mes petites créatures magnifiques n'a jamais réussi à en avoir. Dieu les garde bien trop précieusement pour lui tout seul ! Pas d'âme… Pas de vie. Je ne peux que voler quelques âmes mortes dans le pont des déchues pour réanimer et envoyer mes créatures sur Terre. Mais… j'ai oublié de te parler de la seconde règle : quand tu coupes une tête… deux autres repoussent. Draco… Tu n'as pas fini de courir, je le crains.

Le blond se retourna brusquement. La gargouille tenue en retrait jusque maintenant par le vampire se remit en chasse et il se vit forcer de reprendre sa route à toute vitesse dans les longs et sombres couloirs de cet endroit infesté. Cependant, le blond avait quelque chose en plus, maintenant. Il savait comment faire mal. Il savait comment tuer.

* * *

Harry se fit tout petit pour continuer à entendre. Il ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour passer inaperçu jusque maintenant. Gabriel voyait rouge, il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne fasse pas attention. Mais pour Dieu ? Le brun remettait petit à petit les pièces du puzzle en place. Mais il y avait tellement de chose qui lui paraissait si clair. Il n'avait jamais réussi à battre Marc et pourtant il se disait ange que depuis cent années seulement. Et il semblait tellement tout savoir. Il pensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son ami rédempteur. Devait-il le croire ou n'était-ce qu'un stratagème pour être certain qu'il ne pourchasse pas sa quête de rendre son âme à Draco ?

Harry commença à douter. Même son Dieu lui interdisait de croire en son rêve ? Non… il ne pouvait y croire. Le seul et unique Dieu qu'il était censé vénérer lui avait menti ? Harry s'attrista. Le nombre de fois où Marc l'avait réconforté. Tout cela… ce n'était que du vent ? La lumière se fit violence pour ne pas foncer dans le tas. Pour la première fois, il se contenta de réfléchir plutôt que de s'empresser. Marc n'avait maintenant plus du tout envie de rire. Il leur tournait le dos, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir de lui.

\- Tu sais… J'ai vraiment eu de la peine quand il fallut tout détruire. Et… pour Azazel… ce fut tellement pire. J'entendais ses cris alors qu'elle m'appelait… encore et encore. Je l'entendais m'hurler de lui venir en aide. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et pourtant… elle continue à me prier et croire en moi.

Il sentit que le regret remplissait sa gorge.

\- Je bouillais de rage… envers moi… envers Lucifer… Et tout ce que nous avions bâti. Cette vie que nous avions créée. Gabriel…

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, murmura sa parole.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que…

Dieu s'arrêta de parler. Le blond s'attrista. Il ne lui dirait pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui dire. Il fit cramer le bout de papier. Tant pis, il aurait essayé. Harry se dégagea de l'ouverture alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Il se colla au mur mais Marc le retint avant qu'il ne puisse le voir.

\- La lumière.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait repéré ? Non, il continua doucement.

\- Harry… a une tâche à accomplir. Et quand il l'aura fait, vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de moi. Mais pour cela, il devait arriver tout ce qui est arrivé jusque maintenant. J'ai eu peur que si je changeais… modifiais quoi que se soit, l'avenir serait différent. L'effet papillon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas le faire nous ? Pourquoi ne pas nous donner cette tâche plutôt qu'à un gamin de dix-sept ans qui a déjà sauvé le monde une fois ? Qui n'a jamais demandé tout cela.

\- Il faut que ce soit lui… Enfin… il fallait que ce soit Draco, plutôt.

Le brun se tétanisa. Que voulait-il par là ? Draco devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il va se passer, donnes-moi au moins le résultat ? Père…

Marc franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et posa une douce main sur son visage. Il lui sourit si tristement qu'Harry eut mal au cœur.

\- La fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. La dernière apocalypse… Un changement qui détruira tout… pour tout reconstruire. Toi… et tous les autres seraient balayés en un souffle de vent. Quant à moi… Tout va changer.

Gabriel resta choqué. Même bien après que Marc soit parti en un battement cil. Quant à Harry… c'était pire. Dieu savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils seraient la machination d'un complot des enfers qui viserait l'humanité tout entière. Et plus encore. Comment pouvait-il laisser faire cela ? Pourquoi ne se révoltait-il pas ? Non. Il avait laissé sciemment les choses faire. Il voulait que cela se passe ainsi. Pour Harry, il n'y avait plus de doute. Dieu était du côté de Lucifer… Et cela sûrement depuis le début. La lumière profita que Gabriel restait encore sonné pour partir. Cependant il ne descendit pas de sa tour. Il préféra monter. Il se rendit tout en haut. Il était vert de rage.

Si même Dieu était du côté des enfers, comment pouvait-il faire confiance à la cité des anges. Il regarda la tour des horizons. Oui, la lumière… il ne pouvait être que de bien et de bonté ? Il devait lui parler. Et obtenir des réponses. Celles que Dieu n'avaient qu'en partie révélées.

* * *

Le blond dérapa à nouveau. Malheureusement, c'était la seconde de trop. La gargouille l'attrapa dans ses mains géantes et le balança contre le mur. Elle sauta sur lui et attrapa sa hanche dans sa gueule, lacérant sa peau de ses crocs titanesques. Draco serra les dents autant qu'il le put. Il tenta d'arracher cette horreur de lui. Il tira autant qu'il put. Il tira sans la faire bouger d'un seul centimètre.

La gargouille le releva, le secoua comme un mouchoir en papier. Draco sentit du sang couler de sa bouche, de sa hanche. Ses os craquaient à nouveau réduit en poussière. Il n'avait plus aucune issue. Il sentait qu'elle allait le déchiqueter, le démembrer. C'était encore plus dur que ce qu'il avait cru avoir jusqu'à présent. Plus effrayant, plus décadent. Enfin, la bête le lâcha et envoya son corps contre le mur de pierre. Il sentit quelque chose le percer de part en part. Il avait si mal. Il n'était plus qu'un monceau de chair fumante et dégoulinante de son propre sang.

Il releva la tête très lentement. La créature tapa sur le sol quelques fois avant de se dresser devant lui, sifflant. Draco sut qu'il devait bouger, s'enfuir rapidement avant de se voir à nouveau mastiquer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Il cracha son sang à terre. Il devait bouger. Il tenta à nouveau par tout les moyens de disparaître, de s'envoler ou autre sans succès.

\- Troisième règle ! Pas de magie dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès, mon cher Draco. Ici, tu n'as que tes petits bras pour répliquer ou tes jambes pour fuir. Allons Draco, ce n'est pas très bien de tricher.

Le faucheur se leva à quatre pattes, grimaçant. Il passa un bras sur ses côtes, essayant de recouvrir le trou béant qu'il avait à la place de son torse. Il tenta de se remettre debout sur ses jambes flageolantes sans succès. La bête attaqua de nouveau et Draco dans un sursaut de combattivité se jeta sur le côté. Elle lui passa à côté, monta sur le mur et fit demi-tour en un saut avant de charger encore. Cette fois-ci il se prit le coup de plein fouet.

Il grogna, souffla la poussière à terre et frappa du poing. Il n'allait pas se faire battre par une chauve-souris croisée démon. Il était hors de question que cette chose le touche une fois de plus. D'où lui venait cette aversion pour tout ce qui voulait l'approcher de près ou de loin ? Pourtant, il aimait particulièrement être proche de sa lumière. Il voulait même pouvoir le toucher, même s'il savait qu'il ne le fallait pas.

Draco l'entendit à nouveau caqueter, puis tapoter avec ses griffes avant qu'elle ne suive son mouvement. Le faucheur se releva, lentement, et pencha la tête. Il fallait qu'il comprenne comment cette chose fonctionnait. Comme il avait fait pour le vampire. Il fallait qu'il trouve son point faible et qu'il la tue. Draco montra ses dents. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux se fendirent un peu plus. Il relâcha son flanc, sentant que sa blessure le faisait de moins en moins mal. La douleur était toujours là, il décida juste de passer outre. Il se remit à quatre pattes avant de prendre une position d'attaque. Si elle voulait jouer, c'était parti. Sa peur s'envola d'un coup. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par cette chose.

Alors qu'elle attaqua derechef, il chargea aussi. Il sauta avant même qu'elle ne se jette sur lui. Il sauta sur son dos et attrapa ses oreilles pour tirer sa tête en arrière. La créature hurla et se débattit mais Draco tint bon. Enfin, il tira une dernière fois et il vit sa mâchoire se découper en deux. Son sang gicla, aspergeant son visage du sang de la gargouille. Elle arrêta enfin de se débattre pour s'écraser au sol, la langue presque entièrement sortie pendouillant dans le vide.

Le blond roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le dos. Tout son corps le détruisait à petit feu. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de se rassembler, et ses doigts touchèrent ses dents, longues et pointues. Il était un démon… il était l'un des leurs. Lui aussi… était un monstre. Draco soupira et se releva difficilement. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de démon, il devrait donc faire autrement. Il regarda la bête et ses longues griffes.

Bien plus grosses et tranchantes que les siennes. Il attrapa et tira de toutes ses forces. La griffe céda, emportant un bout de chair qu'il enleva du bout des doigts. Puis ensuite il avisa un os de ses longues ailes ressortant et l'arracha à son tour. Il fallait bien qu'il l'attache à quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit en l'attachant solidement avec se qu'il lui restait de sa cape. Maintenant torse nu, il regarda son corps et toucha son abdomen. La blessure était toujours là. Il grimaça de douleur en tentant de pincer sa peau. Son corps ne se résorbera pas de si tôt. Surtout s'il continuait de se faire ainsi malmener.

De nouveaux hurlements l'obligèrent à se concentrer. Il fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il faire… Se battre jusque la fin des temps ? Des vampires s'approchèrent, il pouvait les sentir. Plus question de fuir, maintenant. S'il fallait se battre, oui… Il se battrait. Il leva son bras, dégainant sa nouvelle arme de fortune au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Approchez, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Gabriel atterrit en souplesse dans la tour d'Azazel. Il fronça les sourcils en la trouvant complètement vide. Où était passé tous ses archanges ? Il avait fait le tour de la cité des anges sans pour autant voir qui que se soit. Il avait de grande nouvelle à leur annoncer pour une fois. De grandes… pas des bonnes malheureusement. Devait-il en parler à Harry ? Oui, il le fallait. Il était temps d'arrêter de mentir. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

L'archange fit les cent pas dans la tour. Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Si Dieu ne voulait réellement pas changer le cours de l'histoire, pourquoi lui avoir tout dis ? Surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait décidé de lui tourner le dos. De tout dire à ses confrères. A moins qu'il avait prévu cela aussi. Cela faisait parti de son plan ? Et s'il décidait de ne rien dire, peut-être que… cela le contrecarrait…

La parole de Dieu posa une main sur sa tête. Que devait-il faire… Que devait-il dire ? Pour la première fois, il se sentait perdu. Avait-il ou non le droit de parler, devait-il seulement le faire. Comment faire pour savoir ce qui allait arriver. Il n'y avait qu'Azazel qui pouvait l'aider. Il s'assit sur son canapé et rejeta sa tête en arrière, attendant sagement le retour de l'un des archanges. N'importe qui, qui puisse lui indiquer la bonne marche à suivre.

Finalement, Mickaël se présenta à lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devrait bientôt faire face à une apocalypse qui touchera non seulement l'humanité mais aussi le monde des morts. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui et… ses sentiments. Ses terribles sentiments qu'il avait mis à nu sans qu'il ne le veuille. Le combattant s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés, bien plus proche qu'il ne le voudrait.

\- Salut. Tu es remis apparemment.

\- Je le suis, murmura Gabriel.

L'épée de Dieu se frotta les mains et le blond remarqua son malaise. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi, chancelant, hésitant. Mais Mickaël se disait la même chose, rare de voir son archange préféré aussi sérieux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Puis le brun approcha son visage du sien. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le revoir sourire comme il le faisait toujours. Mais le blond détourna la tête avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser.

\- Quand tout cela sera terminé, je t'ai dis, murmura Gabriel.

\- Mais c'est fini, lui répondit-il. Harry est ici, en sécurité et Draco est retourné en enfer. Ce n'est pas la meilleure fin que l'on aurait voulu, mais… C'est la seule que nous pouvons avoir. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors…

\- Non, Mickaël… Justement, ce n'est pas terminé. Cela ne fait que commencer.

\- De quoi tu parles, Gabriel ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait lui dire ou non… Est-ce qu'il accepterait de le suivre sans se poser de questions ? Est-ce qu'il lui ferait toujours confiance s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ombre, sans lui avouer. Il lui avait menti, ou au moins négligé de dire. Cela faisait des milliers d'années que cela durait. De tous petits mensonges, des choses sans importance… Mais il mentait quand même. L'aimerait-il toujours s'il lui montrait… cette partie secrète qu'il lui cachait sciemment ?

\- Mickaël… Commença-t-il lentement. Il faut que tu sa…

Gabriel se mit brusquement à brasser de l'air. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il se tint la gorge en commençant à paniquer. Il ne pouvait plus parler du tout. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Mickaël s'activa en le voyant, il le prit par les épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Gab… Gaby, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il tentait vainement de répondre à sa supplique. Gabriel se calma petit à petit et se leva brusquement. Ses lèvres bougeaient, il hurlait, il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Mickaël le regarda faire un moment, la bouche grande ouverte avant de pouffer dans sa main. C'était tellement comique de le voir ainsi. Le blond s'arrêta de gesticuler dans le vide et croisa les bras, puis tapa du pied sur le sol.

Le sourire du brun se fana quand il sentit Azazel arriver. Elle se planta en plein milieu de la pièce et s'écroula à terre. Mickaël la rejoint en deux pas et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, des yeux qui regardaient partout… sans ne plus rien voir.

\- Micka, murmura-t-elle. C'est toi ?

Elle posa une main tremblante sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… bredouilla l'archange.

Il chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Gabriel mais celui-ci était encore plus perdu que lui. Et ce qu'il vit, n'était que de la peur…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Comment avez-vous trouvé cette première descente aux enfers ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va faire qu'empirer ! Mouhahaha !**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	14. La lumière

**RAR : Lola : Encore une personne que j'initie au review ! Merci beaucoup, tu m'en vois ravie. Je suis toute aussi heureuse que mes fictions te plaisent. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas continuer d'écrire, je vais arrêter après cette fiction. Elle sera ma dernière sur ce site. Je te souhaite grand plaisir à lire la suite.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** La lumière.

* * *

Raphaël regarda la feuille et plissa les yeux. Elle était pleine de gribouillis illisibles. Une écriture cunéiforme qu'il n'avait jamais vue de toute sa longue et éternelle vie. Il soupira et rejeta la feuille devant le blond. Gabriel, assis devant la table, prit un air fâché. Si Raphaël ne savait plus lire maintenant, comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

\- Gaby, on ne peut pas lire ce que tu as écris ! Tu ne voudrais pas utiliser une langue que tout le monde connait ? L'allemand ou le babylonien, si tu le souhaites.

Gabriel tapa du poing sur la table et déchira la feuille. Il avait écrit en anglais. Comment ne pouvait-il pas lire ? Il se moquait de lui. Il retenta sur une autre feuille et la montra à tous. Sariel eut un rictus.

\- Moi je lis : Ecureuil, crocodile, crocodile, un carré dans un rond, une sorte d'arc avec des ailes, une tête de mort…

Le blond déchira à nouveau sa feuille et la jeta avec rage à travers la pièce. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que se soit. Il regarda Azazel… même avec elle. Uriel serra la main de son petit archange aveugle. Elle lui sourit doucement. Ce n'était pas facile mais elle commençait à s'y faire. Elle sentait ses amis et arrivait à savoir exactement où est-ce qu'ils étaient. Ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, c'est le fait qu'elle ne voyait réellement plus rien. Ni présent, ni futur, ni passé.

\- Alors, qui d'autre est frappé ? Demanda Ramiel.

Les quatre autres hochèrent négativement la tête. Non, il n'avait pas perdu leur pouvoir. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des pistes, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous dire comment et pourquoi Gabriel a perdu sa voix et Aza ses yeux ? Questionna Uriel.

\- Aucune, le seul qui pourrait nous le dire fait amande honorable, ricana Mickaël.

Le blond vit rouge et l'insulta de toutes ses forces. Ces mimiques portèrent le sourire à tous sauf Azazel, bien sûr, qui ne pouvait pas le voir. Le blond finit par bouder un peu.

\- La liste est courte, dit Sariel. Lucifer, Dieu… Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi eux ?

\- Je comprendrais que Lucifer veuille bloquer la vision d'Azazel mais la parole de Gabriel… Réfléchit Raphaël. A quoi lui servirait-il ? Il ne peut faire que retranscrire Dieu, rien de plus.

\- Alors, c'est Dieu. Chuchota Ramiel.

Gabriel ne les rassura pas du tout en hochant vivement la tête. Avant de se la prendre entre ses mains et d'hurler silencieusement de douleur. Même cela, c'était impossible. Les archanges furent plongés dans le désarroi le plus total. Dieu se retournerait-il contre eux ? Pourquoi… Qu'avait-il dont fait de mal pour être puni de la sorte. Ramiel tourna la tête plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au fait, Gabriel, où est Harry ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir. Comme si il pouvait lui répondre. L'archange s'excusa d'un micro sourire penaud avant de se mordre la lèvre. Harry devrait être là avec eux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider. Il avait des pouvoirs à peine plus faibles que ceux de Dieu. Il pourrait balayer le sort de leur père d'un coup de main. Ou de lumière. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était à songer. Après tout, il était l'être juste en dessous de Dieu. Le seul que leur père ne pouvait contrôler. Cette assimilation était à prévoir. Et s'il arrivait en effet à redonner leur pouvoir aux deux archanges, ils lui diraient qui avait pu commettre un acte aussi horrible.

Et chacun d'eux prièrent que ce ne soit pas celui auquel il pensait.

\- Nous n'avons pas de réponses tangibles pour l'instant, commanda Raphaël. Je propose que tous les deux vous restiez à l'abri dans vos tours respectives. Si nous arrivons à trouver le coupable, ou un moyen de vous rendre vos dons, nous viendrons vous chercher. Promettez-moi de ne pas faire d'actes irréfléchis.

\- D'accord, murmura Azazel.

Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude pour elle mais pour Gabriel, ce serait plus dur. D'ailleurs, il passa d'un regard colérique à celui attristé. Il n'aimait pas du tout se savoir sur la touche. Il était peut-être mué, mais pas complètement inutile. Il pourrait toujours aider à défendre la cité ou protéger Harry. Mais le regard sincèrement désolé et inquiet de Raphaël l'en dissuada. Tant pis, il trouverait un autre moyen. Peut-être en revisitant toutes les archives de la bibliothèque de la cité des anges. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait loupé, ou qu'il n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment.

Il hocha la tête signe qu'il abdiquait avant de rester perplexe. S'il ne parlait ni de Dieu, ni des échanges qu'il pouvait avoir eu avec lui ou pas, il semblait se faire comprendre. En tout cas, aucun cri suraigu ne tapait dans sa tête. Mais comment leur faire part des intentions de Dieu sans pour autant se dévoiler. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Sariel et Uriel restèrent près d'Azazel alors que les autres partaient. Uriel soupira, attirant le regard du noir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ?

L'ambassadeur remarqua sa voix douce et son sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu de la sorte. Il fut heureux de retrouver son ami d'antan, quand il ne fut pas encore corrompu par la malignité des hommes.

\- Toute cette affaire, murmura l'homme. J'ai de grands doutes qu'elle vienne de Dieu. Des milliers d'années à n'agir que comme un observateur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi agirait-il contre nous ? Il nous a créés pour être à son image : bons, justes et loyaux. Pourquoi agirait-il ainsi, dans l'ombre. Après tout, il pourrait tous nous terrasser d'un claquement de doigt, s'il le souhaitait réellement…

Sariel hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- A moins que ce qu'il essaye de faire dépasse l'entendement, jusqu'à sa propre puissance.

\- Impossible, murmura Azazel en serrant un peu plus la main de son compagnon.

Ils la regardèrent, n'ayant pas plus de réponses qu'elle.

\- Ils nous manquent quelque chose. Murmura Sariel. La clef de toute cette histoire. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle brille… comme un petit soleil.

* * *

Draco rampait sur le sol, une jambe en moins, des côtes cassées, le visage méconnaissable. Il n'était plus rien qu'un tas de chair informe et la seule chose qui le faisait avancer était ses mains dont certaines griffes avaient été arrachées. Le blond gardait précieusement sa machette de fortune serrée entre ses dents, comme si c'était la seule chose qui pourrait le sauver. L'horreur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était encore pire que la cage. Jamais il n'eut pensé qu'il pouvait atteindre un tel niveau de torture. Après tout, il ne pensait pas autrefois. Les bêtes hurlaient dans ses oreilles, il ne savait ce qu'il avait combattu mais elles étaient plus effroyables les unes que les autres.

Il ne savait ce qui l'obligeait à continuer le combat. Il pourrait tout aussi bien rester de marbre, assis dans un coin, en attendant qu'elles finissent de jouer avec son corps, encore et encore, essayant de faire abstraction de toutes ses nouvelles et écœurantes sensations qu'il apprenait tout juste. Finalement, quitte à éprouver tout cela, il aurait préféré rester un faucheur comme les autres. Il pensa à Harry. Sa lumière n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu cela… Elle aurait dû le sauver. Viendrait-il le chercher ? Ici ? Le pouvait-il seulement… Il pria ce qui lui restait de courage que oui.

Lucifer apparut brusquement à ses côtés, tournant autour de lui alors qu'il rampait toujours. Une liste à la main, des lunettes de grand-mère sur le nez, toujours ce même sourire hystérique sur son visage, il prenait son pied et ne tentait pas de le cacher.

\- Où en est-on ? Une gargouille, quatre vampires, trois loups-garous, une sirène des sables, un chien du Tartare… et un géant ? Comment tu as fais pour tuer un géant ? Je te laisse cinq minutes et tu m'enlèves un géant. Tu es culotté, ma parole.

Draco arrêta de ramper, il était à bout de force. Il posa sa tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir d'habitude, mais là, il ne serait pas contre une sieste. Tant pis finirait-il dans un gosier d'un animal sordide. Il ne le sentirait pas, tant mieux.

\- Oh non, tu n'as pas compris, jeune homme. Ici, il n'y a pas de rédemption, pas de réconfort et encore moins de pause. Ici, tu brûles… pour l'éternité.

Lucifer explosa de rire et s'en alla dans un tourbillon de fumée. Draco au sol retrouva un corps parfaitement sain, une jambe remise en place et toute sa force nécessaire pour fuir de nouveau. Le blond s'assit et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur les griffures de ses propres ongles sur le mur. Il l'avait renvoyé à la case départ. Le faucheur se releva lentement, sentant le désespoir le prendre. Il ne sortirait réellement jamais de ce labyrinthe incandescent.

Il ramassa son arme au sol et partit de l'autre côté. Combien de fois devrait-il souffrir pour que Lucifer le relâche, combien de temps resterait-il ici ? L'éternité ? Draco sortit une griffe et marqua son chemin. Il tourna subitement la tête quand il vit une forme affreuse un peu plus loin. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, elle hantait plutôt une autre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, cherchant à disparaître à travers le mur.

Draco se glissa rapidement et furtivement derrière elle et planta son arme tranchante en plein dans son dos. Il tira vers le haut et la découpa d'un geste fluide. Ses yeux pleins de haine et de colère la regardèrent glisser au sol, sans vie, avant qu'il remarque que la petite chose était une enfant. Une enfant apeurée, couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Le faucheur se pencha et elle couina. Il lui tendit la main. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne savait pas… Encore une âme en peine qu'il devait protéger et ramener peut-être.

\- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Il pensait que la lumière ferait pareil. C'est ce qu'elle ferait. La petite fille, âgée d'à peine dix ans se releva lentement et prit sa main. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il se sentit mieux. Car maintenant, il avait un but, quelque chose à faire dans ce labyrinthe, autre que de fuir pour sa propre survie. Le blond l'entraîna à travers les dédales, les couloirs et les portes de cet endroit impossible à quitter. Il passait devant des monstres d'une puanteur sans égale, arrivait à esquiver quelques créatures répugnantes, tuait des machines de violence avec toujours, ce petit poing serré dans le sien.

Des heures et des heures de combat, peut-être des jours, il n'aurait su le dire, il finit sa course devant une porte. La petite fille s'arrêta et la lui montra du doigt. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté. La sortie ? Non… serait-ce possible ? Il prit la poignée d'une main tremblante et ouvrit la porte. Derrière, ce n'était pas la sortie qui l'attendait, mais un immense serpent qui dormait profondément. Il eut un flash… Cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Il fouilla sans faire un seul bruit des yeux et trouva une autre porte derrière. Comme un dernier test avant le final. La fin de ce calvaire, pouvait-il seulement y croire ?

Il regarda l'enfant qui s'était accrochée à son pantalon, figée par la taille colossale de la bête. Il devait rapporter l'âme dans le pont. Il devait la sortir d'ici. Il était programmé pour cela. Alors il la cacha dans un coin de la pièce, et brandit sa griffe de gargouille. Lentement, il avança vers le serpent dont juste la tête faisait deux fois sa taille. Il faisait des pas plus légers qu'un nuage, espérant ne pas la réveiller avant de lui porter un coup fatal. A quelques centimètres d'elle, il leva l'arme, prêt à l'abattre sur sa tête, et le serpent ouvrit un œil.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle planta ses immenses crocs en lui, et le déchira de part en part. C'était affreux, c'était douloureux. Il sentit le venin du serpent couler en lui comme s'il n'était qu'une éponge prête à tout absorber. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et quand la bête arrêta de le secouer, sa tête pendouillant dans le vide capta le regard de la petite fille, effrayée et tétanisée. Il était désolé, il ne pourrait pas la ramener dans le pont. Il savait maintenant, qu'elle serait mieux là-bas qu'ici, à mourir, pour l'éternité.

Enfin, dans un dernier mouvement, le serpent géant rouvrit sa gueule, avant de la refermer à nouveau d'un coup sec et son corps fut découpé en deux.

* * *

Harry serra les poings, les dents, les yeux… tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il força jusqu'à ce que le sang lui monte à la tête. Il devint tout rouge. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans cette chambre tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Dieu voulait l'apocalypse ? Il voulait tout détruire ? Soit, mais ce serait sans lui. Jamais il ne le permettrait. Il allait tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Il fit les cent pas avant d'hurler :

\- Je sais que tu m'entends ! Je sais que tu me vois ! Tu as su me parler. Je t'ai prêté ma force. Alors prête-moi tes ailes. Je dois te voir et te parler. Fais-le maintenant ou je choisis l'option de facilité.

Harry regardait la tour des horizons avec rage. Il attendit, un simple geste, un simple mot. Mais rien ne se passa. Il allait se rétracter quand soudainement, son corps se mit à luire. Pour la première fois, il vit sa lumière. Il ne sut pas si c'était la sienne ou celle de l'autre lumière mais en tout cas, l'aura formait tout son corps. Soudain, elle remonta ses jambes et descendit de sa tête pour rejoindre son dos et former une aile magnifique. Elle n'était pas solide, uniquement faite de particules de lumière. Il l'agita comme une extension de lui-même et sourit.

\- Viens, petit frère. Entendit-il souffler dans sa tête.

Enfin, il avait répondu à sa prière. Ou plutôt sa menace. A croire qu'il n'obtiendrait ses réponses qu'avec un peu de chantage. Harry se mit à léviter au dessus du sol. Il se déséquilibra, se rétablit avant de toucher le sol, et s'élança. Il fut très dur de voler avec une seule aile et c'est avec la dextérité d'un patineur inexpérimenté qu'il avançait vers la tour des horizons. Il s'écrasa plus qu'il ne se posa sur le sol de celle-ci et vit son aile se désintégrer juste au même moment. Harry se redressa un peu, se frotta les coudes qui avait pris le gros du choc et gémit quelque peu.

Et puis il réalisa… Il était dans la tour des horizons… Il était chez lui. Dans les deux sens du terme. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Un endroit vaste et chaleureux. Cela ressemblait à une petite terrasse, des plantes trônant un peu partout, des canapés blancs en fer forgé. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux et quelques bêtes grimpaient et courraient un peu partout. Il fut ébloui par la petite fontaine qui coulait sur le côté, magnifique sculpture en marbre blanc. Enfin, il le vit apparaître devant ses yeux. Il descendait de la verrine, d'abord formé de lumière comme une âme, puis retrouvant son corps. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand. Non… comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé ? Il se releva lentement, pensant qu'il devait rêver. L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il était grand, des cheveux reposant sur ses épaules, brun châtain et une barbe longue. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, un visage marqué par les années. Un visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il le côtoyait tous les jours.

\- Bonjour, Harry…

Le brun, toujours choqué, le laissa faire alors qu'il le pressait contre lui. Tout à coup, il se sentit apaisé. Son cœur se remplit de bonheur, de calme et d'amour. Il en ressortait tellement qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le serra aussi fort que lui le faisait. Tant de sentiment en lui… c'était trop. Enfin, la lumière se recula et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Désolé… murmura-t-il. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché quelqu'un… Je suis un peu trop en manque, j'imagine.

Harry se mit à rire alors que ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi cette joie le martyrisait ? Cela faisait presque mal. Il soutint son regard alors que lui aussi s'attristait.

\- Non, non… Ne pleure pas, petit frère. Je suis désolé… Je sais combien tu as souffert à cause de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Alors que j'avais tué, alors que j'aurais dû devenir un démon. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi et sacrifié Draco ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas choisi lui ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à tes enfants ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit comme tu m'as parlé à moi ? Pourquoi… ?

\- Calme-toi… murmura-t-il.

Harry avait tant de questions, tant d'appréhension qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Mais un seul mot, doux et tendre, le fit s'arrêter. Il le prit par les épaules, le serrant contre son torse. On aurait bien dit qu'il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher. Il se tourna vers un des canapés blancs et ils s'assirent. Harry dévisageait l'autre sans honte. Il n'arrivait presque plus à s'en détacher. En vrai, il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à tout moment. De son côté, l'homme faisait de même, ce sourire doux et sincère toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Harry se sentit tellement sale à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas une trace sombre en lui. Il était complètement pur, ce qu'il aurait dû devenir.

\- Alors, commença la lumière. Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Tu es Adam. Première âme sur Terre. Le père de Raphaël. Répondit mécaniquement Harry.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda patiemment l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas… murmura Harry. C'est apparu comme une évidence… Et… Raphaël. Il te ressemble tellement. Et puis, je me suis dit, mais bien sûr… Cela ne pouvait être que toi. La lumière.

Adam rit et hocha la tête. Le brun avait comme cette impression qu'il ne pouvait lui mentir ou cacher. Ces mots transcendaient son corps, sortaient de son cœur sans être travailler par sa tête. Cette sensation, il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentaient les archanges et les anges fassent à lui, en bien moindre, bien sûr.

\- Tu as un tel esprit. Et tu me demandes encore pourquoi je t'ai choisi ?

Il hocha vivement la tête. Il voulait savoir. Il devait avoir des réponses. Parce que si Adam ne pouvait pas lui dire, personne d'autre ne le ferait.

\- Parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui puisse m'aider à faire ce que je voulais faire. J'ai attendu… tellement longtemps. Murmura-t-il mélancoliquement. J'avais cette idée depuis des années et des années. Une idée qui me paraissait folle et il me fallait quelqu'un d'aussi fou que moi. Et qui d'autre qu'un jeune homme qui a combattu un homme possédé par Méphistophélès.

\- Mais comment le savais-tu avant que je…

Harry se tut brusquement. Il était bête. Il avait tous les pouvoirs des archanges. Adam sourit à nouveau, ayant suivi sa déduction.

\- Chaque fois que Dieu créait un ange, j'ai assimilé son pouvoir et petit à petit j'eus celui de voyance. Et j'ai vu ce que tu accomplirais avant même ta naissance. J'ai donc décidé de te pousser vers cela par le biais d'une petite prophétie. Et d'une deuxième te mettant successeur de la lumière.

\- Conte-moi, murmura Harry toujours subjugué.

\- Tu connais maintenant toute l'histoire de la création. Ce que les anges et archanges ne savent pas, c'est son côté sombre où tout commença. Comme tu le sais, Dieu et Lucifer étaient deux entités vivant sur terre. Ils étaient ici depuis bien longtemps. La terre fut leur point de chute. Ils sont arrivés dans une météorite qui a ravagé l'espèce antérieure.

\- Les dinosaures ? Sourit Harry.

\- Exactement. Mais au début, ils les appelaient les titans. Atterri dans cet endroit redevenu désertique, ils étaient aussi enfants et incultes que toi en arrivant dans la cité des anges. Ils ont commencé à parcourir le monde, ensembles, à découvrir la vie et comment la contrôler. Ils ont fait pousser des arbres et ont fait apparaître des animaux. Des milliers de temps à ne faire que jouer et apprendre.

\- Lucifer… aussi ? Fronça le brun.

\- Lucifer n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Lui expliqua sagement la lumière. Il était, tout comme Dieu, un être aspirant à la curiosité, la joie, l'envie… Et puis il y eut ce premier jour… Quand Dieu commença à se sentir seul. Il nous créa, Ève et moi. Lucifer n'avait jamais su comment faire. Dieu avait tenté de lui expliquer mais sans succès. En attendant, il nous regardait de loin et bientôt, Lucifer tomba éperdument amoureux de ma moitié. Et quand il décida de lui avouer ses sentiments, elle le refusa, m'aimant, et il succomba à la jalousie. Ce n'est qu'à cause de nous qu'il sombra dans sa folie destructrice. Nos enfants sont nés, nombreux et plus ils étaient, plus Lucifer nous en voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, s'horrifia Harry.

\- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai ressenti, chaque jour… Ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Dieu resta aveugle à tout cela. Il couvait ses nouveaux amis avec bonheur, il nous parlait, il s'amusait. Lucifer restait dans l'ombre, malheureux et jaloux. Il retrouva Ève et lui demanda encore de l'aimer et de lui offrir des enfants… Mais elle refusa à nouveau. Alors il la tua. Quand il remarqua ce que la colère lui avait faire, il sombra et la ramena à la vie. Il l'enferma sous terre, appela cela les enfers et elle devint les ténèbres.

\- Tu veux dire, fit Harry perplexe. Que s'il n'y avait jamais eu tout cela, il n'y aurait jamais eu de lumière et de ténèbres ?

\- Exactement. Dieu, perdu et effrayé, est venu alors vers moi et m'a demandé si je souhaitais être la lumière car sans moi, Lucifer allait détruire mes enfants et j'ai accepté. Alors Dieu m'a tué et ramené ici, pour construire la cité des anges.

Harry était estomaqué. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et de ténèbres autrefois. Et Dieu et Lucifer vivait avec les humains comme des égaux. C'était incroyable.

\- Bien sûr, je te parle de tout cela, mais Raphaël, mon cadet, était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Méphistophélès m'en voulut énormément de l'avoir abandonné. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite était de prendre soin de son petit frère, car il était son âme jumelle, son petit ange. C'est de ma faute si la cupidité s'est instaurée dans son cœur. C'est de ma faute, si Lucifer a su lui donner ce que je n'ai pas pu.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute ! Répéta Harry.

Le sourire d'Adam lui en dit long. Oui, c'est ce qu'on lui répéter souvent à lui aussi sans qu'il n'y croit réellement. Il se ressemblait tellement. Harry remit les choses dans l'ordre. Dieu avait gardé le secret toutes ses années. Adam et Eve étaient respectueusement la lumière et les ténèbres. Et lui venait d'ailleurs, comme un conquérant d'une planète. Enfin, l'homme continua :

\- Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai choisi ? Parce que tu as le courage et la puissance pour accomplir ce que je veux.

\- Et qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

\- Tuer Ève. Dit-il abruptement alors que son visage s'était fermé de tous sentiments.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Tu veux que je détruise les ténèbres ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tout simplement parce que, comme toi, tu veux que Draco rejoigne la cité des anges, moi, j'en ai assez de la voir dans les ténèbres, ou plutôt, de ne pas la voir. Cela fait tant d'années. Je veux qu'elle soit libre à nouveau, qu'importe où nous irons.

Harry pouvait le comprendre. C'est exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait choisi, maintenant. Pour son côté impulsif, prêt à tout. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas de quelle puissance il parlait. Ce qui l'embêta, c'est qu'il savait ce qu'il se passerait quand Adam mourrait. Il prendrait sa place en tant que lumière, mais qui deviendrait les ténèbres… ? Alors il s'empressa de demander :

\- Quand j'aurais détruit les ténèbres, qu'arrivera-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Murmura Adam soudain lointain. Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne peux juste qu'extrapoler : sans les ténèbres et sans remplaçant pendant un cours instant, les anges auront le pouvoir sur les enfers. Tu comprends ? Tu auras droit de décider où vont les âmes et récupérer celles que tu veux.

\- Récupérer Draco. Fit le brun sans hésiter.

\- Exactement. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. Le seul qui puisse l'approcher sans la laisser t'engloutir. Tu es la lumière. Pas encore totalement ce qui te permet de te balader à travers le monde. Et quand cela sera fait. Tu pourras le prendre si tu le souhaites et même Lucifer ne pourra t'en empêcher. Il s'est nourri de ses ténèbres pendant trop longtemps. Sans elle, il ne sera pas assez fort pour te combattre. Tu récupéreras Draco et même toutes les âmes des démons. A ta guise. Mais saches que quand il retrouvera une âme des ténèbres, il faudra assumer tes conséquences. Soit certain qu'il y en aura alors je te conseillerai de ne pas abuser.

Harry hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il se connaissait par cœur. S'il le pouvait, il aurait détruit complètement les enfers et récupérer toutes les âmes à l'intérieur. Fermer les portes des enfers… Était-ce tout bonnement possible ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Veux-tu faire cela pour moi ?

\- Comment ? Comment puis-je le faire ? J'ai lu toute la bibliothèque de cette satanée cité, j'ai cherché partout, comment puis-je accéder à l'enfer ? Comment retrouver Ève ?

\- Demande aux archanges, ils ont su le faire une fois, ils le referont pour toi. Une fois que tu auras Ève, emprunte le portail. Je t'y attendrais de l'autre côté. Ensemble, nous la détruirons. Et le bien vaincra.

Adam l'embrassa sur le front et l'enserra contre lui une dernière fois. Il chuchota dans son oreille :

\- Bonne chance, Harry…

Le brun ferma les yeux un court instant, profitant de cette douce sensation de bien-être. Et puis tout disparu. Son corps contre lui, la lumière qui l'éblouissait, la sensation de bonheur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était assis sur son canapé dans son appartement. Il l'avait ramené en une seconde. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait ses mauvais sentiments l'envahir un à un, reprenant leur place dans son cœur et sa tête. S'il pouvait le zapper de la sorte pourquoi lui avoir donné une aile pour voler jusque lui ?

Comment devait-il rejoindre les enfers… ? Plus de questions que de réponses. Cependant, un plan commença à se former dans sa tête. Rassembler les archanges, leur demander de l'aider à rejoindre les enfers, se glisser, il ne savait trop comment derrière lui pour voir ou se trouve Ève, la capturer et revenir à la cité avec elle et Draco. Il rit légèrement à son utopie. C'était pratiquement impossible. Comme lui, simple petite lumière pouvait-il faire tout cela ?

Et il ne pourrait pas compter sur Dieu car, lui, n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il échoue et détruise sa planète et sa création. Il ne lui restait que sept archanges… Ah non, six, l'un d'eux était un traître.

Harry s'enfonça dans son canapé, une main posée sur son front. Il y avait une autre solution… Plus radicale certes mais au moins il serait fixé. Il se mordit la lèvre. Le plan B n'était pas plus impensable que l'autre en fait. Il se suicidait, il arrivait à trouver Ève, mais cette fois-ci, il serait libre de ses mouvements, il pourrait aller où il voulait sans avoir à se soucier des démons. Il tuait Ève et en détruisant les ténèbres, il redevenait un ange et la lumière.

Le brun posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses poings sous son menton. Il était pensif. En vrai, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, et grâce aux révélations d'Adam, le plan B était devenu beaucoup plus simple que le premier. Il n'avait qu'un seul obstacle… Les archanges.

* * *

\- Alors ? Demanda le démon. Lucifer te remercie pour ton don. Les yeux et la voix de Dieu, c'est… magnifique dit-il.

L'ange frappa dans la table et celle-ci se brisa en deux. Le démon eut un rictus et sirota un bon verre de sang frais. Assis sur son fauteuil, ce jeu l'amusait au plus haut point. L'ange lui, était bouillant de rage. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il regarda son âme jumelle et serra les dents. Il l'aurait bien tué sur place, s'il n'avait pas tant peur de mourir aussi. Le démon rit un moment, reprit une gorgée et fit la moue.

\- C'est un délice, du sang de jeune vierge. Cela faisait longtemps que je la gardais dans une bouteille, en prenant soin. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter ?

\- Arrête ! Grogna l'ange. Je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire qui ne soit déjà fait ? Tu es tombé bien bas.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Où ? Lucifer l'a envoyé dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès, vois-tu ? Il est gardé bien au chaud, précieusement.

L'ange se tétanisa, écarquillant les yeux. Non… Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait jamais voulu tout cela. Il voulait juste le protéger. A quel moment cela avait dégénéré ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce manège incessant. Le démon posa son verre et croisa les jambes, heureux de le voir en si mauvaise posture. Il sourit à nouveau face à son ange et lui tendit un petit paquet.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. Tu vas jouer une dernière fois les marionnettes pour nous. Et seulement ensuite, Lucifer te donnera ce que tu veux.

L'ange prit le paquet d'une main tremblante et quand il l'ouvrit, il resta un peu plus choqué. Non, il ne pouvait. C'était trop pour lui. Le démon eut un sourire en coin et croisa les doigts. Il adorait torturer mentalement son ami de toujours. Il fallait bien, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait le faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la lame n'a pas été brisée. Juste un tout petit bout que l'on a fait fondre. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et ensuite seulement, tu auras ton arme.

\- Est-ce que… murmura l'ange, hésitant, tu me promets que l'apocalypse n'aura pas lieu si je fais cela.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te le promets, scanda le démon en se levant. C'est Lucifer lui-même. Lucifer ne veut en aucun cas que cela arrive aussi. Tu veux protéger la cité ? Tu sais que la lumière ne le fera pas, préférant clairement Draco à elle. Il ne reste qu'à toi d'en faire un exemple. Nous gardons Draco, tu reprends le contrôle de la cité des anges. Tout le monde y gagne.

\- Sauf Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Oublies-le ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il n'est qu'une pâle copie de la lumière. Il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre son but ultime. Il a préféré Draco à la cité une fois, il va recommencer, autant de fois qu'il le devra.

L'ange ne dit plus rien. Il était perplexe, sans pouvoir dire s'il avait raison ou pas. Son idée était de lui mais maintenant qu'il était dans le vif du sujet, il avait de plus en plus de mal. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de s'absoudre à toutes ses pensées. Il faisait cela pour le bien de la cité. Il avait essayé de l'aider, il avait tenté d'aider Draco… Rien n'avait fonctionné. Il se mordit la lèvre et alors qu'il le voyait flancher, le démon précisa pour le manipuler un peu plus :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il restera dans les Tartares tout le long, il n'aura même pas conscience de ce qui s'est passé. Et quand tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire de ton côté, nous te le renverrons. Il prendra sa place dans la tour des horizons et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Quand Lucifer donne sa parole, crois-moi, il ne revient jamais dessus.

Il lui tendit un nouveau contrat. L'ange serra les dents puis s'ouvrit le pouce pour poser une goutte de sang en bas à droite.

\- Quand tout cela sera terminé… Murmura l'ange. Je te promets que je te détruirais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit le démon.

Il partit dans un tourbillon de fumée, alors que son rire emplit la pièce et le cœur de l'ange tremblant. Ce qu'il allait faire… Passer un pacte avec Lucifer lui-même était la pire des idées qu'il avait eu. Même si c'était le seul espoir qu'il avait pour éviter les actes de Dieu. Ils n'avaient pas mérité d'être punis, ils n'avaient pas mérité tout cela.

\- Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu peux me voir… Père. Alors regardes, regardes ce que tu m'obliges à faire. Ce que j'ai été obligé de faire à mes frères, ce que je vais faire à Harry. Il serait temps que tu te bouges. Empêche-moi, prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Je veux juste un geste, juste une parole de ta part… Et j'arrête tout.

Mais le silence lui répondit. Aucune réponse, aucun geste. Dieu resta muet à sa prière. L'ange ragea, attrapa une chaise et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Puisqu'il en était ainsi. Il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé. Il prendrait ce qu'il devait prendre. Harry avait choisi Draco, il protégerait la cité à sa place. Et quand tout sera fini, Lucifer lui rendrait sa lumière pour aller dans la tour des horizons.

Oui… c'était la meilleure solution.

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était endormi ? Combien de temps ? Il ne pourrait le dire. Il était adossé au mur et ses idées mirent du temps à se remettre en place. Il regarda tout autour de lui et désespéra. Il était toujours dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès. Il se regarda, il était à nouveau tout neuf, comme si rien ne s'était passé et une fois de plus, il était de retour à la case départ. Il regroupa ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Il en avait marre. Marre d'avoir mal… S'il continuait ainsi, il allait devenir complètement fou.

Il sentit venir quelqu'un, qu'importe qui c'était, qu'il le mange à nouveau, qu'il le découpe, tant pis. Il n'était plus en état de lutter. Qu'il avale son âme, une bonne fois pour toute, afin de mettre fin à ses souffrance. Mais ce n'est qu'une toute petite main qui se posa sur sa tête et il reconnut celle de la petite fille. Il la releva alors qu'elle essayait de le relever.

\- On doit y aller, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

\- Non, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Il ne voulait plus, il préférait mourir ici, de toute façon, Lucifer le ramènerait continuellement. Il ne voulait plus participer à son jeu. Qu'il joue seul. Mais l'enfant ne voulut rien entendre et continua de le tirer. Alors il se leva et marcha à ses côtés, traînant son arme au sol. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Un vampire s'approcha, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues et de son visage sale. Il poussa l'enfant et abattit la griffe de gargouille dans sa tête. Il continua à bouger alors il la reprit et l'enfonça dans sa nuque cette fois. Il avait compris. Leur couper la tête était radical. Et pourtant ils semblaient être de plus en plus nombreux à chaque fois.

Draco essuya sa main pour reprendre celle de la petite. Chaque fois qu'il en tuait un deux autres naissaient… A quoi servait-il de continuer à se battre ? Une gargouille apparut et attrapa l'enfant. Il lui coupa la patte, puis la deuxième, puis la tête et la bête s'effondra. Il était tellement fatigué. Il regarda l'état de la petite, elle pleurait. La gargouille avait eut le temps de lui crever un œil. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait souffrir elle aussi. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire pour la réconforter. Puis son visage se ferma. Définitivement. Il ne voulait plus ressentir… Il maudit la lumière de lui avoir fait ressentir des choses. Il leva l'arme et coupa la tête de la gamine. Plus rien ne transpirait de son cœur. Ni la douleur, ni la culpabilité…

Puis fit demi-tour pour aller la chercher, au début du labyrinthe.

* * *

\- Aza…

Il murmurait dans sa tête et la blonde écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des jours, depuis que les démons avaient essayé d'envahir la cité des anges. Elle tourna la tête, une ou deux fois, cherchant un point de repère invisible. Elle ne voyait plus rien et pourtant, elle pouvait toujours l'entendre. Sa voix dans sa tête était rocheuse et pourtant douce. Comme s'il avait une quelconque pitié pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance, alors qu'elle n'avait même plus confiance en elle-même ?

\- Ecoute, Aza…

\- Va-t'en, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et pourtant, elle se réconforta en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu au moins. Mais le démon dans sa tête ne lâcha pas. Il maintint la connexion et elle se demanda pourquoi. Après tout, la jeune femme était aveugle en tout point et tout lieu. Elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Il semblait être… mal en point. Azazel fronça les sourcils. Puis se mit à sourire. Lucifer savait. Il savait pour eux, il venait sûrement de l'apprendre car le démon était en train d'être puni.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Il semblerait que ton cher père n'est pas si stupide que cela. Tu as su le berner longtemps, mais maintenant, c'est fini.

\- Aza, il veut parler à la lumière. Supplia le démon dans sa tête.

La blonde éclata de rire. Il pensait réellement qu'il allait obtenir quoique ce soit d'elle ? Il rêvait. Elle l'entendit soudainement hurler de douleur dans sa tête et bien qu'elle ait pu dire quoique se soit, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui.

\- Il a envoyé son âme jumelle dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès et tant qu'il ne pourra pas lui parler, il ne l'en sortira pas.

Azazel se figea sur place alors que ses souvenirs remontèrent un à un. Elle trembla comme une feuille sans pouvoir ne rien faire ou ne rien dire. Elle se rappela ses choses horribles qu'on y faisait là-bas, la façon dont elle était morte, encore et encore, écrasée, torturée, mangée, découpée… Non. C'était le pire endroit qu'il puisse imaginer. Si Harry savait cela, il n'hésiterait plus et irait le chercher. Quitte à obéir bêtement aux demandes de Lucifer, quelles qu'elles soient. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Mais oserait-elle seulement ne pas lui dire ?

Draco était plus qu'en train de brûler en enfer. Il était sous les pires sévices que Lucifer n'ait jamais inventés. Le labyrinthe… était un endroit où l'ont ressortait complètement changé. Comment ressortirait-il de là-bas ? En mille morceaux, irrécupérable. Comme elle le fut pendant des années. Quand enfin elle put reparler, elle murmura :

\- Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Parce qu'il… est là. Souffla Azazel.

Il parlait de Lucifer sans doute, à côté de lui, attendant sagement sa réponse. Devait-elle prévenir Harry ou non ? Elle n'avait pas osé avouer que le kidnappeur de Draco était un archange, et cela avait très mal fini. La cité avait été attaquée quand même, les conséquences furent là. Harry finirait par savoir, de ce moyen comme d'un autre. Elle était sûre qu'à peine posé le pied sur Terre Lucifer trouverait un moyen de l'avertir. Alors… autant qu'elle le lui dise elle-même et tente de le raisonner avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle prévienne les autres archanges pour qu'il puisse recréer le portail par lequel ils étaient venus la chercher la dernière fois. Elle serra les dents. Ils allaient consciemment sauver un démon. Cela serait une première pour eux tous. Accepterait-il seulement ?

\- D'accord, murmura Azazel à son âme siamoise. D'accord, je vais l'appeler et le prévenir. Il pourra demander ce qu'il souhaite à la lumière. Mais à une seule condition. Si c'est un suicide ou un abandon de son état d'ange qu'il veut pour venir en enfer, je promets de ne rien lui dire.

Azazel mit quelques temps pour transmettre l'information. Et finalement, Lucifer accepta par son biais. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais si ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait, alors quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à la lumière. Aza coupa enfin leur lien et le silence emplit de nouveau la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être dans le noir comme cela. Et encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi Dieu lui infligeait pareils supplices. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une présence dans sa tour l'inquiéta.

\- Qui est là ? Murmura-t-elle.

Mais bizarrement, la seconde suivante, elle disparut, sûrement s'envolant. Azazel resta sceptique… Était-ce le même ange qui avait capturé Draco pendant plus d'une semaine ? Un des archanges… Elle n'avait pas reconnu ni son odeur, ni son aura. Elle se serait trompée alors. Ce n'était pas un archange ? La blonde s'allongea sur son canapé, fatiguée. Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui apportait les mauvaises nouvelles ? Elle… et Gabriel.

Et cela éclaira sa lumière. Gabriel et elle… était les seuls porteurs de nouvelles venant du futur. Un futur en ce moment bien incertain. Dieu les aurait aveuglés pour qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui allait se passer. Et si c'était pour ça, cela voulait dire que l'incertain parlait apocalypse, de danger. C'est ce que Gabriel voulait dire alors qu'il paniquait. Dieu… allait à nouveau tout détruire. Et s'il n'était pas dans la confidence… Alors cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient disparaître avec eux. Elle ne voyait que cette solution.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu. Vos hypothèses me font rire. Qui penses avoir trouver le fin mot de toute cette histoire ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	15. La folie des immortels

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances, peut-être pas encore fini. Pour ma part, on se retrouve à la rentrée. Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Petite rêveuse : Bonjour et bonnes vacances d'été, j'espère que tu en profites. Et oui, c'est ainsi, ce qui pourtant était le plus évident. Mais personne n'y pensait. J'avoue y être pour quelque chose en vous emmêlant les pinceaux. ;) Merci beaucoup. Cela doit être mon style car moi-même, je me force parfois pour lire des fictions lourdes en phrases compliquées. Ou alors, je ne sais complètement pas les écrire. J'opte pour la deuxième solution. :D**_

 _ **Cela va maintenant bien faire 8 ans que je publies sur ce site. 8 longues années où je suis passée d'un délire de copines adolescentes névrosées (qui recherchaient l'excitation en premier lieu) à une recherche ardue pour m'améliorer et peut-être un jour publier mon propre livre sans avoir à passer par de grandes écoles. Et puis, vint le moment où la satisfaction n'est plus là. Après tout, j'avais et j'ai toujours besoin de vous pour m'améliorer... Mais vous, vous n'êtes plus là... C'est dur à dire à des personnes comme toi, ou d'autres qui me suivent encore, mais c'est la réalité. Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page, il faut encore que je progresse, que j'évolue et je pense qu'ici, j'ai fait le tour.**_

 _ **Le point positif c'est que mon premier livre (bien à moi) sortira en cette fin d'année. Croisons les doigts ? Si, si, croises les doigts pour moi, s'il te plaît. Dépêches-toi. :')**_

 ** _Je te souhaites une peut-être bonne fin de vacances, une bonne reprise, et surtout une bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** La folie des immortels.

* * *

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il avait cette faculté. Autrefois c'était le trou noir. Il ne se rappelait de rien. D'ailleurs, il ne tentait pas de se rappeler. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été conçu pour une tâche et qu'il l'accomplissait à merveille. Et puis un jour, c'est comme si son cœur s'était remis à battre tout seul. Comme cela, sans prévenir. Il avait senti une force le prendre, l'enserrer, l'attirer… Et le repousser en même temps.

C'était effrayant. Mais à cette époque, il ne savait même pas ce que le terme effrayant voulait dire. Il commençait à peine à réfléchir, à se demander, à se poser des questions. Il voyait les démons. Comme avait-il fait pour ne pas les voir avant ? Lucifer. C'était lui qui détenait tous ses souvenirs. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué. Tout lui semblait normal. Cette inconscience lui permettait de ne pas souffrir, de ne pas douter. D'oublier le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui.

Un autre jour, Méphistophélès l'avait pris et l'avait déposé sur Terre. Il devait ramener des âmes, il n'avait pas pu. La force était là, il vit la lumière pour la première fois. C'était comme une évidence, comme un déclic dans sa tête. Et il la revit encore, une troisième fois. Il se souvenait. Sauf qu'après, Harry avait ouvert son âme. En partie. C'était plus facile de parler, de comprendre… Et il avait ressenti.

Ces premiers pas dans le monde réel furent insouciants, incompréhensibles. Il n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de son acte. Il ne savait pas ce que cela représentait pour lui, pour le démon qu'il était. Il appréciait chacune des nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à lui sans les comprendre. Alors qu'en vrai, elles n'étaient que pires, les unes après les autres. Il finit ici, dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès. Et maintenant, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas un cadeau que lui avait fait Harry. C'était une punition. Une punition parce qu'il était un démon et lui la lumière.

Il avait voulu qu'il ressente et il ressentait par dix milles tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

La lumière ne le cherchait pas pour le sauver. Mais pour le détruire. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire le contraire…

\- Draco ? S'éleva la voix de l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours par la main.

Le blond baissa la tête vers elle. Ils marchaient tranquillement, ils avaient arrêté de courir dans cet endroit interminable. Cela ne servait à rien. Il n'y avait pas d'issue de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu parles de mieux en mieux, sourit-elle.

\- Quel importance, murmura le faucheur. Nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici. C'est un cauchemar sans fin.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore essayé par là, fit-elle en montra un nouveau couloir.

Toujours le même, il se ressemblait tous. Il la lâcha juste quelques secondes pour marquer le mur avant de la reprendre rapidement. Il était inquiet à chaque fois, il en avait assez de la tuer. Plus il le faisait, plus son cœur se noircissait et ses yeux se remplissaient de haine. Il était devenu plus agile avec sa machette rafistolée qu'il serrait étroitement dans son autre main, mais ils finissaient toujours par avoir le dessus. Car à force de les tuer, ils n'attaquaient plus à un ou deux mais quatre ou cinq. Quand un mourrait, deux autres naissaient.

Une boucle sans fin.

Draco avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il était « mort ». Ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Il n'avait qu'un but sortir d'ici, la ramener dans le pont des âmes englouties et retrouver la lumière. Pour lui arracher le cœur comme il l'avait fait avec le sien.

Il entendit une sirène chanter. Elles chantaient toujours pour lui. Il avait compris que leur mélodie embrouillait l'esprit des hommes et les menait droit vers elles afin qu'elles se nourrissent de leurs cerveaux. Les sirènes des sables mangeaient des cerveaux… c'était écœurant. Il en avait vu une manger celui d'un vampire, ce n'était pas beau à voir, une sorte de grosse paille sortant de leurs bouches immenses qu'elles plongeaient dans le crâne après l'avoir brisé.

\- Tu les entends, murmura l'enfant en se serrant contre son pantalon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'en ai déjà tué plusieurs, elles sont très faibles parce qu'elles ne comptent que sur leur chant pour se protéger.

\- Mais… tu n'es pas envouté ?

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle alors. Tu es un démon faucheur… Tu n'es pas censé…

Mais elle se tut brusquement et le blond fronça des sourcils. Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête vers elle.

\- Censé quoi ?

\- Ressentir des choses, finit-elle. Tu ne fais pas seulement que parler, tu arrives à ressentir aussi.

\- Oui, j'ai des sentiments. Fit froidement le blond. Et si tu veux tout savoir, la haine est présente dans chacun de mes pas. Je préférai quand j'étais aveugle, aveugle à tout cela, tous ses malheurs et ses atrocités. Je jure que si je croise l'homme qui m'a fait cela. Je le tuerais.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de l'enfant pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans leurs périples. Elle grimaça mais le suivit sans faire d'histoire. L'espace d'un instant, il avait quitté son masque d'indifférence pour un visage brisé par la colère. Il était effrayant, noyé sous le sang et la poussière. Enfin, elle osa parler, peu importe si elle se prenait ses foudres :

\- Et qui est-il ?

Elle se mit sur le côté, attendant qu'il tranche la tête des deux sirènes. Alors que d'habitude, il ne faisait que cela pour les tuer, cette fois-ci, elle le vit prendre un malin plaisir à l'éventrer, la faisant hurler de douleur. Il écrasa ensuite la tête de la deuxième sous son pied nu. Et quand il en eut fini avec, elle n'était plus que des femmes en charpie. Cette violence était en train de l'engloutir complètement. Il devenait aussi agressif et sans état d'âme qu'un légionnaire.

Il revint vers elle utilisant une robe des deux femmes pour essuyer sa griffe de gargouille. Puis la regarda de ses yeux assoiffés de sang.

\- La lumière…

* * *

Arrivé en bas de la tour d'Azazel, Harry fit les cents pas. Il ne savait pas comment grimper. Ses ailes lui restaient toujours inertes, sans envie particulière de se manifester. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de percevoir le moindre signe de la jeune femme sans y arriver. C'était étrange, d'habitude, elle n'était pas du genre à fermer son esprit. Il se passait quelque chose et il n'était pas au courant. Uriel arriva derrière lui et l'apostropha :

\- Harry, tu es là. Je t'ai cherché partout, les choses sont en train de changer.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Suis-moi, s'il te plaît…

\- Non, pas cette fois. Il faut que j'aille voir Azazel. C'est très important, est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener la voir s'il te plaît ?

\- Ecoute… Aza a… perdu sa faculté. Elle est dans le noir total. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui a enlevé ses yeux.

Harry accusa l'information, estomaqué. Il eut d'autant plus envie de la voir. Il tendit la main vers Uriel pour qu'il le monte. Arrivé en haut, il trouva l'archange allongée sur son lit. Elle se redressa en les sentant. Elle était exactement comme avant, à part ses yeux qui fixaient tout autour d'eux.

\- Uriel ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, fit doucement l'ange.

Il la rejoint en deux pas et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Harry resta en retrait mal à l'aise. Qui avait pu faire cela ? C'était injuste. Apparemment Azazel avait déjà connu pires sévices… Et cela. C'était trop.

\- Harry… Je sais que tu es là, petite lumière. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Bégaya le brun.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Il fallait que je te parle, justement. En fait… C'est… Lucifer… il veut te parler.

Uriel se tendit et regarda étrangement Azazel.

\- Comment… ?

\- Aza. Il sait pour nous. Et… mon démon est dans un très mauvais état.

Harry remarqua la douleur dans sa phrase. Malgré tout, elle avait tout de même de la compassion pour son âme jumelle. Il ne faisait qu'un… Peut-être était-ce pour cela. Harry s'avança. Cela tombait à pic pourtant. Il devait aller en enfer pour trouver Eve. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir un compromis pour ramener Draco dans la cité le temps qu'il trouve et tue les ténèbres. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il veut, murmura-t-il.

\- Que tu ailles sur Terre seul, voir Asmodée.

\- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Harry, s'inquiéta Uriel. Elle va juste te proposer de te suicider gentiment pour que tu ailles en enfer. Tu resteras coincé là-bas. Fin de la partie. Tu ne dois pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me donne en échange. Le coupa-t-il brusquement.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec un autre archange. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Azazel se mordit la lèvre puis elle soupira.

\- Il sortira Draco du Labyrinthe d'Hadès.

Harry allait lui demander ce que c'était quand il remarqua les yeux choqués d'Uriel et la douleur sur le visage d'Azazel. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour relier les paroles de Dieu à leur état. C'était l'endroit qui semblait avoir détruit la femme. C'était celui-là même où elle avait été enfermée.

\- C'est un endroit, confirma-t-elle, où on meurt… dans d'atroces souffrances, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer se soit lassé. Jusqu'à en devenir fou… Ou la seule façon de survivre et de devenir encore plus cruel que les bêtes qui y vivent.

\- Depuis combien de temps, il est là-bas ?

\- Deux ou trois jours mais Harry. Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière, pour lui cela doit déjà faire des semaines qu'il se bat contre ses choses.

\- Tu étais là-bas, n'est-ce pas, Azazel ? Tu y étais… Et ils ont réussi à t'en faire sortir. Comment ? Laissez-moi y aller.

\- Hors de question, s'interposa brusquement Raphaël en apparaissant derrière lui. Si jamais nous n'avons pas la force de te ramener Harry…

\- Je connais les enjeux, s'énerva le brun. Je sais ce que je risque ! Je ne laisserais pas Draco une seconde de plus dans ce trou, aussi effrayant qu'il soit.

\- C'est pire que ce que tu crois, Harry, murmura Azazel. C'était il y a des centaines d'années, mais je pourrais… jamais oublier. Ce qu'il t'est fait, ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on t'oblige à faire…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour elle. Elle en parlait encore en tremblant. Harry serra les dents. Cela ne le découragea cependant pas. Au contraire, Draco là-bas… S'il avait réussi à faire sa rédemption, il devait être en train de souffrir. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il l'en sorte. Il leur tourna le dos alors, cherchant un moyen de descendre de la tour.

\- Bien, alors je vais voir Asmodée sur Terre, dit-il.

Mais Raphaël le rattrapa par le bras et secoua la tête.

\- Impossible aussi. Il n'est pas question que tu fasses cela.

Devant son regard colérique, Raphaël soupira. Il passa une main sur son visage et déglutit. Uriel se leva brusquement mais l'ainé le stoppa d'une main.

\- Trois minutes. Nous ne tiendrons pas plus longtemps le portail ouvert. Dans le labyrinthe, cela te laisseras un peu plus d'une heure. Tu retrouves Draco, tu le ramènes et surtout… Surtout tu ne te fais pas tuer. Sinon, tu reviendras à la case départ, sans lui et en ayant perdu une dizaine de minutes pour rien.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Uriel, va chercher les autres. Rapidement. Si tu échoues, Harry, rajouta le brun alors que l'ange s'envolait déjà, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Nous n'aurons pas la force de rouvrir ce portail et encore moins de te sortir du labyrinthe.

\- J'y arriverai, s'enhardit la lumière. Je vais y arriver.

\- Tu dois aussi me promettre qu'une fois à la cité, Draco la quittera immédiatement pour la Terre. Il ne doit pas rester. Sinon, le portail s'ouvrira à nouveau sur les démons. Et nous n'aurons pas la force de combattre.

\- Je le promets. Jura Harry.

\- Bien…

Harry se sentit coupable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait Raphaël hors de lui, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il semblait être stressé. En même temps, il leur demandait de se vider magiquement pour sauver un démon. Et surtout envoyer leur lumière dans l'endroit le plus horrible des enfers. Oui, il comprenait pourquoi Raphaël était en colère.

En attendant l'arrivée des autres archanges, Harry s'assit à côté d'Azazel. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il fut heureux de sentir sa chaleur. Il sut qu'elle pensait la même chose.

\- Pourquoi as-tu perdu tes yeux ? Demanda le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas que moi. Gabriel a perdu sa voix. Nous pensons que Dieu ne veut pas que nous voyons ce qu'il va se passer par la suite.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Alors le blond n'a pas pu leur dire ce que Dieu lui avait dit.

\- Dieu peut nous voir ? Partout, peu importe où nous sommes ?

\- Bien sûr, murmura Raphaël, les yeux rivés sur le lointain paysage de la cité. Il nous voit, nous entend… Il sait tout ce que nous faisons… il choisit juste de jouer au sourd.

Harry le regarda, sa mâchoire était serrée. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Le brun fut étonné de voir autant de colère dans ses yeux. L'archange semblait réellement tourmenté. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi.

\- Harry, murmura Azazel. Tu as toujours tes yeux à toi… Si tu pouvais te concentrer… Juste quelques instants, tu pourrais savoir.

\- Quoi ? Je pourrais savoir quoi ?

\- Tout… Tu pourrais tout savoir. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour arriver à sauver notre monde.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Avec toute cette agitation et Draco, il avait complètement oublié qu'il pourrait voir le futur. Le futur de tous. Il fallait qu'il teste. Mais comme à son habitude, il décida de reporter cela après avoir sauvé Draco. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour le sauver. Ramiel et Sariel arrivèrent en même temps. Harry plissa les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé chez le noir. Il semblait plus calme, plus doux. Comme si Raphaël et lui avait échangé de sentiments. Il le salua doucereusement et le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il avait. C'est Ramiel qui lui expliqua qu'il s'était fait une rédemption. Le brun trouva cela beau. Il avait réussi à trouver de quoi s'apaiser. Il s'était retrouvé. Et il semblait aller tellement mieux. Et bizarrement, la rédemption lui fit bien moins peur.

Ramiel s'activa de prendre des nouvelles d'Azazel. Elle le rassura.

\- Harry, demanda Sariel. Penses-tu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle ?

\- Je ne crois pas, murmura le brun.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'archange et ferma les yeux. Il chercha dans toutes ses magies différentes qu'il avait acquises. Mais par où commencer ? Il savait qu'un simple sort de guérison n'allait pas marcher, sinon Ramiel l'aurait déjà fait. Il réfléchit à nouveau sur ce qui avait été dit.

\- Ce n'est pas Dieu, murmura Harry.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Raphaël en se retournant. Comment peux-tu le savoir.

\- Si c'était Dieu qui avait retiré la parole et les yeux de Dieu, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tut aussi ?

\- Comment ça ? S'activa Sariel. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Tout ce que Gabriel sait. Il est venu le voir pour lui parler. Et il savait que j'étais là, et que je l'écoutais. En fait… je pense qu'au contraire. Il savait que Gabriel ne pourrait rien dire car quelqu'un d'autre l'en empêcherai. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a laissé écouter. Que je puisse venir vous dire.

\- Dire quoi ? S'empressa Ramiel.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il sut que si il prononçait ses mots… Les archanges allaient être détruits. Dieu était tout pour eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser dans le désarroi. Il fallait qu'il se prépare aussi.

\- Dieu veut détruire le monde tel que nous le connaissons. C'est l'heure… du jugement dernier.

* * *

\- Gabriel… ?

L'épée de Dieu entra dans la pièce et rangea ses ailes. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Il avait senti son homologue avant même de le voir. Il l'avait regardé et c'était attristé de le voir aussi perdu. Il se pencha sur lui. Il était installé sur une table et dormait à poing fermé. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas encore remis. Où alors la perte de ses pouvoirs l'avait affaibli. Il regarda la montagne de livres qui tremblait, prête à tomber. Il avait dû chercher et rechercher sans rien obtenir.

Mickaël trouvait cela étrange aussi, et voir son archange aussi mal ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il baisa sa joue, le réveillant avec douceur. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta. Il articula quelques mots avant de soupirer. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. A moins qu'il ait tout simplement pensé qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Mickaël s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son dos, comme on rassure un enfant. Comme il le faisait… autrefois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours aussi mignon. Avec ou sans ta voix.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et sûrement qu'il lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas cinq ans. Mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de son sourire doucereux. Comme d'habitude, le combattant avait le malin plaisir de toujours arriver à l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il regarda les bouquins et sa recherche qui n'avait pas été très concluante puis à nouveau l'archange. Il soupira de nouveau, quitte à ne rien faire, autant ne rien faire avec lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, le prenant par surprise. Mickaël répondit cependant à son baiser, fiévreux et aimant. Il se releva et le prit par la taille alors que lui entourait ses larges épaules de ses bras. Mickaël sourit contre sa bouche, ce qui les fit arrêter. Gabriel haussa un sourcil en guise de question.

\- Où est donc passé ton engouement à faire passer Harry et la cité des anges avant nous ? Je croyais que rien n'était fini, selon toi ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le repoussa. Tant pis, s'il ne voulait pas de lui. Mais Mickaël ne fit que rire et le reprit dans ses bras. Il le fit se lever de sa chaise sans trop forcer et l'embrassa à nouveau, furtivement.

\- Non, c'est bon. Murmura-t-il enfin. Ça me va… Ecoute, je vais profiter du fait que tu ne puisses ni me répondre, ni m'envoyer paitre pour te dire combien je suis fou de toi. Et tu sais, je serais au côté d'Harry pour le protéger et pour le servir jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit finie. Mais je te promets que je reviendrais vers toi, à la toute fin. Et si jamais je ne peux, je t'attendrais dans une autre vie. Nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être lié à toi depuis le premier jour de ma venue à la cité des anges.

Gabriel rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela venant de sa part. Tout de même, il était heureux plus que jamais. Il aurait dû, ce n'est pas comme si Mickaël le courtisait depuis tant d'années. Il devait juste se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus l'embêter comme il le faisait dorénavant. Ou alors… Encore plus sournoisement. Il se suréleva et l'embrassa doucement. C'était son consentement qu'il lui donnait. Il était d'accord pour entrer dans cette folle aventure, du moment qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Le brun le comprit.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'éleva alors la voix d'Uriel derrière eux.

Ils se séparèrent avec une légère rougeur. Le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'entre pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Uriel sourit et montra l'extérieur d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous. Harry fait encore des siennes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va entrer dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était impossible. Ils suivirent hâtivement Uriel qui les emmena dans la tour d'Azazel. Ils arrivèrent au moment même où Harry racontait ce qu'il avait entendu dans la tour de Gabriel. Ce dernier soupira de bonheur, et le serra contre lui pour le remercier. Enfin ses mots avaient été prononcés. Les archanges étaient enfin au courant des agissements de Dieu. Sariel se mordit la lèvre.

\- Cela ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi il veut faire cela. Pourquoi alors qu'il nous disait il y a peu de temps qu'il était tellement heureux de sa création.

\- Il nous a tournés le dos, murmura Raphaël.

Azazel avait les larmes aux yeux et Uriel s'empressa de la reprendre dans ses bras.

\- Nous n'allons pas le laisser faire. Sourit Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tout faire pour sauver Draco. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est au cœur de sa machination pour détruire le monde. Si je le sauve et l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veuille qu'il fasse, il n'y aura pas d'apocalypse.

\- Et comment penses-tu faire cela ?

Harry se mit à sourire brusquement et leur dit :

\- Je suis allé voir la lumière.

Ils furent tous choqué.

\- Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a permis de venir le voir puisque comme vous le savez, quelque chose m'empêche de sortir mes ailes.

\- Et… qui est-il ?

\- Gabriel, sourit Harry. Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais expliqué que Dieu t'avais laissé pour indice que c'était quelqu'un qui vous était proches ? C'est normal, c'est votre père à tous. Il s'agit d'Adam.

\- Non, murmura Raphaël. C'est impossible. Mon père est…

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire et de se couvrir le visage de sa main.

\- C'était pourtant si simple. Et alors… il va bien ?

\- Comme un charme.

\- Ça veut dire que les ténèbres… il s'agit d'Ève, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malheureusement, avoua Harry en hochant la tête. Donc, il m'a donné la solution pour arrêter cette guerre.

\- Quelle est-elle ? S'empressa Ramiel.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait un traitre. Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux. Se mordit la lèvre. C'était horrible de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire il finit juste par hocher la tête et murmura :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'y arriverai. Mais j'ai besoin de Draco. Raphaël. Le portail…

Harry essaya de paraître convaincant. Il ne pourrait rien faire s'il n'était pas avec lui. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il lui courrait après pour finalement le laisser tomber là-dedans. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il se jurait d'aller voir Asmodée. C'était sa dernière chance avant de choisir les enfers. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il le sentait.

Les archanges se regardèrent tour à tour. Ils étaient complètement fous d'accéder à sa requête, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix malheureusement. Ils avaient tous compris que si s'ils ne l'aidaient pas, ils n'avaient qu'une seule autre solution celle d'enfermer la lumière jusqu'à ce que ce combat soit fini. Et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils y arrivent, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient si bien entraîné.

\- Je sais que cela n'enchante aucun de vous, finit par dire Raphaël. Mais si Harry a besoin de Draco pour arrêter tout cela, nous devons l'envoyer. Il aura le temps qu'il faudra, nous le récupérerons ensuite. Trois minutes. Est-ce que… vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mickaël s'approcha d'Harry et sortit un poignard qu'il lui tendit.

\- Tiens, prend-le. Tu n'auras pas de magie une fois là-bas. Tu ne pourras que te battre comme je te l'ai appris. Avec ta seule force. Ta lumière ne brillera pas non plus. Harry, tu seras très vulnérable. Alors fais attention.

Le brun acquiesça, le ventre barbouillé. Il prit l'arme dans sa main et la fixa un instant. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il devait trouver Draco. C'était sa seule priorité.

Raphaël se tourna vers un mur de la pièce et traça de sa magie un cercle concentrique. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Lentement, Sariel vient poser sa main sur son épaule puis Ramiel sur celle de Sariel, et les autres, tour à tour, firent de même, formant ainsi une chaîne. Seule Azazel resta assise et ils l'empêchèrent ainsi de les rejoindre. Ils la protégèrent, ne voulant aucunement qu'elle ne ressente à nouveau cet endroit sordide. Elle les remercia silencieusement, même si elle se sentit coupable de ne pas les aider.

Le cercle se mit soudainement à scintiller, puis, de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, des particules de lumière formèrent un trou qui se transforma en porte, assez grande pour laisser passer Harry. Le brun vit une goutte de sueur passer sur le front de Raphaël. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Ils en bavaient. Il s'avança et sauta à travers.

* * *

Lucifer attendait sagement, assis dans son fauteuil. Il regarda d'un air d'ennui mortel le corps d'Azazel pendouillant dans le vide. Des crochets le maintenaient en lévitation, enfoncés dans ses omoplates. Sa tête reposée sur son torse tant il n'avait plus la force de la lever. Le roi de l'enfer leva alors une main et évasa au dessus de lui, distrait.

\- Décrochez-le, ordonna-t-il. Je pense qu'il a compris. Préparez-le, j'aurais bientôt la réponse de la petite lumière.

Alors que les différents légionnaires présents obéirent, les portes de la salle s'ouvrir et Asmodée pénétra la pièce d'une foulée guillerette, sautillant comme une enfant. Elle chantonnait, heureuse de son méfait.

\- Papounet ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Lucifer.

Ce dernier sourit et caressa ses doux cheveux blonds et roses bonbons.

\- Mon petit diable, dit-il. Tu as fais un sans faute. Je suis très fier de toi.

\- Encore quelques jours dans le labyrinthe et il tuera pour toi, si tu le lui demandes. Je suis certaine. Il m'a coupé tant de fois la tête, cela le rend complètement fou. Il y a tellement de haine dans ses yeux, qu'il me demande envie de le violer tout cru !

Lucifer rit avec elle alors qu'un flash de lubricité passé dans ses yeux enfantins. Puis il se reprit et se remit à réfléchir.

\- Ce qui me rend fou, moi, c'est de savoir comment la lumière a réussi à lui faire retrouver ses sentiments. Je te jure que si je l'attrape celle-là, je lui brise ses petites ailes et je me fais des cure-dents avec ces os.

\- Père, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de vous le rapporter ? Harry ne s'en prendrait pas à Draco.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ma machiavélique enfant. Une très bonne idée. Mais je pense bien que la lumière va craquer. Il ne lui reste peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne à moi avant même que je n'ai à lever le petit doigt. Et quand cela sera fait… Je détruirais la cité des anges…

A sa droite apparut soudainement une table d'échec. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Les pièces avaient déjà été bougées. Encore toutes sur le plateau, les blanches faisant face aux noires qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Lucifer caressa de nouveau la chevelure de sa petite princesse de l'enfer.

\- Après tout ce temps… Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Asmodée. C'est maintenant que cela s'arrête. Je trouve cela un peu… dommage. Mais j'ai réellement hâte de connaître le dénouement. Alors… Jouons.

Il prit son fou et le déposa devant les pions blancs. Sa stratégie était simple, le sacrifice, pour l'ensemble de la victoire. Et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il remporterait cette partie. D'un geste de la main, le plateau disparut. Asmodée fronça les sourcils. Contre qui jouait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Mais Lucifer ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser ses questions et la renvoya dans le labyrinthe. Il avait senti sa présence… Cette maudite lumière allait encore tout ficher par terre. Il fallait réellement qu'il arrive à la mettre à l'écart. Peut-être en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait ? Si Draco et lui étaient réunis, enfin, ils baiseraient comme des lapins et ne se mettraient plus en travers de son chemin.

Plus que quelques jours avant de retrouver la liberté…

* * *

Harry atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds. Il tomba sur un monde complètement différent. Ici, il faisait froid et sombre. Il ne voyait presque rien. Il comprit que c'était un couloir quand il toucha la paroi dure du mur de pierre. Le sol était poussiéreux. Il avança à tâtons, laissant le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité lorsque sa main toucha un liquide froid. Il plissa en la regardant. C'était du sang. Alors il recula et remarqua qu'il était dans une marre de sang. Enfin, ses yeux virent clairs. Partout où il les posait, il tombait sur des traces aqueuses et rouges.

Raphaël l'avait prévenu, mais il n'osait à peine y croire. Il entendit ensuite les râles et les cris des bêtes derrière lui. Il se mit à courir, il devait le retrouver et vite. Mais au détour d'un carrefour, il tomba sur deux vampires, attendant sagement leur prochaine proie. Il ne put se cacher à temps, et elles lui foncèrent dessus. La peur tirailla son ventre. Il sortit le couteau que lui avait donné Mickaël et le brandit. Il ne pouvait faire de magie, mais il s'en sortirait, il en était sûr.

Le premier tenta de l'attraper mais il para sa main d'un geste et lui planta la lame en plein cœur. Une lumière sortie alors de lui et le crama de l'intérieur. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le deuxième lui sauta dessus, le ramenant difficilement au sol. Son couteau tomba à quelques mètres. Harry retint sa tête avec son bras sur sa gorge et se débattit comme il put. Le vampire avait beaucoup de force. Il claquait des dents à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tâtonna de l'autre main pour retrouver son couteau sans succès.

Soudain, le bout de ce qu'il semblerait être une griffe transperça le crâne du vampire et ressortit par sa bouche. Harry tourna la tête quand le sang dégoulina sur lui. Quelqu'un l'attrapa et le dégagea puis lui trancha la tête d'un geste vif et sûr. La lumière le regarda, ébloui, et son sourire revint. C'était lui… complètement différent de ses souvenirs. Il regarda son démon qui finit par se tourner vers lui.

\- Draco… murmura Harry.

Il était méconnaissable. Du sang et de la poussière l'ensevelissait de la tête au pied. Il avait diverses blessures sur les bras, le torse et les jambes, une balafre sur la joue. Mais le pire était son regard. Froid et haineux. Il le regardait comme si tout était de sa faute. Une petite fille sortit de son ombre et elle le fixa avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Tue-le… dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Et le blond attaqua. Harry se releva d'une roulade arrière et évita de justesse sa lame.

\- Non, attend ! Draco !

Mais l'homme attaqua de nouveau et cette fois-ci toucha sa jambe, la tailladant. Harry grimaça et se la tint d'une main. Il mit l'autre devant lui et tenta de le raisonner une nouvelle fois :

\- Draco, je t'en prie, je suis là pour toi. Je suis venu te chercher.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas, balayant sa main du plat de son arme et visa la tête. La pointe déchira sa joue. Harry attrapa la lame de toutes ses forces et réussit à lui retirer pour la jeter au loin.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît ! C'est moi, Harry. Écoute-moi.

Il fixa la petite fille derrière qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, se délectant de la scène. Qu'avait-elle fait à son démon ? A moins que… Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était. Un démon. Draco se jeta alors sur lui, l'attrapant par le col, il frappa de son poing aussi fort qu'il put sur son visage. Le premier coup le fit saigner un peu plus, le deuxième le défigura, le troisième le fit tomber à genoux.

\- Dra… co… sombra Harry.

Il le vit revenir à la charge alors il mit ses bras devant lui.

\- Attend, attend… supplia-t-il. C'est moi…

Draco retint son poing en l'air et se figea sur place. Il regarda son âme sœur et ses pupilles s'agrandirent d'un coup.

\- C'est moi… Chevrota à nouveau le brun. Je t'en supplie. Arrête…

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour bégayer des sons sans consistances. Derrière, la petite fille lui tendit le couteau de Mickaël et murmura à nouveau :

\- Tue-le. Tu as juré.

Draco le prit fébrilement et Harry écarquilla le seul œil valide qui lui restait. Il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, je t'en prie. Draco, réveille-toi. Je suis là pour te ramener… Je suis là pour toi. Je t'ai promis de te retrouver. Je t'ai retrouvé. J'ai… besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Draco passa de l'arme dans sa main à Harry. Il pencha la tête. Le brun aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit la colère passer de nouveau dans son regard. Il était désolé. Désolé de lui avoir fait du mal, désolé qu'il soit enfermé ici. Coincé de devoir mourir encore et encore. Il ne sut pas s'il l'avait raisonné ou pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs de haine. Le brun se releva légèrement et posa sa main sur celle qui tenait son arme. Il serra de toutes ses forces son bas, cherchant à le rapprocher de lui.

\- Draco, je sais combien tu as souffert. Je sais la colère qui boue en toi. Il faut que tu te battes, il faut que tu résistes. Viens avec moi, je t'en prie. Je suis là…

Il finit par l'agenouiller en face de lui et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce serait peut-être le seul moment où Harry pourrait le toucher alors il en profita. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce. Le blond ne disait plus rien, ne faisait plus rien. Puis il ferma les yeux et inspira, comme s'il se délectait de cette tendresse. Et le brun faisait de même. Il s'approcha à nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il sentit son corps se tendre mais il ne le repoussa pas.

\- Je vais te sortir de là.

Quand le faucheur se décida à rouvrir les yeux, la colère était partie, remplacée par de la tristesse. Le couteau glissa de sa main, Harry le reprit en faisant des gestes lents, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Et puis il lui sourit, heureux de le retrouver. Le blond le dévisagea, puis toucha ses blessures qu'il lui avait infligées avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

\- Harry…

\- Je suis là, répondit le brun.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il avait réussi, il l'avait raisonné. Il sentit le faucheur le serrer à son tour, crispant ses mains contre son dos et plongeant son nez dans sa nuque.

\- Sauve-moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

C'est ce qu'Harry voulait faire. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il s'était juré en arrivant ici, peu importe dans quel état il le trouverait de le ramener. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il ne serait pas seul. Sans qu'il ne le voie, la petite fille avait fait le tour d'eux dans l'ombre et avait récupéré la griffe de gargouille. Cependant, il sentit bien quand elle le transperça en plein cœur. Il hoqueta, écarquilla les yeux. Draco, empalé lui aussi se recula, provoquant plus de douleur chez son âme jumelle.

\- Non ! Non, non, non !

Il attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, mais le brun souriait encore. Voir son visage paniqué, attristé, horrifié rien que pour lui… C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il était il y a quelques secondes.

\- Ne meurs pas ! Hurla Draco… Ne… me laisse pas.

Harry essaya de parler, lui promettant qu'il le retrouverait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentit la lame revenir en arrière, le lacérant une dernière fois de bas en haut avant que son corps n'abdique. Il sombra dans le néant avec pour dernière image son doux visage gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, reprenant de l'air dans ses poumons comme un noyé. Puis il se toucha de partout et surtout là où la lame l'avait transpercé mais il n'y avait plus rien. Comme les marques des coups de Draco ou le sang des vampires. Tout avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, l'endroit sombre où il avait atterri lui dit quelque chose. Il se releva, lentement et grimaça. Il serra son couteau dans sa main quand il entendit des pas courir vers lui. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Peu importe qui arrivait, il se battrait et mourrait autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour le retrouver. Il déglutit, brandit sa lame. Derrière lui, le portail s'ouvrit à nouveau, il essaya de s'écarter. Malheureusement, Raphaël l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule et le tira d'un coup sec. Il se débattit pour ne pas être extrait du labyrinthe. Il n'avait pas fini, il ne l'avait pas rapporté. Mais les archanges lâchèrent prise et il se referma. Harry frappa sur le mur.

\- Non.

Il l'avait récupéré bien trop tôt.

\- Renvoyez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il. Il est…

Il se tut brusquement en voyant l'état des cinq archanges. Ils étaient complètement vidés, livides et transpirants. Ils n'auraient jamais la force de rouvrir un autre portail pour l'instant. Il était encore une fois passé complètement à côté de l'opportunité de le récupérer. Draco n'allait pas tenir longtemps là-bas. Il était déjà en train de se transformer en démon assoiffé de sang. Il fallait qu'il le secoure. Il regarda Azazel, allongée sur son canapé. S'il le fallait… Le brun sentit une brusque montée d'adrénaline. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Harry fixa l'ouverture de la tour et courut vers elle.

\- Harry, non ! S'exclama Raphaël.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et sauta. Il serra les dents. La chute risquait de lui faire très mal mais il ne devrait pas mourir. Il fallait qu'il fuie au plus vite avant qu'ils ne recouvrent leur force. Qu'il aille sur Terre, c'était maintenant sa motivation première. Mais l'archange avait réussi à se relever rapidement et se jeter par-dessus bord avec lui. Il l'attrapa par la taille et s'envola brusquement avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Contre toute attente. Il les emmena sur Terre et le déposa dans un champ. Raphaël s'agenouilla et expira. Il était épuisé.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas faire. Murmura-t-il. Je l'ai compris à l'instant même où tu es descendu de la tour. Mais…

Harry commença à reculer. Il devait fuir, rapidement.

\- C'est le seul moyen, Raphaël. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Le seul pour que je puisse le sauver.

\- Il ne faut pas l'écouter ! Lucifer ne le rendra jamais.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas, chuchota le brun. J'aurais réussi. Et tant pis si cela aurait mis des semaines pour venir nous chercher. Je l'aurais sauvé. Vous ne me laissez plus choix. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. Je vais revenir. Avec lui. Lucifer… ne s'attend pas à ce que je vais faire. Je t'en supplie.

Le cœur de Dieu releva la tête et le regarda intensément.

\- Pour tuer un ange ou un démon, il faut extraire l'âme de son corps. Si tu veux le faire toi-même, se sera long et douloureux. Plus que douloureux. Mais… j'ai… un autre moyen.

Raphaël fit apparaître une boîte et la lui tendit. Il ouvrit les clips et le brun écarquilla les yeux. C'était un vieux révolver dans un coussinet rouge sang. A sa droite. Une seule et unique balle.

\- C'est rapide… indolore.

Le brun lui prit la boîte et Raphaël recula, la main sur sa bouche. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry avec un sourire. Je te remercie et je te promets de revenir très vite.

L'archange hocha la tête, toujours paralysé par son acte. Puis il déplia ses ailes et s'enfuit rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Harry, de ses mains tremblantes, prit la balle et la glissa dans le barillet. Il actionna le mécanisme, tira sur la queue de sécurité et plaça le canon sur sa tempe. C'était le mieux à faire. Il allait sauver Draco, il allait revenir à la cité des anges, après avoir détruit les ténèbres et sauver tout le monde. Que Lucifer l'attende, il n'était pas près de gagner cette guerre.

Il tira.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Stop, stop, stop ! Je crois bien que vous avez eu votre dose de révélations pour un seul chapitre. Avez-vous enfin confondu le traître ? Que va-t-il donc se passer maintenant ? Draco a-t-il perdu définitivement son côté angélique ou Harry est-il arrivé juste à temps ?**_

 _ **Et maintenant, si on mettait en avant quelques côtés démoniaques ? (Rire machiavélique).**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	16. Pour un sacrifice, la liberté

**Chapitre 15 :** Pour un sacrifice, la liberté.

* * *

Il se réveilla douloureusement. C'était bien le mot. Il avait mal… Chaque partie de son corps le démangeait comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le marquer au fer rouge un peu partout. C'était étrange… Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Une grimace apparut sur son visage. C'était tellement étrange. La peur remplit son estomac d'une bile remontant peu à peu jusqu'à sa bouche. La peur fit battre son cœur de plus en plus vite.

La peur figea tous ses membres, le faisant trembler…

Et pourtant il ne faisait vraiment pas froid ici. Au contraire, une chaleur épouvantable l'entourait. A travers ses paupières, il pouvait remarquer qu'il faisait sombre. Sous lui, le sol se révélait plus dur qu'à l'habitude. Comme si des blocs de béton avaient remplacé l'herbe et la terre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il allongé sur le sol ? Que faisait-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Et ces questions l'amenèrent à une principale. Qui était-il ?

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla de stupeur. Le ciel était rouge et les nuages noirs. Dans sa tête, c'était le noir absolu. Il ne se souvenait de rien, de rien de ce qu'il avait été. Et pourtant, il se souvenait bien que le ciel était bleu et que les nuages étaient blancs ou gris quand le froid ou la pluie venaient à tomber. Mais pas là. Là, le ciel était rouge et les nuages noirs. La peur revint encore.

De plus en plus fort, comme si ses oreilles elles aussi se réveillaient, des bruits, des cris, de longs râles de détresse vinrent à lui. Ils n'étaient pas loin, à proximité de lui car il pouvait les entendre. Il se releva lentement… mais pas assez pour que sa tête ne tourne pas. C'était trop tard. Il se retourna vivement et pencha la tête, prêt à vomir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Apparemment, il n'avait rien du tout puisque rien ne sortit.

Il ne fit que tousser bruyamment.

Il comprit pourquoi le sol était si dur, il était sur du goudron qui formait un grand pont, brisé en deux. Derrière lui, il y avait une dizaine de voiture en très mauvais état, comme si elles avaient brûlé puis qu'on les avait laissé pourrir ici. Devant lui, le vide… Le vide d'où venaient les cris. Il allait pour se lever quand une douleur lancinante l'en empêcha. Ses jambes avaient du mal à lui obéir, ses bras étaient couverts de bleus et de déchirure. Il avait mal à la tête aussi. En se mettant à quatre pattes, il vit quelques gouttes de sang tomber de sa tête au sol. Il passa alors ses doigts sur son visage avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La blessure se trouvait pile poil au niveau de sa tempe. Un petit trou, un trou de la taille d'une balle de pistolet. Il pouvait presque y glisser son doigt. Son regard s'attarda sur le tout et son esprit, complètement vide mais vivace, fonctionna à cent à l'heure. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il était mort… Son regard perçut quelque chose d'étrange. Il tourna la tête et remarqua un os pendouillant dans le vide, du sang, de la chair et des plumes l'entouraient. Non… Il n'était pas dans le vide. Il était rattaché à son dos. Alors que la sensation revint, il se mit à hurler de douleur.

C'était impossible. Il ne se rappelait de rien, mais il savait bien que les humains n'avaient pas d'ailes. Les oiseaux, oui… Mais sûrement pas les humains. Il tenta de toucher mais s'arrêta au premier contact. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un bras ou une jambe. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux, la douleur était horriblement forte.

Il serra les dents et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Pas d'aile. Il n'en avait qu'une ? Où l'autre avait-elle était complètement arrachée ? Si seulement il savait. Pourtant il n'avait pas de douleur de l'autre côté. Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une aile ?

Les cris retentirent encore, il ne put s'empêcher d'assouvir sa curiosité et se traîna jusqu'au bord, tenta de penser à autre chose que la douleur. Allongé sur le ventre, il tira une dernière fois et juste ses yeux dépassèrent. Ce fut suffisant pour l'effrayer une bonne fois pour toute. Il recula rapidement, restant allongé. Son souffle erratique vint balayer la poussière de l'endroit. Comment était-ce possible ? Juste en bas se trouvait des milliers de corps, dessiné seulement par des ombres, qui ne possédait que de grands yeux blancs sans orbites et une grande bouche pour hurler. Il cherchait à remonter le long du précipice sans succès. C'était affreux. Il fallait qu'il fuie.

Il se remit à quatre pattes, se rua sur la première voiture, chercha à s'appuyer dessus pour remonter mais échoua lamentablement. Il retomba sur les fesses. Il allait recommencer quand deux cris stridents l'obligèrent à se boucher les oreilles. Il leva les yeux pour voir arriver deux horribles créatures. Elles étaient faites d'un corps osseux humain, de mains longues et griffues, d'un crâne humain, de longues ailes de chaire sans plume.

Son corps se stoppa net, tant la peur l'empêchait de bouger. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il vit les deux bêtes se poser lourdement au sol, à quatre pattes, en position d'attaque. L'une d'elles hurla à nouveau. Il vit sa fin arriver. Ou peut-être son autre fin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien, jusqu'à son nom ? Il ne le saurait jamais. La première créature de l'enfer attaqua et il hurla de terreur, se protégeant avec son bras. Elle ne fit que le taillader, le repoussant au sol si violement que sa tête se fracassa dessus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors qu'il sentit le liquide chaud se répandre tout autour de sa tête. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun usage de son corps. Ses pensées et sa vue commencèrent à se faire floues. Il eut juste le temps de sentir la deuxième bête s'arrêter au-dessus de lui et le prendre par la taille. Ils s'envolèrent. C'était bizarre. Cette sensation lui était familière. Il se rappela son aile brisée dans le dos. Oui… C'était vrai, il avait des ailes autrefois.

La bête s'arrêta au-dessus du gouffre et immédiatement, les corps en bas levèrent les bras vers eux. Il n'eut même pas la force de se débattre. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Tout était fini… C'était peut-être ce qu'il souhaitait… Sûrement… Il regarda le pont. De là, il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas de fin, de l'autre côté. C'était un pont qui n'avait qu'une route, qui ne menait qu'à un seul endroit… Ici. Peu importe qui il était autrefois, il put enfin répondre à une question existentielle que tous se posent…

Voilà donc ce qui se passe après la mort.

Il sourit.

La bête le lâcha, et commença sa longue descende en enfer…

* * *

Draco courrait encore. Un couloir plus tard, il était de nouveau au début du labyrinthe. Il l'avait arpenté tellement de fois qu'il le connaissait par cœur maintenant. Malheureusement, quand il y fut, il ne put que voir avec désespérance Harry se faire ramener par le portail. Il tomba à genoux, à la fois sidéré et triste. Il serra les poings aussi forts qu'il le pouvait, se faisant saigner les paumes. Il était venu le chercher… Et il n'avait pas réussi. Sauf que cette fois, Draco avait compris. Il savait. La haine qu'il éprouvait ses derniers jours pour cet être de lumière disparut complètement. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait, c'était Lucifer.

Derrière lui, la petite fille sortit de l'ombre. Il garda cet aspect indifférent alors qu'il la dévisagea.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Elle sourit. Un sourire horrible sur de si jolie joue. Puis pencha la tête sur le côté et la transformation fut radicale.

\- Asmodée, princesse des enfers, mon cher Draco. Quel dommage… Tu étais si près du but d'avoir ta vengeance. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es un démon, les démons martyrisent des anges, essayent de détruire la lumière… Et toi, tu as eu bon nombre d'occasions de le faire… Et tu choisis de lui faire un câlin… Pathétique.

Elle fit tourner le couteau de Mickaël qu'Harry avait laissé tomber entre ses doigts. Draco la scruta, ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait faire contre un prince des enfers. Elle était bien supérieure à lui. Elle ne fera que le réduire en pièce.

\- Tout ça… Cette… mise en scène…

\- Etait pour que tu craques, en effet. Et tu étais à ça de le faire.

Elle le pointa du couteau et le défia de haut, le visage sombre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire subir ce qu'il te fait endurer.

Draco ouvrit la bouche avant de regarder l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Quand… je l'ai vu. Quand je l'ai entendu, je me suis rappelé. Avoua-t-il en bégayant légèrement. Je me suis rappelé un sentiment… Un de ceux que vous m'avez privé.

\- Lequel ? Fit le démon en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle eut tout l'air de savoir ce que c'était, c'est pourquoi, elle ne fut pas choquée quand il murmura :

\- Je crois que c'était… du bonheur. Je me suis senti bien. Tellement bien.

Asmodée resta un moment sans rien dire. Le bonheur… Draco la regarda profondément.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… N'est-ce pas ?

Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper puis elle fit demi-tour. Le blond posa une main sur sa joue, celle qu'Harry avait touchée. C'était plus que cela encore. Tous ces sentiments avaient percé son esprit et l'avait ramené dans le monde réel. Du bonheur, du désir… sûrement d'autres qu'il n'avait pas encore appris. Et qu'il espérait ardemment qu'Harry lui apprenne.

Soudain, la douleur revint. Il hurla une fois avant de se retenir. Son aile noire sortie toute seule de son dos. Il avait tant de fois essayé de le faire qu'il resta choqué. Mais le pire vint après. Elle se désintégra en quelques millions de plumes noires avant de disparaître complètement. Son cri attira Asmodée qui le regarda de loin sans comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Draco se redressa et se massa l'épaule. Il retira son long manteau noir tout déchiré et, torse nu, essaya de regarder derrière lui.

Deuxième moment de douleur, sa peau se fendit en deux, il se plia. Asmodée écarquilla les yeux. Puis sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Lucifer, à ses côtés, regardait aussi le blond se faire malmener par des os qui craquaient et sortait de son dos.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura la blonde, hypnotisée par la scène.

\- L'aile qu'il portait est une que je lui avais prêtée.

\- Il n'a pas reçu ses ailes pendant son voyage ? Fit Asmodée, estomaqué.

\- Non. Il n'a rien reçu du tout.

Asmodée ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'œil étonné de son mentor. Pour la première fois, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait au dessus des enfers, il avait toujours était fin stratège, et réussit bon nombre de fois à parer aux différents actes des anges, archanges ou même parfois Dieu. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, il se contentait de regarder sans rien faire, aussi hypnotisée que curieux. Mais la démone comprenait après tout... Tout ce que faisait Harry et Draco défiait toutes les lois de la genèse.

\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça, c'est la bonne nouvelle. Harry vient de mettre fin à ses jours. Cela ne peut-être une coïncidence.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle se mit à sourire.

\- La cité des anges est à nous.

\- Va te préparer mon enfant, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Que vas-tu faire de lui ?

\- Un marché est un marché. Je ne reviens jamais sur un pacte. Je vais le libérer.

Ils finirent de contempler Draco qui venait de s'effondrer, baignant dans son propre sang. Une seule et unique aile avait poussé et maintenant l'entourait, comme si elle souhaitait le protéger envers et contre tout. Lucifer se tourna vers sa princesse et claqua des doigts, la faisant disparaître. Il se tourna ensuite vers un des murs du labyrinthe et posa une main dessus.

\- Très chère…

Sa main commença à le brûler alors il la retira, puis sourit.

\- Comme tu veux.

Puis il disparut, emportant le corps de Draco.

* * *

Son méfait accompli, Raphaël, cœur de Dieu s'écrasa au sol, sur les larges des côtes espagnoles. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait atterri ici. Il s'était laissé transporter par le vent et les bourrasques quand le ciel s'était assombri, la tête pleine de pensées obscures. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Son sourire repassait dans sa tête et son cœur avait tellement lutté pour l'en empêcher. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il le sentait au fond de lui. Il était brisé. Il se releva, soufflant le sable qui lui était entré dans la bouche.

\- Père, hurla-t-il.

Il regarda le ciel. La pluie tombait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure… autant qu'Harry était allé en enfer. Le ciel noircit encore un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux, hurla à nouveau son Dieu puis se recroquevilla. Enfin, la pluie cessa de le piquait de toute part. Il se redressa et vit d'abord un parapluie au-dessus de lui, enfin sa main… Et Marc. Marc avec l'aura de Dieu… Alors… enfin de compte, il n'était jamais parti.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, murmura Dieu en souriant bêtement.

Raphaël resta la bouche grande ouverte. Il secoua la tête en riant à moitié, malheureux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Dieu s'accroupit et baisa son front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout sera bientôt fini.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, supplia Raphaël. Les humains n'ont pas mérité cela. Ils ont travaillé si dur pour devenir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ils ont… tellement souffert. Les progrès, la science, les guerres… Même la Terre fut parfois avec eux… parfois contre… mais jamais elle ne les a lâchés. Tu ne peux pas tout supprimer ainsi.

\- Moi ? Rit Dieu. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de changer. J'ai triché… plusieurs fois, c'est vrai. Et je suis en train de réparer mes erreurs. Pour le reste, je compte uniquement sur vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire. Murmura Raphaël.

\- Ce sera… à toi de décider. Le moment venu. Tu seras le seul à prendre un choix. Il te sera difficile. Je ne peux malheureusement t'en dire plus.

Dieu embrassa une dernière fois son fils, cet étrange sourire serein toujours aux lèvres.

\- Vous allez me manquer. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé…

Puis la pluie tomba de nouveau sur lui. Il avait disparu. Raphaël resta là un instant sans rien comprendre. Dieu ne lui avait pas dit s'il avait bien agi ou non. Il n'avait aucune réponse. La colère monta encore alors qu'il était plus perdu qu'avant. Enfin, Méphistophélès apparut derrière lui. Entre ses doigts, une longue lame faite de pierre noire tranchante et d'un manche en bois. Une lame toute simple, sans artifice, mais qui pourtant l'aiderait à tout réparer… ou tout détruire.

* * *

Ramiel, Uriel et Sariel arrivèrent dans l'ambassade. Les anges, tout autour d'eux, s'activaient dans une cacophonie incontrôlable. Uriel hurla une fois, accaparant leur attention, donna ses ordres avec une vitesse que les deux autres archanges ne lui connaissaient que très peu de fois. Sariel s'approcha du voile alors que celui-ci, maintenant complètement vide, brillait plus fort que jamais. Uriel le rejoint en deux pas.

\- Combien de temps avant l'apocalypse, penses-tu ?

\- Quelle importance, murmura Ramiel. Si les démons s'emparent de la cité des anges, Lucifer sort de sa cave et condamne les anges. Ils continueront à vivre pendant que nous, nous nous ferons exterminés.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, le rassura Sariel. Nous avons toujours su résister.

\- C'est vrai, murmura l'âme de Dieu. Nous avons réussi à résister pendant six mois durant, une fois. Après tout, nous ne faisons que nous blesser et évitons au maximum de nous tuer. Mais cette fois, nous allons perdre. Uriel… La lumière… Adam n'arrivera pas à tenir une attaque de plus de quelques jours.

Les trois archanges s'arrêtèrent de parler un instant pour contempler leur lumière. Quand le portail s'ouvrira, les démons afflueraient, le mal envahira de nouveau cet endroit de pureté. Et la lumière mourra, les condamnant tous. Surtout maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là.

\- Je suis peut-être épuisé magiquement, mais je ne compte pas me rendre sans me battre. Grinça Sariel.

Uriel se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu as raison. Nous allons tous nous battre.

\- Bien. D'abord, nous devons mettre le pont et l'ambassade en sécurité. Uriel quand tu seras certain que les boucliers sont bien en place, va chercher Azazel et mets là à l'intérieur. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sente tout cela. Elle est déjà bien trop fragile. Sariel, essaye de trouver Raphaël. Demande-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment Harry a fait pour lui échapper ?

Uriel tiqua et haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je suis certain de l'avoir vu rattraper Harry et s'enfuir avec lui vers la Terre. Alors… soit il l'a amené voir Asmodée ou l'un des démons… Soit Harry a trouvé le moyen de lui échapper. Je pense plus pour la deuxième solution, après tout, notre chère lumière commençait à démontrer une force qui nous est bien supérieure.

Uriel hocha la tête lentement puis se dirigea vers le pont des âmes sauvées. Les anges se mettaient en place, assis autour de l'énorme édifice, formant un cercle concentrique. Ils allaient encore devoir user de tout leur pouvoir et ne pas faillir. A moins que tout cela… ne serve plus à rien. L'ambassadeur chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Non, il devait rester positif. Tout allait bien se passer. Il se pencha sur l'un des anges qui lui sourit.

\- Tu as peur, murmura-t-il en le voyant trembler.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il. Très.

\- Je te comprends, moi aussi, j'ai peur…

\- Je me demande parfois… Pourquoi les démons ont été créés pour faire le mal. Pourquoi veulent-ils le faire. Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un se dirait pas « Eh, les gars, vous savez quoi !? J'ai vu des humains, ils sont en colère, parfois, ils aiment bien casser des choses, ils sont jaloux, envieux ou bien luxurieux… Mais… ils aiment. Ils sont heureux… Et ils font aussi le bien. Et si on faisait pareil ? »

L'ange rit et regarda à nouveau Uriel.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a un démon, parmi tous qui pourrait ou aurait dit cela ?

Uriel secoua la tête avant de chuchoter.

\- J'en sais rien, mon ami. Je doute que… Je ne sais pas.

\- Où est la lumière, Uriel ? Demanda l'ange alors que la tristesse pouvait se lire à nouveau dans son regard.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire. Oui, maintenant, il y en avait un qui pourrait peut-être le dire. Un… ou deux.

* * *

Draco se tenait la tête droite et le regard sûr devant Lucifer. Jamais le roi de l'enfer n'avait vu l'une de ses créatures, normalement amorphe et sans pensées, le défier de la sorte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir créé un démon plus horrible qu'un de ses légionnaires. Peut-être un nouveau prince de l'enfer ? Après tout, son âme jumelle était la lumière. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Lucifer se pencha en avant et fronça des sourcils avant de sourire.

\- Bien… Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

\- Laissez-moi partir, fit le blond de but en blanc.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela, demanda Lucifer en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je dois… retrouver la lumière. Je dois lui demander. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me rendre mes sentiments, pourquoi m'imposer cela sachant les conséquences. Pourquoi moi. Pourquoi… est-il si important pour moi…

\- Tu parles de lui, comme un ange parlerait de Dieu. C'est la même chose. _Pourquoi, pourquoi,_ imita-t-il dans une mimique d'enfant agaçant.

Draco serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas. Il devait rester libre de ses mouvements s'il devait retrouver Harry. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas retourner dans le labyrinthe. Plus jamais. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait été là-dessous mais cela lui parut une éternité.

\- Comme un ange, cracha Lucifer à nouveau comme si c'était la pire des insultes. Enfin bref…

Le roi de l'enfer fit une moue mi amusée, mi contrariée.

\- Un pacte est un pacte. Harry a tenu sa parole, il s'est suicidé. Tu es donc libre.

Draco se figea sur place. Le désarroi et l'inquiétude purent se lire sur son visage. Lucifer en profita pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Oh… il ne t'a pas dit, apparemment. Ta chère petite lumière ne brillera plus jamais. Il va rester, à nos côtés pendant que la cité des anges brûlera. Tu vois, il avait un choix à faire. Toi ou la cité. Et c'est toi qu'il a choisi, au dépit de l'humanité. J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant, tu vas pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions que tu voulais.

Lucifer se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'Asmodée. Celle-ci revenait avec de grandes nouvelles. Tout était prêt pour la dernière attaque sur la cité des anges.

\- Ah non. C'est vrai, rajouta-t-il une dernière fois en levant un doigt. Il est coincé dans les limbes du Tartares. Tu ne le reverras pas avant longtemps... Très longtemps.

Puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Asmodée regarda Draco avec ce même sourire vilain qui lui enlaidit le visage. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Harry ne pouvait avoir fait cela. Il lui avait dit de se battre, de l'attendre, qu'il viendrait le sauver. Mais maintenant… Qui pouvait-il sauver ? Maintenant… Qui allait le sauver lui…

Enfin, Lucifer le congédia et Draco sortit du grand palais. Il marcha lentement dans les rues désertes de la ville. Les démons étaient bien moins nombreux que d'habitude. A moins qu'ils s'étaient tous regroupés à côté du portail. Un ange en moins dans la cité des anges. Ce dernier n'attendait que le déclic de la lumière pour s'ouvrir. C'était bientôt la fin de la cité et du côté des… « gentils ». Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un des princes de l'enfer courir vers une maison de bois. Son visage et son corps était ravagé, ses ailes avaient été découpées. Il n'était plus qu'un tas immonde de chair en fusion. Et pourtant il courrait sûrement.

Draco le suivit discrètement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Une immense tour d'appartement délabrée, comme tout ce qui se trouvait sous terre. Il monta les escaliers, l'entendit grimacer et souffler bruyamment alors qu'il s'effondrait sur une porte avant de se relever et de repartir de plus belle. Draco resta un instant interdit devant la mare de sang et de chair qu'il avait laissé scotché à la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux quand des flashs le prirent. Il serra les dents. Il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe… Il n'y était plus…

Il leva les yeux et passa la tête par-dessus la rambarde. Malgré ses profondes blessures, il avançait vite. Pourquoi un démon était dans cet état-là… un des sept princes de l'enfer en plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il monta à son tour et le retrouva au dernier étage. Il poussa doucement la porte entrouverte et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder à travers l'entrebâillement. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le démon devant lui, le regardant. Alors il finit d'ouvrir et se mit face à lui. Le démon s'effondra sur ses genoux.

\- Azazel… murmura Draco.

C'était comme une évidence, il n'avait pu dire autre chose et comme il le pensait, le prince hocha la tête. Son visage tout aussi fondu ne ressemblait à plus rien. Plus de cheveux, son état était bien pire que ce que pensait le blond. Il le vit tendre un bras sans main vers sa droite et le blond se fit violence pour ne pas ressentir cette terreur qui le rongeait. Il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe… il n'y était plus.

\- Prend-le…

Draco suivit des yeux son geste et découvrit un coffret. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il s'approcha mais juste au moment de toucher le loquet, le prince l'arrêta.

\- Seul Harry peut l'ouvrir. La lumière… personne d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais il hocha négativement la tête. Pourquoi était-ce caché ici ? A la vue de tous ? Si c'était à Harry, cela devait être précieux. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi dans ce coffre ? Pourquoi Azazel le lui donnait. Enfin dans une dernière supplique délirante, le prince bégaya :

\- Tue-moi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Draco hésita. Il regarda le coffret. C'était pour Harry. Cela pourrait le sauver. Cela pourrait l'aider. Peut-être pas… mais il y avait une chance. Et pour lui, Harry était plus précieux que tout au monde. Il s'approcha du démon et l'attrapa par la nuque. Il posa sa main juste à côté de son cœur et sortit ses griffes qui s'enfoncèrent en lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il une dernière fois, le regard dur.

\- Tue-moi, éructa le démon alors que ses yeux viraient rouges.

Il semblait comme se battre avec une part de lui-même. Draco ne comprit pas. Peut-être que faire le bien était trop dur pour eux. Il vit ses crocs pousser. Il regarda une dernière fois la boîte. Harry était plus important. Enfin ses griffes poussèrent brusquement. Il referma le poing dans son corps et le démon hoqueta. Et dans un geste brusque il arracha son âme de son corps. Le blond regarda son corps s'effriter petit-à-petit alors que son âme pulsait entre ses longs doigts crochus. Il inspira un bon coup. Il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe… Azazel ne reviendra plus. Il venait… de tuer quelqu'un… De ses propres mains…

Harry le pardonnerait-il ?

Enfin il grimaça. La douleur envahit sa main. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que l'âme noire et sanglante à l'instant, se purifia lentement. Elle redevint blanche, forçant Draco à la relâcher. Mais au lieu de tomber, la volute de fumée se mit à léviter avant de s'envoler avec grâce vers le ciel. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il retournait au paradis. Etait-ce possible ? Comment…

Draco resta un instant planté là, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le coffre. Si seul Harry pouvait ouvrir ce coffre, il emmènerait le brun ici. D'abord, il devait le retrouver. Dans un tournoiement de sa grande cape, il fit demi-tour et repartit en direction du pont des âmes déchues. Il fallait qu'il le trouve le premier…

* * *

Méphistophélès faisait les cent pas devant le portail. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû s'ouvrir. Pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps ? Les légionnaires étaient là, faisant autant de bruit qu'il le pouvait, hurlant criant, c'était presque désagréable. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils et regarda Bélial qui semblait très en colère. Puis il se tourna vers Asmodée qui haussa les épaules. Mammon tourna la tête de droite à gauche et demanda :

\- Belphégor ?

\- Il ne viendra pas, tu le sais bien. Répondit Bélial.

\- Même pour la fin de la cité des anges ? Franchement, il exagère.

\- Laisse-le où il est. Minauda Asmodée. Il ne nous servira pas à grand-chose à part pour dévorer des âmes qu'il se fait apporter sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Pourquoi ce fichu portail ne s'ouvre pas ! S'énerva encore Méphisto. Je croyais que la lumière était en train de mourir. Comment peut-elle encore réussir à tenir le coup après toutes ses attaques ?

\- Il ne s'ouvrira pas…

La voix lente et désappointée s'éleva derrière eux et ils se retournèrent d'un seul geste. Les démons firent silence. Lucifer les surplomba de toute sa malfaisance et prit un temps, réfléchissant rapidement. Il plissa les yeux quand Méphisto lui demanda pourquoi. Puis il fit demi-tour sans un autre mot, laissant ses princes et démons sans comprendre. Enfin, un sentiment les pesa. Alors que la force et l'allégresse les avait emplis depuis qu'Harry avait mis fin à ses jours, une deuxième fois, elles disparurent brusquement.

\- L'équilibre, murmura Asmodée. Comment… cela se peut-il ? Comment a-t-il pu être rétabli ?

Méphisto regarda le portail, la colère rougeoyant ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, petit frère. Tu as intérêt à assurer ta part du marché.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt, dans le ciel, et plus précisément dans la haute tour d'Azazel, cette dernière entendit la supplique d'Aza alors qu'il laissa pour la dernière fois ses pensées ouvertes. La blonde écarquilla ses yeux vides de toute lumière.

\- _Tue-moi._

Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas faire cela. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La pièce lui apparut soudainement, elle voyait exactement ce qu'il voyait. Elle vit de ses yeux, le visage serré et acide de Draco. Elle le vit, sa main sur son torse. Il n'était pas tremblant, ni hésitant. Elle le vit dévier vers un étrange coffre avant qu'il ne lui demande s'il était sûr. Elle entendit de ses oreilles lui assurer que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Puis elle sentit sa douleur. Toute sa douleur… Et dans sa tête, il lui murmura qu'il était désolé…

Les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui pardonna. Elle sourit et lui pardonna tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque maintenant. Jusque ses atrocités dans le labyrinthe. Elle s'effondra sur son canapé, attendant d'être rappelé. Pour la première fois depuis trois milles ans, elle se sentit extrêmement seule. C'était presque insoutenable. Mais rien ne vient. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, la lumière ne tenta pas de l'emmener de force dans l'arche. Et puis elle la sentit. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, elle la sentit, comme une douce caresse autour d'elle. Son âme était là, batifolant comme une luciole. Et Azazel comprit.

Elle n'était qu'une seule cage. Son autre moitié n'avait nulle part où aller. Les lois fondamentales ne pouvaient agir sur elle. Puisqu'elles n'étaient pas jumelles… L'âme finit de danser autour d'elle et la pénétra, lui coupa la respiration, la tétanisant. Et enfin, elle se sentit complète. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau en grand. D'une main tremblante, elle dégagea ses jambes. Elle secoua ses orteils et son sourire revint, embellissant son magnifique visage. Elle éclata de rire quand le froid du carrelage chatouilla la plante de ses pieds. Et elle se leva. Elle fit quelque pas dans son boudoir, évitant les objets avec facilité.

Elle se permit même quelques pas de danse avant de se stopper net.

\- Qui est là ? Uriel ? Azazel vient de nous sauver la mise ! Il s'est sacrifié pour nous. L'équilibre du monde…

\- A été rétabli. Je sais…

Aza fut soudainement terrifié. Sa voix… elle le connaissait. Elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu. Et puis son aura se mit à briller. Tellement fort, qu'elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle le sentait s'approcher de lui d'un pas lent.

\- C'est toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne verrait jamais le visage qu'il avait pris, mais elle le sentit. Elle posa sa main et refit le contour de ses formes. Elle sourit doucement. La peur qu'elle ressentait s'envola dans son ventre. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Qu'importe, elle l'acceptait. Elle ne tenterait pas de s'y absoudre. S'il en était ainsi…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Finalement, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi…

Mais il en fut tout autre. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura tout ce dont elle voulait savoir, ce qui s'était passé, ce qui allait se passer. Il lui dit la fin de l'histoire comme un conteur trop hâtif pour attendre. Azazel fut choquée. Elle resta là, la bouche grande ouverte sans comprendre, sans y croire une seule seconde. Malheureusement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autre question il leva sa cage et l'aspira. L'âme à l'intérieur se débattit un instant avant de s'apaiser.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura Dieu.

Il déposa la cage au sol et se pencha pour la saluer avant de disparaître dans la nature. Au même instant, Uriel entra dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en la trouvant vide avant de remarquer la petite cage au sol. Automatiquement, il s'effondra devant elle.

\- Non… Murmura-t-il. Non…

Sa gorge se noua de désespoir. Il ne pouvait y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Raphaël arriva à son tour alors que la lumière rougeoyait à nouveau. Il écarquilla les yeux en trouvant Uriel pleurant devant la cage d'Azazel et celle-ci, maintenant en paix, qui râlait comme toutes les autres. L'archange serra des dents. Sa mâchoire craqua.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Uriel se releva et le vit regarder au ciel. Il ne parlait pas à lui. Il parlait à Dieu.

\- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien, pourquoi ne nous aides-tu pas ? Pourquoi laisses-tu les ténèbres envahirent notre monde, pourquoi veux-tu tout détruire… encore ? Et nous avec !? Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas ? Ni moi, ni Lucifer… Que faut-il faire pour qu'enfin tu décides de nous accorder ton bon vouloir ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Tes réponses qui n'apportent rien… Bientôt, ce sera fini… murmura-t-il enfin. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Tu ne veux pas qu'il y en est. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Pire que Lucifer.

\- Raphaël… murmura Uriel en le fixant de ses iris tourmentés. Depuis quand… as-tu tant de colère en toi ?

L'archange évita son regard et se mordit la lèvre. Uriel remit les choses dans l'ordre. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ?

\- C'était toi… Pas Sariel… C'est toi qui as emprisonné Draco… Et aidé Harry à se suicider. Comment as-tu pu ?

Uriel ramassa la cage d'Azazel et la pressa contre lui comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Raphaël fit un pas vers lui et l'ambassadeur recula tout autant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Nous avons besoin de lui… Et s'il ne fait rien pour nous aider, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

\- Qui ? Scanda Uriel. Toi ? Tu es devenu fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Raph ?

\- Si je tue Dieu, je prends ses pouvoirs et je nous sauve tous.

Uriel eut un rire son joie.

\- Tuer Dieu ? Mais qui a pu te mettre pareil idée dans la tête. Comment penses-tu le tuer ? Et même si tu en avais le pouvoir, Dieu voit tout, penses-tu réellement qu'il apparaîtra pour se laisser sagement assassiné par son premier né.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche mais la referma tout aussi tôt. Il bégaya des syllabes sans suite.

\- Raph, finit l'archange. Crois-moi… Si cette… hypothétique fabulation arrivait. Personne ne voudrait être gouverné par un meurtrier. C'est du créateur que nous avons besoin… Pas d'un enfant meurtri par l'absence de notre père. Si tu fais ça… C'est toi qui ne vaudrait pas mieux que les démons… que Lucifer lui-même.

\- Je ne veux pas vous gouverner… Finit par dire le cœur de Dieu dans un souffle. Je veux seulement vous sauver.

\- Tu as détruit Draco. Sans toi, il ne serait jamais allé dans le labyrinthe d'Hadès. Sans toi, Gabriel aurait toujours sa voix, et Azazel serait toujours en vie… Tu as meurtri Harry puis tu l'as remis entre les doigts infâmes de Lucifer. Tu as envoyé notre future lumière en enfer ! Dis-moi qui as-tu sauvé jusqu'à maintenant !?

La cité se mit à trembler brusquement. La lumière faillit, le portail s'ouvrit, une tour s'effondra dans un immense bruit de cassure et d'explosion.

\- Tu les as conduits jusqu'à nous… Tu nous as tous trahis…

Raphaël posa son regard bleuté parsemé de petites étoiles brillantes dans ceux d'Uriel. Lui aussi pleurait.

\- Qu'ai-je fait… Murmura l'archange.

Il se tourna vers le portail, puis vers la lumière. Il avait détruit la cité des anges. Tout était de sa faute. Et il n'était plus temps de retourner en arrière. Il sauta par la fenêtre, laissant Uriel seul. L'archange se remit de ses émotions et porta la cage à son visage. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je vais te remettre à ta place…

Se fichant de l'avenir de la cité, de la lumière rouge et de son état potentiellement létal, des démons qui affluaient par le portail, Uriel rejoint l'arche et traversa la protection que ses ambassadeurs avaient érigée. Les explosions retentissaient dans son oreille. Il n'y faisait plus attention. Il ancra Azazel dans son emplacement, caressa du pouce sa cage de métal dorée, puis s'effondra à côté d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur son bras et sourit.

\- Tu as de la chance, finalement, lui murmura-t-il. Tu ne verras pas l'apocalypse. Elle est faite de trahison, de complot et de douleur. Ce rouge sang… C'est horrifiant… Qui pourra nous sauver ? Sûrement pas Dieu, encore moins Raphaël… Quant à Harry… Il est perdu dans les limbes du Tartare. Et nous ne tiendrons jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. C'est la fin Azazel… et je suis tellement malheureux de ne pas la passer à tes côtés.

* * *

Draco fronça les sourcils. Accroupi devant le fleuve, il se dit qu'il était fou. C'était la pire chose qu'il allait faire. Le labyrinthe d'Hadès à côté de cela ? Du pipi de chat. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il revienne vivant de son périple. Mais qu'importe… Rien ne comptait autre que de sauver Harry. Alors il le fallait bien. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et retira son long manteau. Vêtu seulement de son pantalon, il regarda son reflet à travers la fumée grisonnante qui remplaçait l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Ou peut-être la seule fois où il y faisait attention.

Il toucha sa peau sur son visage. Un tatouage le parsemait d'un seul côté, descendait jusque son cou et entamait son épaule. On aurait dit qu'il grandissait de plus en plus. Enfin, son image devint floue pour voir celui d'Harry. Il était là, errant dans le flot d'âmes déchues. Il dormait profondément alors qu'elles s'agrippaient à lui, comme un noyé ferait à une bouée. Il sauta sans hésiter une seconde de plus. Sinon, il le louperait. Les âmes, de leur bras squelettiques et noires, se mirent à le griffer de toutes parts, tentant à nouveau de s'agripper à lui. Elles hurlaient et râlaient à son oreille. Draco s'arrachait à elles avec douleur, s'enfonçant encore plus loin dans les Tartares. Jusqu'à ce que sa main finisse par attraper le bras d'Harry.

Et une fois qu'il l'eut attaché de la sorte à lui, il fut bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Il s'aida d'une âme pour remonter, la poussant de ses deux pieds, se donnant assez d'élan. Son corps était maintenant ensanglanté, et son vêtement en lambeau. Il avait mal mais ne dit rien… Quand il arriva au bord, il sortit son aile et s'envola. Il se débarrassa des dernières âmes accrochées à eux avant de se reposer sur le bord. Il allongea prudemment le corps sans vie et blanchâtre du brun avant de le dévisager longuement. C'était tellement étrange pour lui. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir connu toute sa vie sans pour autant pouvoir déceler la moindre caractéristique qui le définissait. Autre le fait qu'il soit la lumière.

Il avait juste ce besoin tout particulier de le protéger coûte que coûte. Comme si il l'avait déjà fait et comme si il le ferait à jamais. Draco pencha la tête et toucha de ses fins doigts sa joue. Il ne le brûlait pas, il ne brillait plus. Et pourtant il ressentait encore cette aura qui le composait. Il était toujours la lumière, une lumière éteinte et fatiguée sûrement. Le blond retraça la courbe de son nez et fronça les sourcils. Il manquait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Tout comme sur son front. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela. Le faucheur replaça une mèche de ses cheveux en bataille en arrière.

Il l'avait sorti de là, d'accord. Mais maintenant comment le réveiller. Un bruit, derrière lui, l'activa. Il ne devait pas rester à découvert. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher bien longtemps, surtout avec Harry qu'ils devaient tous sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il le prit par le dos, le posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et s'enfuit. Il évita habilement les différents légionnaires. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas du tout le rechercher, mais se dirigeaient tous vers le même endroit. Le portail conduisant à la cité des anges. Pas de doute, celui-ci devait être ouvert.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. La cité avait perdu leur lumière, était-ce pour cela que les démons étaient plus puissants ? Oui sûrement. Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment où Azazel l'avait emmené et se dépêcha de monter dans la plus haute pièce. Lucifer ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'arriver et de lui reprendre Harry. Il croisait les doigts, et priait pour ne pas qu'il se mette en travers de son chemin trop rapidement. Il fallait qu'il ouvre cette boite puis traverse le portail pour la cité. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Draco l'allongea au sol et l'examina à nouveau. Comment le réveiller ? Il l'avait secoué et balloté dans tous les sens, cela ne suffisait pas. Il pensa à la manière forte, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui faire du mal. L'envie monta comme à chaque fois qu'il était si proche de lui. Sauf que pour la première fois, il savait pourquoi, il comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le releva pour poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait avant que sa lumière ne le brûle à nouveau, il voulait profiter de chaque seconde. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il en caressant de nouveau sa joue. Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. J'ai aussi besoin de toi… Plus que jamais. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Je peux parler maintenant, alors parle-moi.

Le blond se décolla pour l'embrasser sur le front d'un geste délicat. Puis il recula tout à fait quand son corps se mit à bouger. Il le vit faire une grimace et fermer durement ses paupières avant de les ouvrir. Le démon eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas revu le vert brillant de ses yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées cherchèrent longtemps un point de repère avant de se stabiliser sur lui. Il leva une main tremblante et toucha ses cornes sur sa tête.

\- Tu es un démon ? Demanda-t-il.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Et bien nous y voilà. Harry a enfin accédé aux enfers. Mais il ne se souvient plus de rien. Est-ce que le coffre pour lequel le démon Azazel s'est sacrifié servira à sauver la cité des anges ? Qui a pleuré pour l'archange Azazel ? Je sais, je suis sadique.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
